Red Roses, White Scales
by KhaosKhan
Summary: Millenniums passed since the destruction of the Black Flower and Mikhail is now dying and fading away together with the world. After using his Wish, he is now reincarnated as a human, in a world named Remnant. Together with his twin sister Ruby Rose and older sister Yang, he wants to save this world, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Roses, White Scales**

"She died-this was the way she died;

And when her breath was done,

Took up her simple wardrobe

And started for the sun.

Her little figure at the gate

The angels must have spied,

Since I could never find her

Upon the mortal side."

Emily Dickinson

 **Chapter 1: Ruby and Mikhail Rose**

 **The Land of Light**

January 21 — Fire

"My body is very broken now. I can feel the holes in my memory increasing in number. But I don't need to fight anymore either... so it's okay."

Mikhail lied there on the ground...fading away into nothingness...his time was over...the earth was dying...

Why, again? Because he fought for humanity, again.

Dozens of millenia passed since the destruction of the Black Flower and he was still fighting like his past life, Michael.

He fought countless battles, wars and lost so much. His old friends, his new friends and comrades. The once strongest dragon, Mikhail, who even surpassed his previous life, is on the verge of dying.

"Hah…." Mikhail tried to raise his head but he was too tired. Memories of his past slowly faded...with him...

As the darkness slowly engulfed him, he started his death wish _…."I wish to be….together…with….."_

" _Mikhail….."_

"Huh!?" Mikhail opened his eye "It can't be…."

" _Mikhail…."_

"No…..Zero?" Mikhail raised his head and looked around. The dark clouds disappeared from the sky.

" _Mikhail…."_

As the sky cleared up, the radiant beams of the sun shined down to a single spot of earth.

"A rose-colored flower…" Mikhail looked to the flower that had the same color like Zero's eyes.

"Zero….is that you?" Tears began to form in the corner his eye. Mikhail tried to stand up "Ugh!" But he failed again…

" _Mikhail…come here…."_

"I, I can't!"

" _Come here…."_

"Ugh!" Mikhail didn't even try to stand up. Even though he hated it, he still did it. He used his wings to move towards the flower. He shook his head while moving "Now in my last moments, I, Mikhail the strongest dragon crawl like a wyvern with my wings and follow the voice of a dead Intoner, ridiculous….." He smiled and slowly moved to the plant.

" _Mikhail…."_

"Zero…." After he used his last bit of energy, Mikhail finally arrived at the flower. "Zero….." He touched the flower with his nose and then, it began to glow.

" _Mikhail….finally…."_ The flower spoke.

"Zero?"

" _Yeah, you dumbass, who did you expect, One?"_

Mikhail….cried…."Zero, I, I missed you so much!"

" _I know…"_

"After you were gone, I, I was so lonely!"

" _I know…"_

"I saw so many things, so many bad and good things…"

" _Yeah."_

"I even became stronger, stronger than anyone!"

" _Yeah…"_

"And I protected humanity and even became smarter, look I don't even repeat myself anymore… and I am….. what am I now?..."

" _Yes, I noticed that, you…_

Mikhail snorted….but right now…."But, but now I am dying, but I am not afraid…."

"…." Zero didn't say anything.

"And now I wish to be with you again, wait for me…."

" _No, Mikhail, stop…."_ Zero's voice was hoarse.

"Ah, what!?"

" _I, I, *sob*…"_

"Zero, are you okay?"

" _No, Mikhail, because you are dying…"_

"But I will be with you again, are you not happy?"

" _No, because of me, you are dying…"_

"Eh?"

" _Mikhail, I am so sorry, so sorry….."_ Then Zero began to cry.

"Zero, don't cry, please, I am okay!"

" _No, no. Mikhail I never wanted this for you!"_

"Zero…"

" _I wanted a happy future for you, no wars, no fights, no dreams filled with carnage, because of me, you ended up like Michael."_

"I, I want to be with you, Zero, nothing more, nothing less! Stop being so ridiculous!"

Zero laughed _"Look, who extended his vocabulary."_

"Yeah…but still let me wish….."

" _Mikhail, we cannot be together….."_

"What, why!?"

" _Because I want a new life for you…."_

"Why!? Why can I not be with you!?"

" _Mikhail, I love you…"_

"Wha…what?"

" _I know I should have said that a long time ago, but now I will say it before I will fade away…."_

"You are what…?"

" _Mikhail, this is my last wish for you, live."_

Then the flower dissolved into glowing glitter and engulfed Mikhail.

"No, Zero, please don't do it!"

" _Mikhail, I love you, so please, live on for me….."_

"Zero!" Mikhail cried out "Don't let me alone, again, please!"

" _I love you Mikhail, I love you so much. I am sorry that you hadn't a life well lived, but now wish to live on, please…"_

Mikhail was speechless. But then he spoke "Okay…..Zero." He sniffed.

" _Rose….."_

"Eh?"

" _My real name is Rose."_

Mikhail closed his eyes a last time; with his remaining energy he roared his last words "I LOVE YOU ROSE, I LOVE YOU REALLY, REALLY LOVE YOU!"

Rose snorted _"Stop repeating things, you idiot…"_

Then Mikhail offered his wish _"I wish…..to be a rose, a rose that bring others happiness."_

And with this, Mikhail, the strongest dragon, the last Holy Dragon, hero who saved humanity, a second time, died…..

It was the day, were Midgard would worship him as the savior and as a god….

 **Accord's Report:**

 **Name:** Mikhail

 **Age: N/A**

 **Race:** Holy Dragon.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Titles:** Destroyer of the Black Flower, Savior of Mankind, Bane of the Gods

 **Powers:** Like every dragon, Mikhail had high physical power and vitality,. Reports stated, that Mikhail learned from his fellow dragon, true dragon magic...

 **Psychological issues:** Like Michael, his former life, Mikhail was afflicted with thantophobia, the fear to lose someone you love and autophobia the fear of being alone. He also suffered extreme hostility from many races, even his own, because of his power and growth; he was seemed as a beast and daemon. He found compassion with Brother One, the clone of the Intoner One, which was in the same state. Both of them became friends, none of them held grudges against each other. But after they found out that the Red Eye-disease was his fault and that he is the carrier, Brother One fled his friend to kill him, what Mikhail did.

 **Length:** probably 15 m/49 feet, because of the repeated consummation of Intoners and Black Flower pieces, his power became enhanced through them.

 **Notes:** There is a possibility that the Intoner Zero could have…no…..please cancel this notion. For the protection of his beloved ones, Mikhail's action are recorded and be used for...research

 **Secret Note:** Because of Mikhail's…..sacrifice and success, we are…we will not seal this branch even though this world was destroyed... and he simply faded away

End of this Report; please seal this under the authority, **Codename**

 **Yelbeghen000254310**

 **XXX**

 **I, who has fought countless battles, losing many things while gain nothing.**

 **Wishing for hope, for peace for salvation, yet seeking the thrill of a fight.**

 **My dreams are filled with war, my mind filled with conflicts.**

 **No enemy is safe from me; no evildoer will escape from me.**

 **For I am the Dragon of Roses.**

 **My name is…**

"Mikhail, Mikhail Rose, what do you think, Summer?" Taiyang Xiao Long asked his wife, while he laid his son, beside his twin sister Ruby, in their cradle.

Taiyang was a man with blond hair and lilac eyes He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt for armor, he wore a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove. All on his right arm.

"Why that name?" Summer rested her head on the shoulder of her husband while looking happy at her children.

Summer Rose was a young woman with silver eyes, pale complexion, and black and red hair as well. She wore a white blouse and a red and black skirt.

"I don't know…." Taiyang shrugged "The moment I saw him the first time, that name just popped up in my head and bit on, like a Beowolf.

Summer raised an eyebrow to her spouse.

The blonde man smiled at her and looked again at his children "Besides, doesn't he look like an angel?"

She smiled when she saw how Mikhail took the hand of his sister which still slept "Yes, indeed."

 **Name:** Mikhail Rose

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 15

 **Semblance:** Dragon's Soul

 **Titles** **and Nicknames:** Reaper of Patch, Four-colored Warrior, Angelic Dragon, Little Angel, Dragon Rose

 **Father:** Taiyang Xiao Long

 **Mother:** Summer Rose (deceased)

 **Siblings:** Yang Xiao Long (17) (Half-sister), Ruby Rose (15) (Older twin)

 **Weapon:** Zero Rose, a Sniper-Rifle-Scythe

 **Height:** 180 cm

 **Weight:** 75 kg

 **Theme Song:** Black Song, White Scales, Time To Say Goodbye

 **15 years later**

"Oh come on Mike!" Ruby Rose cried in frustration, as her younger twin brother denied her request.

Ruby was a young, silver-eyed girl; her shoulder-length hair was black with a red tint to it. She had cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist was a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. On her back her beloved weapon Crescent Rose. Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Ruby's crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The weapon was currently in its storage mode and on the back of its wielder/ creator.

"Ruby," Mikhail, her younger twin brother sighed, while sitting on the couch of their shared room. He was currently reading the newest book named Black Song, White Scales by Michael Peyt. He was a famous author who was also known for his, controversial yet popular books like Ninjas of Love and A Dragon and His Songstress "I said, no."

Mikhai was reborn as a human in the World of Remnant. He had blonde hair, like his father, with a red tint to it, which he inherited from his mother, too like his sister. He had the same hairstyle like Ruby, but his hair was longer similar to his mother's.

Like his twin sister, he was the splitting image of his mother, but the male version. Like them, he had also pale snow-like skin. He had heterochromic eyes, with a silver left eye and a red right eye. His outfit consisted of black button-down shirt, black jeans and black belt boots. Over his shirt he wore a white leather jacket with a white hood, on his back was his and Zero's mark in black. **(Look at drakengard wiki, Zero's mark).** His outfit gave his androgynous appearance more impact. Even his sisters admitted, that he looks handsome. He wore a white scarf that was given to him by his mother while his sister received a red hood from her. But there was also something significant, something that even his family always questioned. Mikhail besides, being beautiful for a boy, had longer canines than a normal human. Because of this, he was sometimes mistaken for a Faunus. **(Look at the Link to Zerochan on my profile, because of this picture; I had the idea for this fanfic)**

Even though, blessed with a new life and body he swore to fight and protect, again. Over the years he slowly regained all of his memories of his previous life. He also had some of his powers, which influenced his Semblance. Well he was also irked, that he wasn't nearly as strong as in his previous life, but hey better some of his powers than nothing…..beggars can't be choosers. His goal was to beat his uncle.

Now stuck in a world with an almost shattered moon, monsters called Grimm, which smelled similar to the Watchers, an overprotective big half-sister and an older quirky twin sister.

' _I didn't expect this, when I wished to be a rose….'_ Because he didn't want to lose his new family, he promised himself to learn everything from this new world, using his slowly regained memories and experience. The older he became, the more he learned and remembered. He red many books, learned to control his new and old powers and made his own weapon, but he wasn't satisfied. He trained and learned so much he could. His family, friends and teachers called him a genius, a prodigy. He wanted to be the best of best, even though he needed time to adept in his new body.

But this world was really something. There was no magic; instead the people in this world had something called Aura and Semblance, which gave them strange abilities. There lived also another kind of humanoid here, called Faunus. They resembled the beast and demi-humans from Midgard.

Not that he didn't hate this life, hell no. He loved it. He loved his father, his 24/7 drunk uncle, his over protective sister Yang, and his twin sister, which he was always together. They shared a cradle together, food, a room and a bed, which was really strange for others outside their family.

In the end, he scored the jackpot.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Still he was happy.

"Please, Mikhail!"

"No…." Ruby's twin brother answered dryly, while still reading his book. He didn't even look at this older twin.

"Please! Pwetty pwease with sugar on top~?" Ruby asked her fraternal twin, with big puppy eyes and a cute voice. No matter what, he always gave in when she asked him in that way.

"Guh!" Mikhail twitched, no matter how hard he tried, when he saw his sister doing this, he couldn't deny her, until now.

"No…." He just did the impossible.

"Wha….What!?" Ruby was perplexed. Mikhail who could never deny any wish from her, said no!

"Ruby," Mikhail sighed while closing the book softly and smiled at her "Know that I love you scratch that, adore you, but you need to grow up. You already spent your money for this week, before it even began. What would Father say if he hears that you are already broke?

"But, Mike, I needed some parts for Crescent Rose!" The girl took her weapon from her back and unfolded it. A big scythe was now in her hands. The weapon was over 2 meter long. It can be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft could unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight. The scythe also had a small, hook-like, double-pronged, jagged blade at the bottom of the shaft. Ruby could manually unfold the scythe by hooking the end of the blade on something, allowing for both the normal blade and the two prongs to slice enemies at the same time for more power. In this form the muzzle is also rotated 90 degrees which enables the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward increasing the slicing power drastically.

Also like his sister, Mikhail was also a scythe-sniper rifle-wielder. His scythe shared almost the same design of his sister's. While the some parts of Crescent Rose were red, those parts of his scythe were white, only the gun-grip was gold and the scope had the color red. The sharp sides of the blades were yellow-gold as well and instead of having hook-like blades, the blades of his scythe were dragon wing-like blades. The weapon was more bulky than Crescent Rose, because Mikhail had more physical strength and he wanted to use it in combat. The caliber of his rifle was also higher than Ruby's. The weapon of him unified all colors of his dragon form. White and black like his scales, yellow like his horns and claws and red like his eyes. He named it after his beloved Intoner, Zero Rose. In its sword form, that resembled Zero's Sword, his scythe was technological masterpiece, impossible to be wielded by no one but Mikhail.

"Oh!" Unfortunately he shared the same fondness like his twin, weapons. "Is that the new X-32-GZR Sniper scope!?"

"Yup, the moment it was for sale, I bought it!" Immediately she started to cuddle with her weapon.

Before he could utter his dissatisfaction, because his sister didn't mention anything, Mikhail noticed something on the scythe "Sis?"

"Mmh, yes~?" Said Ruby amused, still flaunting over Crescent Rose.

"Is that the also the new Anti-Grimm-Barrel from the ZZI Series?"

"Yeah!" Chirped Ruby, but then noticed that she made mistake "I mean, no!"

"SIS, you know that this barrel is not yet allowed in Patch!" Mikhail stood up and threw his book on the couch. He walked to Ruby who hid Crescent Rose behind her back. Which was really funny, the scythe was larger than her.

"I know, but with this, my baby is more badass than before, please don't tell Dad about it!"

Her brother narrowed his eyes "That's it;" and stood up "I will not give you money anymore, or take you to Vale!"

"What!? No!?" She threw herself on Mikhail, with her speed while rose petals were scattering. Wouldn't he have his high physical power; she would have sent him flying. "Please!" She pleaded to him with her most powerful puppy eyes.

But Mikhail looked away and drew his scroll out of his pocket "Sorry, I will tell Father."

"No, please!"

"Sorry, sis…." Before he could dial the number, Ruby spoke up in a fiendish tone.

"Good, then…..then I will tell Yang about the two Championship Tournaments you participated in Mistral."

The boy froze and threw a dirty glare at his twin, which twitched and took a step back. It seems, she wasn't even sure, if that was good idea, no shit, she felt terrible….

"You wouldn't dare, Ruby…."

She tried to smile with so much confidence she could bring out "I am sure that our dear sister would be exhilarated that our cute little baby brother defeated Pyrrha Nikos last, even though he is two years younger than her." She tapped her chin, and smiled mischievously at him.

"Is that so….mmmh, my own twin is blackmailing me, mmh what should I do~?" Mikhail tapped his chin as well and rolled his eyes to the side.

"Uh oh…." Everytime Mikhail did this; it didn't end well, especially for her.

"Good, then I will not make any cookies for you!"

"What!?"

"Yup, you heard me, my dear sister, no cookies for you anymore~."

But Ruby knew her everything about her brother "Hah I know that this just an empty threat!"

"What?"

"Didn't you always said, "Cookies are always tasty when I am eating them with you Ruby!""

"… _Well, shit….."_

"Yes!" Ruby threw her fist victorious to the air; she knew that she won, until Mikhail said one thing, which even he never wanted to use.

"Is that so," He tried to be calm "Good, then I will ask Father that I want a room for myself." That was of course, also an empty threat. He would never part from her anyways.

But unfortunately Ruby, who had never expected that her beloved brother would said something like that, was petrified. She looked at him shocked and her eyes became watery.

"Oh, crap…."

"How….why would you do that…." Her lips were trembling "I thought, you would love me!?" Then Ruby sank on that ground and began to cry.

"No, I am sorry!" From one second to another, Mikhail vanished in high speed with white petals on his back and came back with Zwei the pet dog of the family. Zwei was a black-headed, tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. "Look, I brought Zwei!"

"Wufff, Wuff!" Zwei barked happily at the sight of his mistress.

"Come one Ruby, cheer up." But then Ruby snatch Zwei from his hands and began to pout and cry, even more.

"Zwei! *Sob*"

The dog tilted his head; it seems he knew that something was wrong.

"Zwei, hear this," She sniffed "Mikhail wants his own room, and leaves me, his poor older sister alone, *Sob*"

The dog turned his head to his master and glared at him while growling.

" _Et tu brute!?"_ Mikhail sighed and gave up "Sis, look I am sorry, it was just an empty threat. I would never leave or part from you and have my own room."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really."

"Good!" Ruby stood up smiled while threwing Zwei on their couch. The dog happily bounced around and landed on the ground, like nothing happened.

While Mikhail had a face, which looked like somebody just slapped him on the face with a fish. _"That little…."_

"Now, for your punishment…"

"Wait, what!?"

"Yes!" Ruby beamed "Because you made your cute big sister cry…" She

"Great….."

"You must do three things." She rose three fingers up.

"Let me guess, I should bring you to Vale and buy you something." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yup, you understand me, little bro!"

"And the third thing?"

Ruby smiled, sat on the couch and opened her arms "I want a hug!"

Mikhail looked dumbfounded, but only for one second. Then he smiled "You don't need to ask, jeez."

Then the reincarnated dragon walked to his sister hugged her. Their face pressed together and both enjoyed their moment.

Many people were surprised how close those siblings were.

 **XXX**

"Mikhail, are you ready?" Ruby, who was waiting outside the house, called out.

He stuck his head out the window "Almost!" Before he walked down the stairs he went to his drawer. In it, laid a golden medallion, with gems engraved in the form of a flower. He opened it up and smiled, in the right side was a picture of his mother Summer, and in the left side was a drawn one from…..Rose/Zero. He made sure that no one, not even his family would see it.

"Protect me…" He closed and kissed it, before he put it around his neck.

"Wuff!" Zwei walked towards him and barked happily.

Mikhail looked at the dog and crouched down to him. He petted the dog on his head "Guard the house boy, you understood?"

"Woof!" The dog walked in a circle and barked while wagging his tail.

"Good boy!" Mikhail stood up and reached to his back "Good, Zero Rose is also ready."

 **XXX**

 **Outside**

"You ready Ruby?"

"Of course, here is your helmet!" Ruby chirped. She stood beside his motorcycle. Like their older sister he had the same passion for them, much to the worries of their father.

"Thanks!" He put the helmet on his head and sat on his bike, Scaled Thunder. It was the same model like his sisters bike. But instead having the yellow and red parts of Bumblebee, Mikhail's motorcycle was white and black.

"Sis?" He turned around.

"Ready!" She already had her red helmet on and sat behind him, while she entangled her arms around him.

Her brother nodded and smiled.

 ***WROOM***

"Oh yeah, I love that sound!" And with full speed both siblings vanished in a tail of smoke and dust.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby cried out from joy.

 **XXX**

 **Vale, From Dust Till Dawn**

The sound of Scaled Thunder echoed through the streets of Vale. Mikhail slowly stopped before their favorite Dust Shop.

"Hopp!" Ruby took the helmet off and jumped from the machine; she turned around and looked at her brother, who just stared at her. "Why are you not getting off?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Sorry, I just remembered that I have to do something; I am back as quick as possible." Mikhail smiled at his sister and apologized.

"But….I thought…"

"Sorry, love ya!" He kissed her on the cheek and drove away with full speed.

"Mikh…." Before she could end her yelling he was already gone "Jerk…." Ruby turned around, pouting and kicked the air on the ground.

 **XXX**

 **Junior's Club**

Mikhail arrived before the doors of Junior Yiong's Night Club. But something was off. The windows were broken, the curb was full of cracks and the doors were dented

"What in the…" When he got off his bike, he felt a something funny.

 _ **~BA-DUMP**_

"Hgnh…!" Mikhail almost stumbled and put his hand on his chest "Again this feeling…."

Everytime when Mikhail went to the City of Vale, he felt something strange. His chest felt tight, his body heat rose and he was slightly irked by it. This reaction was stronger when he looked at the Academy of Beacon. There was something, under this Academy…

"Whatever….now, I hope Junior can give me some information…" The reincarnated dragon walked towards the door, when he arrived he knocked at them.

The door opened after some seconds, and one of Junior's henchmen stuck his head out. When he saw Mikhail, he blinked "Sorry kid, we are closed, get your milk somewhere else."

"Curious." A new face, normally all of Junior's men knew him. The boy sighed "I think you are new," Mikhail gripped the head of the man, who winced in pain "The name is Mikhail, Junior knows….." Before Mikhail could end his demand, another henchman appeared and it seems _he_ knew the boy.

"Pierce, what the hell…..oh shit Mikhail!?"

Mikhail smiled and let the head of Pierce go, by pushing him back. He fell from the stairs and crushed into a group of his colleagues. "Danny, my friend! Sorry to barge in but I need to see Junior, _asap_. So if you could…."

"O-of course, sir! One moment, please!"

"Sure." Mikhail shrugged.

When the doors closed he could hear Danny yelling "What the fuck are you doing!? Get up you idiots. And you tell Miltia and Melanie that their man is here. And you tell Junior that his favorite customer is coming. What are you looking, MOVE!"

After some minutes passed, the door finally opened again with a smiling Danny "Sorry sir, Pierce is new….and…"

Mikhail raised his hand "You are forgiven, now would you be so kindly and let me in?"

"Of course sir, here." The man stepped on the side and bowed slightly.

"Thanks." Mikhail walked in only to be greeted by two girls, or rather twins.

The girl on the left was Miltia. She was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories included large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur that was hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

The right girl was Melanie. Like her sister she was a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories included a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Mikhail smiled "Miltia." He gave a courteous nod.

"Mikhail." The girl responded back, in the same manner.

Then he faced her sister "Melanie."

"Mikhail." She winked at him.

The boy cleared his throat "Sorry to suddenly barge in, but I need to talk with Junior. Would you be so kindly and escort me to him."

The girls looked at each other and a pleasant smile appeared on their faces, then they faced the blonde.

"Of course." Answered the girl in white.

"It would be a pleasure." Said the girl in red.

Both girls walked towards him. Milita to the left, Melanie to the right.

Mikhail already knew what to do. He raised both his arms and the girls linked theirs in. The three began to walk towards the bar.

While walking down the stairs, Mikhail looked around. The inside of the club was in really shitty state as outside.

"Ahem, girls?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Mind to tell me what happened here?" Mikhail asked with curiosity, while glancing around the entire club.

"Well…."

"How could we explain it….?"

"Listening…"

"A blonde bimbo wrecked everything."

"And when she was done kicking our ass, the bitch destroyed the entire club. Junior was outraged.

"Huh….."

"But whatever." Said Melanie, then she looked at the boy she linked her arm. "You didn't come for a while."

"Yeah," continued Miltia "You didn't call us, you didn't mail us, and everytime you are here, you leave after a short time.

The former dragon couldn't react fast enough, when he noticed that both girls tightened their grip. He was now trapped. _'And now you are booby-trapped!'_ Would Yang say to this situation …. Then she would start to beat him up.

"Well…you see…" He tried to reason with the girls but…..

"Yeah?"

"Uh-hu?"

" _Oh crap…."_

But luckily they arrived at the bar, while Junior was waiting.

 **XXX**

Junior Xiong had a shitty week. First the arrogant jackass Roman Torchwick came to took some of his henchmen, for a small price and shortly a blonde girl beat him up, destroyed his weapon and trashed his entire club.

But when he saw Mikhail, he could at least say he had some luck. The boy was sight for his sore eyes. Unlike some of his clients, Mikhail had manners, was polite and respectful. He paid the price for information and was generous with tips. And even though, he was only fifteen, he behaved like an adult.

"Mikhail, buddy, how are you doing!?"

The boy smiled wryly "In the moment really good." He looked at the girls gave them the sign to leave him. When the girls parted, Mikhail mouthed the word "Thanks."

"Sit, here like ever, a Tin Roof Sundae and a Black Russian."

Mikhail sat on one of the bar chairs and nodded gratefully, while starting to eat.

Junior crossed his arms "How do I own this pleasure?"

"I was just dropping in Vale, when I arrived I said myself, why should I not visit my favorite information broker?"

The man chuckled "And here I thought that you would take my invention, to work for me." He shook his head in amusement. "You know that Miltia and Melanie would appreciate it, when you have more time for them. Both males bend their head at the same time to the girls. The twins gave him air-kisses and winks. Then both, Junior and Mikhail looked at each other again "See…"

"Hah, hah, seriously though, I fear the day, when they finally find a new drug to make me pass out, again.

"Ah, don't worry, it won't happen _again_."

The boy couldn't even ignore, how he last words was spoken, Junior wants to hook him up with one or both girls, so that he would work for him, sometime that man can be really a prick "Can you promise?"

"…." Junior couldn't give an answer; he just stared at the former dragon.

" _ **See!?"**_ Mikhail rolled his "So can we come to the point, where you tell me what the hell happened to your club?" He finished his drink in one row and looked to the older man.

Junior sighed "Well, how do I say it…..A blonde girl with violet eyes and hot body came to the girl and asked me for information.

' _Blonde girl, violet eyes, hot body…..oh god please not her….'_ Mikhail nodded "Go on…"

"Well….She had me on my balls…"

"Wait, she blackmailed you?"

"No…she literally had me on my balls…" Junior looked downwards and Mikhail raised an eyebrow after eye contact.

"…Seriously!?"

"Yeah, damn girl almost crushed them."

"And?"

"She showed me picture of a black haired woman, and asked if I knew something about her.

When Mikhail heard this, some of the sundae stuck on his throat. He knocked on his chest and took his scroll out. "This woman?"

"Yeah!"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you have information about her?"

"No, are you also after her?"

"Kind of….but not in a good way…" Mikhail's eye darkened as he crushed the empty glass.

Junior flinched; he could feel that the boy was, right now, not amused. Mikhail looked to the older man, the dark in his eyes vanished "So what happened then?"

"You can see it, she destroyed my club!"

"Yeah, so can I ask you something about her?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Had that girl shotgun-gauntlet?

"Yeah?"

"Was she angry, when you touched her hair?"

"Yes…"

"Did her eyes become red, when she was angry?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah…." Mikhail hammered his head on the counter _"Yep, it's her….."_

"Is she your girl or something?"

Both girls twitched and tensed up.

"No…." Mikhail raised his head and then palmed his face "She is my older sister….."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She is my sister….."

"Your sister!?"

Miltia and Melanie were shocked, they looked at each other and whispered "Melanie, did he ever told you that he has a sister?"

"Forget that, you called his sister a bimbo!"

"Shit!"

Then "Are you telling me that that bitch….." Before Junior could end his sentence, he noticed what he had just said.

*CLICK*

And know he had the barrel of a large black and white colored sniper rifle with a golden grip and a red scope, pointed on his face, in the hand of a pissed Mikhail.

No one moved, not the twins or the henchmen. Some of the new guys tried to draw their weapons, but the older ones stopped them.

"Mind your manners, Junior, I will pay for the damages," He could see that Mikhail's red eye began to glow, and when that happens, there will be hell to pay. "But if you say one more ill word about my sister….. your brain will decorate the bar. Are we clear?"

Junior gulped "Crystal…."

"Good~! It would be a shame to kill a friend~!" Like nothing happened Mikhail smiled put his weapon away and continued to eat his sundae.

The owner of the club sighed, the twins as well. Sometimes that boy could be a real psychopath.

"So, do you have some info for me?"

"Yeah, s-sure…..ehm!"

"Don't be so tense, buddy, we are cool."

"Of course, of course." He nodded "Well there is something going to be happening tonight." He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie "Okay, but first…you know."

"Oh, where are my manners!" Mikhail took something from his pocket out. It was a black Lien card. "This should also be enough to cover the damages from my sister."

"Thanks."

"No biggie, here," He faced the girls "Buy also something nice for yourselves girls."

Immediately both twins appeared sides and took the card.

"Thanks, Mike~."

"Yeah, thank you~"

Both gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

"Ladykiller…" Muttered Junior.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Mikhail!"

"So tell me, is something happening in Vale, something I should know?"

"Well, Roman Torchwick appeared and he wanted to have some of my men for a job."

"Roman Torchwick, is here in Vale?"

"Yeah, I also heard that he works together with the White Fang…"

"Seriously!?"

Junior nodded "But these are only whisper and talks. In the last time, he raids shops and robs the Dust while leaving the money."

"Mmh, this would strengthen the theory that he works with the White Fang."

"Yeah, but he only targets open Dust Shops."

"Okay, he wants to make a sign…."

"I think it, too. Right now he starts another raid on an open dust shop."

Mikhail furrowed his brows _'Wait; there is only one dust shop, which is still open'_ …."Oh god Ruby!" Immediately Mikhail vanished with a trail of white flower petals behind him.

 **XXX**

Ruby expected many things from this day. That she would drive with her brother in the City of Vale, that he would buy her some things for her scythe and after they were finished, he would cook her something delicious and then they would watch the newest episode of Huntress in Love.

She really loved her brother from the bottom of her heart, but sometimes he could be …..strange, okay many called her strange, too. Mostly, he behaved like a normal boy in his age, but sometimes he spoke and act rather weird. Like an adult or a man in his golden years, to make it clear, he was really mature for his age. Yes he was also what people consider a genius, a prodigy. Not that she feels inferior towards him, but she couldn't get the feeling off, that her brother has somehow more experience in life. But no matter what, he was her beloved baby brother, even though he was 1 hour younger…..and he was more reliable…what could be kind of annoying, when people asked her if she is really the older of the two.

But he also some bad habits, like before. Vanishing without reason was one of Mikhail Rose's irks. She could really need him because right a bad guy who tried to rob her and the nice old shop owner, who gave her and her brother always something sweet, because they were his favorite customer, was threating her. But she knew how to defend herself, even though having him besides her, would give her more relief.

 **XXX**

If there is one word to describe Roman Torchwick, it would be 'arrogance'.

Roman had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and wears black eyeliner. His outfit consisted of a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. His personality was a mixture between that of a formal gentleman and a ruthless criminal, who calls himself the greatest crook in the Kingdom of Vale. But right now, he didn't expect that a little girl and a boy would become the bane of his life.

"HIYAH!"

"Uff!"

Before he could even understand what happened, Roman saw that one of Junior's guys was send flying, through the window of the dust shop.

*Crash*

Roman turned around and saw a girl in black and red standing outside the shop. Said girl knocked the henchman out, while unfolding a scythe from her back.

So what did he do? He took a cigar out of his pocket and lightened it. He looked at the others "What are you waiting for, Christmas!? Get her!"

Two of the four remaining men stormed towards Ruby with their weapons drawn.

The first attacker swung his sword horizontal at Ruby, who jumped and used Crescent Rose as support. She spun around and hit him with her heel. The man was sent flying. Ruby landed save on her feet and noticed that the other attacker was behind her. She reacted in second, by shooting a bullet out from her weapon and used the recoil to literally fly to her enemy. She twirled the scythe around and smashed the blunt side of Crescent Rose into the man's head. He was immediately knocked out.

Roman, unimpressed looked at the other henchmen and shook his chin towards Ruby, as a signal that they should move and attack, too.

Before they could start to charge, a young man with blonde and red hair appeared. In his hand a black and white colored scythe, with a golden blade.

It was Mikhail.

"Mikhail!"

The left henchman raised his sword, but the boy, before him, vanished appeared behind him, while white petals scattered around. The held the scythe horizontal in both hands and

"Shit!" His colleague pointed the gun at Mikhail, but he turned around and used the gripped man as a shield. The gun wielder lowered his weapon, but *Bam* he didn't expect, that Mikhail and Ruby trained for such situations. One sibling uses a shield and one used the hesitation and shot the weapon from the hands.

The gun wielder glared at Ruby and drew his sword but he was interrupted when his colleague crushed into him. Mikhail threw the hostage and knocked both out. Shortly he vanished, leaving nothing but white petals and appeared before his sister.

Roman who watched the spectacle walked forward and looked down at the unconscious men "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Then he faced both siblings "So…." But he was interrupted, by an angry Ruby.

"Mikhail! Where were you!?" She huffed while stomping a foot on the ground.

Mikhail turned around "I am sorry, I had…eh everything alright?" The moment, the boy turned around he saw his sister gasping and then glaring at him "What?"

"Is that…oh my god is that a lipstick mark on your cheek, MIKHAIL!"

Ruby's twin put his left hand on his cheek to hide the mark, but "Oh crap, if Miltia kissed me that means…." He could hear another gasp from his sister, who looked terrified and walk towards him, or rather stomped.

"Is that another one!? Oh my GOD, you really ditched me to hang out with girls!" Ruby's glare became more intensive.

"Wait! I can explain!"

"Do I smell alcohol on you?"

"Eh…?"

*Smack*

"Ouch!" Before the explanation came, he was instantly hit on his head back.

"Young man," Ruby put her forefinger on his nose "When we are home, we will talk! No I, Yang and DAD!"

"Wait!"

Both siblings yelled at each other, when a loud hissing could be heard.

The Rose Twins jumped away from the flare and pointed their scythes at the one responsible.

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel, kids….," Roman said unimpressed and annoyed "But…"

Mikhail raised his hand "Eh, sorry, we are twins…." Ruby nodded after her brother's explanation.

Torchwick tilted his head and looked between the boy and girl. Both had pale skin, silver eyes, the boy had one, and both of their hairs had red streaks. They also looked similar….

"Well," He threw his cigar away "Excuse me, for this….rather raffish assumption…."

"Ah, no biggies." Said Ruby "We are used to it, you see…."

"SIS!" Mikhail growled out and glared to her.

"Ups! Sorry, so…..where were we?"

The former dragon sighed "That guy is Roman Torchwick."

"What!? You mean that evil man who steals dust in the entire kingdom!?"

Roman called out "That's me! You will not find a better crook, Red."

Ruby glare hardened, when she heard the new mockingly nickname.

The crook raised his cane and with a *Floop* a reticle uncovered the muzzle." Well it was entertaining, but every good night ends so, ta-ta~!" Roman shoot another flare at the twins, which reacted by shooting simultaneously.

*BOOM*

The explosion caused the street to rip off and debris was flying in every direction.

"Sis, are you okay?" Mikhail who held his arms around Ruby, to protect her, asked her if she is alright.

"*Cough*, I'm fine, you?"

"No, problem."

Her brother released her and she dusted her clothes "Where is that Roman guy?"

"He is gone, but he shouldn't have gone far."

"Can you find him?"

"Of course!" Mikhail began to sniff in the air "He is still close," The former dragon still had his enhanced senses. The nose, ears and eyes of a dragon are unrivaled. They are the perfect predators. "There he is!" He pointed at one of the near higher buildings with a flat roof.

Roman was currently using the fire escape of the building reach its top.

"You're ready, Mike?" Ruby asked her brother with a cheeky grin.

"Sure!" He did it, too.

Only red and white flower petals, remained were the twins stood.

 **XXX**

 **On the roof of the building**

Roman could finally get away from those weird twins and their weirder scythes.

He asked himself "God gracious, what is wrong with the kids these days?" He stopped when he saw four other henchmen waiting for him, to be picked up.

"HALT!" 2x Ruby and Mikhail arrived in the nick of time and pointed their scythes at him.

The crook stomped while clenching his fist "Persistent!" He grimaced, before turning around "Sorry Red, sorry White, but I still have an appointment tonight," His gaze wandered to Mikhail "A gentleman can't let a lady wait, huh buddy?"

Mikhail rolled his eyes "Sorry, but as human being, I can't let scum like you leave…." The sarcasm in the voice caused Ruby to giggle.

"Oh, the rose has thorns!"

"Suck it Torchwick, you are going to jail, Ruby!"

"Ready!" Chirped the girl.

Now Roman rolled his eyes, he took a puff from his cigar "Get them!"

All four drew their guns.

Mikhail reacted "Sis, get behind me!"

Ruby nodded and immediately went behind her brother, who flicked his scythe.

"Huh?" The orange haired man tilted his head in curiosity.

After a click sound, Zero Rose began to morph, in its sword form.

All henchmen began to shoot.

*BAAM* *BAAM**BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM*

The bullets blazed their way towards the twins, and what did they do? Mikhail smiled raised his sword, while it was pointed at his enemies.

 **Flashback**

 **Midgard**

 _100 years after the destruction of the Black Flower_

" _Say Mikhail, what do you do, if you face more than one enemy at the same time, but they have cannons?_

" _Huh? I evade them and slowly close the gap between me and them! Why do you ask Aunt Angelus?"_

" _Simply, if you are in such a situation what would you do if someone is behind you, someone you need to protect?"_

" _Eh, I, I, I don't know!?"_

" _Ah, don't cry hatchling!"_

" _Sorry!"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Ah, I mean I am sorry, that I can't answer you Aunt Angelus!"_

" _Better, but it is simple, now listen!"_

" _Alright!"_

" _Now, you need to focus, and try not to panic, or you and your partner are good as death."_

" _Mmh, good!"_

" _Try to destroy the guns and don't hesitate to go for the kill!"_

" _I understand, but what if they shot?"_

" _Hone your skills, don't forget what we are! The strongest race in this world! Our senses are better than everything else. If you train enough and become strong, even a bullet or arrow can then be easily evaded or even deflected._

" _Can I really do it, Aunt Angelus?"_

" _Of course, hatchling! You are a proud dragon, and a Holy dragon to boot! Your potential is even greater than Michael, and even though he talked or boasted too much, he was really the strongest dragon!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, even our elders feared him."_

" _Awesome thank you Aunt Angelus."_

" _Of course, now focus!""_

 **XXX**

 **Present, World of Remnant, City of Vale.**

' _Focus!'_ Mikhail told this himself in his thoughts as he opened his eyes, his pupils turned to slits.

The bullet became slower, and slower.

' _Yes, that is good and now!'_ Mikhail twirled the blade of his sword in incredible speed.

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

' _What the!?'_ Thought Roman in shock.

Seeing the reactions of his enemies caused Mikhail to smile. He cut some of the bullets, but caught five. He took a step forwards and flicked his sword on the ground. Before him, the bullets were put in a line, on the ground. Then he reached his sword back and hit each of them with the tip of his weapon.

The shock of the men grew more, when each bullet hit their guns out of their hand. The fifth bullet cut the cigar of the crook in half.

Roman looked, with wide eyes at it and glared at the boy. He smiled while his sister blew a raspberry at the crook.

"Now it seems, you are more than I expected White, but now it has to end, get them!"

The henchmen didn't hesitate for second, before they drew their swords and axes. But instead getting ready for them, the giggling of Ruby became louder and her brother began to laugh.

The men stopped and looked at each other.

*Klang*

Mikhail held his weapon in a iado stance, a feral smile forming on his face "Are you ready~?"

Zero Rose began to glow golden and pulsated.

"What in the name!?" Was the only thing Torchwick could utter...

"Eat this; Combination Flattering Petals!" Yelled the twins in unison.

Mikhail tightened the grip on his sword and swung his sword horizontal up, a large and powerful arc of golden energy flew through the henchmen and sent them upwards, while Roman was thrown backwards and crashed on the small edges of the roof.

"Sis!"

"Check!"

In a split second Mikhail jumped backwards, over his sister, which was already targeting the men in the air, they knew what will happen.

*BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM*

Each of them was hit by a dust bullet and crashed on the ground.

"Yes!" Chirped Ruby and she turned around to high-five with her brother "We did it little bro~!"

"Sure we did!"

"OW, ow," The joy over the successful defeat of the henchmen was broken, when Roman slowly get on his feet, while holding his back "My back, my back, my back."

"What's the matter Roman, getting old~?" Mikhail tried his best not to laugh, well it was ironic. Ruby held her side while laughing.

Roman glared with full wrath at Mikhail, while he snorted "Even if you glare at me, old man, I will not disappear."

"Yeah, you old crook!" Ruby stepped from behind and mocked the thief, too.

"You little," He shook his head "Well I have enough, of you, both of you."

"Oh, and I thought we could became friends!" Mikhail answered sarcastically.

In answer, Roman growled and almost broke his weapon "Enough, I am sick of you."

The twins, as well, readied their scythes, but then, the sound of an engine echoed through the air. A bullhead appeared behind Torchwick, who winked at the twins and jumped in the aircraft "See ya, kids!"

"Shit!" cursed Mikhail.

"Language!"

"Sorry, sustained fire!"

Both twins morphed their weapons in the sniper form and shoot at the Bullhead.

Unfortunately Ruby's gun didn't do anything "Mikhail that thing is….."

*Bang* *Crack*

"Nevermind, sheesh." The older Rose could only look with puzzled eyes, when the bullets of her younger brother pierced that thing like nothing _'How can he shoot without not breaking his arm?'_

Another shoot followed and another hole appeared.

"Shoot the turbines!"

"I can't, Sis, I smell dust in that bullhead."

"Oh, that would be not good….."

While the younger Rose tried to avoid the turbines, he merely want to damage that the aircraft so much that flying would be dangerous, Mikhail didn't want to risk casualties. They should land and just give up.

While Roman *Baam* who sitting inside, tried avoiding to become cheese. " _Seriously_ what is with kids these, *Baam*, for the love of *Baam* I need help!" He ran into the cockpit and informed the pilot "That kid, I think he is a hunter!"

The female nodded and stood up; Roman took over the aircraft, while the pilot opened the cabin doors of and faced the twins.

Ruby and Mikhail took aim, when the clothes and eyes of the woman began to glow. And fire was forming on her palms

 **~BA-DUMP**

"Hngh!" The body of the former dragon cramped, his chest became tight, too tight, it hurt, it really hurt. Mikhail collapsed on his knees, while gasping after air.

"Mikhail!" Ruby, who noticed that, immediately caught her brother "Are you alright! Mikhail.

"Shit, it hurts, it freaking hurts!"

Something was wrong, why, why had he this feeling again. It was the same, when he fought the Intoners, it was the same feeling he had everytime, when fought gods and angels,daemon, the almost same when he was…..in Vale.

"Mikhail," Ruby put her hand on his forehead "Oh my gosh, you are burning!"

"G…et a…wa…y!"

"What?"

"I said, GET AWAY!" Mikhail shoved his sister several meters away.

"Uf!" Ruby landed on her butt and opened her eyes, only to see that a large fire ball hit him, and then exploded. Terror and fear overflowed her mind "NO, MIKHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!" Not again, not again, first her mother, now her baby brother. Why, why did he do this again, why couldn't he stop, he died almost two-times and now it finally happened. Ruby collapsed on the ground, tears flowed from her eyes.

*WHOOSH*

"Sis!"

Ruby raised her head; her eyes wide open "Mikhail! You live!" She couldn't believe it. Her brother stood there, exact the same point where the explosion was, and he hadn't even one burn or scratch, and even his clothes were unharmed.

"Mikhail, are you alright!?"

"Yes I am, stay there!"

Ruby nodded.

The flame throwing person quirked an eyebrow and threw three fireballs at him.

"As if!" Mikhail raised his arms; he reflected the first fire with his right, than with his left arm. The third fire ball was caught by him. He used the momentum, of the caught fire, spun around and threw it back towards the female, which looked shocked when her own attack was thrown back at her. She raised her palms and parried the fire.

Mikhail raised his scythe and pointed it backwards, ready to attack with the recoil, but the woman took a glowing vial out of her cleavage and threw it at Mikhail.

"Shit, Flash Dust!"

In the middle of the fly, she threw a smaller fire at the vial and a bright light blended Mikhail and Ruby

"Oh, son of a…..," the boy held his eyes "My eyes!" After some seconds, his healing abilities helped him to see again. He opened his eyes and saw nothing "Oh great, they are gone….."

He morphed his weapon and put it back on his waist, shortly he was tackled and hugged by Ruby.

"Mikhail! You aren't hurt, oh my god!"

The younger one smiled "I am alright; you can let me go…." But she didn't react; Her face was buried in his chest "Sis?" He raised a brow.

"*Sniff*, you dummy," She hit him on his chest "You big dummy, I was worried!" She hit him again and again on his chest."

"Sis," Mikhail blinked "I am sorry." He hugged her.

She parted from him, her eyes were slightly red and she looked angry "You should, I thought I lost you again!" She yelled at him and then *Smack*.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head and sighed "Sorry, I promise, when we are home I make a big cookie for you, what do you say?" He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thump and rubbed her head.

She sniffed again "Two cookies…"

He smiled softly at her demand "Okay, let's go home, before…."

A loud cracking sound made the twins clairaudient. All the rubble and stones, suddenly moved, as if they were alive, and placed back were they belonged and a woman stood before the siblings.

The woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She also wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She had black boots with brown heels, and wore a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads that went horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appeared an emblem.

"Halt!" Her voice was full of authority and pungency "In the name of the Hunter Association of the Kingdom of Vale, you are now under custody for questioning!" In her hand was a riding crop.

' _Great,'_ Thought Mikhail _'A Four in the body of a Five, yippee…..'_

 **I changed this chapter a little bit. I decided to that the Dust Infusion system was not an good idea...and took it out.**

 **Khan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to Beacon**

"If the sky could dream, it would dream of dragons."

― Ilona Andrews, Fate's Edge

 **One day after the incident, Patch, Home from Long/Rose family.**

It was a cold night in Patch; Taiyang the father of Yang, Ruby and Mikhail was currently in his working office.

"And again more paper work…." The blonde man sighed, by the amount of paper stacks. "Hah," He sighed again and rubbed his eyes, he was really frustrated. Taiyang wasn't even gone for two hours, yesterday and his youngest children were involved in a robbery, property damage and interference in police and huntsmen matters. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even let his children into Vale anymore. "Why must all my kids be such trouble makers?" He groaned after he finished the last paper, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to relax a bit.

He was concerned, his little girl and boy, already in Beacon? Scratch that he was anxious about it. The father was worried, if Ruby would be ready for so much responsibility, burden and studying in a school with older boys as well. "Oh my little girl!" But he was more worried about Mikhail.

Taiyang loved his son the same as his little princesses and hell, he was proud to have such and awesome boy as son.

His son was responsible, polite, good-natured and patient, which was rare trait in this family. He was also smart, had good-grades and was an extreme good fighter with his scythe and in hand-to-hand combat. Every father would kill to have such a son.

But, unfortunately he was also too good and naive and a little big reckless as well, but reckless in a good way. The boy was so kind, that he would help everyone in need and would never give up until he succeeded. "Well," He chuckled "He has that from me and Summer." But the smiled vanished when he remembered how he almost lost his little boy. He sighed "No matter how much I tried to convince him, that he shouldn't become a Huntsman, he never listens to me…." His gaze wandered to a picture on his desk. He took and looked at it.

It was a picture of him and his family, taken before Summer went missing.

On the picture was he, left and Summer right, her arm linked with his. Before them, were their children smiling and laughing, too. Yang was left while hugging Mikhail and right was Ruby, who did the same. Mikhail was smiling so bright in joy, even though he was being suffocated….

Taiyang let a chuckle out, before his scroll began to ring. When he looked at the caller, his face scrunched and he sighed. He tapped at the receive sign and "Qrow, what…."

"YOU JACKASS!" Taiyang was forced to cover his ear, as the loud shout from his brother-in-law came out of the scroll. When he faced the screen, he could see the angry face the man.

"One way to say hello, Qrow…" The man answered with a deadpan face.

"You know you deserve more, what the hell is wrong with you, why did you do it!?"

"More details….please?"

"Why the hell did you sent him to Beacon, too!?"

Again a groan escaped from Taiyang's mouth, he shook his head "Listen, Ozpin said, that Mikhail should also go to Beacon. He is talented, even though, I think he should rather be a weapon developer….."

"Then why in Remnant's name did you sent him, too!?"

"Look Qrow, you know how hard it is to separate him and Ruby…."

Qrow scoffed "I don't give damn about it!" Taiyang only rolled his eyes about the crass remark of him. "Don't give me that Tai, it should have been only Ruby and now you sent your son, Summer's son…."

"Then you shouldn't have trained him, too Qrow!"

Qrow growled now in his response while taking his flask full of whiskey from his jacket. He opened it and took some gulps from it. "Goddammit!"

' _Why is he always drunk!?'_ Taiyang took a moment and spoke "Look, the moment, he is in danger, I will…."

But he was interrupted "He is the freakin' danger Tai!"

Taiyang scowled "Qrow, be careful with your words."

Qrow took again a gulp from his flaks and put it away "Look, I know Mikhail is strong, hell the boy could take me down in one or two years, I never saw such a talented kid, even though he sucks sometimes and explodes more than Ruby…..in a literally way…."

"Qrow, can we just jump to the part where you are about to be finished, I have work to do."

"Oh, I am not finished, Tai, Mikhail will not attend Beacon."

"You know I can't…"

"The hell, you can moron. You're forcing me to be the voice of reason and it's not a good image for me!"

"Qrow," The blonde man became slowly frustrated "What do you expect me to do? Should I take my son, and lock him up for the rest of his life?"

"Oh come on, don't be so melodramatic…."

"What then, what would you do!?"

"I would respect Summer's last wish!" Qrow yelled in rage.

The father of Ruby and Mikhail scowled and looked back at the picture. Qrow comprehend what he just said. Great now he felt like an idiot. He rubbed his eyes and finally calmed down "Look, Tai, I am sorry, it's just, the boy died almost three-times, freaking three-times! And he is only 15 years. Not even his sisters know that his own Aura almost killed him when he wasn't even two hours old. I just don't want to see another grave stone beside Summer's….shit….."

"I know it's alright."

"The boy is reckless, more than us...or Team STRQ (Stark)."

Both men didn't say anything for second.

"Taiyang, as your friend and brother I ask you this, think about it. That boy's Semblance is bad news, really bad news; if he loses control over it, he could harm himself and others. It could kill him, _it_ almost killed him."

The blonde man still didn't say anything and looked away.

"Fine you idiot, have it your way, but if something happens to him or the kids because of this, my scythe will be first thing that will shoved up, into your sorry ass!" Qrow hung up.

 **XXX**

 **1 hour after the robbery**

Mikhail was nervous, nope extremely anxious, the reason, that woman who threw fire at him and caused explosion. _"That woman, she had mana in her body!"_ How is this possible, she had Mana in her body, how in the hell is that possible! While it is possible, that there is magic in this world. Like Midgard, Remnant has also Leylines or Dragon Veins. _'I thought I am the only one with magic in this world…'_ Yes Mikhail still had his Mana in this body. No matter where, if there is a Leyline then a dragon could use them as second Mana source. But what caused him more headaches was the scent of the woman. Her scent was so….. sweet and tasty, so alluring, like those of the Intoners, but there was no corruption, no malice or wrath in her power. It was more that her power is needed, she smelled like ' _The season, her scent was similar to the season autumn….._ ' But now it has to wait…It needs more research…..

 **XXX**

"I don't know what we did wrong, we just wanted to stop the robbery, so why are we here?" Mikhail asked with crossed arms as he and his sister Ruby sat in an interrogation room with a single table and a single light hanging, while Glynda Goodwitch was walking around them in circle. She scoffed. Well the boy with the awkward hair and eyes, said words of trueness, but at the same she couldn't comprehend how dangerous their actions were.

Now Ruby started to protest, too "Yeah, as Mikhail said, we just wanted to help!"

"Silence!" Glynda yelled at the twins, to shut them up.

Both Mikhail and Ruby winced and closed their mouth.

"You both wield and fought with the most dangerous and deadly weapons ever designed" She looked at Mikhail and furrowed her brows "Especially yours young man. We needed a grown man with activated aura to lift your weapon. Heaven knows how you can easily fight with it.

Wait, they touched Zero Rose!? Those sons of bitches! Mikhail began to growl and clenched his teeth, they touched his weapon. He wanted to yell, to lash out, but his hand was suddenly gripped by Ruby who just smiled at him "It's alright, easy…." She spoke in a soft tone and patted his head. The wrath he felt faded away and he smiled back.

Glynda a teacher of Beacon Academy continued her scolding "I hope both of you realize, that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger, even if your teamwork was almost marvelous, you could have died because of one wrong move!" Her tone became softer.

"But they started it!" Replied Ruby, she knew that she and Mikhail were justified in their actions.

"My sister is right, what should we have done; nothing!?"

Glynda sighed, her glare intensified "If it were up to me, both of you would have been sent home, with a pat on the back," Both sighed and smiled in relief, but then Glynda started to glare at them, again "And a slap on the wrist!" She smacked her crop on the table before Ruby and Mikhail. Both squeaked and hugged each other in fear. Mikhail never thought that there is woman scarier in this world than Three, but hell even that mad scientist would, compared to this blonde witch, giving her a run for her money. "But…..there is someone here who would like to meet both of you.

Both twins, still hugging, glanced at each other and parted.

Behind them appeared another person. It was a middle-aged man, and Mikhail recognized him. It was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. In his hand was a plate with chocolate chip cookies, Mikhail's and Ruby's favorite ones, and a mug in his other.

Ozpin was a man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ruby and Mikhail Rose…you have both….." He started to spoke, before he leaned forward over the table, to take a better look at the children "Silver eyes….." Ruby looked worried, while Mikhail was calm. Even though his sister was a little bit nervous, he couldn't feel any ill intent coming from the man. On the contrary, he could feel that Ozpin was a little bit…. delighted.

Meanwhile, his gaze wandered from Ruby to Mikhail, and when he looked at his eyes, the man looked surprised. Well, the former dragon was used to it. Heterochromia iridum was rare; the combination of his eye-colors was even stranger. Were in the name of all Dust would you find someone with a silver and ruby-red eye!?

"Ahem, sir, is everything alright?" Asked Mikhail and broke the man out of his trance-like state.

Ozpin shook his head slightly "Of course." Then he backed up and looked at Glynda who had a scroll in her hand, that showed a footage of the sibling's fight with Torchwick and his henchmen "So, where did both of you learned to such things? His voice became louder than before.

Ruby wanted to explain, but she couldn't. Instead her eye met her brother's and he smiled. He faced both adults "Our uncle Qrow, that is with a Q instead of a C what people often think, trained us in the art of the Scythe. He works as a teacher in Signal Academy. He saw my talent and asked me if I want to learn from him. My sister wanted, too.

His twin sister continued "Unlike my brother, I was complete garbage at fighting, so my uncle took me under his wings, too." She remembered how cool it was to see Mikhail fighting, but at the same time she wanted to become stronger. Not because of jealousy, she loved her brother too much for that. She just simply wanted to close the gap between them, before it became bigger. "And with because of him I can do this cool stuff, Washa, Huuh." Ruby began then to make various karate hand moves.

"But you still suck in hand-to-hand combat, sis, I can take you down, with just my pinky…" Mikhail then raised his hand with said finger.

His sister looked with open jaw and betrayed eyes at him; followed by a huff with crossed arms. _'But he is right; he could tear a simple Beowulf apart, without breaking a sweat…..'_

Ozpin nodded and sat the plate down in front of them. Mikhail's mouth became watery; the smell of the cookies was good, but not as good as his mother's cookies but good. He reached out and took one of them. He noticed Ruby, who made a puppy face, she always wanted to eat the first one. Mikhail smiled and held it out towards her face. She bit on the cook and giggled in delight. Then she grabbed a cookie, too and did the same to him.

Glynda and Ozpin looked at each at while shrugging his shoulder. Those two were really close and then…..

 ***SNAP***

Both winced from loud sound of snapping teeth. It seems that Mikhail had a really mean bite; both understood now that his canines were more or less fangs, even though it is clearly stated that he is human not Faunus.

Both twins giggled and looked happy while feeding each other, Ruby didn't even care of the threat that Mikhail could bite her finger off, maybe he is careful or she is just used to it?

"Ahem," He coughed and brought the attention of twins to him. He sat down and Glynda gave him the scrolls with the personal data of the twins.

Mikhail could see that those were their personal records.

Ozpin began to read "Ruby Rose, Age 15," He narrowed his eyes "Your Semblance is 'Speed', am I right?"

"Yup! There is no one quicker than me. She joyfully threw a fist in the air, she noticed shortly how childish it was, when her brother smiled and both adult looked at her with weird eyes. "Sorry, hehehe." She rubbed the back of their head, while smiling sheepishly. "But I have not fully mastered it. Still I tend to learn really fast!"

Ozpin smiled and looked now in Mikhail's file and raised an eyebrow "Mikhail Rose, Age 15, your Semblance, he red it again, its name is…."

"Dragon's Soul….."

Ozpin looked again, in expectation "It says that it is some kind of Transformation Semblance, would you be so kindly to show it to me?"

Mikhail didn't answer, he just shrugged and he raised his hand and activated Dragon's Soul.

One moment, his hand looked normal, in the next his hand suddenly transformed. Where his pale skin was, were now scales. The hand back was covered in scales, whiter than snow. The palm was covered in black ones, darker than the night. On each five fingers were now barbed claws or rather talons. All of them were yellow, almost golden with a tint of red, the same colors as his hair.

Ozpin and Glynda were taken back. His eyes widened in curiosity, while Glynda adjusted her glasses in astonishment.

"Fascinating!" Ozpin leaned forward to take a better look "I saw Shapeshifting Semblances before, but not such a one of this degree, were you can control the transformation so accurately."

Mikhail explained "Yes, it is. My Semblance allows me to transform parts of my body, into those of a dragon. It is unique to me."

Glynda narrowed her eyes "Such nonsense, Dragons doesn't even exist; they are fairy tales and fables…"

"Glynda." Ozpin exhorted his colleague, she rolled her eyes; and then he faced the boy again "Excuse her, Glynda is more a person, which lives on the ground.

The boy shook his head in amusement "It's alright, many people reacted the same she does, when they hear my explanation.

"But why did you call it Dragon's Soul?"

"I have also wings…." Mikhail stated that fact in a deadpanning manner.

Both adults looked surprised.

"Those this mean, you can fly, Mister Rose?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin, with my Semblance I have also the ability to fly." Both adults looked at each other; Glynda shook her head in denial. It seems she still wasn't persuaded.

"Would you be so kindly to show them to us?"

Ruby smiled, because she knew what will happen next. No matter how much she was present in such scenarios, it was and is always amusing to see the reactions of the people.

Meanwhile on Mikhail's face formed a grin and with no warning, two large dragon wings emerged from his back. It were the same wings, he had in his former life, the second stage. Well not as large as before, but enough to, almost, touch the walls of the wall. Those wings were, like his claws, covered with white scales. On each wings sprouted two claws also golden and red. **(Look at my profile picture)**

While again Ozpin and Glynda, were shocked.

"Incredible…" The man muttered, while looking from Mikhail to the tips of his wings.

"I can't believe this, Ozpin do I hallucinate?"

The middle-aged man chuckled "I fear not my dear Glynda, Mister Rose, your ability is simply striking, if I may say so."

"Thank you!" He deactivated his Semblance, and his dragon hand and wings, dissolved into white, black, yellow and red flower petals. "If you want to know, my Semblance also increases my vitality, physical strength and enhances my senses."

"Like I said simply striking, does it have also some backlashes?"

Mikhail nodded "Yes, my Semblance consumes large amounts of Aura; I also act more reckless; I am also prone to certain things….as well…."

"And these are?"

"Did you ever read books about dragons, Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes, when I was younger, why the question, Mister Rose?"

"Then you know, that dragons are symbolizes certain aspects…"

"Yes, dragons symbolize Wrath, Pride, Greed and Lust…" Ozpin's eyes widen "Does it mean…..?"

"Yes, I get angry, reaaaally fast, I become more arrogant, and….." Mikhail's face turned slightly red.

Ruby tilted her head, and then she suddenly understood it, lust. Her cheeks also started to burn up.

Ozpin tried to attract this awkward situation "Remarkable, I have never seen such a versatile Semblance." He bent his head to Glynda "Do you have any questions?"

"No," The witch shook her head and pinched her nose "Right now I have enough for today."

The younger Rose continued "Well, like my sister, I also haven't fully mastered my Semblance."

Ozpin nodded and could only smile; these children are talented, each with skills and Semblance. He started ask more question "You are going to Signal Academy?"

Ruby answered cheerfully "Yes~! In two years, I and my little brother are applying to Beacon, and we will become a Huntsman and a Huntress~ like our sister!" Her brother nodded.

The headmaster of Beacon leaned forward "You two want to go to Beacon?"

"More than ever!" Both twins answered in synch.

"Then can I ask you something, both of you?"

"Sure!" 2x

"Why do want to become a Huntsman and Huntresses?"

The Rose twins looked at each other, they blinked, and shortly they smiled and faced the Headmaster. It was amusing to say, how they did all of this simultaneously.

Ruby explained "I want to slay monsters, I want to help people, because our parents taught us to help people, I mean the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She opened her eyes, only to see Glynda looking at her, with perplexed eyes. Ozpin, looked neutral and stoic at the quirky girl. Ruby's cheeks became red as her hood and he hid her face under it.

Ozpin asked now Mikhail "And you Mr. Rose?"

Mikhail leaned back, he breathed in and then out. He leaned forward and looked with determined eyes at Ozpin "Like my sister, I want become a Huntsman to help people and to protect the things I love." He put his hand on his chest and formed it into a fist "I want to become the best and strongest Huntsman in the history of Remnant."

Ozpin was surprised "May I ask why, Mister Rose?"

"To gain influence."

"Influence?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin, with influence," Mikhail stated something obvious, _for him_ , of course "I want to bring peace between Humans and Faunus."

Ruby smiled as ever at his wish. Since she could remember, her brother always said that he want to bring peace between the races, he also participated in every peaceful protest and boycott with the old White Fang.

"Why?" Asked the man

"Even though I love good fights, I love peace, faunus and humans more. So many died because of this conflict, and with my talent and strength I strive for peace, so that we can live, one day, together in harmony." Mikhail once brought peace to Midgard, even though he had to sacrifice many things and even though he was now revered as a god in his former home world. He knows that one way or another, there will be a war, but at least he saved the world from the Flower, the Gods and the Machine Children.

The headmaster folded his hands together "That is a big goal, Mr. Rose."

The former dragon smiled and leaned back "I know, but I also know, that I will accomplish it."

The headmaster smiled _'Summer….he is, no both of them, are truly your children…'_ He nodded in satisfaction and tented his fingers "Do you both know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon." Both twins said it in unison.

The Headmaster chuckled "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Again, spoken in synch.

Ozpin was slightly amused of both Rose twins "Do you both want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Glynda couldn't help but shook her head; do those siblings communicate in a telepathic way, seriously?

Meanwhile Ozpin could nothing but smile and look amused to Glynda, who just huffed, while crossing her arms.

The headmaster slightly tilted his head in an acceptable manner "Well okay."

Both twins smiled.

 **XXX**

 **Some days later**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister and baby brother are going to Beacon with me~! This is just simply the best day ever!" Yang, the elder half-sister of both Ruby and Mikhail, shouted happy as she bear-hugged both her siblings. They were currently in a bullhead on the way to Beacon Academy.

Yang was a teenage girl who wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small golden buttons.

She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest was also on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wore brown knee-high platform boots made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She had fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Their names were Ember Cecilia.

Her long blonde hair was lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks that stuck out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She had a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

When she became older and more endowed, Mikhail couldn't help to compare her with Five. Blonde hair, a playful and flirty attitude, paired with gluttony and skimpy outfits. But at least, she is not a bitch, as the Intoner was.

Mikhail knew from the beginning, that she was his half-sibling, because of her slightly different scent, but he loved her from the bottom of his heart. But sometimes, he had disagreements with Yang. Especially about being him becoming a Huntsman. She was always overprotective of him, when he was sick, she literally chained him on the bed, when he wanted to fight Grimm, she immediately tried to kill them, when he was talking to girl or tried to having a girlfriend, she wouldn't hesitate to scare her off. She even beat up bullies, who picked on him, because of his hair and eyes. It became worse, since certain events happened, where he almost died.

And know he looked amused at his twin Ruby, who gasped for air.

"Please…..stop!...Can't breathe….." Ruby said, while breathing for air.

"Yang, Ruby is dying…." Well at least he was amused, while waiting to arrive to be let go.

The blonde released the happy and tight hug, while chirping happily "But I am so happy for you, both of you!" Well she wasn't really pleased with the idea of him, becoming a Huntsman, but at least, she could keep an eye on him.

He was, how she could say it, a magnet for trouble, and what made her and their family more worried, for women, especially the older ones. Because of his androgynous appearance and his eyes and hair, he was more targeted by girls. Mikhail hadn't much male friends, so tended to have contact with the other sex. But even now, Yang knew, that Mikhail was too naïve for his own good. How many times did she heard and saw how girls wanted to use him. Some of them wanted to have a handsome boy or a trophy boyfriend. Some even wanted to use him for revenge, to show their ex-boyfriends how awesome their new man is. Someone wanted to use him as a toy; they didn't found a boy good enough, for their petty standards, for their first time. So why not asked the nicest boy in Patch, to have an awesome first time, which you can brag about?

Yang beat them up. But two years ago, somehow the entire Island and the students in Patch grew fonder of Mikhail. It was also at the same time, when talks about a championship could be heard, but Yang immediately shut down, she didn't like such things. _The strongest or best in this generation, such things were bullshit for her_. But what was stranger is Mikhail had a fan club, with female and male admirer. Okay she admit it, he was a looker. Males and Females were interested in him. But what made her really angry was the racism against Mikhail. Because of his long canines, some of idiots said really awful things to him and their family.

In the small Island of Patch, there lived also Faunus. Racism wasn't really tolerated. But when there were in Vale or in other big cities, some people whispered about the family and _their beast_.

There were also some folks who said, that their mother was a bitch who cheated on their father with a Faunus, and Mikhail is the outcome of this.

Of course the entire family wasn't really happy about it and made it entirely clear….

But now, she was sure, that he will not be harmed, not under her watch.

"Mmmh…" Ruby began to grumble and looked nervous.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Yang asked her little sister.

"Yeah, why are you looking so…

"Withered, eh, you know because of your name Rose, eh? Eh!?" Yang ended his question, with one of her puns and looked between her younger siblings with expectations.

*Slap* Mikhail could only palm his face, Yang wasn't just infamous for her temper, strength and obsession to protect her siblings _and_ her hair, she was also well-known for her extremely bad puns.

The loud slapping noise of the facepalm, echoed through the Bullhead and brought the attention of the people onboard on them, but after some seconds they continued with what they were occupied.

But even this, didn't broke the every cheerfully girl from her affliction.

Mikhail put a hand on Ruby's shoulder "Sis, are you alright?"

"No it's just….I got moved ahead two years, I don't want people to think that I am special or anything…"

"But you are special; everyone in Beacon is going to think that you both are the bee's knees!"

Ruby wasn't really happy about that "But I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees, okay!" She looked on the ground with sad eyes, while rubbing her arm.

Mikhail frowned and he did that, what he always did when Ruby was sad. He hugged her "It's alright, sis, I am here, too. You earned it, and for me you are just you."

Ruby smiled, it seems Mikhail could brighten her up. She hugged him back. "Thanks Mike…" At least her baby brother is with her, it was a little bit scary and she was worried how she could fit herself into Beacon, since she is younger than the other students. _'Well at least I have him…'_

While Yang smiled at the sight of her hugging siblings. Mikhail was more of a happy-go-lucky child than Ruby. He had also some kind of weird charisma or vibrancy, which made people comfortable around him. He is like bright flower that brings light and happiness, like their mother.

"So you're okay sis?" He parted from her.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problemo!"

"But still, I don't think I am that special like Yang, who is well known in every bar of Patch or you, who had one stalemate and a win against Pyrrha Nikos…..oh….ups….." The girl in red put a hand on her mouth and glanced terrified at her siblings…

Mikhail looked, with a paler face to his twin sister and Yang, well Yang looked with wide eyes at her and then with a scowl at their brother.

"Mikhail!"

"Oh shit, Ruby!"

"S…sorry…."

Yang pinched his ear.

"Ow, ow!"

"What's the meaning of this!?"

"Ow, please let go!"

The blonde girl did it and looked at her brother with crossed arms and a tapping foot. Her face caused him to sweat.

"Explain, now!"

"Okay, okay….I participated in the last two Mistral Regional Tournaments and won the last.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at his older sister, who looked ether with shock or disappointment, maybe both, at him.

*Smack*

And a smack on his head back followed…

"Ouch!"

"This is the reason, I….what were you thinking!"

"Sis, please I wanted to fight the strongest….I needed it to become stronger…I still need it….."

Yang put both hand on his shoulders, a mix of anger and worry showed on her face "But what if something would have happen." She caressed his right cheek.

"Sis, there are specialists who watched and controlled everything…"

"Still, you could have been hurt…" She hugged him again "Why are you so stubborn?"

Mikhail snorted "I am your brother, what do you expect?"

*Smack*

"Ouch!"

"That was for being a smartass."

He could only smile while rubbing his throbbing head. Ruby giggled and Yang hugged him again.

"Please don't do something rash again, okay?"

"I try," A glare followed "O-okay…."

Yang nodded and "Now, with this day you are under Yang watch!" She placed her fingers in front of her eyes, and pointed them at him. "But one thing how was it that I didn't hear about them?

Both twins looked at her with deadpanned eyes.

"What!?"

"Yang, you said that …" Ruby started.

"Those tournaments are bull...crap and the news can bit my juicy ass!" And Mikhail ended it.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, did Dad knew about it?

Mikhail nodded "And he wasn't happy, he grounded me for one month."

"Then why didn't say anyone from Patch or Signal to me?"

"Uncle Qrow…"

"Wait, Mike, you mean…okay Uncle Qrow brought you to Mistral, right?"

Mikhail nodded "He said (threatened) every students and teachers, that if they say something to you, he will rip off their anuses….."

"Okay, that's our Uncle…." She sighed "Guess that would explain your Fan Club…"

"Wait, I have a Fan Club?"

"Had one…." She shrugged an grinned.

Mikhail couldn't help to be amused of his sister's antics and Yang narrowed her eyes. Her brother is probably the only person, who could stomach her shenanigans without the backlashes.

*Sigh* Why are both, her siblings such hot-blooded, drill-seeking, flame-loving fighting freaks?

Both blondes broke the staring contest and looked at their sighing sister "Come on Ruby," Then something in came up "You should show your best side, you now because there are older boys in this school; I hope you have a liking for older ones!"

Their brother looked surprised at them; Yang would welcome it, when Ruby would get a boyfriend. Then maybe she would allow…..

"And you Mike," She flicked his nose "You are not allowed to date anyone, until I allow it!"

"Oh come on, sis!"

"Talk to the hand."

Seriously why is she so overprotective? He almost died only three-times, and had sometimes fractured bones and some flesh wounds. His Aura healed such wounds in one or two days after some sleep. But right, he is not a dragon anymore…..

"Argh," He scoffed and looked out of the Bullhead window.

"Don't even think about it…" Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't think about it…" Oh yes how he thought about it. He missed it to fly, to feel the wind on his skin, he was…

"Nope!" He was now in a headlock….

"Okay, okay…sheesh, sis…." She released the grip and glared at him again…...

"Don't give me that Mike!" She punched him on the sides "You know what happened! The last time you fell from the sky; you broke yourself three ribs, both legs and tore a muscle!"

"Yeah, but after 4 days I was already fit…"

"Because you have a powerful Aura doesn't mean that you can be reckless…

Now again, both blondes glared at each other, while Ruby tried to prevent a fight a la Rose/Long style, Yang cracked her knuckles for an incoming thrashing.

She placed herself in the middle "Come on guys, don't fight…"

They looked at her and then blinked at each again, Yang rolled her eyes and Mikhail apologized.

"Fine…"

"Sorry, sis….."

Ruby put a hand on his hair and ruffled it softly "But she is right Mikhail, please be more careful, do it for me and Yang, please~.

Mikhail glanced at his sister who looked worried; he sighed and gave up "Good." He nodded and saw how his twin looked back at Yang, who gave a thump up to the girl.

' _Women….'_

Their little family moment was interrupted when they heard the Vale News, reporting about the incident with Roman Torchwick.

"….The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal," The screen showed a mugshot of the crook "Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department."

Mikhail and Ruby scowled.

"Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony.

Now the scowl on his face darkened _'Idiots, all of them, they are not better than the Vanguards of Humanity…'_ He growled and clenched his fist, until his knuckles turned white, while Yang sighed in relief.

' _Thank god that we could convince him, not to go to that protest…'_ Since the 'White Hood Incident' She, Ruby and their father begged Mikhail, not to participate on them anymore, much to his displeasure.

Their family didn't hate Faunus; on the contrary, they despised the racism against them. But since that incident that occurred, three years ago where he was almost killed, they simply wanted him to not to protest on them anymore. But he was stubborn. He still went to them; shortly his family gave up persuading him.

Lisa continued "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted….." But immediately the news were cut off by a projection of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who is that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among privileged individuals who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace,"

' _Suuuure….'_ Thought the former dragon _….'And I wasn't a dragon in my former life….who fought demi-gods, gods, daemons and angelic dragons and Machines…who threatened the world by destroying or devour it…They think they deserve piece, they think they can turn around and ignore the real threat. The Faunus conflict isn't over, the Schnee Dust Company will not stop with their thirst for more, Haven and Atlas, the White Fang the Vanguards of Humanity are nothing but an eyesore…all of them should….'_

"Mikhail?" Yang placed a hand on his shoulder an woke him up from his…..rather angry thoughts…."Are you alright?" Her face was full of worry and her cheerful attitude was gone.

"Ah, yeah….sorry….I'm fine…"

Yang looked for some seconds at him and frowned _'He had that those eyes again…'_

"I am fine sis, don't worry!" He smiled and took her hand "Really…." The blonde boy's body tensed up, while he hid his other hand or rather his claw. _'Shit, I unwittingly activated my Semblance….'_

Her frown deepened "Okay, if you say so…."

The trio continued to listen "And as feature Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Then the hologram faded.

Ruby's eyes widened "Wow!" She walked forward and looked through the window. "Look, you can see Signal from up here!

Her brother did the same and smiled "Yeah!"

Yang walked behind them and put her arms around her sibling's shoulder "I guess home isn't too far away after all." They looked at her and she smiled "Beacon is our home, now.

"Uhh…"

Their moment was interrupted, again, when a blonde boy behind them groaned. His stomach made weird noises and he passed them while clutching it and holding his mouth.

"Guess someone has motion sickness…." Mikhail scrunched his nose when he could smell the scent of vomit….

"Well…I guess the view is not for everyone." They looked at him while he passed behind them, Yang shrugged with her shoulders…

"Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted."

The blonde girl smiled "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

Ruby sighed "Well, I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby then noticed something on Yang's shoe "Oh, Yang, gross you have puke on your shoe!" She backed away from her sister, in disgust.

The girl gasped and raised her foot while going after Ruby "Gross, gross, gross!

"Get away from me! Get away!" The young girl in black and red shrilled while running away from the blonde with puke on heir shoe.

Meanwhile their brother shook his head and tried his best not to laugh at them.

"Mikhail," Yang jumped with one leg before him, her eyes were watery "Please help me it's so gross and stinky!"

The younger Rose rolled his eyes and took a handkerchief out, he crouched down and cleaned Yang's shoe. While he was a young dragon, he didn't learn much about personal hygiene. Zero didn't even bother to teach him about such. When Angelus took him under her wings, she immediately bit his snout as a punishment for not taking hygiene serious. She showed him how to clean himself and after he was allowed to live in the palace of Caim, he was bathed everyday by female servants or maids. Mikhail also loved hot springs. He and Furiae often visited them together.

And even now he was still finical, if it's about cleaning and hygiene. After the death of their mother Summer, Mikhail was the one who cleaned the house, made the laundry and did the other chores. Besides, what is a little bit puke, when you fought hundreds of battles, were guts, corpses and other things can be seen and smelled on the battlefield.

"Done." She stood up and threw the handkerchief in a trash can.

"Thanks, I love you!" Yang hugged her younger brother, lifted him up and shook him around.

Mikhail sighed and looked through the window, somehow he could feel it. It is the beginning of something, but he couldn't comprehend of _what_ …..

 **Changed a bit, so that Mikhail has only one victory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Shining Beacon**

The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown.

H. P. Lovecraft

 **Docks of Beacon Academy**

"Finally we are here!" Yang yelled in joy, when she and her siblings finally came out of the bullhead, while 'Vomit Boy' passed them again and puked into a trash can.

"Yes, I can't wait for the action!" Mikhail smiled, the first step for his dream was done, and better in this school, he can finally fight others, with different weapons and fighting styles. He could prove his family that he is capable to fight and look after himself he could…."Yang stop pinching my cheek…"

"Nope!" She said it, while popping the 'p' "Like I said before, you are right now under Yang watch, and that means no flirting with girls, no fighting and if there is some danger you step behind me, clear?"

He looked deadpanned at her "Nope!"

"You know, Dad said that you are under 'probation' if something happens, I should send you home."

"Okay seriously, why can't you both stop bothering me, about becoming a Huntsman?"

"Well, duh, we are your family"

"Then why can't you trust me more!?"

"Because you are too reckless!" Yang answered her brother in a harsh tone.

Mikhail scoffed and rolled his eyes; he turned around and tried to walk away. But Yang gripped his hand and glared at him "Where are you going?" Her voice turned even harsher.

"To the only one in _our_ family who supports me with my dream, right Ruuu…okay where is Ruby?"

Both blondes looked around, they couldn't see Ruby anywhere.

The siblings sighed and shook their heads.

"She is probably swooning over weapons from the other students." A smile formed on his lips and he noticed a grin from Yang "What?"

"Why don't you do it, too? Aren't you also a weapon maniac like Rubes?"

"Okay, first," He put a hand on his hips and raised his forefinger "Unlike Ruby, I am a 'weapon enthusiast' and second, _unlike_ our oversized puppy in red and black and _you_ I respect the private sphere _and_ personal space of other people and third I have myself under control."

Yang looked again, while smiling brazenly "Says the one who loves cuddling more than everything."

"You know what?" Mikhail scowled "You suck!"

Yang's eyes widened and she grabbed the left side of her chest and touched her forehead with the back of her other hand, while posing melodramatically "Oh such harsh words, how I miss the days of my cute baby brother, who loved to cuddle with me and always played with my hair! It hurts, oh the pai…uf!" She was punched on her sides and glared at her brother. "Pain..."

"Your acting is almost bad as your puns ….uf!" She punched him back.

"My puns are great! Take it back!"

"Nope!"

Yang and Mikhail took a battle stance and before they could start a brawl, the sound of a loud bang could be heard, not far away. *BOOM*

Both siblings turned around and looked at each other.

"Ruby?" Yang asked the obvious.

"Well, it wasn't me; yup it must be her…"

"Let's yang to the bang!" The girl began to run towards were the bang was, while Mikhail rolled his eyes, because of the new bad pun.

Before he could start to move, two strong and yet soft hand covered his eyes and a wonderful and familiar scent filled his nostrils.

"Who am I~?" The voice of the person behind him was female.

He smiled and took the hands and held them "Pyrrah..ah..Pyrrah!?" He turned around saw his old friend Pyrrah Nikos. And what he saw surprised him.

Before him, stood a beautiful woman, with red hair and wonderful green eyes. This was Pyrrah Nikos.

She wore a top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. Made from a piece of leather or metal armor as it appeared to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seemed to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitched. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha also wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

"What," She tilted her head "Cat got your tongue?" And smiled at him.

"No, eh…" Mikhail was speechless; he didn't see Pyrrah in person for one year. After their first match, which ended in a stalemate, they became good friends, who sparred often with each other. But, because she lived in Mistral and he lived on an island in Patch, they held contact with each other through their scrolls. But right now he could see how beautiful and mature she has become. He stormed at her, hugged and lifted her up "Hi, did you miss me?"

Pyrrah giggled "Of course I did!" He put her down and looked at her.

"You more beautiful than ever…" With a voice of sincerity he complimented her and it was effective, she blushed slightly, while rubbing the back of her head.

"You became more handsome and taller." She came closer to him "One year ago, you were smaller than me and now we are the same."

"In my defense, you were and still are taller than other women."

She giggled again.

After some seconds both of them looked softly at each other and then hugged again, but in a softer way.

"I am glad to see you Pyrrah."

"Me, too… Mikhail."

Mikhail really _liked_ Pyrrah and she really liked Mikhail. Both of them were in the same situation.

They strived to become stronger, looking for better enemies, and yet they also felt the drawbacks of their strength and talents.

Almost no one, wanted to fight with them, or treated them normal. She was the 'Invincible Girl' and he was 'Patch's Grimm Reaper'. But unlike him, Pyrrah hadn't any siblings; she was lonelier than Mikhail.

But then…..fate decided to screw with him, like everytime…

"Ahem, excuse me!?" A female voice interrupted them and Mikhail knew that voice.

He turned around and his snow-white skin lost every color it still had, when he saw an angry Yang standing behind him, while tapping her foot.

Yang huffed and separated them. She glared at Pyrrah and rose an eyebrow "So Miss Tall, Toned and Older, what are you doing with my little brother?" Great she was now in her **'Watcher Mode'**.

Pyrrah looked between the panicked Mikhail and the angry Yang and smiled "My name is Pyrrah Nikos, I am a good friend of Mikhail," Yang, frowned and turned around to look at Mikhail, who broke the eye contact. She turned again around and continued to glare at the red-haired girl "You must be his older sister Yang; Mikhail told me many things about you."

She raised her hand for a handshake, but she was ignored and turned again around "Did he…? Yang looked back at Pyrrah and eyed her "Unfortunately he didn't tell me about you…" She muttered the last sentence, so that no one could hear, no one but Mikhail…

"Is…something the matter?" The red-haired girl tilted her head.

"Are you dating my brother?"

"Yang!?" Mikhail yelled in shock, while Pyrrah's face became red as her hair.

"Shut it, Mike! So are dating my brother!?" Yang's tone had taken a considerable drop as she kept her eyes on Pyrrah.

"No, we…are….we are just friends….." She shook her hands and looked down; that was really hard for her, to say.

But Yang wasn't dumb and crossed her arms "Good, he is too young to date someone, especially when that someone is older than him….

Mikhail palmed his face, yet again, Watcher Yang was in action.

Meanwhile Pyrrah finally understood it. Mikhail always said that his sister was overprotective, but she didn't believe him, until now.

"Look, I know that I don't have a right to say something, but Mikhail is old enough to make such decisions…is also a good fighter, I never saw someone….."

" _Yes_ you have _no_ right to say _anything_ ," Yang leaned her head back "He is too young for such things, and for those championships he participated; I also don't and never approve of them."

"But…"

"No _buts_ , he is my little baby brother and I will prevent everything that could harm him." Yang made her point _'I don't want to lose him….I almost lost him twice….'_

Mikhail had now enough "Okay sis, that's it, can I not have even one female friend!?

When Pyrrah heard the word friend from him, she frowned. Yes she wanted to be more than friends with Mikhail, but now she should back off a little bit…"Mikhail, I think, I should go, I see you later."

He smiled, a little bit sadly and nodded "Kay, see you later."

She walked away while smiling and waving at him and it helped him to cheer a little bit up.

When she couldn't be seen anymore, Mikhail turned around and glared at Yang "Are you proud of yourself!"

Yang flinched and looked away.

Mikhail scowl hardened for second and then vanished. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I will not apologize, I only did what I thought was best for you…."

"I know, Yang." His face softened and he smiled at her, his anger didn't last long.

Now Yang frowned.

"You are just worried about me, I understand it, but please have some confidence in me."

Yang didn't say anything but thought something _'Because of this, too, you forgive someone so quick…'_

"By the way," He looked around "Did you found Ruby?"

Yang also looked around "Yes, she was right behind me…"

"I am here…"

Both blonde turned around and saw how her sister came out from a bush, she looked really frightened.

Mikhail's eyes widened when he could smell dust on Ruby, besides the smell of cookies, strawberries and whipped cream "Okay, who did you blew up?"

Yang snorted and tried not laugh.

Ruby glared at their older sister "I didn't…okay I really blew someone up, but it was not my fault, okay!" She huffed. "I also hid myself sometimes on the way here, because I don't want to meet her…..

"Okay, so tell me what happened?"

"Well," She looked down and put her forefingers together.

' _She is so cute!'_ Yang and Mikhail thought.

"When I was looking at the weapons of other students, I didn't pay attention and tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she started to yell at me."

"Okay, then why do you have the scent of dust on you?"

"When I tripped over her luggage, some dust vials rolled around, she picked them up, said really mean things to me and shook them before my nose. I think they opened a little bit, while rolling around. When it came in contact with me, I sneezed and then there was some fire, ice and I think some lighting…."

Mikhail quirked an eyebrow and looked at Yang who shrugged with her shoulders "Okay that would explain why I can smell different kinds of dust on you, but who is so dumb to shake open vials with different kinds of dust around. This is simply dangerous…." Both his sisters looked at him with deadpanned eyes "Okay at least, _I_ don't blow people up, because I throw a tantrum!"

"Riiiiiight, so Rubes you are alright?"

"No, she continued to yell at me, and I feel really bad, and I just wanted her to stop…." She sighed "I think that white-haired girl was right…."

' _Wait, white haired girl with different sorts of dust…it can't be…'_ Mikhail thought.

"What do you mean little sis?"

"I guess I am not ready….." Ruby was again depressed…

"Fiddlesticks, Ruby, people also said that you can't overdose on aspirin, but guess what!"

"Yeah…wait, what!?" Mikhail looked at his oldest sister with a strange sort of look, while she smiled back. He shook his head "What our dear sister wants to say, Ruby, is that you shouldn't already throw the towel, come on, don't you want to become a Huntress?"

"Of course, it is my dream!"

"Then have some confidence!"

"Yes!" Ruby made a fist of confidence threw it up the air.

"Good," Mikhail grabbed something from his pockets and gave it to Ruby "Here is a cookie."

"Cookie!" Ruby chirped in joy and devoured the sweet in less than a second, while Yang and Mikhail looked at each and tried not to break down in laughter from their sister's antics.

' _Like a puppy.'_ Both of them thought the same thing.

 **XXX**

 **Before Beacon**

The sibling trio finally arrived before the entrance of Beacon, and they were speechless.

"Wowwwwwwwwwwwwww!" 3x

' _That Academy is even bigger than my castle, back in Midgard…'_ Mikhail couldn't help but being astonished, sure his castle was big, but wow….

Yang put her hands around the shoulders of her siblings "The view from Vale's got nothing on this, don't cha think, guys?"

"Yeah, sis."

"Right!"

Yang walked forward "Let's go!"

"Wait?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Aren't you going with your friends?" Mikhail hoped that, his sister would drop them, so that he had so time for himself and for Ruby. He knew that she would get lost, and walking around while fuming, where she is. He linked his arm with Ruby's "You can go if you want."

Ruby smiled, the only one in this family who wouldn't ditch her, and also give her sweets whenever he can, best brother ever!

Yang raised an eyebrow "Nope, sorry little brother, I will go with." She ditched her friends, only to for the reason to look over Mikhail. If it would have been only Ruby, she would do it, Ruby is fine, she could take it being alone…maybe. But he didn't want that Mikhail meets Miss Tall, Toned and Older or rather other older girls that could use him.

"*Sigh*, okay…."

"Haha, sorry little bro!" "She smiled mockingly "I will not let you go, now forward!" She gripped the hands of her younger siblings and stormed into Beacon.

 **XXX**

 **Amphitheater**

"Ah, finally, we arrived!" Yang chirped in happiness "So…ups…." She looked back to her siblings, only to see them lying on the ground, while she had their wrists tightly gripped.

"Ouch…" Mikhail groaned.

"My knees…normal knees…." Ruby winced in pain.

"Sorry, guys, now get up!" She jerked them up and dusted them.

"Okay, seriously sis, what did I say about dragging other people!?"

"Pssh, come on Mike, don't be so…"

"Yang, he is right, ouch….." Ruby rubbed her elbow, in pain.

"You guys should train more."

"Oh shut up, sis…" He looked at Ruby and took another handkerchief out, to clean her face.

"And I thought the day can't be worse anymore…thanks" Ruby sighed, but life can be sometimes a bitch.

Behind her was, right now, a white haired girl who glared daggers at her.

"You!" The girl shouted, while pointing at Ruby.

"Oh god! Not again!" The scythe-wielding girl jumped in the arms of her brother, who looked somehow, torn.

' _Great, it's Winter's sister…'_ Mikhail groaned in his thoughts, he had already the honor of making meeting Winter, and he also heard, that her little sister, could be rather handful, more than her…. _'Every Schnee is somehow, handful, but at least they are not like their asshole of father….'_ He looked at her.

Weiss was young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displayed the Schnee Crest, which bore a resemblance to a snowflake.

Weiss also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She had white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides were also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which was a small tiara that resembles icicles. She had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bore a crooked scar down her left eye.

Mikhail became suddenly sad, when he looked at her, she reminded him of…..Zero…..

Meanwhile Ruby jumped off from his arms and tried to apologize again.

But Weiss didn't let go "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side off the cliff!"

"It was an accident, an accident!" She tried to reason…

"You..." Before Weiss could say anything, Mikhail moved between them.

"Okay first, enough with this, Ruby didn't do anything wrong."

"But!"

"In first place!" His voice became louder, while his sister looked at him astonished. Mikhail was a soft guy who never raised his voice often, but when he does it….…doesn't end well….."Who shakes open vials filled with different kinds of dust around?"

"How dare you to speak…..oh my god it is you!" Weiss with shock pointed at Mikhail.

"Yes, it is me, Mikhail…" The younger twin said deadpanned.

While his sister looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes, I mean, you are Mikhail Rose, Winner of the last Mistral Championship Tournament, the one who had a stalemate and a victory against Pyrrah Nikos, 'The Reaper of Patch'! You are one of the strongest in our generation!"

Yang frowned, her brother, one of the strongest of this generation? Well she knew that like their sister, he had a knack with weapons, not as much as her. She shook her head, for her, Mikhail was her little baby brother, who loves to read, draw, to sing and to cook. Instead of a warrior she could only see a boy, who loved to cuddle with her when he was younger, played with her and Ruby's hair and sang them a lullaby when they couldn't sleep.

"You know me?"

"Of course!" She huffed "Who wouldn't!? I saw you fighting on your second championship, my sister also told me about you.

"Yeah, every month, I receive a letter from the Schnee Dust Company, that I should work for Atlas Military…."

"Wait what!" Yang was now not amused. A job offer from the Schnee Dust Company, Atlas and who the fuck is Winter, another woman!?

"Mikhail, how do you know that crabby girl?" Ruby asked her brother, while pointed behind her at Weiss.

"Excuse me!?" Yelled the heiress

"Eep!" His older twin shrieked and hid behind him.

While Yang gripped his shoulder and smiled at him "Yeah, where do you know, Princess?"

"Wait what, did you just call me Princess!? I am an heiress!"

The boy rolled his eyes and parted from his sister "Stop. Can I finally explain, first, your name is Weiss, yes?"

"Of course!"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Weiss." He extended his hand and Weiss took it to shake.

"Finally someone with manners, by the way, you can call me Weiss, pleased to meet you, in person, Mikhail Rose."

"Me, too than first these are my sisters." He pointed at them and what did Weiss? Her mouth was wide open.

"Your sisters!?" Seriously first Junior and now she, why was everyone surprised, that he has sisters?

"Yep, the blonde is my older sister Yang."

"Hey Princess!" She raised a hand for a greeting.

"Don't call me that, you dunce! I am an heiress!"

He coughed and pointed at his twin "And that quirky girl,"

"Hey!"

"Is my older twin sister Ruby, Ruby Rose…but it seems you already know each other…"

"H-hey…" She hid behind her brother and greeted Weiss.

Weiss palmed her face. The first person she met was this girl who blew her up. And now that girl is the twin of one of the two persons, who are in this school and are on her level. She looked between him and her. Now she knew why that girl looked so familiar, they had the same face; their hairstyle was almost the same like him. She had also silver eyes, well he had only one….She heard from Winter, that Pyrrah Nikos and Mikhail Rose are going to this school, which hardened her resolve, to visit Beacon, even more , and if her sister speaks highly of someone, which was really rare, than she really needed to team up with him.

"So how did you meet this Winter chic?" He could feel Yang's anger rising up and his frustration even so….

"Hey don't speak about my sister like that, you imbecile!"

"Ok sorry, sorry…" She raised her hands.

Weiss glared at her and Mikhail pinched the bridge of his nose "Can I continue please, thank you. So, I met her sister when I participated on my first championship in Mistral."

Winter was someone, who was really prideful. When she met Mikhail in accompany of his Uncle; and she really loathes him, thought that he would be the same as him.

She was pleasantly surprised, how polite Mikhail was, on the contrary of his uncle. He always needed to apologize, many times, for his uncle's behavior.

"Okay." Yang said.

"So, in my fight with Pyrrah,"

"You mean Miss Tall, Toned and Older?"

Mikhail raised his eyebrow, while Ruby tilted her head in confusion, who is Miss Tall, Toned and Older? Meanwhile Weiss was shaking her head. Were those girls really the siblings of the famous Mikhail Rose, the Reaper of Patch, one of the greatest fighters besides Pyrrah Nikos?

"Yeah, but I call her Pyrrah, because she is my friend."

Yang narrowed her eyes, while Ruby looked even more confused. Her brother has a friend, she never met? She spent almost her entire free time with him; her brother was her best friend. She always hated it, when he was gone, training without her, or going together with their Uncle Qrow to the Championships or somewhere else. She hated also the fact, that he had secrets from her, even though Mikhail knows everything about her! And the fact, that he ditched her because of some girls, irked her still, even today.

"So, there were also many celebrities and high ranking people watching"

He tried to be polite, he also admitted it. He hated the Schnee Dust Company and General Ironwoods, much to his uncle's delight. But that doesn't mean he hated Winter and Weiss, they were just deluded by their jackass of father. The sisters were a victim of his racism and greed of gain. How can that man, could even stand himself, for looking down on a race like they were vermin. But 90 % of Atlas' high class was the same.

Mikhail smiled when he thought about those years back. Zero Rose and Crescent Rose were built on that time. But those two completed themselves as weapon developer. While Mikhail is good at the design and planning the weapon, Ruby was much better in building and the details. Mikhail tested them, and if there are some minor flaws, both twins worked together, to make the weapon perfect. Ruby was better in engineering than her brother. She had many invitations from companies.

"Then may I ask?" The heiress looked at him " _Why_ didn't you take the offer of my family to work for us or join Atlas?"

"The same reason you probably have?" There was also the fact that he hates the Schnee Dust Company.

"W-what?"

"Like me who wants to be a Huntsman you want to become a Huntress am I right?"

Weiss sighed "My sister told you, didn't she?"

"No, I could see it in your eyes, they show your resolve." He looked her directly in hers ice-blue eyes; shortly she broke the eye contact. Oh the joys of having thousands of years full of experience…

"Y-yes you are right…

"So," Ruby slowly pulled away from Mikhail "Friends?"

Weiss looked deadpanned at Ruby "Oh yes," Her voice became sarcastic "Of course! Let us paint our nails, go shopping and talk about cute little boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." She said all things while smiling and pointed behind 'Vomit Boy' who perked up at the comment.

Ruby smiled "Oh wow really!?"

' _Sis, that was sarcasm…'_ He facepalmed.

Weiss glared and said a big "NO!"

But Yang had enough "So enough of this chit-chat, why don't you go there and let us in peace, kush!" She waved away with her hand.

But the heiress looked angry at her and huffed; she turned around to Mikhail and waved him. ' _I try later to speak with him, seriously how can someone like him be related to such buffoons!?'_

"So finally the Ice Queen is gone," She turned around and glared at her brother "And you!"

"Me!?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, we will talk what about happened in those tournaments."

"Okay, sure…" He shrugged and smiled.

"And you will tell me all about those chic, Winter and Pyrrah."

' _Okay, I am screwed…'_ He looked for help at Ruby, who silently sneaked away and now stood now beside Yang.

"Yeah, little bro, you will tell us all about them!" She accusingly pointed her finger at him, too. Ruby didn't it do it, because she was jealous or angry, okay maybe a little. She also did it for fun, too…

' _Traitor! My own twin!'_

"Ahem!" All siblings looked simultaneously up, to the stage. Ozpin started his speech, while Glynda stood behind him. "I keep this brief." He adjusted his glasses "You have traveled here today in search for knowledge."

' _Already have too much of that,_ _ **little boy**_ _…..but for some things, knowledge can only carry you so far.'_ Mikhail smirked.

What? Mikhail was so old that he couldn't even remember his age anymore. For dragon standards he was ancient.

But back to Ozpin….

"To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction.

Now Mikhail smiled _'It seems I found my counterpart in this world….'_ He continued to listen.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.

Ruby and Yang frowned, while Mikhail was happy. He couldn't wait to have conversations with Ozpin.

"It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then looked directly at Mikhail, while he crossed his arms and nodded "But it seems, some of you already did it." Then he walked away.

' _What was that? That wasn't planned?'_ Glynda looked to the direction where Ozpin looked at and he was looking at Mikhail. She narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses and then walked to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!

Yang sighed and put her hand on her waist "He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there.

"Yes, right Mikhail?" Ruby asked while bending her head towards her twin, Yang also looked at him. But both girls were surprised, when they saw Mikhail in a thinking pose.

"Earth to Mike!" Yang yelled.

"What, oh ehm, sorry I was thinking." He shook his head and looked at both of his sisters, who blinked at each other and turned their eyes back to the male blonde.

"Mike, are you alright?"

"Of course Yang, why not?"

"Because you had that gaze again…"

"Yeah, sorry, I just thought about the thinks Ozpin said." He shrugged, closed his eyes and sighed "Nevermind." Mikhail felt a hand on his head and opened them. Before him was Ruby who patted his head and smiled.

Meanwhile Yang was behind them and wrapped her arms around her siblings "Come on let's go!"

 **XXX**

 **Later at night.**

It was already in the middle of the night. The ballroom of Beacon was used as a sleeping hall, regardless of the mixed genders. This was a first step to become a Huntsman or Huntress. There is a possibility that you are in a team with girls or boy.

Ruby was currently in her pajamas. They consisted of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration.

She also wore a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes on her head.

But her concentration was broken when Yang jumped on her own sleeping bag.

She also wore her night clothes. Yang's pajamas were an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts.

"What's that?" She asked sister before grimacing, when she saw a familiar blonde boy, in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest, walking around.

"Ah, a letter to the gang back in Signal. I and Mikhail promised them to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She smiled.

While Yang had a wide grin "Aww, that's so sweet….Of!" A pillow, thrown in courtesy of Ruby, met her face.

"Shut up!"

"Come on Ruby, at least Mike is here with you, so brightened up."

Ruby's angry face vanished and was replaced by a smiling one "Yeah, you're right." Her best friend _and_ brother was here, so everything's fine.

"But Ruby, you should still look for friends, I mean….."

"Yaaaaaaaang…"

"Okay, okay. By the way," Yang looked around "Where is Mike?"

Ruby was now in a tailor seat "He is still in the shower."

"Pssh, man it is dumb that the showers are divided."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed.

Yes, the three siblings still took, even as teenagers, showers and baths together. All three of them loved a good shower and bath. And their home had a big one, enough for the three.

"Well, I hope nobody peeks on him." She honestly hoped, since they were here, she, Ruby and Mikhail was ogled by others and now, boys played with their muscles before them.

"I don't think Dad would approve of the boys here." Ruby rolled her eyes at the bragging males.

"And the girls, too…" Yang said. One of their father's greatest fears was when Mikhail would get a girl or girls pregnant. He sued their uncle because of it. He was a bad influence, for the youngest member of the family.

Mikhail often trained with their uncle and sometimes went with him somewhere. He was like their uncle a womanizer. Well Qrow was a notorious one, while their brother was a natural one. But one of the sorts, who don't know that he, is one.

Shortly, Mikhail was a little bit dense…but that was his charm, what gave him more points by older women.

"Well, whatever." Yang shrugged and took a book out under her pillow and started to read it.

Ruby saw it and scowled "Eww, gross! I can't believe you are reading that smut."

"Hey, it is not smut! Grand Light of Antiquity, from Michael Peyt is an awesome book!"

Ruby looked deadpanned at her sister "It is smut…uf!" And she received a pillow on her face.

"What is smut?" Both girls turned around and saw their brother in his pajamas. Like them he wore a tank top, in the color white. His/Zero's emblem were on it and he wore also black long pants.

"Mmmh, momma likes it." Yang purred. The tank top showed Mikhail well-built body. He was muscular, not overly muscular like some maniacs. But he body was the result of years of hard training. His abs and pecs were also something nice to see. She never approved of his training, like their father, but Qrow could convince them.

What? Yang appreciated all nice bodies, even her brother's.

Mikhail raised a brow and smiled "Than would _momma_ please go back to her sleeping back? That's my place."

"Sure." She rolled to the side and Mikhail lay down, in the middle. "So everything's fine?"

"Yeah, it was awkward and I think some girls and dudes peeked on me."

"Yeah…wait what?" Yang and Ruby asked in shock "How?"

"Dunno, when I was finished and went out, some guys flushed when the saw me, they cursed and walked away.

' _Ha, they saw BIG MIKE.'_ Yang thought amused, about the reaction of the guys. Mikhail had a big junk. Jealousy incoming!

"And then I found this on my clothes." He took some papers with scroll numbers on them out of his pockets.

Yang didn't even hesitate "Gimme!" and took those numbers out of his hands. She tore them apart and when they were in shreds, she looked at Mikhail and smiled.

He and Ruby blinked at her and like nothing happened they continued to talk.

"So what were you girls talking about?" He sat down and noticed Yang's book "Sis, I would appreciate it if you don't read this near to Ruby."

"So what!? It is an awesome book! Don't you also read Michael's books?"

"Of course! But Ruby is too young for such _hardcore_ literature..."

"Hey I am older!" Ruby pouted and protested.

Both blondes ignored their sister's tantrum "So you were talking about…?"

Ruby scoffed and laid down.

"Yeah, I talked with Ruby, that she should find new friends."

"Hey I found a new friend!"

"You mean Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Jaune?" Mikhail tilted his head.

The blonde sister smiled "Vomit Boy in the funny child pajama."

"Ah!" He nodded "Good for you sis, I am proud of you!"

"You guys are so mean and the biggest jerks, in the history of jerks!" She pouted and blew a raspberry at her siblings.

"So, did you found another friend?"

"Yeah Rubes, what about that bossy girl Weiss?"

"I think she is more a minus friend…."

"Minus…friend…" Mikhail mumbled about Legna, okay he was a minus friend, too. Then suddenly, he smelled a feline scent and looked around. His eyes stopped at a girl. _'Faunus, a cat faunus.'_ He blinked _'She is pretty.'_

She was young girl of light olive complexion, similar to Ruby. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends; strengthen his idea more that she was cat faunus. Even though it was sleeping time, she still wore a bow on her head. _'Ha, she hides her kitty ears with it I. WANT. TO. SEE. THEM._ '

Her sleepwear appeared to be a black yukata, with gray and white as a secondary color setup. In her hand was a book, also from Michael Peyt, too. Its name was 'The Prince and the Red Dragon'. _'Maybe I should talk with her…..'_

"Hellooooooooooooooo!" His thoughts were interrupted when Yang waved her hand before his face. "Remnant to Mikhail!"

"AH! Sorry! What?" He didn't even notice that Ruby started to play with his hair. For a boy, Mikhail had really silky and soft hair. So it was a habit, which Mikhail also had. But his habit with playing hairs was stronger. Yang found it really cute, especially when the two were children. They played for hours with the hair of the other, until they went asleep. She and their mother always gushed, how cute they were. And even now it looks cute, how Ruby smiles while playing with the long golden and red hair of their brother.

"Why are you ogling Miss Dark and Mysterious over there?" She had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Eh, what?"

"I didn't know that you were interested in the emo-type. But still Big Sis does not approve. She looks like someone, who has a big baggage"

The boy could only sigh and pinch his nose.

"Ah it is her!" Ruby pointed at the black haired girl.

"You know her sis?"

"Yup!" She nodded vigorously "She helped to get that crabby girl, Weiss, off me."

"Mmh," He looked again at the girl "You wanna talk with her?"

"Ehm…I…I…" She looked nervously back and forth, and rubbed her neck.

Mikhail shook his head "Ruby, you need to break out of your shell! Make some new friends!"

"Why should I? I have you and Yang." Mikhail pinched her nose and shoved her on her back.

He took a book from his bag out and stood up "Where are you going?" Yang demanded.

"Showing Ruby how to make friends, duh!" Mikhail shook of Yang's hands and he walked towards the girl in the yukata.

"Ouch, my nose!"

"Wait!" Yang yelled but then…

"Excuse me, but is this place taken?" A tall red haired girl stood before the sisters. It was Pyrrah. She wore a white tank top and green girl shorts with white linings.

Ruby still on her back, looked at the girl. She turned around and sat back.

"Well isn't that Miss Tall, Toned and Older." Yang crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Meanwhile Ruby's eyes were wide open and she looked at the girl. That's Mikhail's secret friend Pyrrah Nikos, the strongest woman in their generation. She stood up and tilted her head "You are pretty." Ruby said, while smiling.

Pyrrah quirked and eyebrow, but shortly she started to giggle "You must be Ruby."

"You know me?"

"Yeah Mikhail told me many things about you."

"Okaaaaaaay, what did he said?"

"That you are cute girl and that he is proud of you. He really loves you."

Ruby's cheeks started to become red. While Yang thought about the things Mikhail had said about _her_.

"He also said that you are also an exploding, weapon loving and socially awkwardly girl.

"Hey, I am not socially awkward!"

Pyrrah raised an eyebrow, seriously, that was the part that made her angry?

Yang put a hand on her shoulder "Ruby, you are socially awkward."

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms "You guys are mean!"

Yang smiled and Pyrrah giggled "So," She asked "Can I?"

"Sure!" Chirped Ruby, she wanted to know more about that girl, Pyrrah. It is her duty as big sis to decide if she is a ' _threat'_ to her little brother.

Pyrrah laid her sleeping bag and stuff besides Ruby and sat down. Yang still looked with disapproval at her.

"So Pyrrah, you met my brother in the Mistral championships?"

"Well," She twirled her finger around her hair and a dust of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah, the first time we met was in the finals. Before we started to fight, he said to me, too that I am pretty."

"Oh, like me!" She put her hands together, and her eyes sparkled.

Pyrrah nodded, while being slightly flushed.

Yang shook her head; she looked back at her brother. He sat beside that emo-girl and both started to talk already in a friendly manner. She stood up and stomped towards her brother.

 **XXX**

 **15 minutes before.**

Mikhail with his book in his hands walked towards the girl. When he stood before her, she noticed him.

"Hi!"

The girl tilted her head "Hello…."

"Mind some company? My sisters are too loud and I can't read because of them.

"I noticed..." She said dryly willing turning the next page of her book.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rubbed his head "So mind helping a fellow Peyt reader?"

She stopped reading and looked up to him. She was a little bit surprised. "You read his books, too?"

"Yup, the one you are reading his one of my favorites."

"Mine, too. It is incredible how detailed everything is. And the story is not just normal fantasy, it is like….

"It is like; he was there the entire time and observed it.

Her eyes widened a little bit and she smiled.

"So can I?"

The girl shrugged and Mikhail sat on the ground beside her. "My name is Mikhail Rose."

"Blake, Blake Belladonna.

"Black Fair Lady, a nice name.

"Your name, too. The rose, which is like God."

"Oh immediately knowing the meaning of name.

She shrugged and continued to read. "Also you're the one who won against Pyrrah Nikos.

He snorted and opened his book and started to read, too.

The girl named Blake, took a short glance at his books and gasped.

"Is that….Black Song, White Scales!?" Her voice was louder than she used to it, and immediately she put her hands in embarrassment on it.

"Oh, yes." He nodded.

"How did you get that, it shouldn't be released before the end of the next month."

"Ah this, the publisher of Michael Peyt is a good friend of mine. So I always get his books earlier.

"You…you get his books earlier?" There was a glint in her eyes.

"Yup…"

"Ehm, then is it possible….you know….."

"Of course, I can lend it to you, when I am finished." He smiled at her and continued reading.

"Thanks…" She did the same.

"By the way, Blake…"

"Mmh?"

"I know that you are a Faunus…"

*Pat* Blake dropped her book in shock and looked with bewilderment at the boy who discovered her secret, on her _first day_ in Beacon. She narrowed her eyes, while her body became tense.

Mikhail smiled "Easy, don't worry I am a human who loves Faunus."

Blake sighed, at least a human who likes Faunus, but she was still careful"How did you notice it…."

"Mmh, it wasn't really hard," He almost break down from laughter, when Blake looked more shocked than before "First, your body posture, it has a more graceful tune than a human. Second your bow twitched, when you noticed my book and when I said I will lend it to you." Blake put her hands on her bow, that boy has an incredible comprehension "And third," He pointed at his nose "You can't fool this nose. You have the scent of cat …"

Blake was shocked. She thought she could hide the fact, that she is Faunus, by a boy with flame like hair and weird, yet beautiful eyes. And he could smell…..scent of a cat…."Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say you are a human? How could you smell that I am a faunus. Are perhaps….?"

"Nope, I am a human."

"But…"

"The answer is simple, my Semblance."

"Your Semblance, enhances your smell sense?"

"Yup, well it enhances all my senses, too." He shrugged.

' _All senses'_ Blake was confused. Mikhail could be deemed as a Faunus, because of his long canines, but that thought vanished when he said he was human….well it didn't vanished a bit… "Then can you…."

"Please keep it a secret; of course, these lips are sealed." He made the zip gesture and continued to read.

Blake sighed in relief, and looked at Mikhail who still red his book. Some seconds passed and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to know the reason, why I hid my identity as a faunus?"

Mikhail stopped reading and clapped his book; he looked back at Blake "Of course I want to know,"

"Then…"

"But," She was cut off from him "Blake, I will not use your secret, because I want answers from you or to know your personal stuff, if you tell me the reason, then only then if you want to."

Blake was taken back "Only if I want…." She murmured.

"Blake, I am a supporter for the rights of the Faunus, I was on every protest and boycott with the old White Fang since I was six and I also don't like the Schnee Dust Company and Atlas as well.

"Okay…" Blake didn't know what to say, it seems she could trust Mikhail with her secret. He spoke in sincerity and never broke eye contact with her when he talked _'Maybe I can trust him.'_ But she swore herself to be careful.

"So Blake, why do you like Michael's book?"

Blake thought about it "Well, there are many reasons, why. His books are something new, fresh. Like I said they are so accurately written, as if he was there when everything happened. His stories have up and downs, sometimes the plot develops in a direction you never expect." Blake flushed and was embarrassed when she talked nonstop and very vigorously about it.

Mikhail smirked _'She is cute, when she is embarrassed'_

"Please don't look at me right now; I am so ashamed." She hid her face behind her book.

"Hey don't be. It is your hobby and besides you are right."

She popped her head from the sites of the book "Well, there is only one flaw his books have."

Mikhail was surprised "And this flaw is?"

"All is books, are beginning with a tragedy, then they become happy but soon or later they turn from bad to worse. Almost none of them have good endings; it is somehow, I don't know, doleful. It is like…"

"He never saw a happy ending. As if he knows that the world is more evil than good. That there is sometimes no hope…." Mikhail looked down.

"Yeah, that's it…" She did the same "I think Michael Peyt hadn't a good life and never could enjoy piece…" Blake clenched her fist, she remembered her past live.

"Well, I think he also wants to teach his readers something."

Blake looked up and to him "What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you notice that no matter what, no matter how hopeless the situations were, the protagonists never gave up? They never lost their will to fight and protect, even though they had to sacrifice many things, they never faltered.

Blake was surprised, she never thought about it.

"I think this; Michael Peyt wants to show us, that we must go one, no matter how hard it is. That we must fight and go on, even if that means that we will perish. We must go on. WE MUST NEVER GIVE UP." Mikhail learned it, the hard way. He could not survive if he didn't fight his enemies or kill them. For the protection of his loved ones, he killed, and one day he admitted it, he became like Michael. You can't protect anything, if you don't jump over your shadow, but also if you are not faithful to yourself. Sacrifices must be made. This is life. But yet he felt how much of a hypocrite he was. Mikhail slowly became more jaded over time as he watched the rise and fall of civilizations over multiple millennia and seeing every real friend, he had, dying. Yet despite living until the actual end of the Earth's lifespan, Mikhail manages to fight off despair by drawing strength from his memories of Zero. But did he really save humanity, or did they already go extinct the time he made his Wish was he 'alone' in his last moments? He will never know it, but Zero or rather Rose gifted him with a second chance. And no matter how many he had to kill, he will bring peace and protect the things he love….And he will prevent that children, yes all of these guys and girl here are children, will become like him.

' _No one could understand me; no one wanted to understand me.'_ Mikhail thought.

The cat faunus was stunned, she really never thought about it. Yes Michael's stories are all almost tragedies, but none of the figures gave up. When they failed, they became stronger and tried again. Life is not simple, it can be cruel, but it can be crueler to giving up.

Blake smiled "I think you are right, thank you."

"For what?"

She looked at him for a moment and shook her head in amusement "Nothing."

"Okay so friends?" He grinned.

Her amber eyes widened "Yes, friends." She smiled slightly.

"Ahem." Both of them looked up and saw an irritated Yang before them. She crossed her arms and smiled sick sweetly. "So Mikhail?"

"Ehm, Yang this is Blake, Blake this is my big sister Yang." Mikhail was nervous and smiled sheepishly. _'Please Yang don't make a scene!_ '

Blake looked to Yang and then to Mikhail. She noticed how tense he was, and then she looked back towards the female blonde "Nice to meet you, Yang."

"You, too." She nodded "You know Mikhail, I first thought you had the hots for that Pyrrah girl," She pointed behind the red-hair who furiously blushed, then to Blake "And now you are flirting with Miss Blacky here."

Mikhail palmed his face; his frustration reached a new level, while his fellow reader narrowed her eyes.

"Look Yang, I just wanted to talk with her, because she reads the book of Michael Peyt."

"Oh, do you also read the Antiquity Series?"

"Ehm, yes." Somehow, her cheeks started to burn, the series were erotic novels, yeah, but somehow, many people red it, even in public.

' _What!? She too!?…Oh man…'_ Now he was disappointed, what next!? Does she read Ninjas of Love, too!? Mikhail looked around and was shocked; many students also had copies of the antiquity series in their hands. Most of them were females.

"Aha, a fellow smut reader!"

Blake's cheeks became even redder "It is not, and didn't you yell at your sister, that those books are not smut?"

"You heard us?"

"Yes." She stated it obviously.

Yang rubbed the back of her head "Well I like to read the Grand Light of Antiquity! You?"

"Quickened Puppets of Antiquity."

' _Huh, she likes proably older men and it suits her since she is so...dark and mysterious...'_ Mikhail thought.

"What are you guys doing?" Now Ruby appeared behind her was Pyrrah.

"Ah, Pyrrah how is it going?"

"Good." She smiled and then noticed Blake sitting beside him. Her smile weakened a little bit.

Ruby stepped forward and greeted Blake "Hi, we see us again."

"Yes."

"My name is Ruby. I am Mikhail's older twin!"

"Okay…my name is Blake." She looked between the siblings. They almost looked the same, face; skin the red tint on their hair….. _'Their personalities are the opposites; it must be hard for him, having such sisters.'_

Ruby looked to her brother and grinned "Guess what Mikhail!?"

"Yeah?"

"Pyrrah and I, have become friends, ha take that, I am not socially awkward." She smug-smiled and then hugged Pyrrah from the side.

"Is she always this?" The read haired girl asked, while being amused.

"Yup. But that's what I love about her…"

Ruby smiled even more, while her cheeks went red. Pyrrah and Blake looked dumbfounded about Mikhail's sudden declaration and Yang shook her head in amusement, while shrugging.

She smiled and looked at Blake, who noticed her gaze "My name is….."

"Pyrrah Nikos, winner of two Mistral Championship tournaments, before you were defeated by Mikhail, but before that you both had a stalemate. The fights were tight matches, were you almost won."

"Yeah, Mikhail is the strongest enemy I ever had," She looked at him and smiled, what he did too "My goal is to defeat him." Both of them looked at each other, while Ruby, Yang and Blake glanced between them.

' _Why are they looking at each other? I know! They are probably super-friends.'_ That were Ruby's thoughts, she is too innocent for her own good and dense, too.

' _Okay, there is definitely something going on between them.'_ Yang crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes.

' _Do they like each other? Not that I am interested in love, or so…'_ No matter how she denied it, Blake was really interested in such things. But she had no experience in the area of love. All her knowledge came from books, smut books…..

Meanwhile Ruby saw, and sensed that Yang was a little bit…..irritated. _'That's it!'_ She snapped her fingers and with high-speed she went to their sleep place and took Mikhail's white scarf. She put it around her head and went back.

"Look Mikhail, I am a ninja!" Ruby made a finger sign as well and all of them looked at her with dull eyes.

Mikhail and Yang broke out in massive laughing.

"Oh man sis, you kill me, my sides, my sides, ahahahaha!" Mikhail held his stomachs while lying on his back, tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Oh my god Ruby, ahahahahaha." Yang was on her fours, she hammered on the ground with her right hand, while holding her side with her other hand. "This is priceless!"

Pyrrah first started to giggle, while holding her hand on her mouth. But it didn't last long and she also broke out in laughter, while Blake smiled and shook her head.

But the humorous moment, was abruptly broken when an angry Weiss stomped her way towards the group.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" The heiress was furious because her slumber was interrupted "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Then she saw Yang and Ruby.

"Oh no not you again!?" She and Yang shouted at each other simultaneously.

Meanwhile Ruby feared to be yelled again by Weiss "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Pyrrah, Mikhail and Blake could only look perplexed as they witness the comical spectacle before them. Blake and Mikhail looked at each and sighed, while rolling their eyes. Their precious reading-time is now over.

"Sorry, about my sisters…" The younger Rose twin apologized in whisper to Blake.

"It's alright…."

Weiss huffed at Ruby's sudden changeover "Oh now, you are on my side."

"I was always on your side!"

Pyrrah slowly backed away and walked went around the three quarreling girls. When she was close to Mikhail, she sat beside him, while earning a quirked eyebrow from Blake. "You didn't lie; your sisters are really troublemakers." She whispered in his ears.

Mikhail could only smile wryly _'Yep, they are my nutjobs of sisters…'_

Yang began now to demand "What is your problem with my sister!? She's only trying to be nice!"

Weiss stomped with anger on the ground "I may respect your brother," The heiress glanced at him.

"Hey Weiss." He waved at her, while smiling. Both Pyrrah and Blake looked at the boy with various emotions.

Pyrrah thought this _'He knows Weiss Schnee? How and why did he never tell me about that?'_

While Blake thought this _'I thought he dislikes the Schnee Dust Company, is he trying to be nice?'_

Weiss slightly smiled and nodded, when she faced the sisters again, the scowl on face returned "But she is a hazard to my health!"

Blake had enough and took the candleholder beside her.

"May I?" Mikhail asked and blew the candle out.

 **So this is the third chapter of Red Roses, White Scales. By the way, Peyt is a dragon word…**

 **Also vote for my poll, I might reconsider the pairing.**

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **This chapter was edited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The First Step**

That which does not kill us makes us stronger.

Friedrich Nietzsche

 **Amphitheater, Morning**

Pyrrha was slowly waking up and yawned. She raised her upper body, moving into a sitting position. She stretched her arms up and yawned again. She slept quite comfortable, and she needed a good rest. Many of the other students already woke up and started to prepare for the test.

"Good morning Mik…..oh my!" When the redhead wanted to greet Mikhail, she couldn't help but to blush at the sight of him.

There was he, her strongest opponent, rival, best friend and love, lying between his sisters.

Ruby was sleeping to his left site; the arms of his twins were around his chest and right shoulder, while she used his arm as a pillow.

Yang was sleeping on his right site. She was hugging his head while also pressing it into her bosom.

But instead, like others, who would be probably being suffocated, he was sleeping quite peacefully.

Pyrrha couldn't help but being flushed. She knew that Mikhail really loved his sisters, because he talked about them a lot, that they are his pride and how close they are. But she didn't know that they were so _close_.

"Mmmh, cookies…strawberries." Ruby murmured in sleep, she dreamt about sweets and fruits.

While Yang "Mmh, warm….." Hugged Mikhail tighter….using him as heat source.

Pyrrha couldn't decide if that, what is just happening before her eyes, is very cute and adorable or very…well….

Before more of her blood rushed to her head, and she began to imagine things, Pyrrha slowly moved to Mikhail.

She called out, in whisper "Psh, Mikhail!"

"Eh, what!?" Mikhail woke up and looked around. He saw a flushed Pyrrha looking at him "Morning." He greeted her with and low voice _'Ah, I slept without a nightmare!'_

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" She pointed at his the girls hugging him.

He quirked his brow "Nope."

Pyrrha gasped and sighed then she smiled and stood up "I will go and prepare myself, see you at the lockers."

"Kay!" He looked back to his sisters, right and left and smiled. "Wake up girls." He called them out in a soft tone.

"Mmmh, is it morning?" Ruby woke up and rubbed her eyes, while still resting her head on his arm.

"Yup, time to prepare for the initiation."

Ruby moved her chin on his chest and looked with sleepy eyes at him. She saw him smiling and smiled back. "Morning…" She looked so adorable.

"Slept good?"

"Yup!" She stood up, still drowsy "Mmh, need to pee…" She yawned and walked towards the bathroom.

"So, now…" He tried to move his head, but it wasn't possible, due Yang's iron grip and rack…."Yang, wake up!" He called her out, but what did Yang? She let his head go and rolled away while _continuing_ to sleep on her back.

He stood up, stretched himself and went to Yang and shook her gently.

"Mmmh…" She continued to sleep, or rather faked it…and mumbled.

"Yang….." He sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't dumb, Yang already woke up the moment he did.

"Yaaang, come one!"

"Nope…," She murmured "You know what to do…"

Mikhail's shoulders slumped down and he sighed. He bent forwards to Yang, lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek. "So, now awake?"

She opened her eyes and smiled "Yup, time to begin the day with a YANG!" She threw her fists in the air, while making a very bad pun.

Mikhail could only snort at his sister's antics.

 **XXX**

 **Locker Room, Beacon Academy**

Mikhail was preparing himself for the test, beside him was Pyrrha in her armor and Miló and Akoúo̱, her sword/rifle/javelin and shield, on her back.

"Ready for everything that will be thrown at us?"

"Of course, I can't await it." Pyrrha smiled.

Both of them heard a voice calling them out.

"Mikhail, Pyrrha."

The two turned around and saw Weiss in her battle dress, with a rapier on her waist.

"Ah, good morning Weiss." He greeted her.

"Good morning." She greeted him back.

"Good morning Weiss."

Mikhail put his beloved scarf around his neck and medallion and then turned around "So ready for the test?"

"Of course!" Weiss answered in a slight arrogant tone "I am always prepared."

"Good to know."

"…Ridiculous!" A male voice echoed through the room and Mikhail turned around and saw the blonde boy who puked on Yang's shoe looking around. _'What was his name, Jaune? Did he seriously forget his locker number, jeez….'_

"So, Weiss," Pyrrha looked at the heiress "It seems you want to ask us something?"

"Yes," She cleared her throat "Have you both given any thought to who's team you both would like to be on? I am sure everyone must be eager to unite with such strong and well-known individuals like you both."

Mikhail and Pyrrha looked at each under blinked; they turned their head to the heiress again.

"Well," He opened his locker "As long as my twin is in my team, I don't really care."

The face of the heiress turned into a scowl _'That buffoon? I still can't believe that she is really his twin sister and she is even the older one!'_

Now Pyrrha answered "Hmm, I would like to have Mikhail in my team." She looked at the boy and smiled.

"Well," He shrugged "I would like to have you in my team, too, but I think it isn't that easy to make ones in our interest.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

Before he could explain, Jaune appeared before the Schnee.

He was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that were emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he had a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the plate. His pants were blue with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. On his hands were brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. The weapon hanging the left side of his waist was sword.

He grinned at Weiss and talked in a flirtatious to the heiress.

"You know what is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

' _Wait, Arc has the Arc family, famous for their house of warriors!?'_ He eyed Jaune from head to toe _'That guy is not ready….How in the world was he accepted in Beacon!?'_ Okay Jaune was tall, even slightly taller than Mikhail and a little bit toned, but he wasn't trained or went to a battle school. His stance and how he moved, was that of an amateur…..

Weiss looked slightly annoyed and crossed her arms "You again?"

He tilted his head and glanced at Pyrrha. She just shrugged and both continued to observe the blonde and the heiress.

The boy took a step forward "So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He raised his arm and showed his muscles.

She put her hand on her face "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed!"

' _The only thing, that is embarrassing, is you Jaune, please back off….'_ He groaned in frustration. When Mikhail grew up, he learned to dislike such a behavior. Take the rejection and keep the rest of your dignity, before it will be taken. Pyrrha could also only sigh; she was used to such men and behavior. Since Pyrrha came to know Mikhail, she couldn't help but say, that he was different from other men. He was an enigma.

Meanwhile Jaune continued his embarrassing talk "So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

Pyrrha intervened "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say," He came close to Pyrrha and Mikhail, a little bit too close for his taste. Dragon's tend to become irked if someone unknown comes too close to them, even now Mikhail isn't an exception to this behavior "Well hotstuff, if you and your boyfriend," Pyrrha blushed and Mikhail a little bit as well "Play your cards right and maybe both of you could join up with the winning team.

Weiss went between them and held her arms out to make some space. "Jaune is it? Do have any idea who you are talking to?"

He leaned forward "Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

' _Snow Angel, that is…okay it is beautiful nickname for someone like Weiss…wait,'_ Then something came into his mind ' _He doesn't know me and Pyrrha, okay Jaune, a point for you.'_ Mikhail was happy to see, that actually someone has no idea about him and Pyrrha. Maybe Jaune could become their friends. Mikhail had his family and some friends, he was good in the socially section, but Pyrrha wasn't. She was a nice girl, but she was somehow …weird. Her family treated her like a superstar and did everything they could to cherish her. She grew tired of it. If it wouldn't be for Mikhail, she wouldn't have a friend.

The heiress pointed behind her "These are Pyrrha Nikos and Mikhail Rose."

"Sup." Greeted Mikhail.

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha waved.

Jaune's eyes widened "Wait, Mikhail Rose!? Are you Ruby's younger twin?"

"Yup!"

The blonde's eyes and mouth widened, he looked at Mikhail "Are you really 15 years old?"

"Yup." He nodded

Jaune raised his hand and compared his height with Mikhail's "Really, cuz dude, you really look like 20 or something…"

"Ah, well," He was slightly embarrassed; people often tend to say he looks five or more years older. Because of this, he often gets hit by older women and sometimes….men….."Many people say this…"

The blonde in the white armor, couldn't help but being jealous. That guy standing before him was only fifteen and he was almost as tall as himself. He also looks handsome and has and older girlfriends, that scores a ten, to boot!

"Enough, you buffoon!" Weiss slowly lost her patience "Both of them graduated top of their classes, in Sanctum and Patch.

"Never heard of it." He shrugged

"Pyrrha won two Mistral Regional Tournaments in a row and Mikhail won the last."

"The what?"

Even with his, rather strange attitude, he could feel that Jaune was a good boy. He was not really mature, and it seems he did something illegal so that he could attend Beacon, or his family did something. Mikhail could feel a bright light in the boy, similar to Ruby. _'I think I should give him a chance, Pyrrha needs such people and Jaune is alright._ ' He looked at his second best friend and she looked back. He nodded and pointed at his fellow with an okay sign. His fellow red-hair giggled.

Now Weiss lost her patience "Both of them are the strongest boy and girl in our generation!"

"Oooookay…." He shrugged again.

The white-haired girl huffed "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask them to be on your team!?"

Hearing her argument caused Jaune to slump his shoulders down "I guess not….Sorry…."

"Well Jaune," Mikhail walked towards him and put his hands on his shoulders "I think we could make a good team." He would train him….if he doesn't break in his first day…

His face brightened up "Really!?"

"Yup!"

But Weiss intervened and put her fist on her hips "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged!"

"Ah don't be so….." Then suddenly Mikhail heard a voice in his head.

' _Mikhail where are you?'_ It was Ruby who talked via mental link with him. He was surprised, that he could form one, like he had with Zero, maybe due the reason that both of them were twins.

' _I am at locker 680, sis.'_

' _Okay, coming with Yang when we are finished.'_

' _Alright.'_

"Mikhail?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?" He could feel the eyes of Jaune and Weiss staring at him, too.

"Are you alright? You looked out of your thoughts…."

"Yeah, just…."

*Squish*

Suddenly, from nowhere a pancake landed on Mikhail's hand.

"What the….!? Is that a….." Before he could end his sentence, somebody shouted.

"PANCAKE!" Mikhail turned around and was suddenly tackled by a girl.

Pyrrha, Jaune and Weiss looked dumbfounded at the event that just happened.

Weiss sighed _'It seems, that I could only get my chance in the test, when less mad people are around me….'_ She turned around and walked away.

"Ah, wait Weiss!" Jaune followed her.

Mikhail groaned, wouldn't have his Semblance change his body, that tackle would have actually hurt. This girl was insanely strong. He opened his eyes and saw her, eating the pancake on his hand and licking the syrup from his palm.

She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seemed to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She had matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also seemed to have some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"NORA!" A male voice echoed, in a scolding tone, through the room and a young handsome man appeared behind them.

It was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appeared to be influenced by east Remnant clothes.

He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar.

This color scheme seemed to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He also wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Nora! How many times did I say, that you shouldn't tackle people, because your food landed on them."

The girl named Nora tilted her head "I think with this time, it would be now 3467 times Ren."

The boy named Ren palmed his face and shook his head.

Meanwhile Pyrrha couldn't hide her amusement; Mikhail always attracted strange people or trouble…..his charisma was rather…..awkward….

Nora stood up and licked her lips "Mmh, pancakes."

Ren sighed again and looked down at Mikhail, who was still shocked and felt somehow 'violated'. He extended his hand towards Nora's victim and helped him up "Sorry about Nora. She is a little…..bit"

"….Nora?" Mikhail answered while dusting himself.

Ren's lips curved into a slight smile "Yeah. Sorry again."

"Ah no biggies."

"Thank you, by the way I am Lie Ren this is Nora Valkirye." Lie Ren was calm, reliable and must have incredible patience, if he could endure that energetic girl.

"HI!" Nora chirped.

He nodded "My name is Mikhail Rose."

The eyes of the raven-haired boy widened "Mikhail Rose, the Mikhail Rose, winner of the last Mistral Championship Tournaments, the Reaper of Patch?"

"Yup."

"Wow!" Nora suddenly appeared besides him.

' _What, when did she….?'_

"You are a reaper!?" She spun around him "But where is your skeleton face, your wings and black robe and scythe? I know you wear a mask!" She pinched his nose and started to pull it."

Pyrrha could only giggle and Ren only sigh and facepalm again.

"Nora," He smiled at the antics of her "It is just a title; I am not a reaper."

"Oh," He let his nose go "Got it, but your title is awesome, I want to have one, too Ren!?"

"Nora…." Ren turned his head and saw Pyrrha "You must be Pyrrha Nikos 'The Queen' or 'The Invincible Girl' nice to meet you."

"You, too Ren." Both shook their hands.

Mikhail glanced at Nora "So Nora what title do you want?"

The girl beamed "I want to build a pancake castle and be the queen of it!"

"Ah, a pancake castle…" He tapped his chin _'That would be awesome, somehow…'_ He looked back at her partner "And Ren will be your king?"

Ren suddenly looked distressed "Ehm, no, ehm…" He began to stutter.

Nora perked up and giggled nervously "Actually we are not together 'together'…"

He looked between them and his eyes widened "Oh I am sorry!"

"None take." Ren shrugged "We are just friends since childhood."

' _Huh, childhood friends, what a cliché…'_ But Mikhail could help to thought, that they would be actually a cute couple. _'I mean the guy who is calm, peaceful and stoic and the girl quirky, brisk and loves to make trouble…mmh maybe I could have some teasing fun with those guys….'_ In his mind, he already thought of some things to tease them and eventually bring them together. _'Caim and Sherry were awesome and Inuart with Furiae, too. Also Rosa and One were a cute couple._ ' Mikhail awoke and had a new mission. Bring those guys together!

He smirked evilly "Hey Nora, if you become Queen of the Pancake Castle, would you allow me, a mere peasant to visit and dine in it.

Nora also grinned "Of course, every friend of pancakes, is welcome."

"Awesome, but as a Queen you need to behave better and then this humble one would make chocolate chip pancakes.

"Really!?"

"For my future queen!" He saluted.

Nora turned back to her friend and smiled "I like the reaper boy, Ren."

Pyrrha giggled again and Ren looked at Mikhail "It seems you have some…'experience'.

He nodded "My sisters are….troublemakers…."

Yet in the right timing "Hey who are troublemakers!?" Yang called out from behind and Ruby used her semblance and threw herself on Mikhail's arm.

"Hi." She greeted in a cute way and smiled.

"Hi." He patted her head.

"Now who are troublemakers, Mike?" Yang was next to him and raised an eyebrow.

Mikhail shook his head in amusement and looked back to Ren and Nora.

The older twin let his arm go "Mike who are these guys?"

"Ruby, Yang this is Lie Ren."

"It is a pleasure."

"Ren this is my older twin Ruby."

"Hi!"

"And this is my older sisters Yang."

"Sup, bro."

"Ruby, Yang," He pointed at Nora "This is Nora, the future queen of Pancake Castle."

"Pancake Castle hooray!" Nora called out.

Both girls quirked and eyebrow and looked back at their brother.

"So little bro," Yang smiled "Already meeting new people and befriending them?"

Mikhail grinned "Of course, my dear big sis," He put his arm around Yang's shoulder earning a curious look from Pyrrha and Ren, while Nora thought about pancakes. "That shows how awesome I am."

Ruby sighed in relieve "So you both are you okay with each other?"

"Yup, sis!"

"Yeah, we kissed and made up~."

' _What!?'_ Pyrrha was shocked…..this can't be…..Mikhail wouldn't….would he….suddenly her face became hotter and a shade redder.

While the younger Rose sighed in frustration and looked at Ren "See?"

Ren rubbed the back of his head _'He didn't lie….'_

"Oh, okay!" Ruby was really relieved; finally Yang and Mikhail get along again, but for how long?

' _Okay!?'_ Pyrrha was now more shocked than before.

Then suddenly and announcement "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" It was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Huh, so guys let's go!" Yang threw her fist in the air and all of them started to walk to the exit.

' _Wait, Ruby'_ Mikhail called his twin via mental link out.

' _Yes?'_

"Now listen…." Mikhail grinned "The sheath is finished…."

Ruby's widened her mouth, wide agape "When will it come?"

"It is already here…."

Both twins smiled, their eyes gained an evil glint…

"That means…Zero Rose will be finished…."

"Soon…muhahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mikhail began to laugh evil.

"Yeah…Soon! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ruby did it too, while rubbing her hands together

 **XXX**

 **Beacon Cliff, Before the Emerald Forest**

All first years students were currently standing in a line, each of them under a stone, with the sigil of Beacon Acadmey, before them stood Ozpin, with a mug in his hand and behind him Glynda with a scroll.

Ozpin began to speak "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glyand continued "Now, I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…Today."

"What…" Ruby made a scared loud and looked left at her brother who smiled and nodded. _'I trust Mikhail, he will find me!'_ With this she drew some hope. Her brother never disappointed her.

' _Hmm, I if I am right, mmmmh…..'_ He looked down at the launcher and then to the forest and he smiled _'Oh boy, that will be funny!'_

Ozpin spoke "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Again Ruby whimpered and made a funny face and again she looked back to her brother to calm herself.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Something in Ruby cracked and shattered, in bewilderment she yelled out "What!?" She looked at Mikhail, who's eyes were wide and he looked with an wry smile at his twin.

Ozpin revealed more "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest."

' _Piece of cake, either I fly or orientate myself with the help of the sun.'_ Mikhail mused. _'This will be easy, maybe I kill some Grimms on the way, I hope there are some alphas and ancient ones!'_ But then he remembered, even though he made up with Yang, there is a possibility that he would form a team with her, or rather she would start to look for him _'Okay I need to be careful.'_

"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

' _Dammit boy!'_ He cursed _'Don't tempt me….okay now I thought like Legna…..'_

Then the former dragon heard a nervous laughter, it was Jaune. _'Come one Jaune, give it up, or you will die…'_

"You will be monitored and graded for duration of your initiation. But our instruction will not intervene."

' _Figures.'_

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everybody went ready.

Jaune still tried to ask "Uh, sir? I've got a question."

*WAAM* Weiss was catapulted.

"So this landing strategy thing *WAAM*, uhm-uh, what is it? You're like, *WAAM* dropping us off or something." *WAAM*

*WAAM* "No, you will be falling." *WAAM*

*WAAM*

"Oh I see. So did you, I don't know, handling us parachutes out or so?"

*WAAM* "Whohooo!" Nora was catapulted.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy, of course." *WAAM*

"Uhh…yeah…" *WAAM*

Now Yang was about to be catapulted, she looked at her siblings "See you guys, oh and Mike," She took her sunglasses out and put them on…

"*GULP*"

"I will find you!" *WAAM*

' _Great…'_ He breathed in and then out then he looked at Ruby "So sis, see ya!" *WAAM* and now he flew to through the air.

Ruby smirked and then *WAAM* She was flying.

"So, um," He still tried to find a way out "What exactly is a landing strateGYYYY!" And there he flew.

Ozpin turned a around and took a sip from his mug, while looking at his flying students.

 **XXX**

A Grimm flew through the air, even though it is an enemy to mankind, it looked elegant, almost beautiful while riding the wind.

*SPLASH* "Birdie no!" Until Ruby flew through it and killed it.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and morphed it into _her_ rifle-mode. *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* She shot three times to reduce the speed of her fall and then she morphed _her_ into the scythe form. She hooked the scythe on a branch, span around and jumped down, without harm.

Weiss drew her rapier Myrtenaster and conjured glyphs and jumped from one to another until she landed on the ground.

Ren span around readied his pistols and jerking his body forwards. He stabbed the blade of one of his weapons into a tree and slid in a spiral to the ground. He looked up, when he saw Yang rocketing herself further and further through the air, while laughing.

"Wohoo!" *Boom* "Ahaha, *Boom* Ali oop!" *Boom* "Ahahahahah!" She focused on a tree and jumped from one to another until she landed with a somersault. "Nailed it!" She began to run "I saw Mikhail flying there; I need to find him, before he forms a team without me!"

Meanwhile Pyrrha raised her shield and crashed through trees and their branches, causing to slow down her fall and then landing also like Yang with and somersault on a big branch. Immediately she drew her weapon Miló and morphed it into its rifle form. She looked around while aiming and saw Jaune, who screamed like a girl while falling. She sighed then smiled and threw Miló in its javelin form towards Jaune. The weapon rocketed and….

*STAB*

"THANK YOU!"

She waved "YOU'RE WELCOME…uh what?" She couldn't help but being astonished, when she saw Mikhail. On his back appeared his dragon wings with red, white, black and yellow petals behind.

"Whhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled in joy, while spinning around and then flying with the back forward and enjoying the flabbergasted faces of the others, seeing that he is the only one, who actually flew. He turned around and slowly went down. He saw an Ursa, a bear-like Grimm walking around and a feral grin formed on his face. He folded his wings together and swooped down like a bird of prey.

"Uhg?" The Ursa turned around when he could hear a whistling sound and then all he could see were are pair of boots.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Mikhail used the poor Ursa as a landing/surf board and surfe several meters, with it, on the ground. Through the immense force, a long crater was built and from the dust cloud jumped the boy out. He dusted himself, shook his head "Thanks for the ride!" And began to ran, not knowing that he would be the goal for many to find.

 **XXX**

 **With Ruby**

"That. Was. Awesome. But gotta find him and Yang, gotta find Mikhail and Yang, which one Yang or Mike…I think Mike, yup Mike first, than Yang, he would be angry if Yang finds me first. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEE!" She tried to use their mental link too, but somehow it was not working.

 **XXX**

 **With Pyrrha**

"Okay, I am really jealous but at least I know where he is, but I need my weapon and that means I would partner up with Jaune….

 **XXX**

 **With Yang**

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I am totally jealous, even though I hate it when he uses his wings. But at least he makes it really easy. Wait form me little bro!"

 **XXX**

 **With Weiss**

"So this is Dragon's Soul huh, if it wouldn't be proven that he is human, I would have thought that he is a faunus. But it doesn't matter I need to find him. His ability to fly could be extremely useful, too.

 **XXX**

 **With Blake**

"Were those….wings? He said he is human….is he hiding it? But how did he hide them?…. Wait does this mean his sisters could be also….It doesn't matter he is the only one I know a little bit, I need to find him."

 **XXX**

 **With Ren**

"Well, that was something….First I need to find Nora and then Mikhail. It seems he is the only who could at least help me out with her….and probably the only one here…..to understand me…..for the sake of my sanity…"

 **XXX**

 **With Ruby**

"Come one, why does our mental link not work! Mikhail, where are you!?" Ruby ran through the Emerald Forest, while looking for her brother. _'Oh man this bad this is really, really bad!'_ The scythe-wielder began to panic and then she noticed a person in white. She stopped and the girl in white turned around. Ice-blue eyes met silver eyes.

Ruby smiled at her new partner Weiss; and what did she? She turned around.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" She kicked the dirt on the ground "We are supposed to be teammates."

Weiss left through the covert "Oh, uh, this was to be expecting, for wearing a combat skirt. "Phew!" She came out.

"Huh, uhg come on you dumb spear…oh come on!"

The heiress noticed the angry mumbling Jaune, who was hanging on a tree with a spear on his clothes, above her and scowled.

He did notice her, too but before they could make eye contact, Weiss turned around walked back to Ruby.

"By no means does this make us friends. Come one we need to find your brother." She grabbed the young girl's hood and pulled her.

"You came back!" Ruby chirped in joy.

The boy pled "Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?"

"Jaune?"

He looked down and saw Pyrrha.

"So let's find Mikhail."

He sighed "Okay."

 **XXX**

"Boop!" Nora finally found Ren and booped his nose.

The boy smiled "Come on Nora, let's go find Mikhail.

 **XXX**

"Okaaaay, why do I feel like some kind of rabbit in a hunt?"

 **Don't forget to vote for the Poll.**

 **I might reconsider it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Forest and the Player**

In life, as in chess, forethought wins.

Charles Buxton

"Goddammit, where is he?" Yang angrier than she ever could be was looking for her brother Mikhail. "He was landing in this direction, shit!?" She cursed and looked around. Yang knew that she had to be careful. Because of Mikhail's Semblance he had an enhanced sense of smell, so she was walking against the wind, while trying to be silent as possible, but her temper caused her still to lose herself.

*Woosh*

Something scurried through the dense covert. She looked around her "Is anyone out there?" No answer "Helloooooooooooooo! I am getting bored here and if it's you Mike than come out or I will spank you!"

*Rustle*

"Ha?" She turned around "Is someone there?"

*Rustle*

"Ruby or Mike is that you?"

"Grrrrrr…" A beasty snarl rang out from the bushes.

"Nope!" Yang said, while popping the 'p' and jumped several meters back.

"RAARGH!" From the bushes jumped an Ursa out and lunged at Yang, who jumped to the left, she activated Ember Cecila and saw another Ursa coming from the other site.

"RAHG!" The Grimm jumped to her, which she avoided again by jumping to the site. The second Ursa joined its kinsman, which attacked with its clawed paw.

But Yang reacted faster; she jerked her fist back and sent the Ursa with a straight punch, plus a shot, flying back. The other Ursa reacted and started to attack to.

The blonde girl jumped forwards and with a left uppercut, strengthened by a shot, the Ursa was sent up to the air. She used the momentum, and pointed her gauntlets back and used the recoil of the shoots to deliver a powered kick into the stomach of the Ursa.

The bear-like beast was sent, just like his fellow Grimm, flying backwards and landed on its back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to see to have seen a boy with a white scarf and a girl in a red hood would you?" She asked the Grimm.

"RAAAAAA!" 2x

"Yikes, could just say no!? Sheesh."

The right Ursa stood on its hind leg and attacked Yang with a strike of its claws.

She evaded it by jumping back, when the Ursa attacked a second time, she made a back-hand spring to avoid it. When she was on her legs, she laughed at the Ursa.

"Ahahaha…Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" She stopped talking, when a single hair of her, fell slowly on the ground…..

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her voice was full of wrath "You…." She opened her eyes and they became red.

"Uhg?" the two Ursa's looked, in confusion, at each other.

"You monster!" Yang screamed in wrath and *Baam* a little explosion engulfed her. With full speed, she stormed forwards while striking her fist back "Hyaaaaaaaaaaah!" She punched the Ursa directly in the head, and shortly she sent him flying with an uppercut. Then she crouched slightly, pointed her weapons backwards and used the recoil of the shoot, to enhance her speed. The Ursa was mauled with a combo of several punches and shots. With the last punch, the Grimm crushed backwards through the woods and died immediately.

Yang reloaded Ember Cecila and faced the other incoming Ursa "What you want some too." In rage over hair precious hair, she screamed at the Ursa, which stood on its legs and roared at her.

"RARGH!"

*Slash*

The Ursa stood suddenly still while looking perplexed. Shortly the beast fell forward and behind it, stood Blake, with her weapon, Gambel Shroud in its sickle form, which was stuck on the back of the creature.

*Slice* *Whoosh*

Yang, while panting, looked at Blake, who drew her weapon back with a black ribbon. She caught the weapon and sheathed it.

Blake smiled at Yang.

She responded with a shrug "I could have taken him."

"Sure." She replied in a cool and calm tone.

 **XXX**

 **Emerald Forest, With Yang and Blake**

"Man, where is Mikhail!?" Yang looked around while walking with Blake side and side "And where is Ruby?"

The raven-haired sighed "Yang, I already tried to find your brother," Yang stopped and gave Blake a strange look "He is the only one I know so….." She answered dryly; also she wanted to read his book….so…

Yang shrugged and the continued to walk and look around "Damn, this is so annoying, he can notice me, see me or smell me if I am close."

Blake blinked and glanced at her, she want to know about Mikhail's wings "Yang, may I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"About your brother…his wings…."

"Ah, well it's his Semblance."

The eyes of the faunus-in-hiding widened "His Semblance, I thought he had enhanced senses…"

"Ah, well…" The blonde rubbed the back of her head "Mikhail's Semblance is called 'Dragon's Soul'."

"Wait, as dragons, those huge lizards with wings that could spit fire, those dragons in Michael Peyt's books?"

"Yup, Dragon's Souls is an enhancing transformation Semblance which is always slightly permanent active or passive active….."

' _Transformation….permanent active….'_ Blake heard and read about such semblances. Both transformation and always active Semblances were extremely rare, but not unheard. But having one, which combines both features is unique.

"What does it do?"

"Many things, first when active, even at minimal level; it enhances his senses, vitality and his physic. It also changed his body slightly."

"How?"

"Did you notice his long canines?"

"Yes, I thought, when I saw him the first time, that he was a faunus."

"Yeah…" She laughed nervously while playing with her hair "Well he is practically a faunus because of his Semblance…."

"I beg your pardon?" The faunus raised an eyebrow, what does she mean?

"He has also night vision…"

Blake stopped walking; her eyes wide open in disbelief "What!?"

"Mikhail's Semblance makes him a….pseudo-faunus…"

Blake gasped, a human with the properties of a faunus. _'Pseudo-faunus…'_ She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts "But why is it called Dragon's Soul?"

"Well didn't you see his wings?"

Blake tapped her chin, and it come over her like a lighting. She faced Yang "He can transform parts of his body to those of a dragon."

"Bingo!" Yang pointed with both forefingers at her partner "Not only this,"

' _There is more!?'_

"He can transform his skin, into scales and his fingers and nails into claws." Those scales were extremely hard, like the claws. In combination with Aura, Mikhail was perfect for close-combat. And if they fell of or broke, they don't vanish…

Blake gasped _'Claws and scales!? And there is more?'_

"He has also horns, and they look awesome, like pure gold with red tint to them, you know like his hair and they are so smooth." She gushed slightly…he made a necklace of them….her favourite…

The faunus didn't know how to react. It was…something she would have never thought. _'Mikhail….a pseudo-faunus…'_ An idea popped up in her head. A spark of relieve. Could she really trust Mikhail? Could she even probably…tell him about her past? But her thoughts were interrupted when she could notice, that Yang stared at her with worried eyes. "Is there something?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" Now she was worried. Did she notice something, maybe that she is a faunus? Or worse, did Mikhail break his promise? Her mind was full of thousand scenarios.

"Do you…." Blake tensed up "Have something against faunus?"

"Eh?" Thousands scenarios, but she didn't expected that …Mikhail didn't tell his sisters "Why do you ask?"

When Blake asked, Yang's eyes widened, she crossed her arms under her rack and looked away.

The raven-haired girl tilted her head and then it came over her.

' _I love faunus.'_

' _I want peace between humanity and faunus.'_

' _I went to every peaceful protest and boycott with the old White Fang in Vale.'_

' _It can't be….'_ Blake gulped "Your brother was a victim of racism….."

Blake didn't even need an answer from Yang, when the blonde girl looked at her, with wide eyes. She rubbed her elbow and looked to the ground before her.

"Yeah…" She faced Blake "Because of his long canines, he was claimed to be a faunus or…our….'pet'…." Those words were hard to say for Yang. It wasn't easy for her and her family, and she couldn't even think how Mikhail felt. Racism in their island of Patch and Signal was almost nonexistent. But there were still black sheep. But it was much worse, when they were in Vale….or in Atlas…."When my brother becomes….emotional…his scales, horns and wings appear…you know…..and even his eyes…."

Blake clenched her fists, her knuckles became already white….She understood how it felt, the insults, the treatment and the racism. Every faunus knew it too well. But a human, bearing the racism from other humans, because he is like a faunus…this is a new level of atrociousness.

But then she remembered it, Mikhail's words, his wishes….. _'Perhaps I could trust him….'_ She looked to Yang, who awaited her answer. She shook her head "Don't worry; on the contrary, I am a backer for the rights of the faunus."

Hearing her answer, caused Yang to lift a burden from her shoulders. She sighed and wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead "Good, sorry to charge you with such stuff, but since we are now stuck for four years, and I want to bring my brother in our team, I needed to ask."

"Comprehendible." Blake answered in understanding.

"But now I need to find and protect him."

Now her partner sighed "You know your brother is not a child anymore, he is a world-renowned fighter."

"I don't care!" Yang almost shouted, causing Blake to wince "I don't care, what others think of him, what others see him." She put a fist on her chest "For me, he is my little baby brother!"

Blake shook her head again and smiled. How much children say, that they are grown-up, for their parents they are still their little babies. For loving older siblings it wasn't different.

She continued to walk, while Yang followed her with her eyes "You know, Mikhail will notice us how much we try it will not be possible. Smelling, sound, it doesn't matter but I have an idea."

"Okay, spit it out Blakey."

The girl turned around and smiled mischievously, giving her cat-like appearance more impact "But what if he has no choice, but coming to us?"

Yang tilted her head.

"This is the plan, we go to the place, were the artifacts are staying, took one for us and then we are waiting for him. Even if he noticed us, he needs an artifact, he has no choice."

Yang grinned evilly "I like your way of thinking, Blakey." She nodded in a sage-like manner "This is a good plan, let's go!" She threw her fists into the air and both girls started to run.

But before…

"Blake?"

"Hm?"

"You're okay!"

 **XXX**

*Rustle*

Mikhail stuck his head out from a bush, when he was sure, that Yang and Blake were gone.

He went out and shook leafs stuck on him off, then he sighed and shook his head in amusement "Love ya too, sis…" He turned to the left and began to run.

After some meters, he suddenly stopped, when a scent, that he knew too well, filled his nostrils. It was the iron and copper-like smell of blood. He drew Zero Rose and morphed her into the sniper-form. His shoulder slumped slightly down, his breathing became slower and his muscles became tenser. He sniffed the air _'Good, no Grimm.'_ He followed the scent and moved slowly and careful.

After some short time, he found the source of it.

"Please….help…." Mikhail found a boy, the same age as Yang, with long brown hair and green eyes, lying on the ground. His stomach was ripped open, and his guts were torn. The liver….too. "It…hurts…." Blood was everywhere. His wounds were too fatal, he will die.

' _Beowolf. Probably, an older one or even an alpha. Lost his interest or noticed others….._ '

"Pl…eas….e…."

Mikhail looked around and smelled for enemies, when he was really sure, he morphed his weapon to her sword form and stabbed it in the ground near him. He crouched and sat before the dying boy and carefully touched his face. "Shh, it's alright…." He spoke in a soothing voice to the boy. "I am here, you are not alone." He carefully raised his head and put it on his lap. "What is your name?"

"Ra…urhg….Ramez…"

He nodded and smiled "Everything will be fine, Ramez…." He caressed his cheeks and gently run his fingers to his long brown hair. "I am here…"

"Are…rugh…are you an angel?" He spit blood out of his mouth, but his breathing became steadier.

In response, Mikhail's eyes widened and his smile became gentler "Yes….I am an angel…"

Ramez smiled "Am….. I….urg…. dying?"

Mikhail nodded, while still gently touching his face "Unfortunately, yes, but don't worry. I am here, you are not alone…."

"Thank….you….." He spat more blood out "It hurts so much….please end it…gentle angel."

Mikhail nodded; he put his hands on Ramez eyes and closed them. "There, there, breath in and out…it will be over…"

The dying boy did it…..and then….

*CRACK*

It was quick and painless. Mikhail snapped his neck, but still caressed the face of Ramez. After some seconds, he raised the head and put it gently and carefully on the ground.

Mikhail was already used to it. He may be jaded with wars and killing, but not to the point of unnecessary pain and suffering. He also couldn't let negative feelings flowing to his mind. It would attract Grimm. Instead, he thought about the good thing he just did.

Ramez would have suffered more, if he hadn't ended his pain. He put him out of his misery, quick and painless as possible and he wasn't alone.

Mikhail noticed something in Ramez hand. He opened it, and saw a picture. He took and looked at it. _'A picture of him and his family…'_ He put it into his pocket; he would make sure to give it to the teachers after the end of the test. He can't bury Ramez or take him, it would slow him down….but at least the picture would be safe. After he put it into his pocket, he glanced down to Ramez.

"Goodbye, Ramez…" He grabbed Zero Rose, put it back on his waist and walked away.

 **XXX**

 **With Glynda and Ozpin**

*Sigh* Glynda sighed, when she saw what Mikhail did.

"Glynda," Ozpin called out, while still staring at the forest "At the end of this initiation, please recover the body of Mr. Iron I will personally contact and inform his family.

"Yes, sir…." She inserted the information with a slightly pained face. It doesn't happen very often, that someone died. But no matter what, it wasn't easy for her.

"Glynda, I know it is hard, but those children knew what would await them and why they are here…." He felt regret too and now a new death was on his pile of burden.

"I know Ozpin, but the poor boy….meeting an Alpha Beowolf…." They couldn't do something, his injuries were to fatal.

"Mmh," The man nodded and took a sip from his mug "Please include Mr. Rose's behavior in his grading…."

"Very well…" She tapped on the scroll and raised Mikhail's grade.

What Mikhail did was not wrong, it was an excellent choice. He gave a dying victim, in his last minutes, some warmth and security, while still being cautious for enemies. He even ended his pain and accepted the fact that he had to shoulder his death, too…. _'Summer….…...'_

"That boy….is dangerous…." Glynda broke the thoughts of his former favorite student "Ozpin why did you accept him in Beacon?"

He sighed and turned around "Mr. Rose is a talented individual who excels foresight and makes quick decisions."

"I don't mean that, I am more worried what Qrow told us about him."

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow in amusement "This is probably the first time, that you support the opinion of that dusty old crow, Glynda. I am down right shocked, my dear."

She scoffed "Well, I don't particularly support 99 % of his thoughts, ideas and nonsense but I could not ignore the fact, that he calls his own nephew a danger to himself and others."

"Like I said, I will have everything under control."

Glynda rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses "Ozpin, that boy is really dangerous. He has ties to Vale's underworld, also the way he moves, the way he reacts, behaves. He is practically a natural born killer, no a predator!"

"Then better, such natural talented beings are rare and it could benefit…."

"Ozpin, sir…."

"Because of the 'White Hood Incident', where the boy was shot in, he was in hospitalized for two weeks. His Aura and Semblance prevented heavy damages. After some time, he was trained by Raven and Qrow for almost 6 years. Her and Qrow's hellish training, made the boy to the warrior he is now. Glynda he was trained by both Branwen siblings, without mercy." Ozpin added

"I know….but…Yet what did Qrow think, bringing a child to such missions."

"Look at the bright side; he comes after his mother….uncle…and aunt/step-mother…."

Now her scowl hardened "I don't know how this could be seen positive, having a second Qrow or Raven, who has dubious contacts everywhere and hunts after every skirt he sees or smite everything in his way while having a questionable way of looking at the world." Mikhail was trained by Qrow in the art of scythe, and by Raven in the art of the sword. Last wasn't known to anyone, but Qrow and those two.

Between the body of his former life and his current one, were worlds. He needed help to adjust in his new one. The boy had the knowledge of his former life yet the weaker body of a human…..

He constructed his scythe, so that Zero Rose could also transform into a sword that resembled the weapon of the Intoner. Well, the sword form was much larger and broader, with a more modern touch through gears and technic. The sharp side of the blade was yellow-gold instead of black, with striations such as his uncle's weapon in its sword form. The sword almost looked like the Intoner's blade. He used the blueprints of his uncle's scythe and Crescent Rose's. Many nights were sleepless for him and his sister, when they created Zero Rose, but after one year of hard work it was done. The scythe looked like Ruby's one with a big touch of his uncle's. The head and the shaft were also more massive, making the weapon heavier. But he already had plans to change it….

Ozpin smiled "I would have thought that you would be happy to see your idol 'Michael Peyt'."

The woman twitched, her face became angry, because of embarrassment and anger "How…."

"My dear Glynda, I would have never thought that you read such intense and colorful lecture such as the Antiquity series…."

Glynda could nothing but stutter….while cursing a certain red-blonde haired boy.

 **XXX**

 **With Qrow**

"I don't know what you just did or currently doing kid…but right now I am proud of you…"

 **XXX**

 **With Mikhail**

"Okay…why do I feel like a woman wants to mess me up right now, but not in a good way…..and why do have a second feeling of another woman that ….ah whatever." He looked around a noticed that someone or something is staring at him. He looked around and saw a raven with red eyes, looking at him. He tilted his head and shrugged and started to run, not noticing, that the raven followed him.

 **XXX**

 **Wit Ruby and Weiss**

"I am just fine on my own!" Ruby half-yelled with an irritated voice, while crossing her arms.

Both partners didn't do well with their …teamwork, and now it went a little bit out of control

When the two girls encountered a pack of Beowolfs, they pretty much messed up, with Weiss fighting alone and Ruby going in her way, while almost causing a forest fire. When they could flee, both teenage girls started to argue.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child that could sneak your way into Beacon, bravo!"

Ruby gasped and scowled "Hey, my brother is younger and….."

"Your brother earned it!" She huffed and crossed her arms, while looking away "How could someone like you, be his sister, I don't really understand?"

The Rose twin was downright shocked.

"He is reliable, strong, talented and can hold his temper and here I am, stuck with the most annoying girl in this forest!" She turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile Ruby shook from anger and clenched her knuckles. She drew Crescent Rose "Aaaah! Gyuh!"

*Slash*

And cut through a tree, which fell on the ground. Ruby followed Weiss, with some distance. She didn't notice the large feather that floated menacingly to the ground…

 **XXX**

 **With Blake and Yang**

The human-faunus duo walked through the Emerald Forest until the saw a clearing with ruins on it.

"Think this it?" Yang asked her partner, who tilted her head and walked forwards.

When they walked down from the small hill, they could take a better look on the ruin. There were many sockets with different colored-figure placed on them.

Blake took a better look "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Yang smiled "How about a cute little pony?"

The cat-faunus could only smile in amusement "Sure."

"So let's wait for Mike and Rubes!"

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

 **XXX**

 **With Pyrrha and Jaune**

Both hunters-in-training entered a cave, which was thought to be the location of the artifacts.

It came also out; that Jaune didn't even knew what Aura was, meaning that he didn't even unlock it. Pyrrha as kind as she is, helped him to unlock it, so that he had at least some protection. Shortly they found a cave, and entered it, while ignoring the paintings on the wall that decorated the entry.

Honestly she wanted to continue and look after Mikhail, but after some search, they came to the result, that it took too much time.

But right now the more they walked through the dark tunnels, laminated by the torch Jaune made with his Boy Scout knowledge, the more she admitted that it was a terrible idea. Her instincts screamed to her, that this cave is dangerous and that they should go back.

"Jaune, I am not sure this is it."

"*Sigh*, Pyrrha I made the torch, could you at least give me that?" He bent his head to his partner and didn't notice where he walked. He tripped on a stone and dropped the torch in a puddle. And now it was pitch-black.

"Ow." He stood up and was frustrated because of his mistake.

A shiver ran down on Pyrrha's spine "Do you feel that?"

"You mean the soul-crashing defeat?"

"Ehm, no…it feels warm."

 **XXX**

 **With Mikhail**

Mikhail was lucky, a pack of Beowolfs, were running away from a fire walked directly in his arms.

The moment, the pack noticed him and attacked. Needless to say, that they didn't even stand a chance. He killed all the normal Beowolf and then faced the bigger pack leader.

*Baam* The pack leader was flying out the forest and landed on its back. Mikhail slowly emerged from the bushes and cracked his knuckles.

"RAAAA!" The beast stood up and lunged at him.

Mikhail smiled while being calm, he took a simple sidestep to the left. The creature landed before him on the ground and in a split second he stomped with his right foot on the right hind leg of the Beowolf.

*Crack*

"Awwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The Grimm yowled in pain and fell on his belly. But it didn't end.

The scythe-wielder made a step behind while spinning, using the momentum and slight force to stomp again, but this time on the back of the beast.

This caused the beast to jerk his upper body up and Mikhail grabbed its snout with his left hand. He raised and clawed his hand, using his Semblance, and extended his gold and red claws. With it, he stabbed his entire hand through its neck. The beast was immediately dead and its body dissolved into black mist. A feral grin formed on his face, the satisfaction of overpowering his enemy and simply destroying a beast felt good. His dragon instincts didn't die out.

Mikhail smiled and cracked his neck. He looked around and two familiar scents lingered in the air "Pyrrha, Jaune…" He smelled around and noticed a cave. "You have to be kidding me, they went into that cave!?" Headaches, caused from the sheer stupid behavior from both of them, made him grip his head. Mikhail could smell that a big Grimm dwelled in that cave. Even without his enhances senses, he wouldn't enter it recklessly. The paintings around the cave entrances would be suffice enough to say that a Deathstalker was living in it.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A scream sounded out from the cave.

 **XXX**

 **With Blake and Yang**

"Blake did you hear that," Yang looked around "Some girl is in trouble.

But the raven-haired girl, didn't listen, instead as if her instincts told her, that something would appear from the sky.

"Blake did you hear that!?"

 **XXX**

 **With Mikhail, Pyrrha and Jaune**

Mikhail didn't hesitate and jumped back into the bushes, and from them, he had the first seats for the spectacle that would happen.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, oooooowohooohohohohoho!"

' _I never thought, that the most girlish scream I would have ever heard, would come from a boy, hell I was so old that I forgot my age!'_ Mikhail could barely keep himself from laughing.

Then he saw Pyrrha running out from the cave.

*BAAM*

' _Son of a bitch!?'_ Mikhail cursed.

The cave literally exploded, when an old Deathstalker, a giant scorpion-like Grimm, broke out of it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The large beast roared in anger, while its pincers moved violently. And who was hanging on its golden and deadly sting, Jaune.

"Ahhhh! Why? Ahhh! Pyrrha!" Jaune cried in despair, while the beast hissed and made side steps from left to right.

Pyrrha, with Miló in its javelin form, turned around and could only look in panic at her partner. While she was a strong and world renowned fighter, Pyrrha hadn't really leadership skills.

"Pyrrha," Jaune cried out in panic while still holding on the sting of the creature "This is not the relic! It's not! Ahhhhhh! Please do something!"

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let…."

But too late….

The Deathstalker jerked its tail back and sent Jaune flying across the forest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Go…" The red-haired girl's eyes followed her shrieking and flying partner; she turned around, facing the big Grimm with a nervous smile.

' _Aaaaand there he goes…If he survives that, I will give him a flying lesson…..'_

"*HISSS!*"

She rubbed the back of her head and started to run, while the Deathstalker followed her.

After some seconds passed, Mikhail walked out of from his covers.

"…." He rubbed his eyes and sighed "Well, a Deathstalker is no problem for me. I can't become worse than it already is….

*Woosh*

Mikhail looked up to the sky.

Over him passed a Giant Nevermore and flew to the direction where the artifacts his sister and Blake were.

But the worst part was that Ruby and Weiss were on the Grimm.

"….." His eyes became dull and lost color, he grabbed his head in frustration _'DAMMIT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE JINX IT! Dozens of millenniums… AND I STILL DIDN'T LEARN IT!'_ He really wanted to cry right now, a Deathstalker no problem, a Giant Nevermore hell yeah, but both at the same time…."I should go….." He started to walk…"Why didn't my sheath come earlier!?….With it, Zero Rose would be finished and with Ruby's help I could already have a better weapon….."

 **XXX**

 **With Blake and Yang**

Blake still looked up to the sky, while Yang asked what they should do.

"Blake what should we do!?"

"Ahem, Yang?"

"What?" She turned around and saw, that Blake pointed with her forefinger up to the sky. The blonde brawler looked up and her eyes widened.

"Heads up!" Ruby was falling from the sky, while waving her arms around in panic.

Yang ran forward, spreading her arms out, so that she could catch her sister. But Lady Luck, as a bitch she was, looked away. Before Ruby fell in the save arms of her sister, Jaune came flying from the side, crashed into her and both teens flew right through the woods.

"Guhh…What was that!?" Ruby who was shaken from the crash could only see stars and Beowolfs. She shook her head, her dizziness started to wave off, and she looked around and saw that she landed on a tree branch.

"Ahem…" The hooded girl noticed Jaune, who was hanging upside down on another branch "Hey Ruby." He raised his hand to greet her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake noted, slightly puzzled.

"I-.." Before Yang could speak up, both of them heard a Grimm cry, with the sound of crashing trees, from the other side.

"Gruuuuuuuh!" An Ursa walked out of the forest, on his hind legs, while desperately waving around with its paws."

*BOOM* "Yeehaw!" A pink explosion, behind it, followed by a cowgirl shout and the beast fell dead on the ground. Jumping down from it was Nora who had the time of her life. She stood up "Aww, its broken…" She jumped back on the Ursa's back "Ewww." She examined the dead beast; while an exhausted Ren appeared and finally catch to her up.

"Nora? Please *gasp* don't do that *gasp* ever again…." He pleaded to Nora while panting. As he looked back to her, the girl full of energy was gone. Instead, she was admiring the artifacts.

"Ooooooo…" Nora grabbed a chess figure and started to sing "I'm Queen of the castle!" She put the piece on her head "I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren began to lose his patience and shouted out.

The hammer-wielding girl froze, laughed then saluted and let the chess piece fell on her hand. She walked happily back to her childhood friend "Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked casually, while crossing her arms.

"I-…" And again, Yang was interrupted by a shriek and the sound of falling trees.

Both of them saw Pyrrha running away, while a Deathstalker followed her. The beast used its giant pinchers to mill every obstacle before him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha saw her partner and called out to him.

"Pyrrha!?" The Arc called out in surprise.

"Wow!?" Ruby, who was on her legs again, saw the giant Grimm and jump down from the beach.

"Ruby!?" Again, Jaune called out in surprise.

When she landed on the ground, her sister Yang was surprised by it, yet also relieved to see her safe.

"Ruby?"

The older twin looked at her sister.

"Yang!" Both girls wanted to hug each other in joy but…

"Nora!" The hammer-wielding girl interrupted their happy moment, while jumping between them.

*Smack* The Deathstalker finally caught up to Pyrrha and hit her; she was sent flying and landed before the others.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked again, while still being calm, but Yang wasn't….

She literally exploded and her eyes became red "Grrrr, I can't take anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" She panted, after finishing her yelling.

Ruby and Blake just looked up, while Nora just fidgeted around in excitement and Ren, who was out of breath, joined them. Pyrrha stood up, still a little bit shaky and stood beside Ruby.

"Um….Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister's shoulder and pointed to the sky.

Yang slumped her shoulders and everybody looked up.

They saw a Giant Nevermore flying above them and on one of its talon hanging was Weiss. She looked rather…. _distressed_.

"How could you leave me!?" She yelled in desperation.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby shrugged.

"She's gonna fall." Blake spoke up, in her usual calm manner.

"She'll be fine." Ruby stated in an obvious tone and waved a hand.

"She's falling." Ren decided joined the conversation, and the group could see how Weiss was closing the gap between her and the ground…..

"Guys, shouldn't we do something!?" Pyrrha looked between everyone.

Meanwhile Jaune, who could finally get down from the branch, saw his chance to impress Weiss. He started to run and jump. But before he was close to Weiss, a golden glowing blur, accompanied with red, white, black and white flower petals snapped Weiss before his eyes.

"Ufgh!" Jaune fell and was now tasting the Emerald Forest earth "Urggggg…." He groaned from pain.

Before the group could react, a massive gale blow around and then they saw Mikhail standing before them, with Weiss in his arms, bridal style.

"Gotcha'!" He looked at Weiss and smiled, who was first flabbergasted by the sudden catch.

Then she glared a little bit and crossed her arms "Hmph, finally some help." The heiress looked away with a huff and closed eyes. After some seconds, she opened her eyes and looked back; she stared directly in Mikhail's heterochromatic eyes. He snorted a little, looking amused by her behavior.

She sighed; her lips curved a slight smile "Well at least I should thank you 'my hero'."

Mikhail snorted again "Of course, 'my princess'." Then he smiled radiantly at Weiss, whose eyes widened and her cheeks became a little bit red.

Somehow Weiss felt like a princess who was rescued from a knight in white armor, well he wore mostly white….from a dragon…..okay it was very ironic….Dragon's Soul…. _'Knock it off, Weiss…he is just an…..okay there nothing wrong with him and wow he smells good for a boy and those eyes….stop bad thoughts this is not the time!'_ She shook her head, while her cheeks became hotter.

"My nose!" The atmosphere was broken, when Jaune slowly stood up and held his nose with both hands.

Both Mikhail and Weiss looked at each other, blinked and shrugged. The younger Rose twin let her carefully down.

"Mik…." Before Pyrrha could spoke to him, his sisters came first.

"Mikhail!" Ruby ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Hey sis," He looked at Yang "…So what now?"

All of them looked to the two Grimm.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we could die together!

"No….. I have plan," He turned around and faced the others "I know we are overpowered, that we should flee but the Nevermore will cut off our way so we have no choice but to fight them."

"Then what should we do?" Blake asked.

"First," He took a chess piece for himself "We will lure both Grimm to the canyon, we will split up. The first group will be Weiss, Blake and Yang. You girls will distract the Nevermore while we will kill the Deathstalker, got it?"

The gang looked at each other and Weiss spoke up "I hope your plan is good."

He smirked "Of course!"

 **XXX**

"Oh nice to see the girls in action." Mikhail said with amusement in his voice, how well those three could make the Nevermore squirm "We should kill the Deathstalker." She turned around to face the others "Okay guys this is it. First Jaune and Pyrrah!" Jaune twitched and Pyrrha straightened up "You guys will pinch the Nevermore, use your shield, defensive behavior no needless attacks. Nora!" The girl grinned "Use the gap of the Grimms defense and when you can," He smiled "Break his legs!" The girl's eyes widened in joy and she saluted "Ren! You will give support, if you can sneak behind it; attack the place under its tail or the sting!" Ren nodded. I and Ruby will give you supporting fire when you get my signal get away from it!" Everyone nodded. Mikhail saw the beast that walking closer and activated his Semblance. His dragon wings appeared behind his back. He jerked them slightly back and then with fully force he waved them towards the Deathstalker. From his wings shot white scale towards the Grimm.

"Graaahhhhhhhhhh!" The scales pierced through its flesh and armor. The beast hissed in pain. Even though, the scales pierced the armor not completely, they stuck on it.

"Holy Crap!" Jaune shouted.

"Interesting, it that was similar to the Nevermore attack." Ren mumbled.

"It's not over." Pyrrha said.

Mikhail raised his hand opened his palm "Boom!" The moment he did, the scales that stuck on the Grimm exploded. Scale fragments flew everywhere, causing the armor to crack, the flesh to be pierced and slashed and some eyes of it were destroyed.

"Attack!" He shouted and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren started to attack. Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields to cut the Grimm some of its air. Ren drew his blades SMGs and run around the beast shooting coordinated salves at it. Nora drew her grenade launcher and transformed it into a hammer.

"Mike what now?"

"We shot at the parts which are not armored.

"Got it!"

Yes, Dragon Bullets. Mikhail's Semblance was really mysterious for many people but not for him. Semblances are the manifestations of one's innate and personal powers, as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character.

Mikhail's was simple…he had the body of a human but the primal soul of a dragon. The reason Mikhail had a large amount of Aura and such ability was simple. His soul was older than he himself.

It was not easy than because of his powerful soul he had, as a newborn, the Aura of two full grown men…2 hours after he was born his own Aura almost killed him. He hadn't much memories of that time. He was a newborn and the entire time tired and sleepy, but one day he opened his eyes and saw his family crying over him. After he closed his eyes again, he dreamed of Zero, when he woke up, he felt suddenly better.

One day, when he uses his Semblance and transform, he noticed something. Scales, talons and fangs that fell off, didn't disappear.

"Ruby are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Both of them aimed at the beast.

Nora jumped, using the recoil of her grenade hammer and smashed it on the head of the beast. The smaller cracks on its armor became bigger. But the Deathstalker, didn't gave up. It tried to stab Nora, but she evaded it, by shooting herself away. The stinger was stuck on the ground.

"Sis!"

"Got it!" Ruby nodded, shot the Grimm in the other eyes.

*Woosh* *Baam*.

"Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrshhhhhhhhhh!" The eye exploded. The Deathstalker hissed in pain, leaving more gaps to attack.

"Now guys get away!" He shouted and then aimed "I will attack the cracked parts; try to shoot at the belly.

"Okay!"

He pointed the scythe behind and shot, using the recoil and his wings to rush at the beast. He span several times, transformed his hand and mauled it with punches and slashes. Then Mikhail jumped up to the air and that was Ruby's cue to act.

The armor began to crack and fell off; Ruby aimed with her rifle and shot the sting off. It landed and stabbed the unprotected head; Mikhail pointed again the scythe behind him and through the flap with his wings, the recoil became stronger, he dashed forward and hammered the sting, with his transformed fists, deeper in the flesh of the Deathstalker.

Meanwhile the others could only look with disbelief what the twins are doing.

"Ha, good aiming skills, perfect synchronized shoots and wow they are really strong in a team." Ren said after analyzing.

"Wow, Ren we need scythes, then we could totally be as awesome like them…"

The raven-haired boy looked at Nora _'Nora and scythes…hell no….'_ He rubbed his eyes "Nora no…"

"But Ren!"

"No."

"Buh, spoilsport!" She pouted.

Meanwhile Ruby and Mikhail transformed their weapons in their scythe form and pointed the weapons behind them.

The beast was cut into three pieces an began to dissolve.

Both twins high-fived.

"Yeah, we did it Ruby!"

"Whoo!" The girl chirped in joy.

But they hadn't much to time to celebrate…the Nevermore was waiting.

 **XXX**

"It's tougher than it looks like!" Blake, who slashed the Nevermore on the back with her sword and sheath, jumped down from it.

"Where are the others!?"

"What's the matter Princess, getting tired?" Yang smug-smiled at Weiss, who fumed in frustration.

"How many times should I say it to you dunce, I am an heiress, but seriously now where are the others!?"

The three saw, that the Giant Nevermore circled around and readied itself for a dive-attack.

"Not good it wants to ram us!"

"You don't say Miss Obvious?" Yang received an angry glare from the heiress.

"Well, if both of you are done argumenting, the others are coming back." Blake said, and the other two looked at the location where she was pointing.

"Okay girls," Yang grinned lets go before we land as red blot." The three began to run, before the Nevermore crushed into the ruins and completely destroyed them.

"Ruby, Mikhail!" The blonde brawler hugged her siblings in joy "You guys are alright?"

Both twins nodded.

Pyrrha spoke up "What about you guys?"

"The Nevermore is tenacious; no matter what we did that beast didn't even flinch."

"Weiss is right, what should we do?"

Mikhail looked around, everybody besides him, Pyrrha and Ruby, showed already signs of exhaustion _'Blake is right…_ _ **I**_ _should do something.'_ Then he looked up to the Nevermore, which prepared for another attack.

"Mikhail, no!" Yang gripped his shoulders and scowled at him "You will not fight with it."

He smiled, and the others looked with wide eyes and slight shock at him. Only Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha didn't flinched.

Mikhail's eyes changed, his irises became slits, several veins popped up on his skin and his hands were covered in scales and claws. The most shocking part was Mikhail's teeth. They were sharp, like those of a Beowolf.

' _He really looks…. like a faunus…'_ Blake thought.

*Flap* On his back appeared his wings "Sorry!" *Woosh*

"Mikhail!" Yang shouted and then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Ruby's.

"Trust him."

"Ruby!"

"Yang, he can do it!"

"But!"

"Trust our brother!" Ruby nearly shouted.

The blonde scowled "Good… …." With worry she looked at her brother.

 **XXX**

 **With Mikhail**

"Okay you ugly piece of shit! Here I am!" Mikhail shouted and folded his wings slightly together; he pointed his scythe behind him and shot.

*Baam* *Baam*

The Grimm saw him and dived towards him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The beast roared.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" And Mikhail did the same.

But before the flying monsters clashed, Mikhail did a bold move. He unfolded his right wing and pointed his scythe to the left and shot. The recoil caused him to spin around and then *Slash* He cut the right foot of the Nevermore off. He span his body several times, while gaining some height and before the Grimm passed him, turned around and shot some scales on the back of the Grimm.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The beast shrieked in pain and tried to gain balance, by flying around.

Meanwhile the others had various reactions.

"Holy shit, did he just!" Jaune shouted.

"Yup." Ren answered while still admiring the acrobatic performance _'He must have trained very hard to do such things, or he is a natural talented flyer.'_

"He can shoot scales!?" Weiss turned to the sisters who looked at.

"Yeah, but Mikhail never uses that attack on humans…." Ruby shrugged.

"They can be real painful.

The heiress shuddered.

' _This is….how can he make such maneuvers? Is this like how dragon fights?'_ Blake asked her, she loved Michael Peyt's books. In every book, dragons were major character….her favorite one was the Lone Dragon….the partner of the Grand Songstress.

Pyrrha sighed _'He became stronger…'_

Meanwhile Mikhail had the time of his life….but "Shit I am almost out of ammo!" He was flying through the sky and evaded the ram-attacks and feathers of the Nevermore. "But it doesn't matter!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaa!" The Nevermore roared and shot another salve of feathers at him.

"As if you small fry!" He evaded the feathers in acrobatic masterpiece, by twirling around and evading left and right and flew directly at the beast.

The Nevermore, who was bigger, didn't expect that Mikhail would attack him directly and even evade his feather cascade. Mikhail jerked his claw back and with the full force of his attack he punched the Grimm with a right haymaker. Caused by the immense power of the punch, the Nevermore crashed into the cliff.

"Seriously how broken can that guy be!?" Jaune threw his arms when he saw what Mikhail just did.

Weiss continued "What Mikhail did was literally insane but, he evaded those feathers, which were directly fired at him in an immense speed and yet he held his pace." It was reckless, insane and the quickest way to land a powerful blow. Mikhail must have trained extremely hard to evade in such manner and his reaction time is insane.

The group continued to watch.

 **XXX**

 **With Mikhail**

' _The wind…..incredible!'_ Mikhail flew sinuous lines and evaded the feathers that the Nevermore shot at him.

' _The adrenaline…..so intoxicating!'_ The turned around and shot scales at the Nevermore and hit it, then letting them explode. It was starting to exhaust…But also Mikhail could feel the backlash of his Semblance

' _The pain…so exhilarating!'_ He shot another salve of scales at the Grimm and slashed its eyes.

"RAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" It cried in pain and this was Mikhail's cue to end this fight. He made a turn and flew directly to it. He increased his speed and could feel that a muscle on his back tore, but he ignored it. He came closer and closer, but before both man and beast crashed; he jerked his body up, clawed his talons and with full force slashed its entire back. He drew his weapon and flew higher, when he gained some distance and the Nevermore was under him, he dived down using the last ammo he had to enhance.

*Baam* *Baam* *Baam* *Baam* *Baam* *Baam* *Baam* *Stab*

He pierced the Grimm with Zero Rose in her sword form and with the entire force he pushed the Nevermore down.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both the Grimm and Huntsman roar echoed through the entire Emerald Forest. The Beast was pushed down by Mikhail's immense power and started to burn from the inside by his Aura that flowed through his body.

Mikhail and the Grimm fell and fell, slowly closing the gap between them and the ground. But he could feel that his body gave slowly in.

His immense Life Force and Aura from his soul as a dragon gave him a big advantage, but still it didn't mean he could ignore pain, yhe Grimm couldn't defy his strength, it was also like exhausted. The Nevermore didn't even struggle anymore. Mikhail noticed this and with his remaining energy he flapped several times his wings time and then…

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHHHHHH* Both of them crashed on the ground.

 **XXX**

 **With the others**

No one of the group spoke; they didn't even believe what just happened."

"MIKHAIL!" Both his sisters shouted and ran toward the crater that both flying beast just created with their crash.

' _Holy shit….this is, how….that guy just killed…..'_ Jaune's jaw met the ground…again…

' _Whoa that guy isn't a reaper he is a dragon, he must be a dragon. Can he spit fire, he must be spitting fire!?'_ Nora's thoughts.

' _I….I am speechless…He took a Giant Nevermore down…alone…..'_ The heiress' eyes were wide in disbelief.

'…' Blake couldn't even think about what just happened. Her eyes were glued to the crash point.

"NO!" Pyrrha screamed in worry and fear while she began to ran, too.

"Mikhail!" Ruby used her Semblance and arrived first at the crater! _'Oh please, please be alright!'_

"Mike!" Yang began to look around the crater, when she couldn't see anything, the dust and dirt made it hard.

"Mikhail!" Pyrrha arrived and looked around "Where are you!?"

"Here…." The three girls snapped their head to the left and saw a tall figure emerging from the crater. His clothes were tattered, he had some bruises and he was full of dirt….

His sisters stormed to him and hugged the boy.

"Mikhail." Ruby hugged him very tight around his torso, while Yang put her arms around his neck.

"You dumb idiot!" She scolded him.

"Ugh…"

"You alright?"

"Yeah…Ruby, but not Zero Rose….."

The looked at his scythe; the weapon was not completely made from dragon materials, so some of them were damaged or broken.

"Ah don't worry she will be repaired."

He patted her head and noticed Pyrrha. He smiled at her and she did the same….The test was over….

 **XXX**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…..Team CRDL (Cardinal)." Ozpin formed the first team. "Lead by Cardin Winchester." The audience clapped.

Then the next team came "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…..Team JNPR (Juniper)….Nora hugged Ren, who was slightly overburden by it. "Lead by Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" Jaune was flabbergasted by the sudden declaration by his new position "Lead by…me?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin congratulated him and Pyrrha punched him friendly in his arm, which caused him to fall on the ground.

"Woha..ugf!" Laughter from the audience could be heard.

Pyrrha smiled wryly and saw that Mikhail, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang waved, smiled and whistled at them. The younger twin had some patches on his face and armrest on his right side. He had a torn muscle and a dislocated shoulder. But she knew that her friend would heal quickly because of his huge amount of Aura and life force.

"And finally, would Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long come to the stage."

The four girls looked at each other and then at Mikhail who shrugged and then walked to the stage.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby)."

' _Really…Team RWBY (Ruby)….well it's a nice coincidence or pun…'_ Mikhail's thoughts were interrupted when Ozpin called him out.

"May Mikhail Rose come to the stage?"

Everybody looked at him, wry smiled formed on his face, he made his way to the girls and Ozpin "Mikhail Rose you retrieved the white king piece and since the number of the students is unbalanced and with regard of your skills and your qualities in leadership, fighting and teamwork, you will be from this day forward, the leader of Team RWBY."

"Duh…what!?" Mikhail's eyes almost popped out.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin congratulated him and the audience clapped, this is the first time in the history of Beacon, that a five-person team was created.

"I am so proud of you!" Yang hugged him and Ruby as well

"Yeah, good job little bro!"

' _Well…I hoped to be the leader….but I guess he earned it.'_ Weiss gave a soft smile.

' _I hope the leadership does not influence his promise with me….and I really want to read his book though.'_ Blake thought.

' _I think…..this will be the end…for me….'_ Mikhail groaned and palmed his face.

 **When I wrote the battle scene with Mikhail and the Nevermore, I thought how Mikhail battled with Grabiel in Branch A and holy shit was he agile and strong, even though Gabriel was three-times bigger than he was.**

 **Also I want you guys to help me, making my story a bit more well-known. I am looking for someone who would make this a 'READING STORY'**

 **If one of you is interested pm me.**

 **Here are also the results of the poll, I will still continue it.**

 **1 Blake**

 **2 Pyrrha**

 **3 Neo**

 **4 Winter**

 **5 Velvet**

 **6 Nora**

 **7 Weiss**

 **8 Cinder**

 **9 Coco**

 **10 Emerald**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Roses, White Scales**

A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way.

John C. Maxwell

 **Chapter 6**

Being a Leader

Team RWBY, minus Mikhail and Ruby was currently standing in their room, which will be their home for the next four years. Blake, Weiss and Yang were currently standing before their beds…..the reason… they had only four.

"This… could be problematic." Weiss said, while crossing her arms.

"Indeed." Blake agreed casually.

"Well I don't see a problem with it." Both girls looked at Yang with questioning eyes "What? Ruby and Mikhail are sharing a bed their entire life."

The heiress chocked on air, about the sudden declaration, while Blake looked completely perturbed.

"You mean….Ruby and Mikhail are sleeping together, even now at their age!?"

"Yup, Ice Queen, sometimes I snuggle myself to them, in their bed!" Without shame, Yang declared and put a fist on her chest.

' _This is….'_

' _Not normal…'_ Blake thought, while suddenly remembering about a certain book from the Antiquity series. Lost Wisdom of Antiquity is about a pair of twins, older female twin and younger male twin that had an incestuous relationship with each other. It was wrong in so many ways, yet that book was so full of romance and feelings that even Ninjas of Love could not beat it. She tried her best, not to blush and shook her head in embarrassment. "By the way, where are your siblings? I didn't saw them after the ceremony."

"Dunno…the said they work on a baby or something….

"What!?" Both heiress and faunus-in-hiding shouted with a blush and dismay in their faces, when they heard the statement from their buxom teammate.

"And you're okay with it!?" Weiss asked with a paler face than she had before, while Blake nodded and somehow looked interested. That girl's head was too long in the gutter…

Yang looked for a moment at both girls and a big grin formed on her face "Relax, they are repairing Mikhail's weapon!" The brawler was amused by the flabbergasted faces of her teammates "Man, never thought you girls have such dirty minds, especially you Blakey. Your face said more than thousand yangs." She ended her teasing with a bad pun.

But it worked, Blake's face became a shade redder and Weiss' scowled.

Before they could yell at blonde about it, the door of their room opened and Mikhail and Ruby came in.

"Hey girls, here is your leader!" Mikhail puffed his chest; in his hand was a large suitcase."

"How is it going, Team RWBY!?" Ruby chirped.

"Mikhail!" Weiss nearly shouted, causing the boy almost to fall down.

"Y-yeah what is it?"

"Do you still share a bed with your sister!?" Weiss eyes slightly twitched, and Blake tried to look not interested, _while still_ being interested.

That girl red too much smut…

"Yes!" Mikhail answered without shame; Weiss entire image of him shattered and she palmed her face.

' _Of course, it was too good to be true…'_ She looked between them "Why?"

"Well…" He innocently tapped his chin "I'm used to it…" He said only the half-truth….Mikhail still had dreams about wars and fights, like Michael. He came to terms with his past. This is his future now, his family, his friends and comrades. He was at piece with it. But the dreams still haunted him. Yet when he sleeps with his sisters together, he didn't have them anymore…..sometimes….

Ruby hugged him from the side "The same with me, I can't sleep without him."

"Yeah," Yang called out and everybody saw that she put two beds together, so that she could sleep with her siblings "Mikhail is also a great heating pad and pillow."

The heiress groaned _'Am I the only one here who is sane?'_ She calmed a little bit down "What about your arm and back, didn't you tore some muscles?"

"They are already healed." Mikhail waved his hand.

"You have some….ah forget it…you are an indestructible monster….."

Meanwhile Blake noticed Mikhail suitcase. It was a large one, even bigger then he himself, probably over 2 m long. "What is in that suitcase?" She pointed at it.

Mikhail grinned with proud "Zero Rose. I and Ruby repaired and changed it…wanna see?"

Everyone nodded and Ruby couldn't wait to show her and Mikhail's baby.

He opened the case and showed the content.

In the suitcase, was a long one-edged sword with clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt. It had the same length as his uncle's. It looked like single-edged greatsword. The blade of the sword was obsidian-black, while the back of the sword was snow-white. The grip or handle of the sword was gun barrel, long enough so that it can be grabbed. There was another grip that was placed vertical, similar to that of a tonfa. It can be used with the reversed grip. The sword has also lines on it, meaning that it could be folded.

"You will now use a sword?" Weis asked.

"Nope!" Mikhail turned the weapon around, with the blade-body up, flicked the trigger and various gear-like sounds could be heard. The top-parts of blade retracted into itself, like his uncle's when he morphed his weapon back to put it back on his back, and at the same time, the muzzle extended to a longer barrel and a red scope emerged from it. With blade retracted, he could easily aim.

"A sniper rifle!" Ruby yelled out. Even though the sword can be used as a gun to, aiming with the sword in the reverse grip is too difficult.

Mikhail changed the caliber of is sniper-rifle to the same of Ruby's, so that the weapon was now lighter.

"Then what about the scythe?" Blake asked and Mikhail took again something out of the suitcase. It was a straight sword sheath or scabbard, slightly longer, thicker and broader like the main weapon, with the same color as the sword/sniper-rifle. But it was no normal sheath. The sheath looked mechanical with several gears and had the same colors and the same materials as the sword. On it was a grip, probably to hold it. The sword sheath looked massive almost like a club.

"A sheath?" Blake tilted her head.

"Yeah, but I had the idea…" He hesitated; he couldn't say that he the idea for this sheath was given to him from Raven, Yang's mother, but that was another story. "From our uncle." Blake tilted her head at the sudden hesitation but shrugged it off.

"Then how can it become a scythe?" Weiss asked.

"Easy!" Mikhail flicked the scabbard, and it morphed into a long staff/shaft, then he pulled the gun-tonfa-grip, and it extended itself 1 m, so that it was now vertical and the extended rifle muzzle pointed down. At the same time the blade extended back, split into sections and fold backwards, briefly taking on a curved scythe-like form and gained yellow/golden sharpened edges on the inside, while the outer edge took on a jagged, toothed appearance due to the folding. He attached muzzle-grip to the sheath/staff. When it made a click-sound, a sniper muzzle, extended from behind the blade, similar to Crescent Rose it her scythe-form. On the sides of the blade, was Mikhail's crest. **(Look at the story image)**

It had the elegance of Ruby's scythe and the feral style of their uncle's. It suited Mikhail, since dragon are majestic yet wild creatures. But Mikhail thought more of Zero's style. She was beautiful, elegant and deadly yet feral and bloodthirsty.

"Nice!" Yang eyed the weapon "It is like a hybrid between Ruby's and Uncle Qrow's scythe.

Blake quirked an eyebrow "Your uncle uses scythes, too?"

"Yeah, he taught me and Ruby how to use it."

"It's brilliant." Weiss complimented him, while taking a closer look on Zero's Rose

"Nah, without my sister, it wouldn't have been possible." He looked at Ruby and smiled.

"Oh come on, without your sense of aesthetics and plans it wouldn't have been possible." She slightly punched on the side in him laughed.

' _Are they flirting?'_ Weiss asked herself, while shivering.

' _Are they flirting?'_ These were Blake's thoughts.

"Enough flirting you two, let's unpack our stuff!" Yang appeared from behind and slung her arms around their necks.

And Team Ruby began to unpack their stuff.

Yang put a poster from her favorite boy group on the wall and looked at Mikhail who gave a thump up.

Weiss hanged a painting from Forever Fall on the wall. She looked to her leader who also gave a thump up. With pride she wrinkled her nose up.

Blake put her readings in the bookshelf; she took out Ninjas in Love, and looked around, so that no one could see her shame. Her amber eyes met, a ruby and silver eye. Mikhail shook his head in disappointment and gave a thump down.

Meanwhile Ruby finished putting a red blind on the windows, with help from Crescent Rose, she glanced to Mikhail who gave a thumps up. She smiled turned around and didn't notice, that she cut the blind horizontally.

Her twin made a thumps down and had a needle and threat in his other hand.

Mikhail took his tool kit from his chest out. Because the room was a little bit cramped he decided to make bunk beds for Weiss and Blake. With a screwdriver, some nails and other things it was quickly done.

After being finished, Team RWBY was looking at their room and home for four years; while Mikhail was finished with the beds and joined them.

"Done and done." He crossed his arms and smiled in satisfaction.

Blake quirked and eyebrow and smiled slightly amused "Being good with tools, I understand because you are a boy but being good with needle and threat, never saw a male good with those."

"Indeed." Weiss nodded

"Well," He twirled the screwdriver in his hand "If your sisters are a battle maniac and a happy-grimm-killing girl, you need to obtain such skills." Three pairs of eyes turned to the sisters who looked around while whistling innocently.

"So what now?" The heiress asked "Any wise words from our leader?"

"Yes," He nodded and faced the girls "First of all, the big fact. I am the only boy here," He looked at Weiss and Blake "Since I grew up with my sisters, there will be no problem with them but with you I will tell you this." Both girls became clairaudient "I will promise you, not to touch your stuff or any of your other belongings, I will respect your boundaries. If you are uncomfortable with some situations, I will _not_ tell what, you can ask me, and I will leave the room so that you can take care of them."

The heiress and faunus looked surprised, how considerate Mikhail was.

"Regardless for changing and other things, I will go out of the room. And if you are showering or bathing, and you both still feel uncomfortable, even with the closed door, you can ask me and I will also leave so that you feel more secure."

Blake smiled "Don't worry I will not ask you such drastic measures, but still thanks."

Mikhail eyes wandered to Weiss.

"As Blake said, don't worry and thank you for being considerate. But I hope you will really not take advantage of this situation."

"I promise!" He pumped his fist.

Yang came from behind and put him into a headlock "Nah, don't worry, girls. Mikhail is not such a boy."

"Yeah, Mike is not a perv!" She threw herself on them, and the three siblings struggled and fell on the ground.

The faunus could only smirk _'They are really close, huh.'_

While Weiss rolled her eyes "Then what about the shower time?"

Mikhail stood up, still with his sisters holding on his shoulders "Well I always shower quickly, so as a leader I say this; those who need it longer are the least, those who don't need it long are first. Is this okay?"

All girls nodded and. He walked towards the girls "As the leader of Team RWBY I will promise you to do my best. If you have problems, don't hesitate to talk with me, I will try my best to help you, all of you. He extended his hand and both girls shook it.

 **XXX**

 **Evening**

' _I can't believe it, they took a shower together…..'_ These were still the thoughts of Blake when she looked at Mikhail and Ruby. Since Mikhail doesn't shower long, 5 or 10 min he took a one first, but his sister followed him, much to Weiss and her shock. Well it was useful and timesaving, it was….just…..she didn't just know what to do. Also the fact, that she glimpsed between her book, that she was currently reading, and Mikhail, who dried the hair of his twin, while having nothing to cover his entire upper body.

She admitted it, that Mikhail was attractive, very attractive. He was well built; he had muscular arms and good abs. How the water droplets on his snow-like skin and lustrous flame like hair flowed, his beautiful eyes…. _'Bad thoughts Blake….'_ She glanced back and sighed _'Is he really 15 years old….? He is also beautiful for a boy.'_

Blake hadn't much experience of the opposite sex, the only man close to her, became a monster. She loved him like family and maybe even more than she admitted it. He was her mentor, partner and friend, but now he was devoured by his wrath and vengeful feelings. It almost broke her heart when she had to leave him and the White Fang, but she had no other choice…. But when she became acquainted with Mikhail, she had the fear that he would tell her secret to the others, but it wasn't the case. He didn't tell it his sisters, even though they are close and he is now the leader of the team. Also when she came to hear his wishes and what he had to endure, she knew that he would keep her secret safe. Mikhail was not like other boys in his age, he is more mature, reliable, kind, smart and he even understood the meanings Michael Peyt's books.

Meanwhile thought Weiss similar things, while observing the shirtless Mikhail; how he gently smiles at his twin sister, while drying her hair. ' _Is this really the same person, Winter spoke so highly of? I never thought that he is so….'_ Her face flushed a bit when Mikhail noticed her stare and he smiled at the heiress. Weiss was normally used to the flirting of the opposite sex but she hadn't any relationship exp. When she attended parties or banquettes, many boys from different families, courted her. But those pigs were debauchees, swashbucklers or imposter who were only interested because she is a Schnee or in her body. Naturally she rejected them all. The thoughts of that buffoon Jaune came to her mind. But Mikhail was different, even though he is unhealthy close to his sisters. He was nice, caring and tender-hearted. Mikhail had the highest grade in the initiation, yet she and the team didn't know anything about the incident with Ramez. Well after seeing him, killing a Giant Nevermore alone, there was no way to ignore it. Not only this, when the met the two days ago, he called her Miss Weiss, not Schnee. He was respectful unlike his family and yet called her with her forename. _'Does he know my struggle from Winter?'_

"So done, sis." Mikhail finished drying his sister's hair.

"Thank you!" Ruby stood up and hugged him.

Blake and Weiss couldn't help but blush, even though they were siblings, the heiress and faunus hadn't much close contact with boys. And seeing a girl, despite being his sister, hugging a half-naked male was probably a little bit much too stimulating for those inexperienced girls.

"So I am also finished." Mikhail quickly dried himself and put his tank-top on, much to the slight disappointment of Blake and Weiss. "You girls alright, your faces are a little bit red?"

"I am fine." The faunus hid her face behind her book and Weiss huffed and looked away.

Mikhail smirked; it is teasing time "Well if you want I could take off my shirt again."

Blake twitched and almost dropped her book and Weiss began to stutter while her cheeks were one shade redder than before.

"Hahaha, you are so easy to tease…" Mikhail took the brush and used it on his hair. Ruby pouted a little bit and tapped his shoulder. He bent his head, looked at her and sighed; Mikhail handed it to her and with a brilliant smile, Ruby started to groom her brother's hair.

Blake somehow felt warmth on her chest by seeing this. She grew up without knowing her parents; the White Fang took care of her and become her family

"Ah there is nothing better than a shower after a long day!" Yang finished her shower and came out of the bathroom. But only with her shorts and a towel around her neck that covered her nipples. In her hand was a hairdryer powered by heat dust.

The raven-haired faunus almost dropped her book again because of the sudden half-naked appearance of her partner.

"Wha….What are you doing you…..you exhibitionistic fiend!?" Weiss shouted with red face at the female blonde. "Cover yourself!"

"Relax Ice Queen," Yang stretched herself, causing her boobs to jiggle "We're all girls and it's not that Mikhail never saw me naked.

Ice blue and amber eyes wandered to the left and stopped on Mikhail who just shrugged. Ruby was already finished with his hair and began to play with it. Yang walked towards Mikhail and sat before him on the ground and handed the hairdryer. He took it and began to blow-dry it.

Weiss looked with bewilderment and jealousy at Yang's assets, which are somehow defying gravity. She looked at Yang's chest and then to her own and scowled _. 'This family won the jackpot in genetics.'_ Yang had her bountiful chest, waist and hips and could be called 'I am sexy and we both know it'. Ruby was beautiful as her sister. Her legs and butt were even more toned than Yang's, possibly due her Semblance. Besides for her age, she already had B-cups, which made Weiss even more jealous and her snow-like skin was also something remarkable. She is someone you call 'A beautiful cutie' When she gets older, Ruby will definitely grow up into beautiful and lovely woman. And then there was the youngest member of their family. Mikhail was handsome no beautiful. He had the same feminine face as Ruby, due being twins. He had lustrous hair, which was yellow/gold-red, which looked soft and silky. His body was muscular, not too extreme, but she could see that he trained well. ( **Look at the link to Zerochan in my profile** ). His eyes were also something rare, a ruby and a silver eyes, it remembered her of a silver ring with a gem on it, which she owned _. 'He is like gentle handsome nobleman or a prince from a fairy tales.'_ These were the words Weiss used to describe him. _'Seriously this family is blessed with looks….'_ She was now frustrated; Weiss laid herself on her bed and put the blanket over her, while looking at the other side.

Blake stopped reading, because of the hair-dryer she couldn't concentrate, also a little bit because of Yang, who leaned her head backwards, on her brother's lap.

When Mikhail was finished, he went with his hands and fingers through Yang's hair. She had slightly curled one, so he needed to be careful or he would rip off or split her hair when he used the brush.

Meanwhile his sister enjoyed the hair-care of her brother. Normally she wouldn't let a person touch her hair. For Yang, her hair was her pride. It was also needed for her Semblance. Only five people could touch it and these were her father, her uncle, her siblings and their passed mother. But there was another rule, regarding cutting her hair or care. Only Summer and Mikhail could do it. After their mother passed, Mikhail started to do it in their mother's place. She was really thankful to him. Mikhail learned to do so many things, when their mother wasn't there anymore. Cooking, baking, cleaning, laundry, sewing and other chores were done by him.

Ruby yawned, suddenly she felt something soft and warm around her. Mikhail engulfed her with one of his wings.

Her mind entered a state of bliss, has she curled herself in her brother's wing.

"Hey no wing-cuddling without me!" The moment Mikhail was finished with her hair; she took her tube-top and put it on. Mikhail sighed and his other wing engulfed. She shivered and entered a state of bliss as well. Her brother's wings were large, enough to cover an entire person.

Even now, his wings were his pride.

Suddenly he noticed the stares of Blake and Weiss "Is there something?" Blake looked down at Weiss and she did the same with Blake.

Since they saw him transform, there was something lingering in their mind and that was this.

"Can we touch… them?" Both girls asked in union and looked again at each other, surprised by their same question.

Both his sisters opened their eyes and looked in panic to their teammates.

' _Mikhail doesn't like it, when somebody touches his wings, only our family can do it!'_ Yang thought, she remembered the day, when a random guy touched his wing.

Mikhail almost tore him apart. Only with the help of their father and uncle, they could restrict him, but after 3 hours, the damage he had done was big. But luckily that guy was a faunus hater, who insulted him, but when he was ignored, he had done it. Mikhail simply hates it, when somebody he doesn't know touches him, without his permission.

' _It's the same with Yang's hair…'_ Ruby came out from his wings "Guys I think…."

"Sure." Mikhail simply gave his permission.

"What!" Ruby shouted in surprise.

"Mikhail you allowed it?" Yang was shocked as well.

"Yes, why are you suprised?"

"Well the last time someone touched them…."

"He touched me without permission; he was also a racist who said I am a vermin, so…."

Blake twitched a little bit, since she knew that Mikhail was insulted because he was like a faunus.

"Wait," the heiress spoke up "Why did someone say you are vermin?"

"Because I look like a faunus, you know long canines." He opened his mouth and pointed at his bad boys. "Besides my Semblence makes me a pseudo-faunus, you probably know that I have also night-vision."

"Yes, my sister told me about it…huh…." Weiss tilted her head, she doesn't trust faunus, but that doesn't mean she hates them. It just, no faunus she ever met gave her a reason to do so. In their eyes, she was just Schnee, an enemy, not Weiss. _'Well a pseudo-faunus, maybe ….._ ' She shook her head "So is it really alright to touch your wings?"

"Sure!" He nodded "Don't be shy."

Blake jumped down from her upper bed and Weiss stood up and both get closer to Mikhail. He raised his wings and positioned them.

Both girls hesitated for second but shortly touched them.

Their eyes widened in surprise.

"They are warm and…" Blake spoke in a soft tone.

"And soft!" Ruby chipped in.

"Of course they are." Mikhail laughed a bit.

"Well," The white-haired girl was really surprised how good the felt "After yesterday, I couldn't help but being surprised.

"She is right…I thought they would be hard and raspy…" Blake hands wandered around. It was a pleasant feeling, no wonder why his sisters looked so relaxed.

"So, you….trust us?" The faunus asked with more surprise in her voice.

"Of course, we are Team RWBY, we are comrades and teammates. Trusting each other is significant."

Blake smiled slightly at her leader's declaration.

"Of course, with me on your side, our team will be on the top of Beacon!" The heiress puffed her chest in proud.

Team RWBY's leader could only smile.

"By the way, can you show us your claws?"

Mikhail nodded and activated his Semblance, transforming his hands "You can touch them of course."

Both of them took his hands/claws/talons and touched them.

"Seriously, how can scales be that smooth!? They are like marble!" All three siblings laughed because of Weiss' outburst.

Blake looked at the claws and scales "I like the black ones…"

"Figures, personally I like the white ones."

' _Figures.'_ Blake thought.

"They are really hard." Weiss wondered ' _I would like to take scale for research, maybe we could make some things with them…I mean those could easily pierce the armor of a Deathstalker.'_

Blake looked at his claws and touched them _'They are smooth and hard, they feel like metal.'_

"Yeah, my offensive and defensive abilities are rising the more I use my Semblance." He reduced the power of his Semblance and his scales and claws dissolved into flower petals "My Semblance is always active, because of this; I have more strength and stamina than a normal person.

"This means you have a large amount of Aura doesn't it?" The faunus was curious.

"Yup!"

"I would like to examine your Semblance in our research department, the fact that your scales don't disappear when they aren't on your body anymore is somehow strange."

"Yeah…sorry I don't really like researchers looking at me like some kind of guinea pig."

"Understandable." She also wouldn't like being in such a situation, because her Semblance is hereditary.

"Ahem," Everybody looked at Yang, who was crossing her arms and was raising an eyebrow "You girls are my teammates, but," She pointed at their hands "But shouldn't you let him go?"

Both girls looked at their hands, finally noticing that they held Mikhail's hands the entire time.

A big shit-eating grin decorated the brawlers face, when Blake's face blushed slightly Weiss jerked her hand away, glaring at the blonde beauty while having pink-dusted cheeks.

The raven-haired girl turned around, saying nothing while trying to hold a stoic face, she jumped up to her bed and went to sleep, while the white-haired girl glared as hard as she could, she huffed and stomped toward her bed and laid on it.

Both Yang and Mikhail glanced at each and broke almost in laughter out. Then suddenly he felt something on his back, he bent his head and saw that Ruby fell asleep and leaned on him.

"Let's sleep." His sister smiled and let herself fall on her bed.

Mikhail nodded and laid Ruby gently, left next to him, while Yang was right next to.

Both blondes feel asleep.

 **XXX**

 _He was stronger than everybody, a serpent with scales, whiter than snow and darker than the night._

 _Jared by the loss of his beloved ones; tired of surviving every battle._

 _Once peaceful, turned to a creature that knew nothing but fighting and killing._

 _Shaking with the fear of another possible loss; burning with rage and anticipation to fill his grief with slaughtering._

 _He was so strong and kind, yet so scornful and wrathful._

 _Never once understood, never once being accepted by the world._

 _He who gave everything and gained nothing._

 _Being rejected by those very ones, he sworn to protect, yet in the end he even spilled their blood._

 _His heart was like gold, yet so frail like glass._

 _He was always alone, on the hill of cinders and corpses._

 _The world…died with him, and he died with the world…._

 _Dreaming of his mother and first love….._

 _What was his purpose for living?_

 _Yes….he never had one…._

 _In the end he was nothing_

 _But….a cursed monster_

 _Maledicted to live in a never ending circle…..that bound him for all eternity_

 _Feeding himself with the only memories of the only thing he never stopped loving_

 _Another monster_

 _A Queen of Flowers and Death_

 _He was…..truly a_

 _(How he lived and died…)_

 _A lonely being…_

 **Mikhail….you became strong.**

 **Surprise another chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **Honestly it was a pain in the a$$ to think about a weapon that was suitable.**

 **I mean I wanted Mikhail to have a similar sword like Zero's, a sniper rifle because with his wings it would be beneficial and of course a scythe. Since I liked Qrow's scythe I made Mikhail's new one similar to it.**

 **If someone his interested to make it into a Reading story pm.**

 **If you have also question, pm me, too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Roses, White Scales**

When life is victorious, there is birth; when it is thwarted, there is death. A warrior is always engaged in a life-and-death struggle for Peace.

Morihei Ueshiba

 **Chapter 7**

 **Best Team Ever**

Mikhail awoke, his eyes wide open and his breathing was heavy. He looked around. Yang, as ever, hugged him and pressed his head against her bosom. She peacefully snored in a low volume, while Ruby snuggled her face against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body. His eyes wandered to Blake, who slept peacefully. Her bow twitched and he pouted a little bit. Mikhail wanted to see her kitty ears, but well she wants to hide her identity as a faunus, so wearing it, was a must. A little bit nostalgia overcome him, Zero also wore a black bow on her head. Then he looked at Weiss. She slept on her back, while peacefully breathing. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale, only waiting for her Prince Charming to kiss her from the death-like slumber. He also admitted that she was a beautiful young woman. While her chest was modest compared to Blake's and Yang's, it was one of her charms. She had a slim and petite figure and paired with her chest, it made her attractive for man, where you just want to put your arm around her waist and began to gently caress her slender neck and shoulders with the mouth, lips and tongue. With her character, she would try to hide that it would actually felt good, but still saying 'Stop it'. But what Mikhail really liked on her, was her snow-white hair, which reminded him of Zero.

It sometimes came to his mind, even when he was a dragon, but there was a possibility that he was in love with the Intoner.

Yes, even though dragons were an a-sexual race, they could still feel love and affection towards others. An example, were Caim and Angelus, even being different races, they fell in love with each other. Although they may seem to have male or female-like traits or personalities, dragons were a sexless race.

' _This is not the time for pleasant memories.'_ He looked at the clock on the wall; it was currently 3:00 am. It was time for training. But how could he escape from those cuddle monsters of sisters. An easy answer….'magic'. Mikhail concentrated and teleported, while being followed by afterimages, away and now he standing before the door. _'A simple dragon teleportation spell.'_ Legna always used them.

He looked back, when a groan from Ruby could be heard. Mikhail turned around and immediately suppressed to laugh. With him gone, Yang instinctively went to the next source of heat and that was Ruby. She was stuffed into the fleshy orbs of their sister, and was being suffocated. He went to the bathroom and grabbed some sport clothes.

 **XXX**

 **Outside Beacon**

Mikhail was outside Beacon, the sun was already rising up. The sky was golden and red, birds were already singing and the air was a little bit cold.

The former dragon stretched himself and loosed hismuscles and joints.

"One hour jogging should be enough."

 **XXX**

 **Beacon Training Room**

After finishing his daily jogging, Mikhail went to the training rooms in Beacon. Normally if you want to use them, you must fill out a request for using, to gain permission. But if someone wants to use them before 8 o'clock a.m. you can the rooms without it.

Mikhail went to his locker and put his new Zero Rose out. He walked to the specific rooms, for sword training.

 **XXX**

After Mikhail finished preparing, he also activated the dummies. Various puppets in form of Grimms appeared from the ground.

First he trained his sword techniques. He stood before a dummy, took a stance, while crouching slightly. His breathing became steady, his shoulders tensed. He tightened the grip on his sword and then….

*Slash*

The Beowolf dummy was beheaded, instantly…..

He went back to his stance and bisected the dummy with an upper strike, but the moment the sword was up, he adjusted the hold on his weapon and beheaded the dummy next to him. The next hour he did this with more and more targets.

After that, he trained his dual-wielding skills.

Instead of wielding them like normal swords, Mikhail fought different with them. With Zero Rose and the sheath, he constantly rotated around his own axis. He made some uppercut and overhead strikes, and began to spin around, while also using kicks. When he span around, he stopped for a split second, and rotated in the other direction. He and Mikhail always used spinning attacks, also why not using a sheath that was more or less like a club?

After he was done, he trained his scythe's skills. His new scythe was lighter, but still heavier than Crescent Rose.

First he twirled the weapon around his body like a windmill. He needed to adjust his fighting style on the New Zero Rose.

After 15 minutes of constantly twirling the weapon, he used trained himself with the recoil techniques. He pointed the head of the sniper-scythe behind and did this for 15 minutes as well.

He stopped when it was already 6:45, he transformed the weapon into a sword and sheath back and put it back on his waist.

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. But then from one moment to another he drew his blade and turned around. Zero Rose's obsidian blade was only one millimeter away from the neck of the female that was now standing before him.

The woman wore a shallow cut black dress in eastern style, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object that looked to be made from feathers hung from the right side of her skirt. She also wore black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature was a fearsome, full-face mask that resembled the face of a Nevermore. The mask had four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

Mikhail's eyes widened, but he didn't move his sword a bit.

The masked woman spoke up "Impressive, you almost adjusted yourself on your new weapon and not only this, you became stronger…..Mikhail." The woman spoke in a familiar, almost warm tone; her hands were almost on her weapon "You reacted before I could draw my sword."

Mikhail lowered his weapon flicked a strain of his hair behind his ear "What do you want…Raven." He sheathed the weapon and glanced back at Raven, Yang's _biological_ mother.

Raven took her mask off, showing her face. She looked very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle, but with black hair instead of blonde, and her eyebrows were a little bit higher.

"I just come to look after you." She smiled at him and he looked away, seriously he doesn't like that woman really much. She broke his father's heart, Yang grew up without her and his mother Summer was sad, that her best friend didn't talk with her anymore. He also knew that she was really dangerous. The only reason why he bothered to speak with her was because she trained him.

Due his Semblance, Mikhail had enhanced senses, higher physical power, a quicker reaction rate and ability and denser muscles and bones, perfect for wielding swords and scythes.

When his training with Qrow became more intense, Mikhail wanted to learn more, to become better. His uncle saw his potential and rapidly growing power and asked the only person who was stronger than him, his sister.

The first time they met, Mikhail glared with bloodlust at her. The moment she felt that, and saw him in the eyes, she took her mask off and….smiled. Qrow was shocked. His sister didn't smile very often.

Her first words to Mikhail were _….."You are just like me, you reek of blood."_ Then she talked how much his eyes were like his mother's and herself. If it wouldn't be for his blonde hair, she said that he looked like Qrow's and Summer's child; his silver eyes from her and his red eye from the Branwen family.

Mikhail was surprised; Qrow was in love with Summer, his mother? But shortly his uncle explained that she saw him only as a good friend and brother.

He didn't bother him about it, since he came to peace with it and over her.

Mikhail asked her if she would train him; which she said yes, but only under one condition, that he would never tell his father and sisters about it.

He frowned, hearing the condition caused an inner conflict. He wanted to help Yang, he wanted to help his father, so that they could finally her the reason why Raven left. But he also needed power and wisdom to become stronger; he accepted it, reluctantly of course. Even today, he could punch himself for having such a big secret from his family.

The next six years were hell for him. Over the years, Qrow brought him, under the presence to train him, what he also did, to Raven who helped him to become stronger. But her training was pretty much torture.

He wasn't only trained by both Branwen siblings in the art of weapons; they also showed him how to walk between the normal world of Remnant and its Underworld. Mikhail learned how to make contacts and how to do things, you know being a little bit rougher. His wisdom of his past life helped him more adjust in this world. Raven was impressed by his improvement, saying that Qrow didn't lie about him.

His uncle even brought him occasionally to the Vale's and Vacuo's red-light district or other cities. Meaning Mikhail was also a known in some brothels and bars…

The older he get, the more he learned from them. But Qrow noticed something. Mikhail also became 'dangerous', like Raven. He was ashamed, that he influenced Summer's and Taiyang's child too much. Even though his nephew was still a gentle and kind boy he was at the same time yet different, Qrow always suspected that he was not like his siblings. He was different from his family and different from others. He could feel it; Mikhail was a natural born killer. His monstrous amount of Aura and beastly Semblance were pretty much significant for his suspicion.

Since that day of his hindsight, he vowed to that Mikhail should live a normal peaceful life. This thought was strengthen, when Mikhail took a target down; imagine the surprise by seeing a Goliath apart.

"So why are you here, my dear?" Mikhail asked in a calm and stoic manner.

"To see and maybe congratulate you, for being accepted in Beacon?" She shrugged with her shoulders.

"Why are answering in a question?"

"What do you want from me? A kiss?" She tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"How much I love to kiss beautiful women…..I pass, you know you could see…."

"No…" Even without ending his sentence, Raven knew what Mikhail suggested "This is not the time for her and me.

"She is…"

"She is not; I know that you and Qrow protect her from the background."

Mikhail flinched and went to the showers, followed by Raven, who didn't even care when he stripped and entered the shower.

"My daughter thinks she could do what she wants, attacking people and angering them and what brought her idiocy? This…people were after her and her family.

Mikhail didn't say anything, he just continued to shower.

"And while you were busy protecting her, she thinks she could continue and put her and others in danger."

"Is this the same reason you abandoned them?" He turned the shower off and walked out of the cabin still naked and looking Raven into her eyes.

"Maybe or maybe not." She said dryly.

"Everyone has weaknesses and flaws, including me.

"Yes, and that is you love too much, and that shows only more that you are your mother's child. Your mother was one of her kind, just like you. It was a flaw and a weakness, but Summer used it and made that to a strength too, just like you!"

He turned "What about Ruby, she is…?"

"She doesn't know how the world works; she thinks she could save everyone, making everyone happy. She looks exactly like her mother, but that's the only thing she and Summer have in common. Yang was raised by her and still she didn't even learn one thing from her."

Suddenly the air became cold and heavy, Mikhail's silver eye went dark and, while his red one glowed he went out of the shower "Careful…." His voice dark and icy "Insult my sisters, my family one time….and I will show you how dangerous I can be…." Several veins became visible on his entire body and the sound of tensed muscles could were hearable.

Raven's had goose bumps and she could feel the urge to kill from Mikhail, yet she smiled "You inherited everything from her, her face, her eyes, the light in it, her love and gentleness, her tenderness and personality, too. Even the way you react, when you become angry. Your sisters react with intense feelings when anger comes over them, just like Taiyang.

"Why are you here?"

"To give you an advice."

"Mikhail furrowed his brows "And?"

"Do you really want to dwell here, with the slow progress of becoming strong, or will you finally accept your destiny and the power within you and follow the path you should?"

"…" He didn't say anything; Mikhail just looked at the ground before.

After a clicking sound came from her scabbard, Raven drew her sword and slashed the air before her. A small tear appeared where she cut the air. She put her mask on and before she entered the portal, Raven turned around "It already began, he gears are in motion, and you are in the middle of everything Mikhail." She smiled under her mask "Will your history repeat itself again or will you finally have your happy ending?"

Mikhail's eyes widened "Wait!" But Raven was already gone….he put a hand on his mouth _'A bad ending or a happy ending….huh….it can't be….There is no way that this annoyance is here…..'_

 **XXX**

 **Room from Team RWBY**

After Mikhail was finished, he put the male uniform of Beacon academy on. The uniform consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Since Beacon Academy's Dress Code allows the students to customize their attire. Mikhail wore his white scarf from his mother and his beloved medallion. His hair was tied into a ponytail. Some students were already in the floors, and some female looked after him and whistled…also some people wanted to makes selfies with him, since he was a celebrity.

Mikhail opened the door of the room _'No way, they are still sleeping?'_ He looked back at the clock; it was already 7:30 a.m.

He sighed; Mikhail went to the home economy room making breakfast for his team. A leader always looks after his teammates and must hold their moral high as possible. Students could enter it without permission as long as they write their name on the list. Beacon was a high prestigious school, meaning the quality and quantity of the food is on high-standard.

For Ruby, he cut some strawberries and put some low-fat whipped cream on them. For Yang he made a grilled cheese sandwich with ham. For Blake, a tuna sandwich, he saw her in only two days, eating ten of these. Well she was a cat-faunus, figures. Beside he also really liked fish, especially mackerel. Tuna was on place two for him. Making a breakfast for Weiss was more of a challenge, since she had strict diet. He made her a simple salad, with a low-fat and -salt dressing. The ingredients of the salads he cut were separated. She could mix it to her liking.

He looked to his sisters and smiled; Ruby was still in the clutches of Yang and squished between her ample breasts.

"Hey girls wake up." He leaned forward, his head over them. Yang parted from Ruby, while scratching her stomach.

Ruby woke up "Morning…" She rubbed her eyes and blinked adorably. She raised her upper body in a sitting position and stretched her arms up in the air, while yawning.

"I made breakfast." Immediately Yang opened her eyes.

"Breakfast!?" Both his sisters looked at their brother and with glittering eyes.

"Yep! Here, for you strawberries with whipped cream." Ruby hugged her brother and snatched the bag with her favorite food.

"And me?" Yang went forward and shoved Ruby to the side.

"Grilled cheese with ham."

"Yeah! You are the best!" She also hugged her brother and took the bag. Both girls began to munch their food down.

"You are the best little bro!" Ruby already ate half of her strawberries and had some cream on her cheek.

"So now," He turned around and saw that Blake was already starting to wake up "Morning."

"Morning." She replied her usual calm tone and yawned. Her mouth stretched a little bit more than a normal person could make it.

Meanwhile Ruby finished her strawberries and went to the bathroom.

' _Okay that was actually kind of cute, like a cat.'_ He raised the bag with her breakfast "I made breakfast for you."

The faunus tilted her head and blinked "You didn't need…"

"A tuna sandwich." Faster than he even could see with his enhanced senses, Blake snatched the bag from his hands and opened it. Her eyes became twinkling stars and a little bit saliva was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Mikhail giggled at her reaction; Blake snapped out of it and she refused to look at him, her cheeks red from shame.

"You are so cute, you know that?"

Now her cheeks became even redder "Leave me alone…." She hid under her blanket and wished that the ground would open up and swallow her.

Next was Weiss who still slept peacefully, Mikhail spoke softly "Weiss it's time to wake up or you will not get any bathroom time.

The sleeping beauty awoke "What!?" She shouted and looked in panic around "I am next!"

"Sorry Ice Queen,"

The heiress yelled "Don't call me that you annoyance!"

"But Ruby was first, then Blake, me and lastly you." Yang grinned and devoured the last piece of grilled cheese "Nice food as ever little bro, thanks!" She gave a thumps up.

Blake was also finished with her sandwich. "Thank you as well, it was a good sandwich…." She was fast…..

Mikhail nodded and left a fuming Weiss "You made breakfast?" She felt a little bit out, but the heiress didn't want to admit it.

"Na, here." He threw the brown bag with the salad at her and opened the window to let some fresh air in.

"Thank you." She looked in the bigger bag and was surprised. Different kinds of vegetables with the cabbage were cut and separated so that she could mix it. She asked him "What about the…."

"The dressing is low-fat and low-salt, I used salt from the dead seas of Vacuo and I also cut the same things you ate yesterday, since you mentioned that you have a balanced eating plan.

Weiss blinked several times in surprising and thanked him. She began to eat.

"Never thought, you are guy that could cook." Blake stated slightly surprised about the new revelation of her team leader.

"I do pretty much every chore in our home, cooking, baking, cleaning, gardening, reparations, bills and laundry.

"This is….pretty much work for someone your age," The faunus was a little bit taken back, Mikhail was pretty much a househusband, besides being one of the strongest in this generation.

"Yeah, Mikhail is like super-bro, kicking Grimm ass and making awesome cookies!" Yang yelled out how proud she was about her brother. Well like her father, she wished that Mikhail would rather work as weapon designer or be a house husband.

Weiss swallowed a bite from her salad "What about your parents, shouldn't they do such things?"

Yang's and Mikhail's eyes widened and both looked somehow down.

"Dad was never a really good in such things and mom…." Yang rubbed the back of her head. It was a topic she never liked to bring up.

"Mother is not with us anymore…." Mikhail finished and leaned out of the window.

"Oh….I am sorry…..I didn't…." Weiss felt really bad, she should have notice such thing, or rather she should have said nothing. The only thing she did was looking down.

Blake's eyes widened and she didn't know how to react. Normally she would read a book to push such thoughts out, but it didn't feel right, doing it right now.

"It's alright Weiss…." Mikhail looked and smiled at her "You didn't know, besides its better that you both know it now. Mother was the best parent you could ever wish to have." He knocked on his chest, where his heart was "She lives inside us, and she would scold us for being sad, because of her.

Yang looked at her brother. She couldn't bring herself but to smile. Their mother's death hit them really hard. Their father somehow shut down, Uncle Qrow was also mourning in his way and Yang cried a lot, while Ruby didn't understand what was going on, she was too young to understand. But Mikhail, even though he was the same age, knew it somehow the moment she didn't come back. Yang would remember the day were she saw her brother crying the first and only time; it almost broke her heart, seeing her brother, wailing in despair. He was a momma's child, no question. Her death hit him harder than every other in their family. Mikhail had even a mental link to her, like with Ruby.

Since her death, her brother changed…..he learned more things and started to become more reliable. Wouldn't it for him, their father would have mourned even longer than he wanted to….Also Mikhail was their tower of strength…..Even though he was mourning and grieving too, he was always there for his family.

"Still I am sorry…." Weiss wasn't hungry anymore and she put her breakfast away.

"Please, a sad face doesn't suit you Snow Angel. Be bossy and angry again."

Weiss twitched "Don't call me that you buffoon and I am not bossy, maybe right now angry but not bossy!"

Mikhail began to smile, while Yang broke out in laughter even the always stoic Blake cracked a smile.

Weiss' sour face faded slowly and she smiled a bit.

At least the heavy atmosphere was gone.

"So done, Blake you can go!" Ruby who was finishing showering and clothing herself came out. The raven-haired jumped down, took her uniform and went with it in the bathroom.

"Blake, should I go out?" Mikhail asked.

"No it's alright."

He nodded and looked back at his sister.

"Well," She puffed her chest out "How do I look?"

Mikhail looked at his sister. Beacon's girl uniform consisted of red plaid skirt, a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. She wore the given long stockings. She also wore her red hood given from their mother with the cross pins.

"You look as beautiful as mother." He touched and caressed her cheek and smiled brilliantly at her, well she and he were the splitting image of their mother.

Ruby blushed and smiled "Thank you!"

Suddenly the blonde brawler grabbed a pillow and threw it on his face.

"Uf! Hey what was that for?" She glared at his sister.

"Because you never compliment me, you jerk! I should ask!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Her brother snorted "Because you're sexy and we know it."

Yang leaned her head back slightly and smiled with the light of a sun "D'aww, you know what to say to a girl." She winked at him and he shrugged in satisfaction.

"Hey what about me, am I sexy?" Ruby tried to look…..well in her own way, but she failed, because she looked so adorable right now.

"Nope, you are the most adorkable being in this world, sis." Mikhail said it flat out, causing Yang to break down in laughter and even falling on the ground.

"I am not adorkable!" She fumed.

' _Oh man she is so cute!'_ Mikhail and Yang gushed over their sister.

Meanwhile Weiss looked at the spectacle before her eyes and shook her head _'Damn flirting siblings.'_ But still she blushed a little bit when she remembered how Mikhail complimented his sister. _'If a handsome boy like Mikhail would say I am beautiful while smiling at me like that….'_ Her entire face became red and she pushed it in her pillow.

"Yang you can go now." Blake was finished and also wearing the school uniform of Beacon. On her head was still the bow. Yang jumped and took her uniform and went to the bathroom.

' _Honestly I like the bow, but I would like to see her without hiding her identity.'_ Mikhail thought. Yes he wished Blake would be more honest, but at the same time he could understand her struggle a little bit.

"Nice!" He gave a thump up, causing Blake to smile a bit.

"You sure love to throw compliments around, huh?" Weiss stated with crossed arms and raised brow.

"Hey I am just being honest, besides you should know when I talk nonsense, Weiss?"

"What do you mean?" She titled her in confusion.

"I mean you probably knew if someone speaks, hang on a sec," He covered Ruby's ears with his hands "If someone talks bullshit, like Jaune and those high-class milksops in Atlas." Then he parted his hands from her head.

"Well," She thought about it "You never….."

"I mean you are beautiful, like fairy tale princess, and I really like your white hair, it's so beautiful and your scar is somehow cute in a way." Mikhail complimented her straight while looking her directly in her eyes and her hair not like certain others, who looked rather on her body like leeches. The way he said it, with no change in the voice and mimic, he really meant it sincerely.

"You _really_ love to throw compliments around….." Blake looked at Weiss, who was suddenly red "Really Weiss?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Be quiet!" Weiss huffed; she took her uniform and went into the bathroom, she forgot that Yang was still in there.

"Hey Ice Queen, if you want have some bonding time with me, why didn't ya ask?" Ruby, Mikhail and Blake could hear Yang speaking in amusement.

"No…stop….unhand me you fiend…nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Blake raised again her eyebrow and turned around. She looked in shock when Mikhail grinned devilishly. Even Ruby took a step back from her brother and began to sweat while smiling nervously.

"Wait you didn't plan this, did you?" The faunus felt a little bit nervous, by those sudden event, and here was Mikhail with an angelic-yet-evil-like smile _'No he couldn't….he isn't…'_

"Of course not," He waved his hand "Do I look like someone who plans such evil deeds?"

The faunus frowned, maybe Mikhail wasn't as nice as she thought…..

Mikhail enjoyed the struggle, he heard from Weiss while Yang showed her kindness and had one thought _'Best Team Ever!'_

 **Another chapter done!**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **I also want to show Mikhail's adorable blunt side, since he always likes to compliment everyone, also his care for others.**

 **For dual handing, since Mikhail and Michael used spinning attacks I made it, too.**

 **The idea also came, when I noticed that Michael's English voice actor is Paul St. Peter, the man who is known to giving the voice of one of the biggest and most awesome villains in video game history, Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts series.**

 **If you have questions pm me.**

 **Khan**

 **This chapter was edited.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Roses, White Scales**

There are two kinds of pride, both good and bad. 'Good pride' represents our dignity and self-respect. 'Bad pride' is the deadly sin of superiority that reeks of conceit and arrogance.

John C. Maxwell

 **Chapter 8**

 **What Pride has wrought**

After everyone calmed down, especially Weiss, who felt violated and defiled, Team RWBY walked out of their room to attend class. The door across them opened at the same time and Team JNPR exited their room was well.

"Morning guys!" Ruby and Mikhail greeted them in unison.

"Morning Vomit Boy." Yang greeted the frowning Jaune. How he wished that this nickname would go away.

"Come on!" He threw his hands in the air and pouted.

"Morning…" Blake walked out, while being absorbed in her book.

"Morning." Jaune greeted back and winked at Weiss, who shivered "Good morning to you Snow Angel."

Yang's attempt on her chastity was enough and now she had to endure the laughable flirting of that buffoon. She was still angry at Mikhail, but didn't want to admit, that it was her fault for entering the bathroom while Yang was in it.

"Good morning." Pyrrha, who went out of the room as well, greeted the others and waved a hand.

Mikhail went closer to her and eyed her. She wore the long stockings which looked good on her long legs. She still wore her crown on her head.

Mikhail gave a thump up as well, causing her to blush.

"So guys what classes do you have?" Yang asked.

"Professor Port's class." Ren, who was also finished, joined the conversation.

"We too, wanna go together?" The leader of Team RWBY asked and Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha nodded.

"By the way?" Ruby looked around "Where is Nora?"

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly the hammer-wielding appeared behind the blonde-red boy and jumped on his back. "Now," She pointed forwards "Let us fly, Dragon Boy!"

"Hey that's my spot!" His sister pouted and now threw her fist in the air.

"Nope I am Nora, Queen of the Castle and a dragon rider!"

Mikhail knitted his brows "Dragon Boy?" He looked at Ren.

"Nora thinks you are a dragon and she wants to ride you…and yes I just said that." Frustrated by saying the last thing Ren palmed his face.

"Huh?" He looked at Nora, whose face was close to his.

"Yes, no forward my scaly mount let us fly the pits of hell, (known as class) to rescue the poor pancakes from there prison (known as canteen).

Yang grinned evilly "Never thought you…"

"Sis, no just no…." Her brother prevented her to make a sex pun.

"Buh, spoilsport."

"Shouldn't we go to class?" Weiss commented while, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Come on Nora, I have still some sore muscles…"

"Nope, Dragon Boy come on lets fly high. By the way can you spit fire, oh, oh can spit thunder!? That would be so awesome!"

"Hey are you guys ignoring me!?" The heiress was annoyed, that no one bats an eye. Ruby glared at Nora, Yang observed the spectacle while looking entertained, Blake rolled her eyes and continued to red her book, Pyrrha giggled and Jaune still winked at her…which was becoming slowly creepy.

"Nora come on, get off from him." Ren asked his long-life friend again

"Nope!"

"Nora," Mikhail took a bag out of his jacket "I made you pancakes."

"PANCAKES!" The hyperactive girl jumped off from Mikhail, opened the lunch bag and slurped five chocolate-chip pancakes down like a pro.

"Sorry again for Nora…"

"It's alright Ren, remember my sisters?" The raven-haired boy nodded in understatement, after that statement.

"Hey!" Ruby intervened, she felt somehow insulted.

"Again we have classes to attend!" Weiss was slowly beginning to lose her patience.

*Smack*

"Ouch!" Mikhail yelled out in pain as Yang smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't be so cheeky Mister." Yang scolded her little brother "Or I will spank you and not in a good way." She smirked.

Her brother rubbed his head, before the young man could reply; Ruby couldn't ignore Yang's statement and was curious "You can be spanked in a good way?"

Everybody peered at the hooded girl who tilted her head in confusion. Since when is spanking good? She hated to be spanked, by her father, uncle, Yang and even her brother.

"Great," Mikhail glared at Yang, who smiled sheepishly. His sister was pure and innocent, a little bit too much for her own good. But still Mikhail wanted his sister to remain this way as long as possible. One day she would learn the hardships and atrocity in this world, but not now. "Way to go to, sis. Can you stop trying to defile our pure Ruby?"

"I don't even know why I am waiting for you!?" Weiss was still being ignored.

"Oh sue me." Yang said amused while shrugging.

"Guys," Blake closed her book and sighed "I think we should go to class."

Everybody looked at the faunus-girl.

"Yeah, Blake is right, we should go." Mikahil nodded and Weiss…

"Hey I try since 5 minutes to tell you that we should go to class, but you were ignoring me! And now when she spoke up you didn't ignore her?"

The rest of Team RWBY and JNPR looked at each other and Mikhail spoke up "You talked with us?"

"Eh, YES!?"

"Weiss," the heiress looked at her black-themed team mate "They made fun of you, the entire time."

The heiress looked mortified "And why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted to read a little bit longer?" She shrugged.

Weiss glanced at the others; most of them smiled or were on the brink of laughing.

"You are all insufferable!" She fumed and steam was coming out of her head.

"Oh the Ice Queen is melting, eh. Eh!?" Yang waited at looked with expectation at the others.

Ren just looked stoic and without expression.

"Boooo, weaksauce!" Nora made a thumb down.

Pyrrha didn't say anything and looked at Mikhail who palmed his face.

"Sorry, sis…" Ruby shook her head and Jaune rubbed his eyes.

"You guys suck!" The blonde brawler shouted out in anger. Why could no one admit that her puns are great!

"I should complain, you people ignored me the entire time and you!" She pointed at her leader who looked innocently and pointed his finger at himself "You were the reason, I almost lost my chastity, you fiend!"

Mikhail didn't do anything wrong? Why were people thinking that he was an evil mastermind?

Team JNPR looked with various faces at the leader of Team RWBY.

Jaune looked devastated and pale, Ren looked downright shocked, Nora didn't really look, she was right now in sugar rush and Pyrrha's face was red and at the same time she was mortified.

"Hey how is it my fault that you went into the shower even though you knew my sister was currently using it? I mean if you were sexually frustrated, you could have asked her." He pointed at Yang who shrugged.

"Sure why not." Yang rubbed her hands together and licked her lips "But at least buy me dinner."

"Eww, Yang gross!" Ruby shivered.

"What!?" Weiss' face went crimson red "I am not a lesbian and also not sexually frustrated.

Jaune looked between Yang and Weiss and shivered like Ruby but in another way, his fantasy took over him.

Pyrrha blushed furiously and stepped away from Weiss who shot, even her, a look of betrayal.

Blake rolled her eyes, but a small smile formed on her lips. Why not? A Schnee was being made fun of and she was faunus, call it a cliché.

"I am not a lesbian!" She retaliated in anger.

"I don't get it, what is a lesbian?" She looked at her brother and asked him.

"A lesbian, my dear sis is a female who is sexually attracted to other females."

Ruby's face lit up and she backed away from Weiss.

"Enough!" She screamed and panted "I AM NOT A LESBIAN OR SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!"

"Oh then you are bisexual, really, than it would explain why you were checking me out, last night, while I didn't had a shirt on," Weiss twitched, her eyes widened while her face became redder than before "Or when you were looking at Ruby's legs?" The mention girl glanced at her partner, her face paler than usual and she used her Semblance to hide behind her brother, while peeking at the heiress. Yang stopped laughing but the grin on her face was becoming unhealthy big, she was one step away to break out in laughter again. "Or when you were staring at Yang's exposed boobs."

Jaune tried to hide the bulge building on his crotch and Pyrrha's almost pass out from the blood rushing to her head and Nora had the time of her life "Ren." She nudged her childhood friend with her elbow.

"Yeah Nora?"

"I think me and the Dragon Boy will be really goooooooooood friends." Ren's face started to became pale as well. He couldn't even imagine the horrible scenarios that would happen, when Nora and Mikhail would spend more time.

At the same time, the ever stoic and cool Blake tried not to end like her partner, who was on the brink of choking through too much laughter.

Weiss, the victim, could even speak or utter one word, she, the heiress of the biggest dust company, was on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"I….I loathe you, all of you!" She yelled in anger and stomped away.

The rest of Team RWBY and the entire Team JNPR looked at Weiss who was stomping to the classes while probably thinking unlady-like things.

Suddenly Mikhail felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Yang who was exhausted from laughing "Mike, I am so proud of you."

"Well," Blake who calmed down spoke to him, too "Congratulations for the burn…"

"I don't know, maybe it was too much for her?" Jaune looked slightly worried, for someone who looked at Weiss rears while she walked away.

Pyrrha nodded "Jaune is right, maybe you shouldn't …."

"Relax Pyrrha," Mikhail put his arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush and Yang, Ruby and Blake to raise an eyebrow "Or should I start to tease you again?" He whispered, close to her ear.

The girl's face had now the same color as her hair, and she ran to the same direction were Weiss was walking.

The former dragon could feel the stares of his sisters and teammates. Yang asked "What did you do?" The amusement on her face was gone. Right now she hoped for Pyrrha, that she and Mikhail didn't do the deed.

"Relax I just made a joke. Come on guys lets go."

 **XXX**

 **Class Room of Peter Port**

Peter Port, a veteran huntsman and teacher wasn't a humble man. Whenever the teacher could, the he bragged about his achievements and deeds.

He was a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. The pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

He had gray hair and a gray mustache that appeared to be slightly overweighed; when he laughs his belly visibly shook up and down.

"Monsters! Demons….Prowlers of the Night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." Port explained "But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha."

Mikhail sighed. He was currently taking notes from the boards. Even though Port was a flouncing old man, his notes about Grimm were extremely detailed _. 'I never thought that I see a man, more arrogant and narcissistic as Cent…..'_ Mikhail was currently sitting between his sisters. Ruby was to his left, sleeping and leaning against him, and Yang was right to him, who looked as bored as many others in the class. To her right, sat Blake who was listening Peter. She still looked calm and neutral as ever and taking notes.

Weiss was sitting left to the cat-faunus. Well she was still angry at him and his sisters, so it was clear, that she would sit away from them.

Meanwhile nobody laughed with the old Peter…

"Uh, and you shall too, upon graduation from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as our other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." Peter began to explain while walking around and observing the students.

' _Ruby wake up!'_ Mikhail used his mental link with his sister and she immediately did it.

' _Cookies! Oh what is it?'_ She answered.

' _Port is looking.'_

She blinked several times and noticed that the professor was close to them _'Thanks!'_

While Peter continued to explaining "Our planet is infested with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you in pieces.

' _Ah, so familiar~.' He mused._

"And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses!" He winked at Yang and made a flirting clicking with his tongue.

"Uh-hehe…" Yang laughed nervously while rolling her eyes.

' _Did he just….hit on Yang?...Okay that guy is now on my shit-list before Jaune, if he don't stop looking at Yang's girls and Ruby's legs.'_

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

' _Those this mean protecting them from your boisterous slipslop, too?'_

"From what you ask? Why….."

' _Actually no one asked…And please don't say the very world.'_

"The very world!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Mikhail facepalmed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. Of a young handsome man."

' _Let me guess, you.'_

"Me! When I was a boy,…."

While Peter flounced with his stories, Mikhail thought about trivial things.

' _Mmh, what should I cook tonight, Ruby?'_

' _Cookies!'_

' _No sweets, real food.'_

' _Buh.'_

' _What about fried zucchini with salt and wok vegetables together with rice?'_

' _Sure, can we….'_

' _Okay….I make some grilled meat, too.'_

' _Yay meat!'_

"Hey," Yang nudged Mikhail with her elbow and whispered "What are you talking?"

"Dinner."

"Awesome what are you making?"

"Fried zucchini with salt, wok vegetables with rice and grilled meat."

"Cool." Yang already swallowed her saliva. Beacon's food was good, but she loved Mikhail's cooking more. Well, food made from someone you love, tastes better.

"Ahem," Port cleared his throat and the siblings looked back at him "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity."

' _I take it back, that guy is even more arrogant than Legna. And he had a god-complex.'_

Port continued with his story "And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated, as hero." Then he bowed "The more of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise."

' _Like you? Seriously such guys came day after day to slay me and all of them screamed like little girls when I burned their rears a little bit.'_

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

' _Nope, not me. I am just a human with the soul and memories and some powers of a dragon.'_

Weiss raised her hand "I do sir!"

"Well then let's find out." Suddenly the door opened and some men came in, behind them a cage that they pulled in.

Two glowing eyes were visible; a pig-like grunt echoed through the room.

' _He managed to cage a Boarbatusk, he really managed to catch a Grimm and even hold it alive!? Okay he is maybe not all talk.'_

"Step forward and face your enemy, Miss Schnee."

 **XXX**

Weiss, who changed to her battle attire, her battle dress or skirt took a stance and draw her weapon, a Multi Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang cheered for the heiress.

"Fight well." Blake smiled actually and waved a small red flag in, with RWBY, written on it. Mikhail asked himself were she had it.

"Yeah, represent TEAM RWBY!"

Mikhail smiled at adorable behavior of his twin _'Ruby really reminds me of my younger self.'_ He looked at Weiss "You can do it!"

"Hey I'm trying to focus!" Weiss remarked.

"Alright," Port stood beside the cage. In his hand was his flintlock-axe "Let the match, begin." He raised his weapon and slashed the lock, so that the Grimm could get out.

*Baam*

The cage opened, revealing a Boarbatusk, a boar-like Grimm with four eyes.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEE!" The beast roared and went out of its prison, by immediately charging at Weiss.

The heiress evaded its attack, while slashing the side of the beast. But unfortunately the entire head of the Grimm was armored.

' _What the….Why didn't she jump over it and used her Glyphs to make a quick attack, or rather she could have casted one under it and sent it flying…..wait a minute she isn't showing off is she?'_ Mikhail leaned forward, having a slight frown on his face.

Meanwhile the Boarbatusk stopped and both, Grimm and Huntresses stared at each other.

"Hang in…bugh!" Ruby tried to cheer again, but she was silenced, when her brother put a hand on her mouth.

"Psssh, she tries to concentrate." His sister nodded.

Weiss readied her stance and actually dashed forward.

' _What the…does she really attack a Boarbatusk head on!?"_

The Grimm dashed forward as well and before the tip of Weiss' rapier could touch it, the Boarbatusk used its tusk, to let the weapon stuck on them. Weiss tried with all her might to regain her balance and her weapon, while the Grimm tried to disarm her by pulling the rapier..

"Bold approach! I like it!" Peter noted.

"Ah-uh!" Weiss still didn't let her weapon go and struggled.

' _Why doesn't she use Dust or her Semblance?'_ Mikhail slowly lost his patience, Weiss was arrogant yes, but not so arrogant to show off and making a fool out of herself?

"Ragh!" The Boarbatusk won the struggle, jerked its head back and threw Myrtenaster away, while ramming Weiss to the ground.

Peter began to comment "Oh, now what will you do without your weapon, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss stood up and saw, that the Grimm charged at her. She jumped away, rolled and used the momentum to stand again. Then she walked straight to her weapon.

The creature, failed its attack, crashed into the podium and fell on his back.

Weiss finally made it to her weapon, grabbed it and made a stance, as if on cue, the Borbatusk recovered, jumped up and made a spinning attack towards Weiss.

The heiress finally used her Semblance and casted a blue Glyph before her and another behind her, but higher.

The Grimm bounced off fell on its back again, leaving the woundable belly open.

She jumped backwards, landing on the higher casted Glyph, which changed from blue to black and charged at the creature, with the weapon pointed forward.

"Squeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The boar-like Grimm squealed in pain, by being stabbed and died.

Weiss panted and slowly stood up from her crouching position.

"Bravo, Braa-vo!" Port praised her "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

Weiss stood straight "Thank you Professor Port."

"I am afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant."

"Well, Ice Queen was not bad." Yang smiled, while she put both hands behind her head.

"She could have done it better, but she was good." Blake noted.

"Yeah, what do you…..ughi!" Ruby twitched and went pale.

"Rubes what….oh shit!" Yang as well began to sweat.

Mikhail was scowling, really, really hard while going through his hair with his head.

The reason both girls were pale and went silent was simple. Mikhail behaved the same, as their mother, when she was angry.

"Uh….." Blake tilted her head "Ruby, Yang everything alright?" She was curious, why her teammates reacted like shell-shocked soldiers.

Yang and Ruby didn't actually fear Mikhail when he is angry. It's just, with his face and the eyes, he had from Summer, he actually looked like their mother when she was angry or when she was scolding them.

Both girls remembered the sore and burning feelings of their butts, after a long spanking.

 **XXX**

The class was over and Team RWBY and Team JNPR exited the room.

"What class do we have now?" Yang asked.

"Combat Class." Blake answered.

"Oh my gosh! Finally some action for me and my sweetheart!" Ruby jumped up and down "Come on guys let's go!"

Both teams followed her.

"Wait." But stopped and looked at Mikhail "You guys can go. Weiss you and I need to talk." The called girl looked slightly perplexed, being called out.

Everyone looked and blinked at each other.

"It's alright, now go." What they did, but Pyrrha stopped shortly and glanced back and then continued to walk away.

Meanwhile Weiss was looked at Mikhail, who rubbed his eyes "What is it? We have need to go to Combat Class."

The blonde sighed "Weiss, tell me, what was that now in class?"

"What was what?"

"I mean what kind of thought caused you fight to rubbishy."

"Rubbishy!? How dare you!? I fought with my…."

"Then why did you show off!?" He lashed out, causing Weiss to wince. Mikhail was a calm and kind person, with a soft voice. But raising his voice in such manner…..

"I…I didn't….."

"Do you know that no one should attack a Borbatusk head-on or on the sides? This is normal knowledge! Didn't you learn that?"

"Of course I was…."

"Then why did you do it!?"

Weiss closed her mouth, her eyes even wider. She couldn't answer, first because she was taken aback by an angry Mikhail and second because what she did didn't make any sense. She was trained by the best people her family could afford. And now here was she.

"I know why you did it….." He sighed "Because you were rash, emotional and you became arrogant.

Now she couldn't take it anymore "I WAS NOT!" She panted "Besides it was just a test, in a real….

"In a real mission, such a stunt could cost your life. People, who show off, will do it again, this is always the same and I don't want this under my watch.

"I…I…"

"I am saying this as your leader…No showing off, no playing, no lone wolf stunts or cases of 'I am better suited'. You could easily slay that Grimm within 10 seconds, with the use of your Semblance. Weiss you could have casted a Glyph under it, let it fly and stab its belly and it was done.

Weiss didn't say anything; or rather she couldn't say anything. She knew how to fight such Grimm and yet she attacked it directly. Mikhail was even right with her Glyphs. Then why, why didn't she do it….? The answer was simple. Her ego…..

"I am…..sorry….." She clenched her fists _'This isn't how I planned this….'_ Now she really felt like shit.

Mikhail's scowl was gone and again he sighed and shook his head "What done is done…Weiss…."

"….." The girl looked down, while holding her left elbow with her right arm.

"Weiss look at me."

She raised her head and looked at him. He smiled "Weiss look, I know your shoulders are carrying your name, your family's reputation and the company," He put a hand on her tender shoulder "But right now you are Weiss the huntress, not Weiss the heiress. You are part of Team RWBY and as your leader I only want the best for you."

Great now she felt even more like a jerk for letting her ego taken over.

"But please refrain from such actions; I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled at her and she nodded, still looking a little bit down and guilty. Mikhail noticed this "And besides, if something would happen to you under my watch, your sister would come after me and please…don't let that happen." Mikhail shivered "And you as her sibling should know what she would do to me." To cheer her a little bit up, Mikhail rubbed his arms in fear.

Weiss raised a brow and smiled lightly "She would probably castrate you before skewering your body.

"Exactly." He smiled and then rubbed his head "Also sorry for teasing you this morning. It was maybe too much."

Her smile vanished and she crossed her arms "Of course it was too much. You called me a lesbian and sexual frustrated and then bi-sexual!"

"Then why were you staring at me and my siblings."

Great, she walked directly in his trap "I ehm….."

"Nevermind, come on!" He grabbed her petite hand and dragged her behind him."

"Wait…at least slow down!" She nagged. While being dragged around, Weiss glanced at her hand, the one that Mikhail was holding, and a slight blush dusted across her cheeks while she had one thought in her mind _'His hands are strong and warm….'_

 **Another chapter, and the third in this short time…wow I am really exhausted….**

 **Wow never thought, you guys would like to have MikhailxWinter so much…okay she really looks like Zero.**

 **Hope you like it….now I am going to sleep…so tired.**

 **And if some of you are interested to make this to a 'READING STORY' pm, I would really like to make this fiction more known.**

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **Khan**

 **P. S. The poll will still continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Roses, White Scales**

"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."

H. P. Lovecraft

 **Chapter 9**

Do you believe in Dragons?

After they finished talking, Mikhail and Weiss arrived in the last minute before Combat Class began.

Their friends were already waiting for them.

"Where were you guys!" Ruby used her Semblance, followed by red flower petals, and appeared before her brother. The others walked also towards them. She pouted "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing." Mikhail shrugged.

"Okay," She looked at their hands and tilted her head "Why are you both holding hands?"

When Ruby pointed their entangled hands out and everybody looked at them.

Various reactions showed.

Pyrrha looked somehow irritated and just stared at their hands.

Blake was more calm, but quirked an eyebrow.

Jaune threw a look of betrayal towards Mikhail, while Nora smiled and thought about something, probably pancakes and broken legs. Ren just looked stoic like ever.

Weiss looked distressed at her own hand, her eyes widened and she jerked her hand away.

Yang crossed her hands and glanced between them "Don't tell me you asked Ice Queen out?" His sister activated her Watcher Mode.

"Excuse me?" Weiss eyes twitched, but somehow her cheeks gained a small blush

"What!?" Ruby cried out, she turned around "Are you ggfbm…" But a hand from her brother muffled her.

"Yang really…I just talked team-things with Weiss, and Jaune," his fellow leader perked up "Stop looking at me, like I murdered your puppy.

"O-okay." The body sighed in relief that Mikhail didn't ask his crush out.

Pyrrha sighed as well in relief. She didn't know how to react if he would have asked his teammate out.

Meanwhile the female blonde nodded in satisfaction that her 'innocent' brother didn't do something like that. "Good, you are too young to date and Ice Queen," Yang pointed her fore and middle finger at Weiss and then at her eyes "I'm watching you!"

The heiress rolled with her eyes.

"Attention students!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at the source of the voice, it was Glynda Goodwitch "I welcome you to the first Combat Class in this new semester." She adjusted her glasses "In this class you will fight against other students and show your strength, will and abilities. She began to walk while talking "This class will be a practice for this year's Vytal Festival, which will be held in Vale. All of you will represent Beacon Academy and with Combat Class, the best Teams will be chosen to represent us."

"Awesome, finally some action!" Yang hammered her fists together, while Ruby bounced on the same spot, because of excitement.

 **XXX**

"Now we will begin today's first battle," She tapped something on the larger scroll in her hands "The first students who will fight are, Mr. Rose and Ms. Nikos. Would you two please change to your battle attires?"

Everybody looked at the two, Mikhail pumped a fist in joy to fight a worthy opponent and Pyrrha gleamed.

"Come on Pyrrha, let's show them a good match."

"Sure."

 **XXX**

Both hunter and huntress-in-training finished changing and faced each other. Glynda begin to speak "Before you fight, please synchronize your scrolls." What they did. On both scrolls appeared a picture of themselves, and under it was a green bar.

Over them, was a large projection of the pictures and bars, too, like in games.

"These bars are showing you your amount of Aura. In Combat Class matches and tournament matches, these rules apply. You win, if your opponent is unconscious, forfeits or if the aura drops in the red. But it seems both of you are already familiar with those rules." Both nodded "Very well, please place walk at the other sides of the field.

Both of them parted, when they reached the other sides and took a stance.

Meanwhile Glynda was already at her observation podium, when she noticed Ozpin coming behind her.

"So are the preparations done, Glynda?"

"Of course sir, with this, we can observe Mr. Rose and Ms. Nikos strength."

"Excellent." Ozpin nodded and took a sip from his mug.

But it seems that the fight between Mikhail and Pyrrha was already spreading around, and students and teachers from different years gathered.

Jaune looked around and scratched his head "Why are so many here?"

His question caused Weiss to facepalm "Didn't I said it before you dullard; these are Mikhail Rose and Pyrrha Nikos, the Grimm Reaper and Invincible Girl the strongest fighter in our generation. Both of them won Mistral Championships in young age.

"Oh right, hehehe sorry Snow Angel." He rubbed his head back.

"Don't call me that you buffoon!" She snapped out.

"Oh man I can't wait for seeing Zero Rose in action." The older Rose twin twitched with anticipation, right Yang?" She nudged her elbow against the older sister who frowned. Why? Because she was in worry for her little brother.

 **XXX**

Pyrrha was exhilarated with joy. She finally got to fight Mikhail again. There last fight was one year ago, and even though she lost, she didn't gave up. The entire years, she spent hours to train, so that she could win against him. She really indulged his win over herself. Simply, she was in love with Mikhail. Yes, she was in love with him. When did it happened, she didn't know anymore. Pyrrha just wanted to be on his side, nothing less and nothing more. Was it the moment she saw his eyes, his beautiful eyes, which showed nothing but love and warmth. Or was it his strength and cunning abilities. Or even the moment she was pinned down by him, the first time she ever yielded, there were so many possibilities. But since she saw Mikhail taking down a Giant Nevermore alone, she was unconfident, insecure. Could she really beat him, the answer was….YES!

"Is this Zero Rose?" She pointed at Mikhail's waist, the sheathed weapon was large….a one-edged greatsword. The blade was long massive and yet elegant. Mikhail had more strength than the average person, meaning such a weapon was more effective. The sheath would be probably used to transform the sword into a scythe. The sword itself could probably transform into a rifle…..she saw, that the grip was a gun barrel.

The boy grinned "Oh yes, Zero Rose is now more deadly than before."

"She looks beautiful."

"D'aww, you know what to say to a boy, Pyrrha." The girl blushed slightly and smiled pleasantly, because her compliment worked on him.

' _Are they flirting, right now?'_ Yang scowled.

' _Are they seriously flirting, really!?'_ Weiss crossed her arms _'And why I am so irritated by it!?'_

' _Mmh pancakes, yes pancakes!'_ These were the thoughts of a certain hammer-wielding girl.

"Come on, show them who the boss is, Mike!" Ruby shouted out.

"Fight well." Blake joined the hooded-girl, while waving a small flag with Mikhail's emblem on it. And again, he was wanted to know, where she got that.

"Ehm," Jaune was irritated. Which one should he cheer for…"Go both!"

"Now," Glynda spoke from her observing point "Are you both ready?"

"One moment please, Professor Goodwitch!" Mikhail put his hand inside his white-leader jacket. Pyrrha and the other students looked with curios eyes, when Mikhail took a red dust crystal out and then, much to their shock, especially Weiss, he snipped it in the air and swallowed it.

"*Gulp* Now we are ready!"

His opponent and best friend had eyes wide as saucers "Did you just swallow a Fire Dust Crystal?

"Did he just swallow a Fire Dust Crystal!?" Weiss half-shouted in shock and looked at her teammates, even Blake looked totally bewildered. Who swallows Fire Dust!?

"Psh," The twin of him waved a hand "Mikhail does this often."

"What!?" The heiress yelped.

"I always said he shouldn't do that. It just dangerous, but he doesn't hear." The older sister faked a tear and shrugged. They would never forget the day, where Mikhail blew the bathroom up, when he was eight years old.

"He….he could blew up, hell I don't even know why he is still alive!?"

"Calm your small tits, Ice Queen." Yang rolled her eyes, while insulting Weiss small-sized chest.

"Hey!" She put her arms on her chest and glared daggers at her teammate."

"I think they are cute." This comment earned Jaune, a slap on his face.

*Slap*

"Ouch!"

While everyone was busy, hurting each other, Mikhail took also stance, something that caused this black-themed teammate to ask herself _'I am curios…how he fights with his new weapon….'_

"Now BEGIN!"

Both opponents started to ran towards each other. Pyrrha had Miló in her left hand and Akuó in its sword form, in her right hand. And when both fighters were close enough, they clashed their weapons.

*CLANG*

Mikhail wielded Zero Rose with one hand and the other hand was free to grab ready to grab his opponent.

Both weapons clashed and the sound of metal shrieking, echoed through the room and sparks began to emit from them.

' _He is even stronger!'_ Pyrrha had problems to hold her balance. Mikhail was better in physical power, agility and stamina and absurd amount of Aura. Because of his Semblance he was a heavy-hitting tank. Strong attacks and extreme durability were his strength.

But Pyrrha was better in technique, countering and evading. So it was even. She could use his own power against him, while he outmatched her attacks with his strength and agility.

"You became stronger, Pyrrha." He smiled and then opened his mouth. Suddenly smoke and fire built were visible within his mouth.

' _He tricked me….!'_ Pyrrha put more force on her weapon, pushing herself backwards, but too late.

Mikhail opened his mouth and shot a fireball at her, which hit her directly.

*BOOM*

A small explosion engulfed the red-hair after the fireball hit her. Naturally this Dust-Fireball, was not as powerful when he was a dragon. Also her Aura protected her.

The spectators were surprised as well.

Jaune stuttered "D-did he just….?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped "Mikhail swallows dust and used to spit fire or other elementals."

"Just like a dragon." Yang added, while enjoying the flabbergasted faces of her friends.

"Unbelievable! I never saw such a use of dust!?" The heiress of the largest dust company in Remnant, learned many ways to learn dust. But swallowing it and spitting it out…..she never saw anything like that. Swallowing dust is dangerous, but Mikhail just showed, that he can used it that way and he spit fire, just like a dragon!

The smoke slowly dwindled and Pyrrha was, of course, still standing. She reacted fast, by using Akoúo̱. Even though, her shield prevented much of the damage, she still had some minor burns on her skin.

"You almost got me there…"

"Yeah, almost…." He went into a crouching stance.

*Whoosh* He jerked his sword back, swung it and shot a cutting arc of golden aura towards Pyrrha. She dodged and evaded the other Aura cuts. When Pyrrha rolled to the right, she transformed Miló to a rifle and shot at him three times.

Mikhail cut the first and second bullet and hit the third with the blade, causing it to bounce back towards Pyrrha. She gasped, when the bullet hit her right hand and hit Akoúo̱ out of her hands.

Her opponent didn't let this chance go, and took a stance, and shot, using the recoil to dash forward. Pyrrha reacted as fast as possible and jumped back. Mikhail's overhead strike crashed on the ground, causing a small crater.

' _He can even shot with Zero Rose in her sword form!?'_

He growled when he saw that Pyrrha regained Akoúo̱. He breathed in and shot three fireballs at her.

The red-haired girl reacted fast; she crouched and shot at all three. After all three of them exploded, Mikhail emerged from the smoke, grabbing the sword tightly, and wanted to slash her. He was even faster than before, but Pyrrha used again her shield. Yet she underestimated the force behind the punch. When the blade and shield met, she was sent back flying. While Pyrrha could, she rammed Miló into the ground and regained her balance. She looked back at Mikhail, who took another Fire Dust Crystal out and swallowed it. He used the recoil of his weapon again and dashed forward to Pyrrha, who did it as well.

Both opponents' swords clashed together, again, causing a shockwave, which flew through the entire room. Some students even lost balance or fall on their back and butts.

Again sparks flew from the clashing weapon. Mikhail opened his mouth again; smoke and sparks formed in it, and Pyrrha saw a chance. She let Zero Rose slip and herself hit. She clenched her teeth, it hurt it really hurt. The sword actually cut through her Aura and caused a small gash on her shoulder. At least her armor protected her body. But she didn't let the chance go and smashed Akoúo̱ into Mikhail's face. The fire ball on his mouth exploded and sent Pyrrha a meter back, while Mikhail stumbled back, his head smoking. She stormed forward and made an overhead strike.

"Guh!" Pyrrha continued and hit him several times. A horizontal strike and a left and right diagonal strike, too.

When the last one hit him, she transformed Miló to a Javelin and extended the head with a shot.

But she was shocked when Mikhail could grab the spear and glared at her. His eyes became slits and his teeth became sharp. He jerked her spear, causing Pyrrha to stumble forward and ramming his right arm into her throat. She was sent flying.

Meanwhile the audience was shocked, by Mikhail's changing appearance, even more, when his hand transformed and became full of black and white scales. On each fingertip were barbed golden claws with red tints.

"Now," He cracked his neck "Let's put this on the next level!"

Weiss was shocked, as the others as well "He actually fights a human, in this form!" She had a good reason. Mikhail killed a Giant Nevermore in this form.

Mikhail reached down to his sheath and raised it. Then he twirled and spun both, his sword and sheath, in an artful manner. When he stopped it, he grinned, showing his sharp fangs "Are you ready~?"

"Kick her butt!" Ruby cheered.

Pyrrha, whose neck hurt really, stood up, still a little bit shaky _. 'Ouch….he almost broke me my neck…but at least he fights now seriously'._

She ran forward to Mikhail who stood still and still grinned. Pyrrha put her shield on her back and holding Miló in its javelin, with both hands. She jumped into the air and attacked with a strike above.

Mikhail moved his sheath over his head, surprising her, and parried the spear. He held the sheath still over his head and moved forwards, causing sparks from the still touching weapons, and moved closer to Pyrrha.

' _Oh no!'_ Now she grasped her mistake. She was woundable, the moment she would land and then…

*Klang*

Mikhail hit Miló from her hand, with and upper strike and with his sheathe in his left hand, he hit Pyrrha with a horizontal slash, from left to right. He used the momentum and span around his own axe, constantly hitting Pyrrha. After a combo of five hits, he stopped for a split second and made the same attack pattern again, but with a change in the direction.

The worst was, when he started to mercilessly hit Pyrrha, while actually spinning and hitting her with his weapons.

Pyrrha couldn't react, Mikhail's constantly and no stopping attack, restrained her on the same spot, she was standing, she couldn't even use her shield. Each strike was not as powerful as a normal attack from him, but the speed and dexterity from Mikhail movements and sword slashes combined with the hard sheath, made it hard for her to move or even react.

After Mikhail finished his combo, he stopped before her. He used the momentum of his spinning and kicked her in her stomach.

"Ugh!" Pyrrha gasped and saliva choked out of her mouth. She rolled backwards, at least close to Akoúo̱.

Mikhail smirked and tilted his head. He waited for the moment, where Pyrrha would stand up.

What she did, yet she gasped, letting the pain flow to her entire body. Pyrrha had minor cuts and bruises, nothing really hard. But the kick into her guts, actually hurt. Her bronze armor had a small crack, and she had probably a broken rib.

She looked at the display, seeing that her Aura was still in the green.

"Ouch!" Jaune whimpered "That looked really painful."

"Indeed, but that those two still have so much Aura, is incredible." Ren replied with admiration.

"Especially Mikhail, he looked like he danced…." Blake's eyes wandered between them, she admitted both of them were strong fighters.

"Well, both are the probably the strongest in our year, but I never thought, that he also could fight so gracefully, it almost looked like dancing."

"Yeah, Mikhail really loves dancing and singing, he had that from mom." Ruby participated in their conversation "Our uncle, who trained him and me, uses also spinning attacks."

"What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and the others looked with wide eyes at the twin sister "Your brother can sing?"

"Yep!" Ruby confirmed while popping the 'p' "He had his talent for singing from their mother, she also taught him dancing when he was little."

"Your mother was really strict wasn't she?" Blake asked.

"Nope! I don't remember much of her, but I know that she was easygoing. Actually the first time he danced he was even better than Dad, and he was only three years old." Ah, how proud Mommy was, when her baby boy danced the first time with her, while their Father cried tears of defeat and pride.

Meanwhile Weiss tilted her head _'I would actually like to hear him singing. If he is good a duet wouldn't be actually bad'._

"I know!" The girl in red and black clapped her hands with joy "Yang come on, let us ask Mike to sing for us before he sleep…Yang?" Ruby looked at her sister, who frowned and didn't even listen.

Yang's eyes still were still stuck to the fight. She admitted it. Her brother was a monster in fighting. Actually she never saw him really going out…. _'When did he become….so strong? And he didn't even use his scythe…'_

Everyone concentrated now on the battle again…..

"Yield." Mikhail slowly walked closer, while twirling his sword and sheath, before he could strike, Pyrrha used her Semblance and Akoúo̱ flew into her hands.

' _Oh crap….'_ The blonde cursed internally, while receiving an upwards strike with Akoúo̱ in its sword from, more on his weak point, the place under his chin "Argh!" After the hit on his lower jaw, Pyrrha span around and morphed her weapon in its javelin form, hitting him on the left side of his head. But it didn't end; she used the momentum of the swing and swiftly put the javelin on her neck and shoulders. She shot the head out Mikhail had to endure three shot-enhanced strikes on his chin.

Pyrrha jumped back and threw Akoúo̱, enhanced with the recoil of a shot towards Mikhail, which hit him directly in the collarbone and chest. The weapon bounced back and her wielder caught it gracefully.

Mikhail was shoved back and slid several meters, while clutching his chin, he held the sword in a reverse grip, the muzzle grip pointed at Pyrrha and shot at her, but unfortunately she evaded them.… Unfortunately this was a weakness he could never come over. Dragons have two weak points, elven blood, which is toxic and the other one is generally the area under their chins. Two well-placed arrows could end up doing a lot of damage; if these arrows are somehow magically enhanced, they could even prove deadly.

And due the change on his body, due his Semblance, he had a glass chin…..

Mikhail couldn't endure the pain of several hits on his weak point…so he his anger took over him…..possibly also because of his Semblance.

"AH MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

The entire audience perked up at the sudden burst of anger and rather colorful language which followed.

"Uh-oh!" Both Ruby and Yang took several steps back and suddenly put helmets on her heads….

"What?" Blake asked with curiosity while ignoring the cursing of Mikhail…..and asking were his sisters had those helmets.

"Mikhail's Semblance…." Ruby mumbled, while hiding behind Yang who cursed.

"Hey, stop lemme go!"

Weiss who never knew, that Mikhail knew such uncouth words, was curious as well "What do you mean his Semblance."

"Did you know that Dragons are the embodiment of Wrath, Lust, Greed and Pride?" Ruby explained…

Weiss nodded….and her eyes widened "He doesn't….."

"ENOUGH!" He transformed his Zero Rose into a scythe "Pyrrha…."

The mentioned girl suddenly tensed up, she felt a shiver going through her spine and even the other students felt, that the air became heavy…and she gasped when she suddenly saw Mikhail's transformation.

His entire arms and shoulders were covered in white and black scales. His pure white wings emerged from his back and even his legs transformed. They looked like the legs of an eagle, with scales, three talons on the foreside and one on the backside, with barbed golden and red claws. His legs even turned into hind ones and his skin became whiter than snow. His blonde-red hair turned pale and ashen and at the same time small devil like horns appeared on his forehead, while larger golden and red horns sprouted from his temples, but somehow the horn on the side where his silver eye was, looked incomplete. Wouldn't it be for that, his horns would have the shape of a heart. Speaking of his silver eye, blood dripped from it, possibly due a burst vein. He opened it, and many gasped from shock, when they saw, that his silver eye was surrounded by a red sclera. It was even more dreadful because of the slit pupils.

But when he opened his other eye, the red one; dread came over the spectators, and even Pyrrha tried to choke a scream. Mikhail's eye, his red eye glowed and the sclera was black, pitch black.

Ozpin dropped his mug and went pale, while Glynda was broken out of her state, by the sound of the shattering.

"Professor Ozpin, sir?" She put a hand on his shoulder and he twitched.

"Yes, everything is alright my dear….." Ozpin breathed in _'His skin, the hair that eye…just like her….'_

"Sir I think we should…."

"No, Glynda we must precede, in measuring Mr. Rose and Ms. Nikos strength."

"As…." She sighed as she fiddled something on her Scroll "You wish, sir."

"So finally…." Pyrrha called out to Mikhail, before she could hear a whipping sound. Her eyes widened more and she took a step back, when a long tail, with black and white scales was moving behind him. The tail was two times longer than his owner; on the end of the tail was a triangle tail tip. The tip was slightly hooked, similar to the sting of a scorpion, but really minimal. "You have a tail!?"

"He has a tail!?" Weiss yelled out.

"He has a….tail?" Blake actually looked more shocked than the others.

"What the…he has a freaking tail!?" Everybody looked to the owner of the voice, and that was Yang, who asked her sister.

"Ehm, yeah Mikhail didn't told you didn't he?"

"Eh, NO!?"

"Ups?" She shrugged.

" **YES! I HAVE A TAIL!"**

Everybody twitched.

"Now" he reloaded "Let's end this!"

"Yes!" Pyrrha took a stance.

*Boom*

Mikhail dashed forward with the recoil of the scythe and Pyrrha used her Semblance to boost her movements, her entire body glowed black.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM* When both opponents clashed, a huge explosion built.

Mikhail twirled his speed in an extreme fast speed, using the momentum and force from it to attack.

While Pyrrha used her Semblance, every time she attacked and parried. Wouldn't it for her polarity, he could have already disarmed her.

The fight went further and further, and then...

*Bzzzzt* The time for the fight ended and both of stopped fighting.

"Looks like a stalemate Pyrrha….."

"Yes….It was a good fight….but…" Pyrrha looked down and her eyes widened…Mikhail's sharp tail tip was close to her chest…..

' _I lost….'_

Meanwhile the audience of them could only look with disbelief at them….they wrecked the entire arena….the ground was full of cracks, craters, burn marks and debris….

And here is another chapter…..phew….I am tired.

I hope you like this chapter.

If somebody is interested to make this into a 'Reading Story', pm me.

If there are questions, you can pm me, too.

Khan

P. S. Vote for the Poll, I might consider it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Red Roses, White Scales**

It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience.

Julius Caesar

 **Chapter 10**

What is a Man?

"Ah man, my head…" Mikhail woke up, his head and body ached. He opened his eyes, and saw, that he was in the nursing room of Beacon and he was currently lying on a bed, it seems that the fight was more tiring than he thought.

The window was open and the wind caused the curtain to flap. He could hear the birds outside chirping and a breeze stroking his skin.

"Pyrrha?" He saw, that his friend was also in the station, lying on the other side of the room. She was peacefully sleeping and had bandages over her body.

"Finally woken up?"

His head snapped to his right side and he gasped, when he saw a familiar female sitting on her chair, close to his bed.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" He cried out "Accord!?"

"You look good Mike, how are you doing?" The bespectacled sitting girl was Accord. She had brunette hair, bind into twin tails. She had a light complexion and a small head. Her body was slender and she had long legs. She wore a white blouse, with wide sleeves, whit leggings and a frilly miniskirt. Her shoes were thigh-high boots. And she was currently sitting and cutting an apple.

"Okay….I am getting crazy….."

"Don't be silly my dear Mikhail, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am not pleased …..And by the way, did talk with Raven?"

"Yeah, she was rather….trigger happy…." Accord rolled her eyes "Also, you are not getting insane, just wanted to visit…here." She finished cutting the apple and put them on a plate "If you want, I could feed you?"

"No….."

"Oh," She faked a tear and held her chest in a melodramatic manner "After 800 years we didn't see us….."

"Okay that's it! Your ass is grass." He wanted to stay up, but Accord didn't let him, she held her hands before her.

"Easy…wow you started to speak in a crass manner like Zero."

"She was my…." He clicked his tongue and took the plate.

"See? Wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"

Now this time he rolled his eyes and ate an apple piece "Why are you really here?"

"I looked everywhere for you, and imagine my surprise, I found you in this world….and I can't myself to be…." She scowled "Disappointed."

Mikhail answered with and raised eyebrow "And please pray tell, why?"

"Really," She crossed her arms "After all this time, after Zero gave you a chance, you choose to fight again?"

"So what!? I want to protect humanity and all what I love!? Sue me!"

"Want or must!?" Her voice became slightly angrier "This is not what Zero wanted for you!" She stood up "She wanted you to have a life were you could have peace. You have everything, loving parents, sisters and friends."

"Which I want to protect!" He replied.

She sighed again and put her forefinger on her forehead "I believe you, but I think there is another factor in this game of yours."

"….And this is?"

"You may have the body of a human, but you have the soul and mind of a dragon. And dragons are not soldiers or warriors; they are conqueror, deceiver, usurper and predators."

"I…"

"Look I know that you had to change, you were once a pacifist and even know you believe in the good of people yet you choose to do things that sometimes are questionable and this is the right way…sometimes.

"….." Mikhail still didn't say anything.

"But at least, come to your mind; don't have secrets let your true feelings out and please be not someone that minimalize his own happiness."

"Okay enough," He rebuked "First I made my priorities a long time ago."

"Yes, but does this mean lying to the ones to love?"

"Hmpf," He chuckled "Isn't this, what men are? Miserable piles of secrets?"

"Indeed, that's quite right, but can you really go on this way? Sacrificing yourself to others and letting your own happiness shrivel?"

"I….Zero did it too…"

"Zero, had no chance…but you…" She touched his cheek "Are different. Don't you see it? Your beloved ones are in pain, because you are neglecting your own wellbeing."

"I…I just what to save everything I can….but," He looked at his hands "I…. know these are my new hands….. yet…I can feel it. They are stained with death…I burned and killed so many, that their ashes and corpses could cover this entire land, I spilled so much blood that could color the entire ocean red….I fight with my instincts as dragons….yet I am a man….But I still want to protect this world…yet I yearn for the glory of death and blood…..but what am I? A human, a dragon, a faunus?" Sometimes Mikhail could lose himself, in his memories, in his thoughts. He came over his past life, learned to love his new home and family, yet you can't erase a life that lasted millennia…You can't keep a weapon down….and dragons are always drawn to death and war.

"I know….but you are not alone anymore….You are you, you are Mikhail Rose, not Mikhail the Lone Dragon."

"What I need, is more strength to protect….them…."

"I know this, too." She opened her bag and took a syringe out "This will help you."

"What is this?"

"Power." She rammed the syringe into Mikhail's neck. He twisted in pain and grunted.

"Argh!"

"Shh, easy. Let it flow through your body.

After some seconds, Mikhail's body stopped to spasm his breathing became quick "What the hell did you…" She put her forefinger on his lips.

"Shh, it will give you strength. But know this…don't let the dragon inside you change you, and trust your friends, find happiness…."

Before Mikhail could reply, his world became twisted and he fell asleep.

"This is a gift from Zero…" She looked at the other syringes, lying in her bag….On them was something written…..Maso-Particles…."I hope you are watching over him from the Spirit World, Zero…..or rather Rose….You have an awesome child." With this words, she brushed gently through his hair…."You will have your happy ending…..Soon you are released from this eternal circle…that bound you to the world for all eternity….Mikhail….But soon…you will to face _her_ again, and then ….your soul can rest." Accord sobbed, really she sobbed. The android couldn't even stand the thought, of what Mikhail will have to endure and bear in the near future, for one second.

 **XXX**

 **Evening, Room of Team RWBY**

"Ah, that was really good!" Yang who finished the food from her brother, leaned back and patted her stomach. Ruby was lying on her and Mikhail's bed while groaning from too much eating.

"Well, it was simple yet good." Weiss cleaned her mouth with a handkerchief and sighed from her full stomach. She didn't eat much of the grilled meat, more from the vegetables "I must say Mikhail is a good cook."

"Yeah, before Mike became older, all we did was easy made stuff and eating out or ordering."

Blake who looked in delight, that Mikhail made salmon for her, noticed suddenly something "Talking about your brother, where is he?"

"Mike said that he needed some fresh air, dunno he is probably on the roof."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"He likes to watch the moon…" She shrugged "Ah, also here!" Yang threw a book at Blake who caught it "Mikhail said he is done with it, you can read it."

The Faunus looked at the book; Black Song, White Scales. She blinked and her eyes wandered from Mikhail's bed to the moon, visible through the window.

"He should rather rest…"

"Huh, are you in worry for my little brother?"

"No, I mean yes…." The heiress threw her dirtiest glare at the blonde bombshell who bathed in the spite of her teammate.

"Weiss, is right….but yet your brother has some insane life force in him…."

"Finally someone listens to me….wait isn't that Black Song, White Scales!?"

Oh boy…

 **XXX**

 **Roof of Beacon**

Mikhail was currently sitting on the roof of Beacon Academy while eying the moon. Whatever Accord injected him, it was awesome. He felt really good, his body didn't hurt anymore and his limbs weren't sore. He felt more powerful.

But yet, he thought about the things she said. He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Blake I know that you are behind me."

He didn't even turn around; Blake who appeared behind him smiled "How did you notice me, I was walking against the wind and approached you without noise.

"Instinct…"

She quirked her eyebrow and sat beside him.

Mikhail looked at her, and she was currently wearing her usual outfit. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white emblems that were most likely belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

Blake clothes were a black buttoned vest with coattails, a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She had a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud.

"Instinct….well after today and yesterday couldn't deny it….Many people including me saw something incredible…"

He chuckled "I should say that to you, making no sound despite wearing boots with heels.

Blake frowned slightly at the jab on her clothing "Still, many people saw you transforming into something that should never exist, something told in fairy tales and stories."

Mikhail tilted his head.

"You transformed into something like a dragon….How?"

He shrugged "I don't even understand it either, the Semblance is the reflection of his own soul and character…." He faced Blake and smirked "Who knows, maybe I have the soul of a dragon who wished to be reborn, like in Peyt's book."

Now it was Blake's turn to quirk an eyebrow, she looked at the book in her hands "Don't be ridiculous…." She shook her head "Well, after today I shouldn't say that…."

"Who knows?" Both teens looked at the shattered celestial body, decorating the sky.

"Mikhail?"

"Yeah?"

"I," She hesitated for a second "Want to tell you the reason why I am hiding my identity as Faunus." She tightened the grip on the book.

"I am all ears."

"The reason is….*sigh* I want people to see me who I am, not what I am." She pressed Mikhail's book against her chest "I want people to see me as Blake Belladonna the person, not Blake Belladonna a Faunus."

"Understandable…" Mikhail really could understand Blake, if people would see her second pair of ears; people would immediately judge her, only for being a Faunus.

"Not only this, I heard from Yang about those….."

"You mean the racism against me?"

She nodded.

He sighed "Blake, I understand your situation really." He looked back at the moon "When I was little, I was bullied because of my hair and eyes….well understandable…but once I get angry or people saw my canines or my horns, they yelled at me, tried to beat me up or even said their children that they should never touch me…." Blake didn't do anything; she just looked her leader and listened "They even went so far, calling my mother a bitch who cheated on my father with an animal. You had to see how my father beat them up…."

Now the Faunus reacted…with anger…. _'Yang didn't mention that….it is just horrible…..'_ She shook her head in disbelief "This is atrocious…."

"But every time it happened, every time I saw how they looked at me, pointed at me and whispered, I said this to myself, "He looked Blake directly in her amber eyes "I don't care about it or them."

"What?" The Faunus was taken aback by his declaration.

"They can shout at me, try to beat me up, ignore me and do many other things…but I don't care about it. Do know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because I will never give in." He took a deep breath "On the contrary, with this, the bullying, the hate I could finally understand Faunus a bit more, I could feel the same way they are doing. With this I could gain more strength to go on.

Blake blinked.

"My goal is peace between humans and Faunus." He raised his hand; it looked like he had the moon on his palm. "Did you know that I was present when the White Hood Incident happened?

Her eyes widened. Every Faunus and White Fang member knows about it. Several figures mixed themselves under the protesting Faunus and humans. All of them had had white hoods. Then suddenly they drew their weapons and attacked all humans and Faunus that were against racism. Many people were killed and injured. It was one of the reasons, why the White Fang became violent.

"Here," He pointed on chest "When I was ten, I went to that protest…"

Blake could already think what he would say next.

"I was shot when I protected a Faunus.

Blake gasped. Shooting a ten year old child ….this is downright horrible.

"For two weeks. Wouldn't it for my Semblance, Aura and my incredible life force, I wouldn't stand before you."

The female tightened her grip on the book.

"But that wasn't the first time my life was in danger…"

"What?"

"In my entire life….including the White Hood Incident, I almost died three times."

Blake was frozen….She wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"The first time was….when I was merely two hours old….."

"Two….hours….."

"Yes….my Aura, was massive and so dense…..that it literally crushed my body….my organism simply couldn't take it…"

"Then how did it go, did they activated your Aura?"

He nodded "Yes…but it was still too much…." He smiled "My own soul's power was killing me…."

"Then how….." She widened her eyes "Your Semblance activated, didn't it?"

"Yes, it," He raised his hand and extended his claws "Changed my body, so that I could adapt."

"You evolved…." Blake couldn't believe it. In Peyt's book, dragons evolved to become stronger to contain and control the power within them.

"Yes, every time I get stronger my Semblance, too, the amount of my life force is so much that I heal even wounds that normal Auras can't. You saw it didn't you, my sister's reaction of my tail." Blake looked behind him when she saw his tail wagging around, like the one of a Faunus.

"Yes, she was rather surprised….but why are you telling me this? Because I told you my secret, so that you think you need to tell me yours?

"No," He shook his head "My mother was a huntress, who died protecting the world, wanting to make it a better place for me and my family and I lost many friends too because of this conflict, both humans and Faunus. I didn't want my mother's and my friend's death to be in vain. They died protecting this world, they died to make it to a better place, and I couldn't bear it, that no one respected their wishes and sacrifices." He clenched his open hand into a fist.

Blake understood it. Mikhail was probably the only human, who could ever understand the pain of being a Faunus. Even though, he was human, he was insulted and attacked, because he had long canines and a Semblance that changed his body. He lost his mother and friends, who wanted to make the world to better place. He was almost killed, by doing it, too. And yet he didn't stop, on the contrary it encouraged him to continue.

Suddenly Blake felt a warm feeling in her chest followed by a shiver, and when Mikhail looked smiling at her, the warm feeling spread.

"My mother taught me this, to help people wherever you can and always cherish love. I know that I can't save everyone. I know that sacrifices must be made and I made my priorities a long time ago, but if I don't try it, I would or will regret for my entire life. And no matter how many times I will fail or land on the dirt, I will stand up and try again, because this is the person my mother was…this is the person I want to be. You can trust me Blake.

"I….I will…."

"Thanks!" He smiled brilliantly at her.

Blake felt her cheeks burn up. She broke the eye contact "Then what should I do Mikhail?"

"You mean telling the others about you being a Faunus?"

"Yes," She hugged herself "I don't know what to do, what to say. How would they react, especially Weiss?"

Mikhail nodded "My sisters are pretty much angry, not because that you didn't tell them. They will be angry for not trusting them and for Weiss…" He tapped his chin "Even though she is from the Schnee family, I don't think it would so dramatic…okay a little bit…. maybe…."

"I just…I don't know….I am afraid…" Blake felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Mikhail who was still smiling.

"Blake, if you are ready, to tell them about you, being a Faunus, than know this. I will be there to support you. You can count on me, that I will not let you alone."

Again, the warm feeling in her chest spread "Thank you Mikhail."

"Silly," He laughed "Blake, I am your friend, teammate, comrade and leader. You don't have to thank me, no matter what I will be there, for all of you."

The Faunus smiled "Still thank you." Both of them looked back at the moon and Blake shivered and rubbed her arms. Beacon Academy was near a cost, and Vale was close to Mountain Glenn causing cold nights, even in spring.

Then she suddenly felt something warm and soft engulfing her, Mikhail put his white wings around her.

She widened her eyes…They felt like warm blankets, yet she could feel even more. Blake could feel Mikhail's pulse, his heartbeat surrounding her. Slowly but steady her own heartbeat synchronized with his…and what made it more weird, that she felt so save…..tranquil….something she didn't feel a long time.

Both teens continued to look up at the moon…..

' _But wait, didn't the tell me, that died almost three times?'_

 **XXX**

 **Somewhere in Vale, A unknown storehouse**

"This one is probably the worst week in my entire carrier, and now I have to work with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman Torchwick was currently plotting his plans. Before him, was a map of Vale. All districts were marked and something is written on them.

"Why the grumpy face, old man?" From behind, a person spoke to him. He turned around and glared.

Behind him was a young man with pale skin. He was well-built and gray eyes and hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He wore a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covered his upper body. He now also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces.

"Watch it kid, or you will pushing the daisies tonight."

The silver haired boy shuddered and put his hands up while shaking them sarcastically "Oh, I am so sorry, I wouldn't dream to make the Great Torchwick angry." Then he smiled, which caused Roman to harden his scowl.

"Come on Mercury, don't be such a big asshole." A female joined their conversation and walked towards them.

She was a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She also wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. She had a thin top and wore undershirt with a shallow-cut. She had white pants and brown chaps that ended at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she kept her weapons as well as a single pouch.

"Finally someone with manners, thank you my lady!" He bowed mockingly at the girl who rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Hey Emerald, first I may be an asshole but not a big one," Mercury pointed at himself with his thumb "But there are other things on me, that are big." He grinned.

Emerald quirked an eyebrow "All bark and no bite…."

"Wuff, Rawr." He waggled with his brows while growling in sarcasm.

She scoffed "Get neutered."

The silver haired boy put his hands on his crotch and again answered in mockingly way "Oh, so feisty today."

"If you both of are done, can we start with our briefing?" All three twitched and straighten up, when a seductive voice called in. From the shadows emerged a young woman.

The woman had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails were painted dark red. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Underneath her dress her black shorts, as well as a black choker on her neck. On her ears was gold loop earring with a black gem that dangled from it on her right ear. She had dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she had a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

"Cinder!" Both teens said in stiffening manner, or rather reverent.

While Roman brightened up "Ah Cinder my dear. Finally joining us, the infantry?" His smiled faded into a scowl.

While the woman named Cinder tilted her head at him "Roman, are we still sore about the last time?"

"Sore, sore!?" He hammered his cane on the ground "That was a goddamn clusterfuck, do know how much it cost me, to repair my Bullhead!?"

"Drama Queen!" Mercury called out and everyone looked at him. He shriveled back when Cinder's amber eyes glowed.

Cinder turned around and looked back at Roman "Don't worry Roman," Her voice sweet and seductive "We will compensate for it." She put a finger on his chin and raised it up a bit "But now," She glanced at Mercury and Emerald "Do you have the information, I asked you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Emerald took her scroll out and gave it to Cinder "Here."

The ashen-black haired woman took it and opened a file "Interesting." She smiled…."Mikhail Rose."

"That's the kid you are looking for? The boy that attacked us?" Roman could take a glance on the screen.

"Indeed." She continued to tap on the scroll.

"Never thought of you, as a cradle robber Cinder?" Mercury stated while crossing his arms.

Emerald gasped and palmed her face, while Roman tried to hold his laughter.

Cinder froze and glared at Mercury, while the golden parts of her dress and her eyes glowed.

Mercury realized, that his joke would cause his ass to be burned, held his hands up "Okay, sorry. I take that statement back."

Cinder rolled her eyes and continued to look at Mikhail's file.

"But seriously why are you interested in that guy? I mean how could someone be dangerous, that has flame-like hair and awkward eyes?"

Emerald deadpanned at her partner "Merc, you are an idiot."

"Hey, look what…" He raised his forefinger to snap back….

"Enough." Both teens stopped their quarrel and looked back at their female boss "You asked how dangerous that boy is, Mercury?"

He nodded.

"Then how is that? That boy as the highest amount of Aura ever being recorded, he was trained by both Branwen siblings and killed a Giant Nevermore? In the tender age of 12, he even killed a Goliath."

All three, Roman, Mercury and Emerald eyes widened.

"You gotta' be kidding me, Cinder."

She smirked "I kid you not, my dear Mercury."

"Indeed," Roman spoke up "That boy pierced, with his scythe through the armor of my Bullhead."

"Don't worry about that anymore Roman."

"What do you mean… _your highness_?"

"His scythe broke when he killed the Nevermore. He had to lower the caliber of it and made it much lighter. But that doesn't mean it is less deadly."

"No freaking way….. that guy?" Mercury asked "He doesn't really look like a fighter…."

"Well," Emerald shrugged "I think he is looking kinda cute." But then she realized her mistake, when Mercury began to open his filthy mouth.

"Oh, finally having someone for your slippery fingers?"

"You son of….."

"Emerald, stop, and Mercury it is a wonder, why you are still single… _really_." Cinder closed the file and put it back.

"Hey!" Mercury rebuked while Emerald grinned with satisfaction.

"Roman," She turned around "You will continue to steal dust; Adam is still waiting for the next _payment_. And you two, observe the boy, he is either a great ally for our cause or an enemy.

"Yes!"

 **Before you ask, Accord is only a minimal character, who will appear and mentioned now and then.**

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **I am also still looking for someone who would help me, making this story more known, and makes it into a 'Reading Story'.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Roses, White Scales**

Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions.

Dalai Lama

 **Chapter 11**

 **What a day**

 **Beacon Academy, Room of Team RWBY**

A week passed since, Mikhail's fight with Pyrrha and somehow, everybody in Team RWBY had already a daily routine.

"So guys, what's the plan for today?" Yang asked after everyone was finished, changing into their uniforms.

"Dunno, what is our fearless leader planning?" Ruby asked her brother, who was sitting on their bed.

It was announced, by Professor Ozpin, that today's classes will end at 12 o'clock. The reason was, that every team should use the rest of the day, to 'bond' and started to know each other.

"Mmmh," Mikhail tapped his chin, while his tail appeared and waggled "How about going to Vale for lunch first?"

"Yay lunch!" Ruby bounced up "I want…."

"No sweets!" Her brother rebuked, while he bopped her nose with his tail tip.

Meanwhile Weiss quirked an eyebrow "It is amazing how you can move that thing so easily, despite being a human."

Her leader shrugged "Hey my tail is really handy, I mean I can fight with it and use it for multi-tasking, like cooking, cleaning and maybe some tricks….."

"Well I can't say that you aren't a pseudo-faunus….still…."

Blake rolled her eyes "Weiss how many times does he need to say, he is a human," She looked back at his tail "Who comes to have the physiology similar of a Faunus. Or will you even have prejudice against him?"

"Of course not!" She denied "It is just he is like a faunus….."

"You really hate faunus do you?"

Weiss glared at her team mate "I don't hate them. I just don't particularly trust them."

"Even though our leader is a pseudo? Typical….."

"What does this mean!?" Weiss stood up and looked with stern at Blake.

"Enough!" Mikhail intervened "This is really not the time for child-play, both of you stop now." And glared, with seriousness in his eyes, at them.

"I, *sigh* understand." Blake replied in a calm manner and sat back.

"Humpf!" Weiss huffed, sat down and pointed her nose up.

Ruby sat beside her twin and whispered "Good work."

Her brother smiled and pat her head, which she enjoyed by leaning it more towards him.

And finally Yang was finished and came out of the bathroom "So finished." She sat down left to Mikhail "So what are we doing on our bonding day?" She noticed his tail and snatched it. Then she laid it on her lap and started to stroke it gently.

"We are going to Vale for lunch first. Then we look what the day gives us."

"I'm okay with it!" She nodded and looked at the tail on her lap "Man little bro, I must say, you have one muscular thing. It is so long, strong and thick.

Weiss choked on air while Blake broke out of her reading bubble at look at Yang with raised brows.

"You….you are a filthy-mouthed impeccable!" Weiss, flushed, ranted her blonde teammate which grinned, because of the reaction of her.

"Hey Weiss, Yang is right I mean how strong Mikhail's tail is." Ruby touched the mid-section of the tail.

"Buh!" Mikhail tried not too hard to laugh at his sister's innocence. Sometimes it is painful and yet cute to see how artlessness she was.

"And it's true I mean look how thick and strong that it….." She turned around and looked at her brother "Kinda big as your junk."

Now even Blake blushed a little bit while hearing that.

"You…I just can't take it anymore!" Weiss stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wait Weiss" Ruby followed her second BFF after Mikhail, while he shook his head.

"Really sis, jokes about your own brother's penis?"

Yang shrugged and stood up "Come on let's go."

"Yeah, yeah…" He let his tail dissolve and Blake jumped down from her bed.

Before both of them exited the room, Mikhail called her out "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"About yesterday…."

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned slightly red. After they came back, Yang asked both of them what they were doing. After 15 minutes of calming her down, they could finally sleep, _but wrong_ , because Weiss wanted to know, why Mikhail had an early copy of Black Song, White Scales.

Mikhail, who was in reality, Michael Peyt, answered her, the same way, he did with Blake. Needless to say, that heiress was furious. Weiss always asked for an early copy, even her sister, who also came to love his books, tried to reason with them; even Schnee Dust Company couldn't get an early copy from him.

She wanted to ask, who is friend was, but Mikhail didn't told her….well he was the author so he could make the decisions.

Also he didn't want to let anyone known, that he wrote Ninjas of Love only because he thought that Ninjas were awesome and cool. His love for them appeared, when he was in the eastern lands of his home world.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled "Don't worry. I am okay, but still thanks for asking.

"Okay. Let's go." He turned around and didn't notice that Blake took a short glance at his rear.

' _Snap out of it, Blake…..'_ She shook her head and followed Mikhail.

 **XXX**

 **City of Vale, Restaurant**

"So hungry~!" Ruby groaned as she and the others finally went in a restaurant. It was her and her family's favorite. The deserts here are for her the best, especially the strawberry cake. Naturally she and Mikhail sat together. Ruby right to him, and Yang left to him.

The waitress came in and gave the menu cards.

"So what are we gonna do, after eating?" Yang asked while stretching her arms up, and causing her boobs to jiggle. Weiss, who noticed that, twitched and put her head in the card.

"I know! Let's go to the weapon shops, I need some ammo for my sweetheart!"

Blake and Weiss looked with raised brow at Yang and Mikhail.

"Ruby is into weapons."

"Hey, I am not into weapons….there are just more interesting than people…."

Mikhail smiled at his sister's antics "Come on don't quarrel, you girls can have what you what. I pay for you."

"Really!?" Both sisters looked at him with glinting eyes "Yay!" Both of them hugged their brother and immediately looked what they would order.

He glanced back at the heiress and Faunus "Come on you two, order how much you like."

"This is….."

"Ah look at this," He pointed at the fish menu "They have tuna and makrel!" Mikhail knew, that if there is tuna, Blake would accept the fact that he paid.

Which worked, she immediately looked at the fish foods and Mikhail looked at Weiss, who sighed and yet smiled because of the offer.

"It isn't necessary. I can pay for myself."

"Weiss," He waggled his finger "I insist to pay for you all. I am the leader, at least let me pay as a celebration for having an awesome team."

"I..."

"Come on Weiss."

She sighed "Fine, have it your way." Yet she was somehow happy, happy to know, that she wasn't being used as cash cow.

"Thank you, so choose something."

"Already did; this here." She pointed at a salad and Mikhail nodded.

"I want this Mikhail!"

He looked at it "Ruby first normal food than a dessert."

She pouted and continued to look at it "Then a….hm….Chicken Nuggets."

"Okay!"

"I want this!" Yang shoved her card before his face while pointing at her chosen food, a XXL BBQ-hamburger.

"Okay, Blake?"

"Tuna…" She said instantly, almost demanding "Tuna steaks."

"Good," He looked at the waitress, who walked to them.

"You want to order?"

"Yes, we like to have chicken nuggets the big portion, a Vale-special salad, tuna steak and a XXL-BBQ-burger," He rubbed his hands "For me four salami-pizzas, five turkey-sandwiches and seven hot-dogs."

Weiss and Blake looked bewildered at their leader. They saw his sisters munching down a lot. How Yang could hold her figure with so much fat, and Ruby her slender figure with so much sugar, was a mystery….they blamed it again on their teammate's genes.

She tapped everything on her scroll "And drinks?"

Mikhail already knew what his sisters wants "Three strawberry sodas," He looked at Weiss and Blake.

"Coffee with cream and one sugar." Weiss answered.

"Black tea for me, please." Blake nodded.

"Make it two black teas."

The waitress nodded "Good, thank you very much." She walked away.

 **XXX**

After some time, their food came. And everybody started to eat.

"Mikhail, do you really intend to eat so much?"

"Sure, Weiss, my Semblance accelerates my metabolism, so I need to eat more…doctor's order."

"Hmph," Yang pouted "Lucky. You can eat everything you want and don't get fat." She hammered her foot on his shin.

"Ouch! Hey! At least I am not picky with food." He looked at Ruby too, who glared.

"I don't like broccoli!" She threw her fist in the air.

The heiress rolled her eyes "Come on let's eat."

The three siblings nodded, while Blake was already in paradise eating her food.

Before Mikhail started to eat, he looked at his team…..

"Hey could you at least have some manners and eat in a not-so-cavemen-way!?"

"Kewp twalking Icqe Qween!" Yang replied with full mouth.

"No manners!" She shook her head and began to put dressing on her salad.

While Ruby looked with wide eyes "Blake you eat that tuna really fast."

She shrugged and continued to eat her meal

Meanwhile their leader chuckled and looked with melancholia out of the window, at the blue sky _'After living for all these millennia…..After losing all that I loved and believed in…..All that remained inside me was loneliness…I thought that could never love someone and something again…..But now that I have a family, a team, comrades and friends….Maybe….maybe I am finally free…From the eternal cycle….that bound me to the world for all time….'_

"Mikhail?" The pseudo-faunus shook his head and was broken from his thoughts, when Yang called out to him, her face full of worry "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, sorry I was just deep in thoughts….hey who stole my pizza!?"

While Mikhail fumed in rage for this stolen food…Yang was out of her thought…. _'Again he had this look on his face…..'_

 **XXX**

"Ahhh!" Yang groaned, while she finished her third burger and was finally full; the others as well.

"So guys," Ruby eat the last bit of her cake "Wanna go to the weapon shop?"

"Sure," Blake shrugged "I need some ammo, too."

"I need dust for my Myrtenaster." Weiss added.

"Okay," Mikhail raised his fist "Let's go….but first," He took a handkerchief and wiped Ruby's mouth, which was full of cream.

Blake found it somehow amusing and yet adorable, how Mikhail spoiled his sisters. He was really like super-bro. She found it somehow awkward, that he even made their laundries. Normally a boy in his age, would be reluctant to wash the underwear of his sisters; the same for sisters. But she heard, how Mikhail took care of everything, after their mother's death….Blake was somehow jealous at those siblings.

"To the weapon shop!" He threw it on the empty plate and then paid for the food.

 **XXX**

"Yay!" Ruby bounced like a bunny, when she and her team entered the weapon shop. Not even after second, she zipped with the help of her Semblance, from one thing to another "Oh my gosh, the new Vacou Revolver-Whip came out…oh oh and there is the RW-7 Atlas Dust-Rifle!"

Weiss and Blake looked at her siblings, who had various reactions. Yang put her fists on her hips and sighed, while Mikhail just smiled.

"Your …." Blake started….

"I know and say it again, my twin is a weapon maniac…..unfortunately it doesn't really help her with her people skills."

"Mike and I tried like ever, to solve that problem…." She looked back at Ruby, who gushed over a grenade-launcher mace…"And it doesn't seem, that it will be solved in next time."

Both siblings sighed.

"Well," Weiss walked past them "I need to buy dust."

Blake parted, too "I need some ammo."

Now Yang and Mikhail were now alone "So sis."

"Mmh?"

"Wanna tease Ruby?"

Yang gave her brother a proud smile _'Best. Brother. Ever.'_

 **XXX**

"You guys are so mean to me!" Ruby yelled out, when she was walking before her team. She was angry and embarrassed, because of her siblings' teasing.

"Come on Rubes, don't be so thorny!" Yang made a pun and looked at her teammates.

"Really?" Weiss rolled her eyes, while putting her forefinger on her forehead.

Blake sighed and Mikhail….he downright ignored his sister, while just looking up, admiring the blue sky of Vale.

"You guys are so mean!" Yang ran forwards towards Ruby and hugged her "Rubes they are so mean to me!"

"Get off me!" While the hooded girl tried desperately to shake off her busty sister.

"Your sisters are downright weird." Weiss stated something obvious, in her opinion, as she walked besides her leader."

"Yeah, but that is how my family is, and I love them, no matter how awkward they are." He put his hands behind his head and smiled "They are my nutjobs…"

' _Aren't you weird, too?'_ The heiress thought to herself, since Mikhail was really close to his sister and had his own quirks, but even though he teased her, Mikhail was still nice and caring to her. True, she did last time, something really stupid. But he wasn't really angry. Something she wasn't used, thanks to her father…..

"Well, I am strange, too. But no one is downright perfect."

Weiss twitched, could Mikhail actually red her mind _'Well, I am actually kind of jealous…..'_ Weiss really loved her sister, but somehow, she felt really distant to her at the same time. It also didn't help, that Winter took a stricter military attitude, after joining Atlas Military.

"Well, at least you are honest." Blake walked to his right and continued to observe Yang's and Ruby's fight.

"Whatever, wanna go there?" He stopped and pointed out at a bookstore, called Tukson's Book Trade.

Blake's eyes widened. She knew who Tukson was, a former member of the White Fang. But unlike her, he left them, shortly after their change. Tukson was, despite being his appearance, a rather peaceful Faunus.

"What is the matter Blake?" Weiss tilted her head, with crossed arms.

"Nothing…It is just my favorite book store." She tried to smile, which was really hard for her sometimes. She wasn't really someone who shows much emotion.

"Cool! Mine, too!" Mikhail beamed, hearing her statement.

 **XXX**

Mikhail and Blake entered the bookstore, since Weiss was looking for new clothes and Yang the same. Also Yang said, even though she read books, she wasn't that nerdy.

Ruby simply wanted to look for new weapons and was window shopping.

"Never thought, I would see you and your twin separated." Blake asked with her usual calm tone, and yet with amusement in it.

Her leader rolled his eyes "I love my sister, and she is my best friend; we are almost always together, but that doesn't mean we stop breathing when we are parted….also she should work on being alone. You know….."

Of course she knew. Ruby was not someone, who is really sociable. Blake knew, that she was actually a kind-hearted, adorable and yet dorky girl. It is hard, not to hate her, but also not to ignore her. But what does she knew….Blake was also not the most social being.

It was also hard to understand, that Mikhail was her twin. He is, on the contrary, sociable, easy to talk and somehow he had a charisma, which made people actually like him….maybe a little bit naive. He was also like Ruby kind and playful. But for someone in his age, Mikhail was also wise and strong. She admit, after observing him and Pyrrha fighting, that she wouldn't stand long against, him or her, especially after seeing him activating his full Semblance.

Their fight, strained both so much that they even needed to go to the nursery room because of exhaustion and some broken bones. When both of them woke up she and the others visited them. Needless to say, the surprise was big, when other people were in that room visiting him, too.

It was amusing to see, that Pyrrha and Mikhail had already fan clubs. Even more, when, admirers from both genders were presents. Th best was, to see Yang scaring the girls _and_ boys.

Blake immediately blushed, when the thought of Mikhail and other boys appeared in her mind, leaving some rather…..intruding pictures in her head.

' _Well not that I wouldn't understand them, Mikhail is a really nice person, he is strong, kind, helpful, handsome. He would be a good dating material and he is for the Faunus rights…..Wait!'_ Since when popped such thoughts out? Her blush hardened and she tried to shake off those…..

"Come on Blake!" She was brought out of her mind, when Mikhail was between in the shelves, looking for new readings.

Blake sighed and walked towards counter, when a male person came from through the counter door

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, Home to every book under the sun." Tukson is a tall man who wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone.

Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

"Hello Tukson." Blake smiled, at the sight of her long friend, who reacted rather happier.

"Blake my little kitten!" He threw his arms up and went out of from the counter. When Tukson was close to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled "How are doing?"

"Fine." She shrugged "You?"

"Well, pretty good. I have my books and make some money with it, like ever."

Blake's face became softer and she sighed in a good way.

"So why are you here? Unfortunately, I still don't have Ninjas….." He was interrupted, when she held her hands before her, to interrupt him "Okay….But at least, I have the other books you wanted."

She nodded in satisfaction.

"By the way," He looked around "I heard a male voice, too." He nudged her with his elbow "Did you finally found someone real, instead of your books?"

Her smiled faded and became a scowl, while her cheeks turned slightly red "Funny, really funny…."

"Don't be…."

Then Mikhail emerged from the books and shelves "Blake I found something….oh hey Tukson." He greeted the male Faunus and walked towards the two felines.

"Mike?" Tukson raised a brow and looked between him and Blake, he chuckled "Well, I'll be a Monkey-Faunus' uncle. It seems that opposites really attract themselves."

"Wait, what?" Both of them twitched, and blushed.

"Wow, already in synch?" He chuckled again.

"No!" Both of them cried out, and glanced at each other "We are…." After shouting again in synch, they looked away in embarrassment.

"Aha….So Mike, does your family finally allow you, having a girlfriend?"

Mikhail, while being flustered, slapped his palm on his face…..

 **XXX**

"So Blake," Tukson leaned forward on the counter, while Blake looked at one of her new books "Never thought of you as girl who likes younger man," She twitched and hid her face with the reading "More of someone who likes the older ones."

*Baam* She closed her book and hammered it on the table, glaring really, really hard at Tuskon.

"Okay, okay…sorry…so he knows that you are a Faunus?"

She nodded.

"And that you were….."

Blake shook her head and reached for another book.

"Good….I understand….but I hope you know what you are doing Blake."

"I know Tukson….." Both of them at glanced Mikhail, who was still going through another book and then faced each other "But I think," She glanced back at Mikhail, who had a book in his hand and waved with a big smile to her "I think….can trust him with that matter…." She smiled lightly and put the other books in the bag."

"Well," He leaned back and stood again "I only hope that you can be happy."

Blake nodded, Mikhail walked towards….of course, he could easily hear what they are saying, but that would be downright wrong. He isn't like Yang and Ruby, who try to find everything out and let their curiosity take over.

"I want this one, Tukson." He gave it to the faunus and glanced at Blake's ones "Wow, that are many books…."

She blushed slightly and took the bag "At least I have something for the next week to amuse myself, but I really wish to see Ninjas of Love again…" She put the money on the table "Goodbye Tukson." And turned around.

"I will there be in another minute."

Blake nodded and exited the store, leaving the other Faunus and Pseudo-Faunus alone.

Mikhail turned around and saw that Tukson looked with amusement at him "What?"

"It is just, didn't you say, that you like women with white hair and bossy character…..I mean you even have a crush on Winter Schnee, which I don't ever understand…."

Mikhail almost choked on air and flushed furiously "I _had_ a crush on Winter…but….." He saw Tukson's grin and scowled "You are a jackass…." He threw the liens on the counter.

He shrugged and wanted to put the book in the bag, but before Mikhail could take it, the Faunus jerked it back, causing Mikhail to raise a brow.

"Mikhail…." He sighed "Blake is someone, I knew for a long time, I saw her literally grew up," Tukson threw it towards Mikhail, who caught "Please, look after her…."

He nodded "I promise with my life….by the way.

"Yeah?"

"I heard from my contacts and Uncle, that Adam Taurus is here in Vale, so be careful."

Tukson's eyes widened "Got it…thanks…By the way?" Mikhail turned around "Please write Ninja of Love 2 for her and…..me…."

He chuckled "Sure. You both are the first ones to have a copy." But still blushing, for writing such a book, and blaming himself for his past youth….

 **XXX**

"So…we were just gone for just an hour, and what happened to you?" Mikhail tilted his head, seeing his twin literally drowning in bags full of clothes."

"Well, a sexy girl needs some sexy clothes." Yang shrugged with her shoulders while smirking.

"Sure," Weiss rolled her eyes, slightly irritated because Yang made fun of her, when they were buying underwear. It seems that Yang's chest grew bigger, much to Weiss' disdain.

"So much…clothes…." Ruby stood up and used her Semblance and rushed towards her brother "Mikhail, never let me alone, with….with those girls!" She wined and sobbed, while leaning her head on his chest.

Blake and Mikhail exchanged glances and smiled.

"There, there!" He patted the head of his sister, who still sobbed.

 **~BA-Dump**

"Hgh!" Suddenly Mikhail had that feeling again; in pain he clutched his chest.

"Mikhail?" Ruby who parted her head from his chest, felt his Aura activating and shrieked in terror, when his silver eye began to bleed "Yang!"

Blake reacted fast as possible, and helped his twin to support their leader. In the last days, Mikhail had some of cases of dizziness, but this time it was much worse.

The blonde and the heiress stopped quarreling.

"Mike!" She let her bags fall and ran to her brother. "Mikhail what is wrong, answer."

"My chest….my mouth it hurts…." Mikhail became unconscious; he could only hear the desperate cries of his sisters and teammates...and then everything went dark.

 **Here is another chapter!**

 **By the way, before you ask, the world of Drakengard is Earth, Midgard was, before the Holy Roman Empire was destroyed by the Dragons, Europe. That means that there are the other lands, as Japan etc.**

 **It's written in the Drakengard timeline, no kidding really. Somehow the dragons turned everything upside down and started to burn and destroy everything.**

 **In Mikhail's journeys, he even said, that he was on a continent with strange animals, like horses with long necks and big cats with manes. He even tamed them and played and lived with them for years.**

 **Now enjoy this chapter.**

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **If you are interested making this story into a 'READING STORY', pm me, too.**

 **Khan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Red Roses, White Scales**

Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.

Friedrich Nietzsche

 **Chapter 12**

A Real Monster

"Ah my head…..and jaws…." Mikhail woke up, dizzy and pain both, in his head and entire mouth.

"Well, well good morning sunshine."

He opened his eyes and groaned "Accord what are you doing here again? Wait…I am in Vale's hospital….?" He looked around; Mikhail was used to this hospital, since childhood he had to come almost every week to medical checkups, because of his Aura and Semblance.

"Mmmh….strawberries….cookies…" He looked to his right, and saw Ruby sleeping. He rested her head on his hand and peacefully dreamed of her favorite food.

"She slept the entire night here, your other sister, too." Accord sighed and smiled lightly seeing the young girl, who rested on the edge of the bed…and drooled.

"Yeah…she was always like that…." He gently stroked her head…"What happened?"

"You 'evolved'." Accord shrugged, stating something obvious for her.

"What?...But I my Semblance changed weeks ago…" His eyes widened "What did you inject me?"

"Maso-Particles."

He blinked "Excuse me, what?"

"Maso-Particles."

"ARE YOU…." He put his hand on his mouth and glanced back at Ruby; she as still asleep. He looked back at Accord and glared with bloodlust at her "Are you saying, that you actually injected me Grotesquerie Queen Tissue!?"

"Yep." Accord shrugged again.

"Are you crazy, I am a human now!" Mikhail froze for a second and then blinked…".Wait? Why am I not dead?"

"Your soul protected you…the Maso-Particle infected your body and your Semblance reacted with it and forced a quicker evolution, while your soul absorbed the tissue."

"So that would explain, why my body feels so tired….." He had to endure a forced evolution and his body couldn't handle it well…..the body of dragon could have done it easily….

"By the way," she took a mirror out of her bag "You should eat and drink something you look terrible." And held it in front of his face.

Mikhail almost yelped. He took a better look at his face. He was pale…okay he was already pale with his snow-white skin, which he inherited from his mother, but his skin hadn't one bit of color. He had bags under his eyes, and they were dark…..he looked like someone who almost died, from too much stress.

He sighed "I feel like shit."

"Well you because…." Accord was cut off.

"No I feel like shit for making my family and team worry….."

The brunette girl froze for her second and smiled "You should be. Making your beautiful sisters and teammates worry about you…." She stood up, opened a window, before jumping out, she looked back at Mikhail "See ya around!" And jumped….

Mikhail wanted to reply, but he noticed that Ruby started to wake up. She raised her upper body and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey sis." He greeted the sleepy head with a smile.

"Mikhail!" The girl beamed and jumped on his leap, while hugging him "You are awake, oh my gosh!" She parted and looked him in his eyes, it didn't matter for her, how he looked, she was just happy that her baby brother woke up"Are you alright?"

"Yeah….sorry for making you worried." He looked down, with sad eyes….he really felt like shit….

"Don't be, you dummy!" Ruby hugged him again, but tighter.

Mikhail could feel her touch, her soft body and warmth. He could smell the scent of strawberries from her and smiled, while hugging Ruby back. The former dragon felt save…..calm…

The door of his room opened, Yang, Weiss and Blake came in, while discussing something.

"Yang, Mikhail woke up!" Ruby shouted out and the three girls, looked with relief at her leader.

"Mike!" Yang jumped forwards and bear-hugged her little brother "Thank god, you are okay. I was so worried!" A small tear rolled off from her cheek, as the tightened her hug.

Meanwhile Weiss and Blake were already walking to his bed. He looked at the girls "Sorry I hoped I didn't scare you…."

Blake smiled "It is alright…."

While Weiss huffed "Of course we were in worry, you are our team leader." She pointed her nose up and crossed her arms, but the red colors on her cheeks were visible.

The Cat-Faunus rolled her eyes because of Weiss' behavior; well this is her way…. "Are you really alright? You look….not so good..."

"I am….a little bit exhausted…but fine…"

"Exhausted is probably an understatement." Everybody turned around and saw a doctor with a scroll in his hands entering.

The man was tall…probably 1,95 m and in his 50's. He had short dark-brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were maroon-brown and he had a dark full-beard around his face. He also wore the usual doctor coat.

"Doctor Anderson!" Yang almost shouted.

"Yang my girl, always as vigorous as ever."

The blonde girl smiled and Ruby waved at the doctor "Hey doc!"

"Ruby." He nodded courteous and walked towards Mikhail

Weiss and Blake were not surprised, but a little bit taken back.

When Mikhail was hospitalized, Doctor Anderson was immediately with him.

Anderson was well-known in Remnant. He was a doctor specialized for humans _and_ Faunus, he also was a researcher in the section of Aura and Semblances, especially the ones, that changed or altered the body.

Yang explained that Mikhail attended Vale's hospital every month….since his Aura and Semblance were out of the normal.

Anderson sighed "Mikhail my boy, I really hoped that wouldn't see you in such situations anymore…."

"Sorry." Mikhail felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the doctor who smiled.

"Don't worry…" He looked to the girls "I think you all should go out. I need to talk with him."

Yang stood up "No!" She said sternly "I want to be near him."

Anderson sighed and saw, that Weiss and Blake nodded, signalizing that they also wanted to stay.

"As you wish."

"So doc," Yang crossed her arms under her ample chest. "What happened?"

"Well," He tapped on the scroll "Mikhail 'evolved' again…"

All of them frowned….especially the two girls, who are not related to him….

"But…Mikhail gained a tail weeks ago….that shouldn't happen for a long time…." Every time Mikhail's Semblance changed, it was an immense stress for his body…. He needed to rest….

"I don't know how it happened," He looked at Mikhail "My boy….you didn't do something to force it, do you?"

All of them looked back at the boy in question.

"No….not really."

Anderson quirked and brow "Well, two changes on your Semblance strained your body to much, that you had a circulatory collapse." He tapped something "Do you eat enough?"

He nodded, while his sisters giggled, Weiss smiled slightly and Blake curved her lips to a smile….

"Are you sexually active?"

Now that caused Mikhail to frown, Ruby to blush, Yang to scowl, Weiss to look away with embarrassment and Blake reacted like her red-themed teammate and friend.

"No." He shook his head….god that was so embarrassing…

Yang sighed…and somehow Blake looked relieved, while Weiss….somehow looked softer…

"Well…mmh…." He continued to feed information into his scroll "We also don't found anything in your blood…this is really strange."

' _Ah thank good…if they have found the Maso-Particles….it would have been a catastrophe….'_

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Normally Mikhail's Semblance changes only one time per year when he becomes older….and yet…Mikhail did you used your Semblance more than usual?

"Yes."

"He killed even a Giant Nevermore!" Ruby chirped and bounced on the bed.

Anderson nodded "Then as your doctor, I say this…use your Semblance not too much for now…. At least two weeks, only for emergencies. Your body needs rest after…such an change.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked with calmness and crossed arms.

"His body changes….how do I say it." He sighed and rubbed his forehead "Mikhail's Semblance is actually always active and changes his growth…this shows his body. He is taller, weighs more, his canines are longer and he has even night vision." He stroked his beard "His Semblance transforms his body only partially unlike others. I know two people who can morph into a crow and a raven…but only in those…." He looked shortly at Mikhail who nodded "In Mikhail's case is somehow one of kind. His soul, aura, body, Semblance and life force are like a gear-work. His entire being can withstand the changes and transformation….because it is used to it and also because of his strengthen body….but only one."

Everybody nodded.

"But if something happens, like this sudden second change…his body….lost his balance." He sighed "But he his muscles are more developed than a normal human and even his bones are denser, his senses are sharper like those of Faunus. Like some of them, their bodies are far more studier than humans and he can withstand the stress and strain on his body to certain degree….it is just fascinating how it works….

Again nodding followed.

"But now, I need to examine the new change." He took a chair and sat before Mikhail "Could you use your Semblance, only this time and show me the new change?"

He nodded and then it happened. Mikhail's face became slightly longer, almost serpentine and his corner of the mouth…

"Oh god." Weiss gasped, while holding her mouth.

Blake looked surprised, yet being fascinated.

Yang's jaw almost met the floor and Ruby's eyes sparkled.

Mikhail's mouth….it really looked like a large grin or smile, only that the corner of his mouth almost reached his ears. His mouth gained some reptilian like characteristics and was surrounded by white scales.

"Fascinating can you open it?"

Mikhail opened his large mouth, the movements of the muscles were hearable for all in the room….or actually maw and everybody gasped how big it was and how sharp the fangs in his mouth were.

"Mmh…similar to those of predatory reptiles…the muscles are pretty well-developed…" Anderson looked and touched the insides in his mouth….."The throat starts to change, too." He parted and tapped again on his scroll "From now on, you are coming now for weekly examination."

"Okay…what about my Aura?"

"Don't strain it…but your Semblance already changed your body to a certain degree, so don't worry about pain and sore limbs…..also eat more meat and do more physical activity.

He nodded in agreement.

"Your body is overflowing with life force, you should do more physical activity…and the best thing would be, and I know this is now uncomfortable for you, if you masturbate to relief the emotional side effects and stress of your Semblance.

Now Mikhail felt really uncomfortable. He blushed and noticed that the others were doing the same.

"Ew, gross!" Ruby shivered and hid her face under her hood, which had the same color, as the piece of clothes.

Weiss' face was the same and she looked away, it actually hurt him that she didn't saw Mikhail in his eyes.

Blake flushed and she rubbed her left arm in embarrassment.

Only Yang showed no shame and looked with curiosity at Mikhail and asked "Why should he doing it?"

Mikhail shot his dirtiest glare at his sister, who caused him more embarrassment.

"Well he is 15, puberty already started and since his Semblance is always active, it causes his hormones….." He rolled his eyes, because he already noticed how weird it was for Mikhail "Because of his Semblance, puberty hit him really hard and it will hit him even harder….it messes with his hormones, development and feelings."

Mikhail sighed…somehow….a-sexuality wasn't that bad….

"But don't fret, Mikhail…."

He looked up.

"You are a handsome boy, tall, broad shoulders and back. When you are older, you will be a feast for eyes. Well you are already…." He stood up and turned around, winking Weiss and Blake.

Both girls understood the meaning behind and blushed.

"After some weeks, when your body adjusted itself, use your Semblance more and tell me every new change." The doctor left the room, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the air.

….

"This sucks." Mikhail slumped down. Puberty was already hard enough….how humans can endure such a thing is beyond his recognition. Anger and lust were already bad, but his Semblance strengthened those feelings even more.

"Don't be so grumpy little bro," Yang ruffled his soft and silky hair "I know puberty is hard and if you have….."

"That's not it sis…." He looked at Weiss and Blake, both of them, are also not better. Hearing that their friend, teammate, leader and roommate, need to masturbate who is also a boy, is not something to brush off easily "Weiss, Blake if you feel uncomfortable or don't feel save. I can ask for a room only for me."

Weiss looked back at him, her lips curved to a small smile. Even now, Mikhail cares for their wellbeing instead of his own.

"You don't need to," She huffed in her usual bossy manner, yet with a warm tone under it "Boys of your age tend to have…." Her cheeks heated up "Such urges… and since your Semblance…..makes it more complicated, you aren't actually to fault.

Blake agreed "Besides, you are our leader and we know that you wouldn't use this situation to your advantage." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, much to the surprise of the others. They knew that Blake wasn't the most sociable person, and yet somehow she was more open with Mikhail

"Thanks, it means a lot for me." He smiled and put his hand on Blake's hand…

"Ahem!" Yang jumped between them and put her arm around his shoulders.

Blake backed off slightly and rolled her eyes…

But no one could have expect what she would have said "If you want little bro," She winked "I can give you a hand."

"YANG!" All of them shouted.

"Relax, it was just a joke!"

 **Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

 **If there are questions, pm me.**

 **If someone wants to make this into a reading story sent me a message.**

 **Khan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Red Roses, White Scales**

Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.

Ralph Waldo Emerson

 **Chapter 13**

 **A Path Never Chosen**

After some hours, in the hospital, Mikhail could already leave it, but in a wheelchair, since he was still a little bit weak and shaky on his legs.

Doctor Anderson gave the former dragon also some medicine, which helped him and his body, to adjust to the new changes and the new amount of Aura he had.

"The first thing you do is sleeping. The doc said that you need rest, so that means no training for today." Yang scolded in a motherly way, while she was pushing the wheelchair, he sat on. Behind her were the others of Team RWBY.

Mikhail pouted "Oh man, and I wanted to train with my new weapon." Yet he still felt the exhaustion and soreness of his body.

Weiss sighed "You were dozens of times in the nursery room and now in the hospital because of Aura intoxication and circuit problems, and now you already want to train again?" She couldn't believe how reckless he was, even though he had an absurd amount of life force in him, there is no way that a human could take so much. She was also worried, not in a liking way or something, she was worried as …..A teammate, yes a teammate that was worried for his leader.

The blonde boy grinned "That's the reason, I. Am. Good." With confidence, he put a fist on his chest … and groaned when he felt again pain….."

"Still, Weiss is right, Mikhail. You should really take care of yourself." Blake was walking beside him, holding his book tightly against her chest.

Before the young man could say something, a female voice called him out.

"Mikhail!" It was Pyrrha, accompanied, by the rest of her team.

"Pyrrha." Mikhail smiled, when the beautiful red-haired girl hugged him, much to the disarray of the other girls, but not Ruby.

She released the hug "Are you alright? I am sorry that I couldn't come to the hospital, I just heard about it from Ruby."

Weiss, Blake and Yang gave the female twin a strange look "What?"

"It doesn't matter, sorry for making you worry."

She shook her head "Making me worry…..Are you alright? You are on a wheelchair?"

He waved his hand "I can walk on my own, but I shouldn't move unnecessary."

"Dragon Boy!" Nora jumped between them "How are you? Good? Really good?" Nora jumped around him.

"I'm fine Nora, sorry that I couldn't make pancakes for you." He smiled at the orange-haired girl."

"Nah, don't worry, Ren made me some." She pointed behind her, and everybody saw the rest of JNPR coming.

The raven-haired boy sighed at his friends antics "Nora, come on. Let Mikhail some air to breath."

She saluted and jumped back to her friend.

Jaune shrugged "And how are you buddy?"

"Fine, don't worry."

Pyrrha asked "So what happened?"

"My Semblance and Aura were unbalanced, it doesn't matter."

The female put her hands on his shoulders "Are you really sure?"

"Pyrrha," He took her hands, causing her to blush "I am fine, really."

"Okay." Both rivals and friends looked at each other for several seconds, forgetting that the others were around them, too.

Yang's eye twitched and she pushed wheel chair "Come on loverboy, you need to rest."

"She is right, Mikhail." Blake remarked, somehow she was irritated.

"You are our leader; you need to be in your full performance." Weiss huffed.

"See ya around Pyrrha!"

 **XXX**

 **Team RWBY's room.**

"So does this happen often?" Blake asked Yang and Ruby because of Mikhail's condition. In those weeks were they were together, Mikhail and sometimes pain in his chest, but this time it they were really stronger. Also they explained his Semblance more, much to her question. Somehow Mikhail's Semblance Dragon's Soul reminded her really of the dragons in Peyt's book. But it could only be a coincidence….or not?

"Yeah, every time we are in Vale he had sometimes chest pains and fever." Yang answered.

"The doctors said, he is somehow reacting to something, but they don't know to what."

"Well it is somehow strange." Weiss sighed.

Ruby yawned "I am so tired, wanna sleep."

"Then why aren't you?" Yang rebuked, while pushing Ruby away, who tried to stay awake.

Blake rolled her eyes, she already knew that Ruby never slept really well without her brother….and he was currently in the shower…..and is….probably….. _'Don't think about it Blake.'_ Her cheeks began to become red, thinking how Mikhail would masturbate in the shower. His body wet from the water, drops of the liquid dropping form his silky hair on his skin…. _'Okay maybe I should stop reading for today.'_ She closed her book and in the same time, the door of the bathroom opened, revealing Mikhail in his night-clothes.

"Ah a nice long shower…" He dried his wet hair with a towel and noticed that the girls were staring at him. Ruby smiled…..then the thought of why Mikhail showered alone came up and she blushed. Yang smiled while nodding…..prideful. Blake just looked at him and he could swear that she was red in her face. And Weiss…Weiss had a scowl on her face, yet she blushed "Eh is there something?"

"D-did y-you….y-you kno-ow?" Ruby stuttered, how could she ask this….?

"She means did you….." Blake tried to continued, but somehow it was also hard for her.

"This is….really…" Weiss broke the eye contact with her leader and rubbed her elbow.

Meanwhile Yang rolled her eyes "They want to ask if you choked the dragon." The three girls looked with shocked face and the blonde…..yeah sometimes Yang could be really blunt.

"I….oh hell no!" Mikhail's face was red as his eye and he nearly shouted "Do really expect me to masturbate in the same bathroom, which is used by my sisters and other girls!"

' _He has a point, though.'_ Blake sighed, even now Mikhail only thought about the wellbeing of them.

"*Sigh*" Weiss sighed, she was somehow relieved that he didn't do. It was just….the thought that a boy would do something like that, near to her.

"Pssh come on Mike, it's not abnormal to do something like that. I mean I did it too in that bathroom."

"WHAT!" Everybody shouted and looked at Yang, who just shrugged.

"Eww, gross Yang, I bath in there!" Ruby scolded her sister, with disgust. This was really bad; first she heard that her little brother should relieve himself and now this.

"You….you perverted girl!"

"Thanks Ice Queen." Yang smiled for the compliment… well for Yang it was one, for her.

"Weiss," Blake sighed "Don't try to blame her. You did it yesterday, too." And smiled, because she just caused a Schnee to be embarrassed for something really…..you know...

"WHAT!" Weiss cringed, her face red as roses. It didn't help, that the others now looked at her with disbelief.

"EWW, Weiss gross!" Ruby shivered, even her second best friend, after Mikhail! The shock!

Yang could only laugh "Aha, it seems you are really frustrated!"

"I…I how do you know it!?" She didn't even try to hide it; it wouldn't help a bit "I was sure to be quick and silent!" Then she put her hands on her mouth and became a shade redder.

"Well," Blake couldn't say that she heard it. She had the enhanced senses of a Faunus…..but there was someone in this room that had them, too "Mikhail noticed it." And everybody's eyes turned back to the only boy in the team.

' _TRAITOR!'_ He scowled and saw that Blake mouthed an apology, while now he had to endure the wrath of Weiss. She stood up, her face angry, because of humiliation, wrath and maybe embarrassment and stomped towards him.

"You heard it…." She gasped "Don't tell me you were still in the room…you deviant!"

*Slap*

"Ouch!"

*Slap*

"Okay, Weiss time out." He caught the hands of Weiss, who was on the brink of a tantrum "The moment I noticed it, I went out, I swear! Ask them!"

Weiss turned around and saw them nodding

"He really went out, Weiss!" Ruby confirmed it….being slapped wasn't really pleasant…. _'Now I understand why he suddenly went out….'_

The heiress turned around and looked at Mikhail again, still scowling and parted "Well…I should probably say that I am sorry."

"Nice excuse…." Blake remarked dryly.

"Shut up, he said it to you, didn't he!?"

"He didn't, I noticed him rushing out of the room with a red face and when you came out, you looked more relieved than before….also your face was also a little bit flushed." Blake wasn't really good with people, but she was good at reading emotions and faces "Also shouldn't you know about his enhanced senses….." _'And also mine…'_

Weiss winced again…she really should have known that…."Yes….this time I was at fault….I am sorry….

"Ah," He rubbed his cheeks "Don't be….but please can we just end this talk with masturbate and stuff….

All of them nodded and Mikhail, sighed and sat on the bed…..now noticing, that everyone besides Ruby red Antiquity books.

"Weiss!" The girl jumped in shock "You, too!?"

"What. It is a great book!" She rebuked while holding Great Walls of Antiquity in her hands.

"Figures." Blake snorted, causing Weiss to furrow a brow.

"And what does this mean?"

"A young girl with body and personal insecurities that hates an entire race for being different, how typical for a Schnee."

' _Oh great!'_ Mikhail palmed his face…that again.

Weiss' eye twitched "I have no problems with my body….and for Faunus, I don't hate them…I just don't trust them."

"Yeah and your …."

"Girls!" Both Weiss and Blake twitched and noticed how their leader glared at them "I say this again stop and for the love of everything don't read that in front of me and Ruby!"

His twin nodded "Yeah, you smut-lovers!"

"It's not smut!" Yang, Blake and even Weiss shouted back, causing Ruby to yelp and hid behind her brother.

"These books are awesome!" Yang gushed over her copy of Grand Light of Antiquity.

"And so romantic." Blake added.

"A child like you wouldn't understand anything like that." She snorted and smiled with superiority.

Ruby fumed "I am not a child!"

Yang threw her book at Ruby, who caught it "Then read it."

"No!" Mikhail tried to take it, but Yang put him in a headlock.

He tried to free himself, but then Blake and Weiss joined Yang and pinned him down.

"Why!"

"Because for fun!" The blonde bombshell looked with joy, why Ruby started to flap one page after another, her face became redder and redder, while steam came out of her ears.

"No, Ruby NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*BAAM* The door of the their room was suddenly opened and Team JNPR stormed in, with their night-clothes on.

"Mik….oh my!" Pyrrha rushed in, only to saw her friend being held, on the bed by three girls…..

"WOW!" Jaune who also came in, looked with jealousy at his fellow leader.

"Ren." Nora nudged her elbow at her childhood friend.

"Yeah?"

"Orgy!"

Ren smacked his palm, harder than before, on his face "No…Nora just no."

"What is going on here?"

Mikhail tried to free himself "Pyrrha they want to corrupt Ruby, help…..….is that Great Fists of Antiquity?"

The red-haired warrior hid the book behind her back and Mikhail looked with shock, that even Nora, Ren and Jaune had a book from the Antiquity series.

"No…not you guys, too!?"

Pyrrha smiled lightly "Sorry…so what are you doing?"

"Letting Ruby become one of us!" Yang shouted with joy, while everybody looked at the girl, who was on the brink of fainting; while she continued to read…the erotic novel….her face had already an unhealthy shade of red.

"One of us?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

"One of us." Blake said.

"Indeed one of us." Weiss said the same.

"One…of us?" That was Jaune.

"ONE OF US!" Nora….

"One of us."

"One of us."

"One of us!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBY!"

 **THE END?**

Not now.

 **Later at night**

"Come one Mike don't be like that." Yang groaned while she and Ruby were lying on their beds, between them was a pouting Mikhail.

"Don't talk to me….and Ruby stop reading it!" He tried to grab the book from her hands, but she used her Semblance so that her brother couldn't grab it.

"I want to read it!" She yelled out….okay it was really an erotic book….and yet somehow she couldn't stop reading it!

Blake smiled, finally seeing the last girl in her team reading the magnificent work of Michael Peyt "If you want Ruby, I have also a book with twins."

"Really!" She beamed.

"No!" He cried out ' _My innocent sister, is being corrupted….by my own books!'_ He loved to write them….after he and Brother One found the diaries of the Intoners, both of them swore to honor them…"Blake why!?"

The Faunus smiled lightly and shrugged.

"WEISS!?"

The white-haired girl smiled in satisfaction "For revenge."

He exploded "As your leader I am so ashamed of you!"

"And yet, little bro," Yang put her arms around him "We will bear it!"

Mikhail could only hang his head….he was defeated…..the price, his beloved twin's innocence.

Ruby noticed how depressed he was, she put the book away and hugged him, too.

"Don't be sad little bro…" Then an idea crossed her mind "I would like to hear a lullaby!"

Yang brightened up, she didn't hear Mikhail singing since they attended Beacon. She really missed it. His voice was so relaxing and soft….it kinda reminded her of Summer.

Blake and White also perked up and looked at him with expectations.

He sighed and smiled…"*Cough*" He cleared his throat and then…

" _Once there were trees full of birds._

 _Meadowlands vibrant with flowers."_

Blake's eyes widened …she didn't expect Mikhail to have such a soft singing voice.

Even Weiss, who already lay on her bed, her blanket over her body was surprised.

Ruby and Yang began to put their blankets over them, too, while Mikhail put his hands on their heads and played with their hairs.

" _Carefree the songs our children once sang_

 _Gilding our minutes and hours_

 _Clouds came and covered the sun,_

 _The breath of the baleful unease_

 _Turning to ashes flowers in their fields_

 _Silenced the birds in their trees"_

" _Hidden so deep in veils of deceit,_

 _Imprisoned in twisting spells-_

 _Are we the plaything of fiends, or merely the dreams?"_

Blake and Weiss had goosebumps, when his voice became more passionate.

" _That we're telling ourselves, telling ourselves?"_

" _Strive till the phantoms are broken,_

 _Fight till the battle is done;_

 _The squadrons of night_

 _Can't conquer the day,_

 _Nor shadows extinguish the sun."_

" _Stories of danger, fearless attack,_

 _Specters of plague and pain._

 _All of these ghosts of our own delusions come back_

 _And we'll be haunted again, haunted again."_

" _For though the storms are over and past,_

 _Though the thunder's rage is quieted at last_

 _Well this nightmare's laid me down in the rags here to mourn,_

 _Here to mourn._

 _The night has left us crippled with grief_

 _As we strive to keep alive our belief,_

 _But a loss so great, it clouds all our hopes for the dawn."_

" _Hidden so deep in veils of deceit,_

 _Imprisoned in twisting spells-_

 _Are we the plaything of fiends, or merely the dreams?_

 _That we're telling ourselves, telling ourselves?"_

" _Stories of danger, fearless attack,_

 _Specters of plague and pain._

 _All of these ghosts of our own delusions come back_

 _Have we been fighting in vain? Fighting in vain?"_

Mikhail stopped singing…and looked around. Yang, Ruby and Blake were already asleep….while Weiss turned around….her face was completely red…..

When he closed his eyes, a tear escaped from them.

He remembered, how the little girl, who fed him, every day, sang that song for him.

Mikhail tried not….to wail…when he remembered, the day she died He could not forgot, how her petite body was blown up, her blood burned from the explosion and fire, and her flesh and organs being torn apart.

Even now, he cursed himself, for not choosing a better path, where he could have saved her.

' _I am sorry….so sorry, Mary.'_ He hugged Ruby tightly _'Why couldn't I save her, where did I go wrong!'_ He clenched his teeth _'I am so sorry, Mary.'_ He had forgotten that memory a long time ago, when he was a dragon….yet…..since his rebirth….even the not so pleasant ones, were coming back…those, he really wanted to forget….. were also keep coming.

 _The Land of Wars_

 _July 1 — Rain_

 _The girl who fed me this morning says her nation is in a state of constant war. They kill each other from dawn until dusk, and then sleep for a bit before starting all over again. Apparently it's been going on like this for decades._

 _Later, I brought mackerel to the girl's house to thank her for breakfast, but she'd been blown to pieces by a bomb. Why couldn't I save her? Where did I go wrong?_

" **I am so sorry….."**

 **Another chapter. For the song, this is Ashes of Dreams.**

 **Like RWBY and Drakengard, I also don't own them.**

 **I closed the poll, because I have already decided, with what girl Mikhail will come together, and like I said, in the poll, I might consider it. So don't be disappointed if it's not your favorite.**

 **Like I said in the other chapters, if you have questions, please PM me. You don't need to write them as a review.**

 **If somebody is interested, in making this, into a reading story, pm me.**

 **And for the letter of Shane Newville…..phew…..really…wow…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Red Roses, White Scales**

I stop fighting my inner demons. We're on the same side now.

Darynda Jones

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Evil Within**

"Hmm…..I can slowly use my magic in a better way." Mikhail was currently outside in the Emerald Forest, of course without permission "Mmmh Fire." On his palm was a fireball in the size of his head "Water." Now a waterball "Thunder." Lighting was sparkling around his entire arm "Light." Then light engulfed his entire body. "Mmmh, my mana became larger and I can form my dragon magic better." Even though he had some of his power back, he couldn't cast them the same way before…..with his true dragon magic he could destroy the entire city of Vale. Naturally he would never do that. Between his ability to cast magic now and before were worlds.

"I see you can perform your magic better than I expected."

Mikhail turned around and chuckled "Yeah Accord."

"But it isn't enough." She drew a pistol out and shot Mikhail.

He reacted and around him was a barrier made from white runes "Barrier."

"I see," She put her pistol back and walked towards him "Yet you have only a fraction of your former power."

"I know…but right now I am only a human….." Mikhail was frustrated. His magic is gone, yet he is regaining it back…..slowly….Combined with his Aura, Semblance, Life Force and Magic he could become strong…..but the goal was far away. He had the experience and with it, he could use Dust similar to spells….but Dust isn't as powerful as magic….

"Then what about this?" The boy turned around and saw that the android had more syringes with Maso-Particle. He scowled…would one of them break; a great calamity would overcome this world. Accord noticed his concern "Don't worry, this glass is unbreakable…" Mikhail sighed.

He walked towards Accord and held his hand out "Can I see them?"

She nodded and handed them over.

Mikhail took them and narrowed his eyes 'Even now….I hear the whispers…..' He looked back at the android "Is that….Zero?"

She nodded "We secured them….They react to you?"

"Yeah….I can hear the whispers…..my soul is hungering for it…."

"I understand," She opened her back and took two other syringes out "I will give you one every month, with these your Semblance will become stronger and your magic will slowly regain its former power.

Mikhail took them, too and just stared at them.

"Hey everything alright?" The brunette tilted her head…..then….

*STAB*

Accord's eyes widened as she saw…..that Mikhail suddenly injected all three syringes, full with probably the most dangerous tissue for all living being, into his heart.

 **XXX**

"Where am I?" The former dragon was suddenly from one second to another in another landscape….."Is that Midgard….the earth?" The land was destroyed, the earth burned and polluted and the sky black and yellow. He looked around, corpses; the land was full of corpses.

"Look who is finally here?" He turned around and gasped. Before him was…he…himself. "What's the matter big guy?" But this Mikhail was different. He had silver hair with blue tint and tanned skin….his eyes were turquoise blue and golden. From the appearance, that boy was the complete counterpart of him.

"Who are you?" He took a stance and extended his claws.

"HahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The other Mikhail vanished and appeared before the original. Before Mikhail could reacted, the other one punched him in the face and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick.

"Ugh!" *BOOM* He crashed into an old building.

Meanwhile the other Mikhail still laughed "WHO AM I? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" He facepalmed in amusement "I am your inner Daemon your beast!"

"Guh!" He shoved the debris away and stood up "My inner beast?"

"Yes," The other Mikhail dashed forwards but Mikhail reacted and crossed his arms in an x-position and the punch of his beast sent him still flying "I am your wrath, lust, greed and pride!"

*CRASH* Mikhail was rolling and crashing several times on the ground. He stabbed his claws on it and could finally thwart the force.

"It's over!" He looked up and saw that the beast was coming from above, on his back…were wings. The wings were black and the insides of them were white, with silver claws with blue tints.

"It is not!" On Mikhail's back appeared his wings and he jumped up, surprising his beast with a punch in the stomach.

"Guah!" The beast vomited saliva and mucus, yet he smiled and gripped Mikhail's arm.

"Take this!" He head-butted the original directly in his face.

*BAAM* CRUSH*

Mikhail was now lying in a made-shaped hole. He groaned….he felt pain….everything hurt.

"Huh, is it already over?" The beast landed on the ground "Come on, stand up." He was now standing over Mikhail and stomped at him "Come on!"

"Guh….why?"

The beast tilted his head "Why, what?"

"Why are you here…..why are fighting me?"

The beast tilted his head "You don't get it, do ya?" He stomped again "You have so much power, so much potential!" He raised his hand, lighting formed on it and he fired it directly at Mikhail."

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" When the large lighting hit him…Mikhail couldn't feel his limbs anymore…..

"You have your Semblance!" He stomped Mikhail again "You have your Life Force!" Again "Your soul!" *Stomp* "You have even magic and Aura!" *STOMP* "And yet instead living a life like king, you waste your time with weaklings!"

"No!" Mikhail stabbed his claws in the beast's leg and shocked him with lighting, too. He stood up, still holding on the leg and spun his beast around. He let go of it, the beast couldn't regain his balance, and crushed into a pile of corpses. The beast opened its eyes only to see that Mikhail shoot a fireball at him, a real one, without dust.

*Boom*

Mikhail also dived down and with full force, while ignoring the flames, he rammed his claws in the beast.

"Garhg!" The beast spat blood out, yet he gripped the arm and with a haymaker he sent his other flying back.

"Bastard!"

"Why don't you get it!?" The beast stood up, being slightly burned by the fire and yet it was already starting to heal together with the stab wound.

"What!?" Mikhail was also on his legs, his claws were ready.

Both Mikhail's dashed forward and slashes and punches were exchanged.

"You could have been stronger!"

*Slash* *Clang*

Their silver and golden claws clashed together. Both of them fight in an immense speed, claw vs. claw, monster vs. monster.

"I am strong!"

"You are weak!" The beast evaded a kick, and countered with a spinning one. It hit Mikhail directly on the side, breaking some ribs.

"Grah!" He yelped out in pain, even more, when he felt claws burying themselves in his shoulder "Gruah!" The beast stabbed his stomach and twirled him around.

"You could have been already stronger; we could have been already stronger!" He threw Mikhail and jumped up, diving down and crushed into him "Yet you play useless games!" The beast punched him in his face "Protecting the weak!" He slashed several Mikhail times with his claws "And to the point, seeking love and peace instead of death and destruction!" The beast jerked his wings up and stabbed the claws which were attached on them, in his shoulders."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Mikhail screamed in pain as the beast raised him.

"You are weak!" The beast opened his mouth and shot a fireball at Mikhail.

*BOOM*

Mikhail was rolling and crashing, several times, on the ground.

"I….want to…protect…..them….." He panted; on his body were heavy wounds, he was also losing a great amount of blood.

"Again!?" The beast raised his, on his hand appeared a white magic seal and a beam of light shot out.

"Guh!" Mikhail used his wings to protect himself…yet he could feel the hot light burning through them "Grah!" The beast strengthened the beam of light and the force pushed him backwards.

"Look at you, so pathetic!" The beast was slowly walking towards him and when he was close to Mikhail he stomped again on him "Again and again you do the same thing, protecting, even those who are against you!" *STOMP*

"GRah…..I will never stop…"

*STOMP*

"Then you are foolish!" *STOMP* "They don't deserve us, they don't deserve our affection, all of them will betray you!" *STOMP*

"No…" Mikhail smiled, still defying his inner beast.

"Then why!?"

"Because of Rose and Summer!"

The other was taken back….even though he was the beast of Mikhail…..a part of him….every dragon has a beast in himself…..

But the beast became angrier "FUCK THEM!" *STOMP* "Fuck of all of them!" *STOMP* "They will hurt us again, and again and then they will let us alone!" *STOMP*

"No…never….I will never stop…they are my….our mothers….!"

*STOMP* "You piece of fucking shit, don't you get it!? They make us weak!"

"No…..they gave me a new reason to go on!"

The beast became angrier and angrier and then he smiled "I will not kill you….I am a part of you…..When I take over…I will make sure that you can watch them, when I kill and destroy everything you love and cherish"

Mikhail growled "You will not!" And punched his beast….in the balls….hey it was an effective move.

"GRAH!" The beast, feeling immense pain in his crotch stumbled back, he looked with wrathful eyes at Mikhail who shot…..Water Torrents at him "WHAT, WATER TORRENTS!?"

The force of the torrents was so immense that he was shot back and crashed in another ruin. The beast groaned and suddenly heard a sparkling sound.

"EAT THIS!" Mikhail was up in the air and shot lighting at the wet beast.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me….!"

*BOOM*

"RAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Through the water, the lighting was even more effective and the beast was twitching on the ground…..

"This is my life!" He punched and slashed the other several times, *Slash* *Punch* *Punch* "My everything!"

"Yet you only live for others!" The beast evaded a kick, and tried to tackle Mikhail.

Mikhail smirked and tackled him, too.

Both of them crashed together and then they transformed their head. From Mikhail's head sprouted his golden and red horns, yet now they were complete and from the beast's head emerged silver and blue horns.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Their heads hammered together, and through the force, their upper bodies jerked back.

"RAH!" The beast growled and shot a heat beam directly at him.

"REEEEEEGH!" Mikhail's also fired a heat beam from his mouth, surprising his beasts and himself that he also could to that again.

Both beams collided and a large explosion was caused by them.

The beast looked away, and protected himself from the heat, debris and splitters…Yet this was a mistake, because Mikhail dashed forward, full of cuts, burns and bruises. He didn't guard himself and stormed forwards….

"TAKE THIS!" Mikhail dashed forward and touched with his palms, the chest area of the beast….

"You wouldn't!?" The beast felt only the hot and burning feeling and smelled his burning flesh, as the light beam pierced through his entire torso.

"GRah!" Mikhail jumped back, he looked at his palms. The skin was burned away, showing the flesh, muscles and even the white of the bones…He looked back at his inner beast and saw, that it was still alive….but laying on the ground.

"Ah…..it seems you won…" The beast smiled…"Congratulations…

Mikhail looked at him…..at himself….."You never wanted to win against me?"

The beast snorted…"Of course not….*Cough*…..I am you….yet the part of yourself that only comes in despair and madness…..like in all dragons….

"I was in despair…."

"You took three syringes of Maso-Particles!"

"Oh right…."

"You are an idiot, Mikhail…."

"We are both idiots…..Michael….."

"So you knew…"

"The entire time…."

"Ha….that makes it easier….*Cough*….this is my advice…. ….never lose them….you have magnificent friends and a family."

"Got it."

"But try accepting yourself….and try to make your own happiness."

"What?"

Michael shook his head "You don't get it do you….you are insufferable….but yet you are loved…you have so much to go on…."

Mikhail finally understood it….."Does this mean….I should value myself? How!" He couldn't understand it "How can I!?"

Michael pointed his finger at "Find it out alone you fool….." He sighed and looked around yet he smiled "My time is almost up…I was only here to help you….I am what is left….."

"Hnh…can I ask you something?"

"You should….

"Why I am…..What am I?"

Michael chuckled "A good person, who suffered too much; you are used being hurt….."

"Is that so…" Mikhail's eyes narrowed….

"Don't you understand," Michael spat blood out "You are broken….your heart his ….shattered….."

"….Then what should I do? WHAT!?"

He shouted at his former life….despair, hope and salvation…he was used to it….

"Sometimes, being strong is not good…..what makes us weak is also significant, sadness isn't a weakness, but you think it is and don't care anymore when it happens to you….but isn't it sad when you get hurt so much you can finally say I am used to it?"

Mikhail…..eyes widened and then he closed them, while sighing "…..Any last words?"

He sighed and smiled "Yes…..If you don't use Zero's….no Rose's gift…I will come back…..and burn your ass…."

"You speak crass as her…"

"Curse you."

"Then where is it?"

"What do mean?"

"Where is my true beast, you can't be it?"

"Hehe…it's waiting….for a chance….now that I will be gone, it will try anything to take over you, since you are just a _human_."

Mikhail scowled "It may try."

He chuckled and both of them noticed that the dark sky opened itself…revealing a light….."I guess that's it. Any last words for me?"

"Yes," He breathed in "Tell Rose that I will always love her."

"Idiot," He chuckled "She already knows…." Then Michael dissolved into light particles, which moved to Mikhail and absorbed them. He noticed a singly ball of orb…."Mikhail protected them and yourself…." The orb was flying up, right towards the sky…."Aahhhh…Zero….no Rose…..finally…I am free from this circle…..that bound me to the world….."

 **XXX**

 **Emerald Forest.**

"Gah!" Mikhail woke up, next to him a distressed Accord.

"Mikhail are you alright?"

The boy cracked his neck and held his head….."I'm fine…."

"What in the name of god is wrong with you," She shouted "You could have died!?"

"I could have…..But I am not…" He smiled causing Accord to sigh…..

"You are….sometimes….." She pinched her nose and sighed, too.

' _I….will still carry my burden alone…I am sorry Michael.'_

Then suddenly he heard a voice _'Beware of the Grimm….they will seek it out…._ _ **she**_ _….bzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttttt.'_

"Agh! What?"

"What's the matter Mikhail?"

"N…nothing…I thought that I heard a voice…"

 **XXX**

 **Room of Team RWBY**

"Where is Mike?" Yang asked her sister and teammates, who also didn't know the answer.

"After school ended, Mikhail said that he needed to go somewhere." Ruby shrugged her shoulders. She pouted a bit. Since they attended Beacon, her brother didn't spend much time, as before, with her.

"Are you still angry, that he doesn't spend more time with you?" Yang quirked an eyebrow, she would find it amusing, wouldn't it be the same with her. Ruby and Mikhail were twins and best friends. They were always together and went out on normal sibling dates. Yet Mikhail also spent much time with Yang, both of them went to malls and shopping ….also she needed someone to drive, when she was drunk.

"Mikhail is now in a really difficult age, and he is also a boy. Maybe he wants to have some time alone…." It was Blake, who noted this. She was sitting on her bed, with a book in her hands like ever.

Weiss supported Blake's mention "Boys are still boys. They need their time alone, even someone like Mikhail."

"Yeah….I know….but in last time he is so distant to us….." Yang muttered.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend?" Ruby mentioned and everybody looked strangely at her "I mean, couldn't it be the reason for his behavior?" While she didn't like the thought, that her brother has a girlfriend, she would be happy if he is happy. Mikhail was really nice and talented, there is no question that many girls would be attracted to him, also many people liked him as a good friend. But it made her somehow sad, that she had to share her brother with everyone.

"Oh hell no!" Yang yelled and hit her fists together, her eyes became red "When I found that girl I will punch the shit out of her."

Blake rolled her eyes from her partner's antics "Yang, it doesn't mean that he has a girlfriend….." Yet she felt somehow dull, especially the section of her stomach when the thought about Mikhail, together with another girl, appeared in her mind.

"She is right," Weiss huffed "I don't think that he would have a girlfriend." The heiress felt a little bit irritated….there is no way that Mikhail has a lover….does he?

Before the discussion continued, the door of their room opened and Mikhail came out "Hey guys!" He greeted them….

"MIKE!" Only to be grabbed on his shoulders by Yang "What's her name!?"

"Her name? Wha…?" the younger twin, flabbergasted, tried to understand, why his elder sister was suddenly angry.

The Faunus let, again, a sigh out "They think you met some girl…but did you?"

Weiss also nodded….it isn't like she wasn't curious…only worried….not this is also not right.

"No." He tilted his head "I was just taking a walk, since the doc said I should move more."

Yang furrowed her brow, somehow she didn't believe it but then she was surprised when her brother hugged her.

"Mike?" Not that, she didn't like it being hugged by her brother, it was somehow sudden.

"Nothing. I just didn't do that often in last time."

The blonde brawler shrugged and hugged her brother back, it felt good…it felt really long since she and Mikhail hugged each other…

"Hey!" Both noticed Ruby, who pouted and used her Semblance to sprint to them "What about me?" She pointed at herself.

Mikhail chuckled and put his other arm around her as well and Ruby smiled happily when she felt the warmth of her brother and sister.

'… _.Am I really that lucky?'_

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and shrugged. They already knew that their family was really affectionate with each other and somehow it gave them a warm feeling in their chest, seeing those siblings love for each other.

"So who wants ice cream?" Mikhail asked.

"YEAH!" 2x

 **XXX**

 **In Mikhail's mindscape**

"Finally….hehehehahahahahahahahahah!"

 **In the manga Utahime Five, it is stated and confirmed, that every dragon can use his Final Wish to summon his inner beast and transform into it. Grabriella used it to fight a being named Barbas who was from the old world. Michael and Barbas knew each other, and even spoke the old language. Michael was enraged, that Barbas, who was a gatekeeper of a seal (Mercurius Gate), which had a Fragment of the Black Flower, and threw his duty away.**

 **The beasts are different from Daemons, since Barbas even said, that the transformed Gabriella used the power of the underworld, possibly meaning, that dragons can transform into true Daemons, or Demons.**

 **Transformed dragons, kill everything, regardless of race, and must be eliminated since. They will never get tired from destroying and slaughtering.**

 **The only way, to bring them back, is to make a pact, which One did, but it transformed her into a Beast/Intoner hybrid and almost cost her life. Only through willpower and their bond, both of them could transform back. But One lost her mature form, since the price of her pact, was her adulthood.**

 **If you want to know more, read the Manga Utahime Five.**

 **It tells the story of the Five sisters of Zero, shortly after they were born.**

 **The spells I used, are from Drakengard 2. Mikhail can't use all of them. The reason, he could in this chapter, was because he was in his mind. But he will slowly relearn them.**

 **If there are question, pm.**

 **I think I also need to say this, he will not have an harem, he will get together with only one girl, but it will take time, since I will write it so, that the relationship will deepen and then it will happen. There will also a bit drama.**

 **Also, this fanfiction, will follow the cannon line, but with several fillers, since I don't want to end this story too quick. Extra missions and etc.**

 **If someone wants to make this into a 'Reading Story', pm me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Red Roses, White Scales**

Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets.

Paul Tournier

 **Chapter 15**

 **Secrets and Feelings**

Since Mikhail's …internal conflict a week has already passed. His training bared fruits, yet didn't neglect his social bonds. His relationship with his new friends and teammates became stronger.

And now he was currently sitting in a café, were people could sit and read. The café had a large collection of books, but the customers were also allowed to bring their own lecture.

What was rather strange, was his companion, Blake.

Mikhail was surprised, that the female Faunus invited _him_.

While he knew, that Blake was a quiet and serene person, who liked her peace and solitude, he was yet delighted to spent time with her. He could, talk and discuss about books and their stories and their hidden meanings, with her. Both sneaked out, giving their friends wrong information.

And now, both Faunus and Pseudo-Faunus were sitting across each other, each with a book in each hands and a cup of tea before them.

Mikhail noticed several glance coming from Blake now and then. He just waited and before he could take another sip from his tea, the former dragon could hear the young girl sighing and closing her book.

"Mikhail?"

The mentioned boy, closed his book, too since it was, in his eyes, rude to read when somebody talks or wants to talk with you "Yes?"

She sighed again and took a long breath "There is….something I need to tell you…."

Mikhail blinked, seeing his teammate and friend looking serious and yet unsettled.

"Okay."

"I….was a member of the White Fang…."

Mikhail blinked again, and just smiled "I understand." He wasn't really surprised, even when he didn't had all his memories, he wasn't really a person, who reacts without a second or another thought. He could become angry, but after some moments, his anger ceased and he was calm and the old, goofy and soft person. Why being angry, when he lives only for max 90 years or less….

"You….understand?" Blake was frowning, not expecting such an answer and reaction.

"Yes and one question why did you leave?"

Blake's eyes widened and looked down, while grabbing her elbow "I….left because I couldn't approve of what they are doing. Assassination, stealing large containers of Dust and sabotaging friendly protests…..I…I just couldn't endure it anymore." She sighed in frustration….

Mikhail nodded "I understand…." He could really understand. Even he was sad, that the White Fang became nothing more than warmongers and terrorist…..he had lost many acquaintances and friends because of them, Humans and Faunus as well. He mourned for the loss of a good group and people…..and today, he would do everything to stop them.

"I was pretty much raised by the White Fang, trained by them and believed in them for years….but now we no…. _they_ are right now not better than the Vanguards of Humanity …." Blake clenched her fists, until her knuckles became white. "My best friends became warmongers, my mentor, once a kind and soft man was swallowed by his own hatred and wrath and became a monster….and even I made many mistakes…." She sighed "And I even …..Turned a blind eye to their actions, talked and assured myself, that our cause is the best for everyone." Her breath became heavier…. "I will regret that for the rest of my life even though I never killed someone, I felt so horrible, every time it happened…"

He didn't want to say '"Then when did you?….You know."

"Shortly when I….left them, I went through the test for Beacon….but Ozpin already suspected or knew about me and my," She took a deep breath "severed ties with the White Fang. He tried to reason with me, yet….I just wanted to so be seen who I am….not what I am….

Mikhail nodded, his smile vanished and he was thinking about what she just said. He wasn't better …..he did also many horrible…..things…in his past life and even in this….

"I…I want to become a huntress so that I can help people and show them that we Faunus are not the monsters and the murderer, they think." Blake closed her eyes, her shoulders became tense and she clenched her fists and teeth. Now she was waiting for Mikhail's reaction. Will he be angry, or will he be disgusted? _'What am I thinking? I don't even deserve salvation or his forgiveness.'_

"Okay." He just said simply.

Blake's eyes widened again and she looked at Mikhail who just smiled at her.

"O…kay…?"

"Blake," He sighed and put his hand on hers "It takes courage to admit his mistakes and errors, but even more so, to repent for them and to try to make things right.

Blake just stared at Mikhail "But I am a…bad person….I lied to you, to the others and have secrets…."

"No," He cut her off "Before me isn't a bad person. Rather I see a _person_ , who was insulted, beaten and oppressed her entire life and is yet wonderful and benign. I see a person, who tried to change everything in a peaceful way and never hates others, because she was segregated for being different. I _see_ a person who his caring and kind, even though her entire life was nothing but pain. I _see_ a person who never gave up and tried and still tries to help people regardless of them being Humans or Faunus. And I am proud to know and having such person, you _Blake_ , as a friend, teammate and comrade." He took her hand, raised it and engulfed it with his own "Besides, we all have our secrets."

Blake was speechless. She never knew that Mikhail held her in such high regards.

The Faunus suddenly felt a tear coming out from her eye and she sniffed, while wiping it "Thank you Mikhail….thank you."

"Blake, you can trust me. I would never judge you for being different or what past and history you have….okay?"

She nodded and felt relieved….Blake felt also somehow strange….Why is her chest so warm and why was her heart beating so fast when she looked at Mikhail. She glanced again at her team leader and blushed when he smiled at her.

"By the way," Mikhail snipped with is fingers, because he remembered something "Here! I think that would make you happy and lighten your mood." He put a book out and handed it over to Blake.

"What is that?" Blake took it and she was surprised. In her hands was a limited edition of Black Song, White Scales. She looked happy, scratch that she was thrilled. The book came out some time ago, but it was already a hit and bestseller, that buying or ordering it, was almost impossible and now here in her hands, was a limited edition!

"Look in the inside." He pointed at the book.

Blake shrugged and opened it, only to gasp and looked with disbelief in her eyes "For Blake. Thank you for being a loyal reader and fan. I wish you good luck for becoming a huntress. Your friend, Michael Peyt." Blake's mouth was wide open, her eyes as well "A limited exemplar from Peyt's latest book with a dedication for me!?" Peyt was known for not giving many autographs and even dedications…this book is probably thousands of Liens worth.

He nodded "Promise me that you will never tell this….but I am a really….good _friend_ of Michael." Somehow he felt bad, the girls poured her heart's content out and he was shamelessly lying to her….

She gasped again "You know Michael Peyt!?" She almost shouted, gaining curious looks from the other customers. She blushed and lowered her tone a bit "You know him?"

"Yes, but he….is _someone_ who likes his privacy so please don't tell anybody from this."

She nodded vigorously; somehow she looked like a child who had the present in her hand, which she wanted for a long time.

Mikhail raised a brow and was surprised, when Blake suddenly stood up, walked towards him and… hugged him.

"Thank you…. Mikhail."

"It…is alright…." Mikhail blushed lightly. He was used to hug his sisters, which were beautiful girls, and also Pyrrha. But Blake was someone new….it also didn't help when he noticed, how good Blake's hair smelled _'Like lemons.'_ And how lean and soft her body was…..and her firm chest….

"I need to read this!" He chuckled, but shortly Mikhail blushed again, when the Faunus sat beside him, really close.

Mikhail lips formed a smile. Blake was really beautiful _'She is even more beautiful when she smiles…..'_ Then his scroll ranged and he took it out "Ah…." He laughed a bit when he saw the message on the screen.

"Who is that?"

"Pyrrha, she wants to ask if I could hang out with her and maybe a little bit training.

The Faunus mood suddenly dropped, even more so, when she saw how happy Mikhail reacted. She asked the question, which lingered and bothered her since weeks "Mikhail?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have feelings for Pyrrha?"

"Do…. I WHAT!?" He almost dropped his scroll, but could it catch it before hit the ground.

"Do you like Pyrrha….or rather are you in love with her?"

"I…how did it end that you are asking me something like that?"

"…I am just curious….you know I am a Cat-Faunus….." Blake wanted to groan….how could she ask something like that out of the blue…..Curiosity could kill the cat…

"I…I don't know….I….maybe…." He blushed and somehow Blake found it rather cute, that such an individual like Mikhail went red like a normal teenager….but she was also irritated when she heard, that he had possible feelings for the red-haired girl.

"You know, we saw how you look at her sometimes….you both have also some weird moments …"

"Do we….?."

Blake quirked an eyebrow at her leader's behavior, he didn't even noticed them?

"Riiiiight…sometimes we have….."

"And?"

"I don't know. She is my second best friend….and the first girl beside my family that accepted me like I am. Also she is strong, kind and really beautiful." He shivered and tried to calm himself, when Pyrrha's trained and toned body came to his mind…damn his Semblance….

"Do you…?"

"Heh?"

"I mean, yes she is really kind, strong and beautiful .But do you both share the same hobbies? Can you talk about them, does she like the same food as you and have you the same taste, like colors and clothes." Blake somehow managed to point, every mutuality and similarity out, she and Mikhail had…..

Both of them liked to read books and discuss about them. They loved fish. The color of their clothes are the same, both teens wore mostly white and black, and these were also their favorite colors, well for Mikhail mostly white, since his name was more going to it. But also red and yellow were his favorite, as well. Also Blake had black hair; the same as his mother…..and Mikhail loved her bow…..the cat-ears are also a big plus.

' _Wait what. Why am I saying?'_ What is just wrong with Blake? Is she…competing?

"You…think so?" Mikhail slumped down and hammered his head on the table….

Blake smiled and went with her fingers through his hair "Think about it… _'Wow for a boy he has really silky and soft hair.'_ She knew that was rather bold, but Blake was a really romantic person. But now she was sure….she had feelings for Mikhail.

"I think we should go back to Beacon!" Mikhail jerked his upper body up and cracked his shoulders and neck.

"Why?"

"Eh hello, my sisters?"

"They are fine."

"What about Nora, Pyrrha and Weiss?"

"Mmmh….okay we should go…"

 **Here another chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you have questions pm me.**

 **If someone wants to make this story into a 'Reading Story' sent me a message.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Red Roses, White Scales**

If you battle monsters, you don't always become a monster. But you aren't entirely human anymore, either.

Jonathan Maberry

 **Chapter 16**

 **A True Monster**

 **Part 2**

' _Am I a monster?'_ This thought, came into Mikhail's mind several times, in the last days. Over the weeks he spent in Beacon he trained more than he was used to.

The syringes from Accord helped him, by strengthening and evolving his Semblance and Aura. Over the time, he relearned to use his dragon magic. While it wasn't as powerful as before, he could combine it with his Aura. Even though Mana and Aura were different kinds of energies, it wasn't impossible. Both of them are the energy from the soul. Since Mikhail's soul is ancient and powerful, his body changed more into….something between human and dragon. He could feel that he became stronger by each dose of the particles from Accord.

Yet he needed to be careful, since no one must see him using his magic and full Semblance. The more he transformed, the stronger became his magic and power.

The progress was steady and in a good pace, yet he wished that he could train more.

But the problem was, by having two different kinds of energies, meant also that, if one of them was depleted, his body would enter a state of exhaustion…..if both would …..be depleted…..there was a possibility that his body would give in and Mikhail could die.

The thrill of having power and even combining his magic with his aura was incredible. Power was the goal of every dragon, they thirsted for it and Mikhail was also even now, not an exception from it. But for him, it didn't matter, his goal to protect now possible….wouldn't he just explode every time when a spell and aura combination went wrong.

' _It is so hard!'_ He groaned, while hammering his head on the table.

Team RRWBY and JNPR were now currently in the cafeteria, for lunch. They were eating, while Nora was telling a story about killing Grimm, Blake reading a book, Weiss grooming her nails and Ruby and Pyrrha looked with worry to Jaune who stabbed his food with a fork and looked like somebody, whose puppy was kicked.

"Weiss I told you before. Don't do this while eating." Mikhail scolded Weiss; she is always doing this in lunch. Who the hell his making the nails while the others, are eating!?

The heiress sighed and put her nail file away "Fine."

"So….." Nora began to tell another story….Her eyes were narrowed and she tried to make much tension as possible, which worked, since Yang put her hands on her chin and listened with eagerness in her face.

"There we were…..In the middle of the night…."

Ren rolled his eyes "It was day….."

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

Her childhood took a sip from his tea "They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" She stood up and yelled.

He corrected her again with a tired voice "It was two of them."

"But they were no match! And in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

"*Sigh*, she's been having this dream for nearly a month."

Meanwhile Pyrrha couldn't bear her leader's dolefulness "Jaune….." Pyrrha asked "Are you okay?"

The blonde was broken out of his thoughts "Eh, yeah. Why?"

Ruby and Mikhail sighed.

"It's just that you don't seem a little….." The older twin began….

"You look not so okay." And the younger twin ended the sentence.

Everybody looked at the Arc, who tried to shrug their worries off "Guys I'm fine…Look!" He made a thumps up while laughing nervously.

Both team suddenly heard laughing, but not in a good way and saw that Cardin and his team were harassing a female rabbit or bunny faunus.

"*GROOOOWL*" Mikhail let a beasty growl out and everybody looked at him, especially Blake…they already the racism against him….because he looked similar to a Faunus.

"Easy." Ruby patted his head, yet his red eye began to glow slightly, even when Yang took his hand and tried to calm him.

"This….is…." Mikhail growled….

Poor girl, being a Faunus she had two possibilities. She could defend herself, which would led, that people think she is either aggressive and possibly a member of the White Fang or doing this, what is happening right now….enduring it.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

The Arc looked distressed "Who Pyrrha, Cardin Winchester?"

"Eh yes Jaune!?" The former dragon answered sarcastically. He knew that Jaune wasn't strong and he had the suspicion that the Arc had somehow cheated his way into Beacon."

"Nah," He waved it off "He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

"He is a bully." Ruby said sternly.

"And a," He put his hands on Ruby's ears "Big asshole." Then he parted them and saw that Yang nodded and smiled.

"Oh please…..Name one time he has bullied me?"

"Well," Mikhail raised his hand "He knocked your books out of your hands, or the time when he extended your scabbard to its shield form that it get stuck in the door frame and don't forget when he sent you flying with your own rocket launcher."

Jaune cracked a smile "I….didn't land far from school."

Everybody looked, in a deadpanning manner, at him and then at Mikhail "Yeah, because I flew after you and brought you back…."

"Jaune, you know if you every need help you can just ask…"

The former dragon smiled, Pyrrha was really nice and kind….yet she didn't understand the male ego…..and in Jaune's case he had a really idiotic one.

"Ohhh!" Nora jumped up "We'll break his legs."

"Nora, stop putting so much syrup on your pancakes…." Mikhail raised a brow, even though he liked the idea of breaking Cardin's legs.

"NO! Never!" The hammer-wielding girl huffed and sat down, while she continued to munch another tower of pancakes.

Meanwhile Jaune sighed and stood up with his food "Guys…really I am okay. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He is a jerk to everyone."

"O'ww that hurts!" Both teams looked back at Cardin, who began to jerk the girl's long ears "Please, stop."

Cardin laughed mockingly "I told you that they are real."

Russel laughed "What a freak."

Yang became angry, her eyes turned red; she looked at Mikhail and saw that he was angry, too. The memories of her bullied brother, when they were children, came up.

"He is not the only one," Blake scowled and looked at Weiss who tried to stay out of it "And you think nothing of it, do you?"

Weiss glared at her teammate "Of course I do." She crossed her arms "I may not trust Faunus," She looked at the angry Mikhail and then at Cardin "But I think what Cardin is doing is just cruel, baseless and unnecessary."

Blake's scowl vanished "I am sorry."

The heiress sighed "It is alright."

"MIKHAIL!" Everybody looked at Ruby who cried after her brother. He didn't care anymore, even if that means rumors about him would start. But the former dragon couldn't bear it and then…

He grabbed Cardin's arm and started to squeeze it

"Hey let me…!"

He tightened the grip, causing Carding to gasp in pain

Team RRWBY and JNPR looked even more worried when they saw, that Mikhail's hand, which grabbed Cardin, transformed. If Mikhail would want it, he could easily shatter his entire arm with his barbed claws.

"Hey!" Dove walked towards Mikhail and tried to grab him on his shoulder. But…

" ***GRAH*** " The rest of CRDL took a step back, when Mikhail answered them with a beastly snarl. They saw his slit irises and the veins that popped up on his entire body….

The three took a step back and gulped in fear, while Carding was already on his knees and tried desperately freeing himself.

"Now," He spoke to Cardin, who still struggled and tried to free himself

"This is a warning Cardin. If I ever see you bullying others then this here will be a soft massage when I will catch you again. It doesn't matter if it's a Human or a Faunus. Did you understand?"

Carding was quiet.

*Squeeze*

"Argh!"

"Did you understand!?"

"Yes!" He cried out.

"Yes, what!?"

"Yes…sir."

Mikhail smiled and nodded "Good boy." He let Cardin go.

Cardin groaned in pain while holding his arm and Mikhail snarled, he looked at the rest of the bully's team, causing them to wince and shriek like little girls "That counts for all of you, too."

They nodded and he walked through them, ramming them to the ground, because he wanted to talk with the Faunus, who was bullied. His Semblance already wore down and dissolved into petals.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I am fine, thanks." The girl thanked him, while caressing her ear.

"Your ears?"

"Yeah." She caressed them "They're fine…"

He smiled and nodded "What is your name?"

"Velvet, Velvet S-Scarlatina." Velvet was a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is…"

"M-Mikhail Rose, I know you from the Mistral Championships."

He snorted "Okay...so are you really alright?"

She nodded "It happens sometimes, when my team isn't around me…."

Mikhail scowled. How dumb is that, waiting for a girl for being alone, so that you can bully her, because she is a Faunus….talk about cowards?

The leader of Team RRWBY sighed "Velvet can I have your scroll, please?"

"Eh…sure." She put it out and gave it to him. Mikhail synchronized it, with his own scroll and gave it back.

"If you ever need help, or if somebody wants to bully you again, while your team isn't around, call me," He winked at her and smiled, causing the Faunus to blush "Okay?"

Velvet nodded shyly and suddenly shrieked when she saw who was behind him.

"Professor Goodwitch." He turned around and saw an angry blonde woman before him.

"Mr. Rose, please come with me." She demanded and Mikhail looked back at his friends who reacted with various reactions.

His sisters and Blake smiled, Weiss shook her head while facepalming, yet he could swear that he saw a slight smile on her face. Pyrrha looked shocked and put her hand on her mouth, while Jaune did the same. Ren sighed and shook his head with curved lips and Nora saluted to him, as he was like soldier who sacrificed himself for others.

"Lead the way." He scowled at the gazer, who looked away. They are not better. Thinking about themselves instead helping a comrade.

 **XXX**

 **Ozpin's office.**

Mikhail and Glynda Goodwitch walked out of the elevator and both of them saw a sitting Ozpin.

"Mr. Rose." He nodded.

Mikhail sighed "Professor Ozpin, we are over it…you can call me Mikhail. Like you always called my mother out with her forename.

Over the weeks, Mikhail and Ozpin had several conversations and discussions. They were about the past war, the cold state all kingdoms were….but also about lighter things, like tea, food and politics. They also played chess together, with Mikhail always losing. But sometimes they also talked about his mother and Team STRQ. Mikhail always wanted to meet with Ozpin, since Summer spoke with delight about him. Normally Ozpin shouldn't favorite someone, but for him, his mother was like a daughter. The same was with Mikhail; he already liked the boy like a son.

"As you wish Mikhail."

"So," He sat down, while Glynda still glared at him "You already know…."

"What you did in the cafeteria."

He nodded.

"As the headmaster of Beacon, I shouldn't abet and endorse violence…."

"But also racism?" He shrugged.

"Indeed my boy. And for that I thank you….that you restrained yourself."

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda cried out "I don't think that crushing the arm of a student is restraining!?"

"Yeah, but also turning a blind eye, when someone is hostile against someone from another race, who happens also to be a senior in our school." Mikhail turned around and glared at Goodwitch.

"I had it…."

"Under control? Suuuure." He rolled his eyes and turned to Ozpin.

The female teacher scowled "Young man. I think…"

"Glynda." Ozpin interrupted her and faced his new favorite student "I know it must be hard…"

"You mean that people think that I am an animal or that my mother is called a bitch?"

Ozpin clenched his fist "Yes…..And I will certainly not turn a blind eye to it. The teachers of Beacon are already warned…yet you must understand that I can't do much more." He took a mug out from his drawer and poured Mikhail some tea.

"Professor Ozpin," He took a sip "I know, as the headmaster of Beacon you need to be as neutral as possible….but what happened can't be ignored anymore, especially with the White Fang….."

"You are right my boy," Ozpin finished his tea "And for your punishment, don't worry you will not receive any …but try to tell nobody from it."

"Sir!" The female blonde looked distressed "This is wrong."

"I don't know Glynda, isn't it the same for racism and bullying? Besides no one was hurt, well except Mr. Winchester's pride."

Glynda huffed. She had enough and left the room

Both student and headmaster nodded and took another sip."

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

He nodded….

"Why are people like Team CRDL in Beacon? You must surely know what danger they could bring."

"Yes, indeed."

"Then why did you accept them, sir? Was it because of the Winchester family?"

"No, the Winchester family is well known I admit, but even their influence is not strong enough, that I would bend to their will."

"Sir, you need to throw Team CRDL out, they are a danger to the students of Beacon….and in the name of Remnant, to everyone, if they will ever graduate."

"I know. Investigations are already done….yet we can't say, that they are being expelled for being…..bullies…."

"Sir, Cardin and his goons are nothing but egoistical beings with extreme racism ideologies. If they would go on a mission were Faunus are present, or being protected they wouldn't move a finger and let them die. I bet they would do that even to humans to save their carcasses from dangers."

"Yes….unfortunately you are right."

"And if something happens and people are losing their lives, you and the entire school will be blamed, especially the faunus population."

The headmaster looked inside his mug "Then what would you suggest?"

He sighed and let his shoulders slump down "I try to find a way."

 **Hope you like it.**

 **If there are questions, pm me.**

 **Khan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Red Roses, White Scales**

The wild, cruel beast is not behind the bars of the cage. He is in front of it.

Axel Munthe

 **Chapter 17**

 **A True Monster Part 3**

While Mikhail was busy thinking about a plan, how to deal with Cardin, he also tried to listen to the history teacher's, Dr. Oobleck, lesson.

Bartholomew Oobleck was a rather a young man, with messy green hair. His attire was disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also had round glasses that appear to be opaque.

But what was more….or rather awkward, was his speed.

 _'_ _Either he has a speed Semblance or too much coffee.'_ He took notes and continued to listen…and rolling his eyes because of Jaune who fell asleep.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War," Oobleck zipped several times around and stood before a map of Revenant with markings and lines "Humankind, was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He took a sip from his mug "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!" He zipped before his desk and took another sip "And why is it so important?"

Mikhail raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Rose?"

"Because if we don't learn about our past mistakes, we are damned to repeat them, and in such conflicts, there are no winners, or losers. There is only death and sorrow."

Oobleck smiled "Precisely, Mr. Rose, precisely! If we don't learn from history it will haunt us or we will repeat it. Thank you." The teacher refilled his mug and continued "Why the repercussions of the uprising can be still seen to this day!" He took a sip and zipped around "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the other students hesitated to raise their hands, and Mikhail noticed Velvet cowering herself with her cute bunny ears down. She noticed his stare and looked at him.

Mikhail smiled and nodded, causing Velvet to blush and raise her hand immediately.

Yet he didn't notice the glares he received from the females, especially Blake, Weiss and Yang.

Oobleck sighed "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took a sip "I mean, I mean look what at happened to the White Fang! Can anybody say what he knows about them?"

"There are bunch of mutts and animals that should be euthanized." Cardin crossed his arms.

The rest of the class rolled their eyes and glared at them, Blake and Mikhail did it even harder.

"Mr. Winchester, before you speak, please raise your hand, first. And your answer and behavior is undesirable, please refrain to answer such things, from now on. You will also write a three-page essay about the Faunus Rights and how they were built and are being executed."

Carding growled in annoyance and scowled.

Mikhail smiled _'It seems I found another good teacher.'_ He raised his hand again and Oobleck called him out.

"Yes, Mr. Rose?"

"He stood up and cleared his throat "After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, Humankind continued to discriminate the Faunus, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus. Initially, they took the classical forms of nonviolent political protest with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way."

Everyone in Team RRWBY and JNPR looked with wide eyes. Mikhail spoke with passion and sincerity. Well he was a passionate young man, but yet also easy-going.

"Yet at the same time, where the White Fang was founded, a radical group formed in Mantle, now Atlas, gained more and more influence and became the 'Vanguard of Humanity'. The Vanguards had one goal, to sabotage every attempt to give the Faunus rights and equality and eradicate the Faunus. Murdering, assassinations, threating and blackmailing were their work. Seeing that the Vanguard became more and more of threat, since many high politicians were members or under their claws, the other kingdoms accepted the Faunus rights as fast as possible and together with the faunus-groups they took them out and executed every member, even the politicians." Since a new war was planned and Mantle was the source of all evil, no one wanted to take another risk. It was maybe too drastic yet also necessary, since another war, would have been catastrophic for Remnant. "Then, approximately six years ago, the White Hood Accident happened, where four humans, with white hoods appeared in a friendly protest and began to shoot Faunus and Humans."

He sighed, earning a worrisome look from his sisters….

"The leader of the White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership who didn't share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new leadership, the White Fang adopted its current violent and more aggressive behavior and became a bastardized version which was not better than their Archnemesis, The Vanguards."

Blake winced, since she was a member of the White Fang, while she never killed anyone or helped in such missions, it hurt her to hear such a thing. Even more from Mikhail…. _'Even though he is right….'_

The former dragon opened his eyes and saw, that almost everyone looked with astonishment at him.

"Impressive, Mr. Rose." Oobleck praised.

"Thank you sir." He sat down and noticed the weird looks from his teammates.

"Well, if the huntsman business doesn't bear fruit for you. You should think about a carrier in the politics, maybe you could even find a place in the councils?"

Mikhail tapped his chin, he as a politician? "I think about it, sir."

"Well," He took a sip "You have my vote, young man."

 _'_ _My too.'_ Blake nodded.

 _'_ _Mikhail as a council member….A COOKIE DAY!'_ Ruby swallowed her saliva….

Yang narrowed her eyes _'How much does Council members earn?'_ And she thought how her brother could buy her some nice things.

 _'_ _Well,'_ Weiss thought about it _'It wouldn't be bad, he may be a little bit goofy but he is a really good leader.'_

"So," Oobleck zipped around "Who can tell me, what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weiss?"

"The battle of Ford Castle."

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's force?"

At the same time, Cardin flicked a triangular folded paper at Jaune, who was still asleep, and was woken up by it.

"Hey! Immediately zipped to him and nearly shouted.

"Mr. Arc. Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune looked distressed and looked around "Uhhhhh…..the answer…" His gaze fell on Pyrrha and Mikhail "The advantage….of the Faunus ….they had over the guy's stuff….ehm….." Pyrrha and Mikhail decided help him.

Both, the red-haired girl and flame-haired boy, made some gestures with their eyes. While Pyrrha looked like someone with binoculars…Mikhail put his hand over his eyes, letting some space to see through. His eye began to glow and he showed his night-vision.

Blake who sat left to them, looked stoic at her leader and comrade.

"Um, they had binoculars!"

….

Almost every student began to laugh and chuckle and Oobleck shook his head, while taking another gulp.

Mikhail and Pyrrha facepalmed, and Blake patted her leaders back, earning a strange look from the red-haired girl.

 _'_ _Well at least I am doing something.'_ Blake thought, while smug-smiling at the former champion.

Pyrrha tilted her head _'Is it just me, or are Blake and Mikhail somehow closer…I need to do something, but first Jaune needs help.'_

Oobleck zipped back behind his desk "Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!?"

Cardin, who put both his legs on the desk, while looking at his nails, shrugged "Well I know that it is a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Hearing another racist answer, caused Oobleck to shake his head, again

Pyrrha who had enough of Cardin's behavior spoke her mind "You are not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?"

Mikhail snorted "What do you expect; Lagune was his Great-Grandfather." It is known, that the Winchester family's hate for Faunus became stronger due Lagune's capturing.

"What! You both got a problem!?" Carding glared, but cowered back, when Mikhail threw an angry glare at him. It seems that he was still sore about last time.

"No," Pyrrha denied "But I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." She glanced at Mikhail who smiled "With exception to some humans, too." Pyrrha blushed when her best friend winked at her, much to Blake's dissatisfaction.

Blake used her chance to spoke up and showing that she has good knowledge, too.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." Blake looked at Cardin "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in knowledge and wisdom, instead being arrogant, your great-grandfather wouldn't be remembered as one of the greatest failure and as a sign of bêtise, in the history of Remnant.

Carding became angrier and stood up, while hammering his fist on the desk. Mikhail growled, causing him to take a step back, but Oobleck stopped him.

"Mr. Winchester that's enough, please take your seat. I warned you, now your essay will be six-page long."

Again the Winchester grunted in anger….

Jaune amused of the critics directed to Cardin, snickered.

Oobleck zipped to Jaune "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings.

"Ohh…" Jaune slumped down and whimpered.

 **XXX**

"Your brother has some knowledge." Blake pointed, what she and the others heard and saw from Mikhail

Yang shrugged "Mike was always interested in history and politics, since he was little." Such a dry subject, as that wasn't really Yang's métier. While she knew, that it was important to have at least some information about it, she never held too much of it. As long as there was peace and right now no conflict that could endanger others or her family and friends, she was at least happy.

"Indeed. Your brother is a good fighter; he has an incredible singing voice and good looks." Everybody looked at Weiss "What? I mean your brother would have a good chance in the entertainment industry." If Mikhail would ever change his mind, Weiss would move some gears to help him, since she was also working as a songstress.

"Yeah." Ruby and Yang nodded.

"By the way," Blake noticed "Where is your brother?"

 **XXX**

The moment, when Oobleck's class ended, Mikhail stormed out and followed the rabbit Faunus.

"Velvet!" Mikhail called out, running towards the girl.

"Wha!" The shy Faunus shrieked and turned around and went red, when Mikhail was really close to her.

"Sorry," He took a step back, his body became stronger through his evolved Semblance and he hadn't still mastered his stronger physical strength. He ran with an immense speed and stopped, but slide a bit.

Mikhail noticed something. Velvet was really cute, not as cute as Ruby, which adorableness is almost divine, but not bad.

"You look really cute, now that I have better look on you, without having Goodwitch on my back."

The poor girl blushed furiously at the forwardness that Mikhail showed.

Team RRWBY's leader also noticed in the second look, yes Mikhail always look at girls in the face, first.

Velvet's chest was modest and her legs were slender and toned.

"I-Is there something?" She asked shyly.

"Ehm," He was taken out of his thoughts "No. I just wanted to ask if you are alright." He sometimes exchanged messages with Velvet and spoke with her, to know if someone or Cardin picked on her again.

"D-don't worry I am fine."

Mikhail nodded "Okay, but you can talk with me if there are some problems."

The shy girl nodded.

"Well, well, well." Both Faunus and Pseudo-Faunus turned around and saw another female, accompanied by two males "What do we have here Velvet? Never thought that you like younger men?"

Velvet blushed again and panicked "Coco! It's not like that!"

Mikhail looked at the young woman called Coco.

Coco Adel was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.

She wore the full Beacon-Uniform together with some accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are also accompanied by necklaces. She also wore a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

"Coco Adel." Mikhail tilted his head and smiled.

Coco lowered her sunglasses and smirked "You know me?"

"Sophomore, leader of Team CFVY (Coffee), best team in the second year of Beacon and also known for her style and clothes.

"Mmh," She pushed her glasses back and walked towards Mikhail.

She circled around him and suddenly…

"Whoa!" Mikhail twitched when she suddenly pinched his butt.

"Coco!?" Velvet scolded her leader.

"Relax Cupcake, you found a nice piece of man here." She eyed Mikhail again "Wanna share him with me?"

"COCO!?"

"Relax Vel, I joked." Somehow, Mikhail didn't believe her "Well at least we know why my little bunny is chipper in the last time. I never knew you had it in you Vel, found yourself a real hunk."

"I-it is not like that!" Poor Velvet, she looked like someone who would pass out immediately.

"Well, first things. As you know me, I am Coco Adel, yes leader of Team CFVY." She pointed to the taller male "That handsome beefcake there is Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"A pleasure." Yatsuhashi bowed slightly.

He was a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin.

 _'_ _Holy…he is like Decadus….'_ Mikhail thought.

"And that nice piece of ass,"

"Coco!" Again Velvet shrieked.

"Is Fox Alistair."

He nodded and Mikhail did it as well.

It seems that Fox wasn't a man of many words, and he respected that.

Fox was a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that had a long fringe and a cowlick. His eyes appeared to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he was blind.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Mikhail Rose, leader of Team RRWBY."

"Well certainly." She nudged him on the side "By the way, Velvet talks about you, _a lot_."

"P-please stop."

"Nope." Coco pinched the Faunus' cheek "You were so adorable, every time you received a message from him."

"Ugh…" Velvet's face was now _scarlet_ and she was on the verge of crying.

"Well," Mikhail shrugged "Velvet is alright, she is a nice girl."

The rabbit Faunus raised her head and Coco noticed that "By the way thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping her, there aren't many people who would risk a conflict like that."

"Oh, right never mind." He shrugged "The problem is, she is a Faunus and if she would defend herself, it would have been used against her. Probably that she agrees with the White Fang or worse, a member of them….so as a human there is no real backlash for me…..and I also don't care about my reputation as the new Champion.

Coco smirked even more "Strong, kind, handsome and humble and also having a rock-hard ass, Vel you lucky girl." She winked

"Please stop we are just….." Velvet tried to her face, but her eyes were red as roses and her long ears dropped.

"Up, up, up." She waggled her forefinger "Why don't you ask him out?"

"What?"

Mikhail raised a brow…. _'Velvet is not bad…maybe I should think about it…'_

"Come on, and if you start to sleep with him, can I join…umpfh!?" The leader of Team CFVY was silenced by a hand of Fox, who sighed softly and shook his head.

"I think we should go." Yatsuhashi pointed out and bowed towards Mikhail "If you have questions or need help, you can ask us. And let me thank you too, for helping our friend."

Mikhail bowed as well "Thanks, I would like to train with you guys."

The tall male smiled slightly "Me, too. Let's go."

"Umgphf!?" Fox dragged the muffled Coco, who still waved her arms around, and could at least gave a wink to Mikhail, who waved at them back. The two males and dragged female turned around and went to the next class.

Velvet who was still standing before Mikhail, smiled "S-see you." Then she followed her team.

When the Rabbit-Faunus was gone as well, Mikhail could only chuckle "What a woman, phew. But that butt, though." He shook his hand and turned around; only to see his team behind him….and somehow….they looked not pleased, well Yang, Blake and Weiss

"Hi!" Ruby tackled him and jumped on his back "Who were those guys?"

"Second years."

"Oh!"

"So Mike?" Yang tapped her foot on the ground "Who was that?"

"Coco Adel."

"Is that your type?" Blake raised a brow.

"Ehm? Excuse me?" He noticed that Weiss was scowling very hard at…him.

"Humfph!" She huffed, turned around and walked away.

"Eh, did I do something wrong?"

Yang's eye twitched and Blake sighed.

Both twins looked at each other and shrugged….only to be dragged by their sister.

 **And another chapter.**

 **Honestly writing this, was a bit challenging, but also fun.**

 **If you guys have questions, pm me.**

 **If somebody wants to help me to make this story more known, by making it, into a 'Reading Story' pm me.**

 **Khan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Red Roses, White Scales**

Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters.

Stephen King

 **Chapter 18**

 **A True Monster Part 4**

It wasn't a really good day, for Mikhail…..

Somehow, Jaune and Pyrrha had an argument and it came out that the blonde faked his transcriptions to swindle his way into Beacon.

And the worst part was that Jaune was now fraternizing with Team CRDL.

Pyrrha tried to talk with him, yet the Arc declined to talk or any help that was offered.

She didn't know how to handle the situation and talked with the only person she trusted more than the others with this matter…..Mikhail.

 **XXX**

 **Team JNPR's room**

"Then he told me that he used fake transcriptions so that he could attend in Beacon."

Mikhail didn't say anything he just looked in a calm, yet stoic way.

"Mikhail?" Pyrrha tilted her head, visibly surprised by her friend's reaction "Is everything alright?"

The former dragon and leader of Team RRWBY turned around and looked through the window of Team JNPR's room. Nora and Ren were currently training and only the two of them were in the room.

"And then?"

"Jaune….he said he doesn't want any help." The red-haired girl rubbed her elbow and looked down "He doesn't want any….Jaune wants to be a hero like his father and grandfather….yet he blames himself for his weaknesses and thinks he should do this on his own.

Mikhail still showing Pyrrha his back and looking up to the shattered moon, looked calm, but within him, burned a hot flame of anger.

He liked Jaune, he was a good and nice boy but _'That is the exactly the typical asshole attitude that I really loathe…'_ Mikhail was angry at Jaune for different reasons, one of them was making Pyrrha and the others worry and for the others…."And now he is hanging out with Cardin and his goons?"

"Yes…." She said in a bitter tone.

' _That means Cardin is blackmailing him….probably has something do to with those faked documents….'_ He turned around and faced Pyrrha "I try to solve it."

Pyrrha widened her eyes, hope and relief filled her mind and chest. If anyone could solve this mess then only Mikhail, yet a feeling of guilt followed, since he was now dragged into her Team's mess.

"I am sorry Mikhail." She apologized and sighed.

"For what?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Because, I drag you now into this mess."

Mikhail turned around and rolled his eyes "Pyrrha you are my friend, Ren, Nora and Jaune, as well. Why should I not help you?

A smiled formed on the girl's face "Thank you." Pyrrha walked closer to him and then she surprised Mikhail with a kiss on his cheek.

"Whoa…thanks?"

Pyrrha giggled at Mikhail's flustered reactions.

"By the way Pyrrha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my ass really that good?"

"Wha…What?" She blushed furiously.

"Coco said that I have the best ass, she ever pinched and smaked."

"WHAT!?"

 **XXX**

' _Something isn't right, everything is not fitting.'_ Mikhail was deep in thoughts, while walking back to his room _'There is no way, that a twit like Jaune could deceive Ozpin, one of the strongest Huntsman in the History of Remnant, with faked transcriptions…..'_ Then suddenly something came to his mind _'In the first place, how did he get them?'_ His eyes widened, by having a sudden insight _'Now I understand it….whoa!'_ Mikhail stopped hid around a corner, when he saw Ruby and Jaune talking.

 **XXX**

Mikhail smiled _'I am so proud of you sis.'_

Ruby talked with Jaune, who looked even more down than before.

She talked how, Mikhail never wanted to be the leader, yet he accepted it. How her brother always helped them out and tried to make everyone happy, yeah even he had some flaws and weakness, but that makes him human….as the humans say….

But she also told Jaune, that no matter what, how hopeless the situation was, Mikhail always tried his best and learned from his mistakes and that Jaune should learn from them, too.

"Thanks Ruby."

"No problem Jaune." Ruby waved at him "Good night." And went back to the room.

Mikhail smiled _'Thank you sis, I love you.'_ Yet his proud and loving thoughts were interrupted, when Jaune's scroll rang.

"Hey it's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave,"

Mikhail's eyes narrowed and continued to listen.

"Buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag or rapier wasps."

"Gha!" Jaune gasped.

Meanwhile Mikhail scowled _'Rapier Wasps?'_

"And make sure that they got some reaaaly big and nasty stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up."

Jaune collapsed his scroll and sighed. He walked away from his room and turned around…to see nothing. Mikhail was already gone….

 **XXX**

 **Outside the dorms**

Mikhail needed more information, so he used the advantage that Team CDRL's room was under a small roof.

' _Hmmm, this is their room…..Pyrrha didn't know this and Cardin must have heard their talk…..'_ He used his enhanced senses and listened to their talks.

"Man Cardin," That was Russel "I got an A for my essay!"

"Yeah," Carding laughed "Yeah thanks to our little Jaune, find us some good errand-boy."

Sky chuckled "By the way, how did you get him to do everything you want?"

"Well, I have my ways, but now look at these."

Mikhail could hear the buzzing of insects.

"Are these Rapier Wasp!?" Dove pointed out.

"Oh yeah, with these babies here, my master plan will be completed."

"How?" Russel asked.

"Patients, patients. Let's just say, with it, I will teach that know-it-all redhead and that Lizard Boy,"

' _Lizard Boy!?'_

"A lesson they will never forget."

Mikhail heard enough "I need to talk with Ozpin."

 **XXX**

 **Ozpin's Office**

"Mikhail my boy, what can I do for you?" Ozpin, was even this late at night, still in his office.

The former dragon sighed "I am sorry for bothering you, to this hour, sir."

He shook his head "I am always ear for my students, so what brings you here?" He raised his mug and took a sip from it.

Mikhail sat down, he took a deep breath and looked at the headmaster "Sir….why did you give Jaune fake transcriptions?"

Ozpin suddenly froze yet he didn't change his tone "I don't….."

"Sir," He looked sternly at the headmaster "There is no way, that someone like you is being deceived by fake documents…..besides I put one and one together and, well….."

Ozpin put his mug back on his desk, a smile formed on his face "Formidable, Mikhail, formidable."

The former dragon quirked his eyebrow "Sir, why?"

Beacon's headmaster leaned back on his chair "Why, indeed." He smiled "Why are you hiding that you write books, under the name Michael Peyt?"

Mikhail twitched.

"Or that you have some questionable relations with criminals and information brokers."

Mikhail twitched even more.

"Or having an immoral sexual relationship with two female twins,"

Now his face became red.

"WE ARE….." Mikhail, red as roses, stood up and yelled….he noticed his behavior and sat down immediately "Melanie and Militia are just friends….."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Well…..with benefits." He looked away.

The headmaster sighed "I will not go deeper into one of my student's private life….." He grabbed his mug "But what would your mother, Summer, say?"

"Ugh!"

"Or your father?"

"Gah!"

"Or your beloved sisters?"

"Stop!"

"Or Ms. Nikos, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Scarlatina and Ms. Adel?"

"Wait…I understand Pyrrha….but why Blake, Weiss, Velvet and Coco!?"

Again, an eyebrow was raised.

"What?" Mikhail tilted his head.

"What about Ms. Schnee's sister?"

Mikhail pale skin, lost all little color it already had and his eyes and mouth were wide open "Oh god, please not Winter!?"

Ozpin chuckled "Maybe I should also mention….."

"STOP, please Professor Ozpin!" Mikhail hammered his head on the desk.

"You see, Mikhail, my boy, I know many things. Yet I must say Qrow isn't a real good example for being a role model…since he sold you out to…."

"STOP!" Mikhail, beaten, raised his face "I just wanted to ask you, why you did such a thing!?"

Ozpin sighed "You should know it better."

"Sir?"

"Mikhail, do you know what the difference was, between hunters from our past history and the one's today?" He narrowed his eyes "In the past, there weren't any combat schools and lessons, to train the young ones. Our hero's became stronger, because they hadn't any choice. It was either, dying together with everything they loved and cherished or continue to live and protect them and help the next generation."

"Sir, I know Jaune has potential but right now, how he is, he is a danger to himself and others. One wrong step, one wrong decisions and death could follow."

"Yes, indeed. Yet I know, no I am sure, that Mr. Arc could become a strong warrior and huntsman, like his father, grandfather and great-grandfather."

Mikhail looked down "And yet, there is the problem with this. Team CDRL."

The headmaster put his mug again on the table "I already know from Mr. Winchester's….distasteful actions."

The former dragon sighed "Cardin will try to hurt me and Pyrrha," Ozpin reacted slightly shocked about the new revelations "He asked Jaune to get him Rapier Wasps, he will probably use them on us, on the trip to Forever Fall, tomorrow.

Ozpin rubbed his brows "This is rather…..problematic."

"Indeed." Mikhail nodded "We cannot say that Cardin anything, since he is only blackmailing Jaune probably using him as later also as a scapegoat. An Arc, with fake transcriptions, entering Beacon, what uproar it will cause? What makes it even more badly is the fact, that Beacon's headmaster sent him those faked documents."

"That is probably not necessary, to worry about that."

"Eh, what?" Mikhail looked perplex at his mother's former teacher "What do you mean."

"Well," He leaned forward, folding his hands together "The moment, Mr. Arc held those transcriptions in his hands….from and 'unknown source', I contacted his father and another influential member of the Arc family, who will deal with the backlashes, if something happens and everything will come out."

"But what about you…" Suddenly Mikhail's eyes widened "'Unknown source', you planned this from the beginning!?" Now he understood! Ozpin took care, of his tracks….probably a long time ago and he also planned this with the Arc family.

"Yes. Yet there is a dilemma I should take care of. Unfortunately, a group students of my school are planning to hurt their fellow students ….oh would only a responsible person, who happens to attend this Academy too, take care of this problem, but without any permanent damages.

Mikhail smirked, Ozpin was brilliant. If Jaune's secret would come out, the backlashes would be dealt with. But he couldn't personally do something about the matter, with the blackmailing. So why not asking a student, especially a male one, to take care of that problem? A fight between male students, would be labeled with the saying 'Boys will be boys'.

"Sir, I must say, you are evil, but in a good way."

"I don't know why I deserve such a _compliment_? I just talked, with one of my most trusted students, about my concerns.

"Well," He stood up "I should go. It is already bed time."

"Of course, take care."

Mikhail stopped in his tracks; he turned around "Before I go,"

Ozpin didn't say anything; he just looked stoically at his student.

"Okay, okay. But Uncle Qrow, said to me, as long as I am young, as I should enjoy the life a little bit.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

Well, Mikhail never knew how to build, sexual relationships. His sisters hadn't any, even Yang and his father wasn't also really someone who had much…luck….the only people he really knew…

There was only Qrow and Zero/Rose…..

' _Okay…maybe Uncle Qrow isn't really a real good role model…and maybe I should stop to emulate after Zero.'_

 **Chapter is a little bit short, so sorry guys, was a little bit busy….**

 **For Mikhail's pairing, don't worry, the twin sisters aren't his girlfriends and they will never be.**

 **Mikhail stated himself that he wanted to be like Zero, who happens to have sexual relationship with many people.**

 **I don't want to make and innocent Mikhail, we talk about a Drakengard character, meaning, blood, sex, death and again sex plays a big part in this game.**

 **And I think, this refines the story a bit. Well it is also rated m for mature.**

 **Zero was not a saint and Mikhail can't be always pure, he also didn't understand anything, since Zero protected him, from being defiled by Cent and Octa, who happened to be really interested to know, if Zero had sex with Mikhail, when he was a dragon.**

 **The English translation, didn't do a good job, since Dito asked, if Mikhail** _ **sleeps**_ **with Zero, which also could be understood, by having sex. (Well again Japanese to English translation is a tough job.)**

 **I know freaky!?**

 **Of course Zero denied it, since it would be similar to incest.**

 **The freakiest part, was, when I red something, somewhere, and I don't if it is true, that Michael and Zero, had probably a closer relationship then you could imagine.**

 **But this information can be false, but also be true, since Caim and Angelus, were also in love with each other.**

 **So my dear readers, I hope you like this chapter….then soon we….bzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttttttttttttt**

…

… **.**

…

 **Khan ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Red Roses, White Scales**

In all known time there has never been a greater monster or miracle than the human being.

Bryant H. McGill

 **Chapter 19**

 **A True Monster Part 5**

Forever Fall, this mountainous area had many cliffs and is covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear in a dust-red color, even in the grass.

The trees are known to produce a special red sap that is of interest to researchers. Cutting through a low point in the forest is a wide railway track, upon which a large cargo train travels.

The known inhabitants of the forest include Grimm, crows, and a dangerous insect known as Rapier Wasps.

"Yes, students," Glynda Goodwitch was accompanying, with Team RRWBY, JNPR and CRDL in this area since it was school excursion. Her duties were to protect the huntsmen- and huntresses-in-training "The Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful."

Ruby looked, with a big smile around, since her favorite color is red, it was must be more awesome for her.

' _Look Mikhail, it's so beautiful!'_ She spoke with him via Mental Link and hugged his arm.

' _Yeah.'_ He smiled enjoyed to see his sister smiling and being happy.

Meanwhile they continued to Goodwitch's explanation "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I am here to unsure that none of die while doing so." She turned around and everyone stopped walking and listened.

"Guh." Jaune, who was asked to carry all jars, bumped against Cardin, who glared at him. The blonde whistled and looked away, feigning innocence.

"Each of you," She took a jar, which was full of a red liquid "Is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However this forest is full of the Creature of Grimm, so be sure to stay together with your teammates.

Yang ruffled Mikhail's hair and made a cheesy smile, signalizing, that she would protect him….even though he don't need it…..

"We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

All teams began to walk and collect, all, but Team CRDL and Jaune.

"Come on buddy! Let's go!" Cardin grabbed Jaune on his hood.

The Arc looked down and then to Pyrrha, whose eyes hurt him really. He looked again on the ground, with guilt, and then followed Team CRDL.

Pyrrha sighed and followed her other teammates.

Mikhail who observed everything…..smiled….. _'Time to make a mess….'_ A bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face, only to vanish when Ruby tucked his sleeve.

"Come on Mike, let's go!"

"Sure sis." Ruby took his arm again and enjoyed having some time with her brother again.

 **XXX**

Cardin and his team were waiting for an opportunity, to take revenge. Jaune had to collect six jars of sap, for them. The sixth one was gonna be used, to be thrown on Pyrrha and Mikhail. After that, Carding wanted to release the Rapier Wasp, and since they love the red sap from Forever Fall, they would immediately attack them.

What was even more detestable was that Cardin demanded that Jaune should throw the jar.

But finally Jaune could find his courage and defied Cardin. He even threw the sap at the bully.

The leader of Team CRDL was enraged and together, with his team, Cardin started to beat Jaune up.

Mikhail, who observed the entire spectacle, was angry, yet he didn't do anything. He needed the right timing. He was sorry for his friend and would make sure to pay it back.

Then he noticed, a Grimm, more specifically an Ursa Major.

These older Ursa, were twice as big, as normal ones, with large bone spikes sprouting from their back.

Like their animal counterpart, these Grimms love also sweet things, paired with the negative emotions from CRDL and maybe from Mikhail.

The Ursa Major looked up, to the trees, seeing Mikhail directly in the eyes…..and then it walked away….but somehow….in a quicker pace…looking also a little bit afraid….

' _What the? Did the Ursa just ignore me?'_ The leader of Team RRWBY tilted his head and observed the old Grimm, attacking the five boys.

Team CRDL became scared, by the sight of the beast and ran away, using Jaune as bait.

 **XXX**

' _This is it!'_ Mikhail, who could slip away from his friends and family, was now tailing Team CRDL.

Before that, Cardin and his goons, screamed around and met the others. Yang grabbed Russel, while his teammates and leader walked past them.

The mohawk teen, shouted that there was an Ursa and that it got Jaune.

Yang let him go and Ruby told the others, to call Glynda. Together with Pyrrha and Weiss, they ran to the position where Jaune was, to help him. Mikhail was sure that, the Arc could handle it.

They still didn't even notice, that Mikhail was gone, probably only Ruby…

But back to the idiots….

Team CRDL, stopped running and looked relieved to be away from the Major.

"Did you see that Ursa?" Russel spoke up.

"Yeah, man was that a big one! And those spikes." Sky pointed out and shivered

Dove looked at his leader "What now Cardin?"

Cardin snorted "Well I need another plan, since that dumbass Jaune is probably eaten by the Ursa." He cracked his knuckles "And I will get that red-haired bitch and the oversized lizard.

"Who are you calling bitch and a lizard!?" All four of them turned around saw that Mikhail jumped down from one of the trees.

Carding snorted "What got we here? An animal lover!" And mocked Mikhail.

These caused his team to laugh as well.

Mikhail, who didn't even bother to react to such an insult, just looked with dark and icy eyes at the four.

"What, you got a problem?" Cardin stepped forward and drew his mace.

Mikhail raised a brow "Actually….yes I do…."

"You know," the leader looked back "I always wanted to know if that is your actual hair-color and your eyes? I mean you look ridiculous!"

Russel, Sky and Dove continue to laugh.

"Yeah you look like a freak!" Sky joined the insult towards Mikhail.

"I you also have a girly face! Gross!" Russel as well began to insult him…..and his mother, since he looked like her.

"Scratch that! I want to know if he is a Faunus, I mean look at hose freaky canines, like a mutt.

That gave Cardin more fuel "Yeah, maybe he is a real mutt, are your sister also ones? Bet your mother did it doggy style with a beast."

Mikhail didn't do anything; he just looked at those four and just yawned. He had a hard time to control himself, and he will make sure that Cardin and his team will bleed for that insult towards his mother "Are you done?" He then asked in a casually tone while tilting his head, while looking bored.

Cardin whose upper lip twitched, since no insult bear fruit, looked at Dove and Russel "Get him and make it painful!"

Both of them nodded and drew their weapons.

Dove his gun-sword and Russel his dust-dual-daggers.

Since Russel was the fastest member of CRDL, he dashed towards Mikhail. He jumped up, in the air, while spinning around like a buzz-saw. When he was close enough, he stopped spinning and used the force of his movement to executed a drop-kick at Mikhail

And what did the leader of Team RRWBY do? A tail shot out from his waist and a split second later, he hammered the muscular tail, not the tip, since he would probably stab Russel, in his right side. Yet he wished he could slaughter him.

The force of Russel spinning attack, paired with the incredible strength of Mikhail's tail, was immense.

The mohawk teen gasped in shock and pain, as he felt all his ribs on the right side breaking.

Mikhail began to put more force in his tail and sent the dagger-wielder, flying and crashing through the woods.

The rest of Team CRDL looked with unbelief what just happened.

Dove who was frozen, shook his head and pointed his sword at Mikhail. Then he shot three times at the former dragon.

Mikhail snorted and used his tail to shield himself from the bullets. They bounced away when hitting the scaly body part, leaving a surprised Dove standing before him.

Mikhail swung his tail, shooting a scale at the boy, well not actually at him, but rather at his weapon. The gun-sword was sliced into two parts and fell on the ground.

The blonde swordsman, looked dumbfounded, when Mikhail took a deep breath, his chest expanded and he shoot three fireballs at Dove.

"Mommy!" He whimpered and then *Boom* Dove was sent flying backwards; he rolled several times on the ground before crashing against a tree, which broke and fall on him.

Cardin and Sky looked even more shocked now, and fear was slowly taken over them.

The leader of CRDL looked at his remaining member "Get him!"

"B-but Cardin!" Sky whimpered.

"I said GET HIM!"

Sky winced and readied his halberd. He ran forward and stabbed the head of his weapon on the ground. He shot a bullet, using the recoil to dash up into the air. Sky began to twirl the halberd over his head, while falling towards Mikhail, he stopped twirling, using the force and momentum of it and was ready for an overhead strike.

Mikhail, rolled his eyes, and moved his tail. Like a snake, he wrapped his tail around Sky's weapon and jerked him forwards.

The poor boy, knew what would happen, when Mikhail jerked his arm back, ready for a straight punch.

*Crack*

He could feel his nose shattering and passed out from the hit and pain.

The punch was so strong that he landed in front Cardin's foot, who became pale and started to sweat.

"Is this it?" Mikhail smiled…but it wasn't a good smile. It was ….a crazy smile; his Semblance caused his instincts to flare up.

The smile on his face couldn't even be described as one. His grin was so wide and filled with the urge of blood and anticipation to tear his enemies apart. Mikhail actually looked like predator, who loved to play with his prey, ready to kill it in the most atrocious way.

"I just beat your team in less than 20 seconds, Cardin. Russel has broken ribs and probably a pierced lung. Dove has some burns, and need treatment for his cracked bones and Sky has a shattered nose…..and probably a concussion, paired with a slight cracked skull" He pointed at the leader of CRDL "Only you remain….."

' _What the actual fuck just happened!'_ These were the thoughts, of Cardin. How could is team loose against one opponent. _'No!'_ He couldn't accept it! He is the heir of the Winchester family, descendant of war heroes, pupil of the best fighting-teacher his family could afford with money. There is no way that he would lose against some hick, from a backwater island, with a beastly Semblance.

He drew his mace, a prideful weapon, unlike that loser's weed cutter.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Cardin dashed forward and hammered his mace on the ground, causing flame, that made its way towards Mikhail.

Mikhail raised his entire arm, and transformed it "Do you really think," He swung it, and the flames died out through the immense force "That such a lousy flame could harm a dragon, maggot!?"

Cardin hesitated for a second, but decided to go in the offensive. He raised his mace and stormed forwards.

Mikhail snorted and caught the mace on its shaft, with his transformed hand.

"What the, uf!" Cardin gasped, when he felt, that Mikhail punched him right in the stomach. "Hugh!" He wheezed, and felt every bit of air, was punched out of his lungs. He couldn't even take a breath. Yet he felt suddenly a burning sensation in his hand, where he held his weapon "Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" He let the mace go, when it was burning his hands.

"Do you really think you could do as you please?" Mikhail held Cardin's mace tight and with shock, the owner saw, that his weapon began to glow and melted in Mikhail's hand, which wasn't even harmed. The metal began to liquidate through his fingers. He could feel the heat, of the melted metal, which dripped on the ground, burning the grass, leaves and earth. And then, he saw Mikhail directly in the eyes and a scream tried to find its way from this throat and mouth, but he couldn't.

Mikhail's eyes looked terrifying. His irises became slits, and the scleras, even the silver one's, became pitch-black.

"Do you really think, you can try to hurt my family," the boy could feel, the tail of the beast that was before him, wrapping around his neck and started to choke him "my friend and comrades, and get away with it!?"

Cardin felt, with every breath, that the tail pressed his neck firmer.

"This is my warning, Winchester…." Mikhail went closer with his face, his red eye glowed "If I ever see you, near them, if I ever see you trying to hurt them or bully them… **I will kill you and then I will come for you parents and your siblings, I will slaughter everything you love and care for and I will make sure it will be the most agonizing death.** " Mikhail let a beastly and monstrous growl out with a long and haunting hiss **"Kssssssssssshhhhhhhhhha…..Do you really think that Creatures of Grimm or the White Fang are the true monsters in this world?"** Mikhail face looked dark and he was drowned in his own bloodlust **"The true monster IS ME!"**

Cardin then wet his pants, when he felt nothing but terror, directed at him.

Then he saw it…. _It_ appeared. A tall humanoid creature. _Its_ skin was pale as ash and covered in black star and cross-like signs. The body of _it_ was lean and muscular. _It_ had white hair with black tint on it. On _its_ head were two flame-like horns, which were black colored, like ebony. The tall creature had a creepy mask, which looked like it was made of bones. The mask covered its eyes and was connected with a small chain to another part of metal that covered the entire chin, leaving only the mouth or maw, since the creature had sharp teeth, to see.

On its back or rather spine were a row of bony stakes, each of them was also connected through a small chain as well. In its clawed hands, was a scythe, which shaft was made from a spine and the head, were the crescent-like blade was, was the skull of a dragon. The mouth of the skull was open and the blade emerged from it. The creature growled and from its waist appeared black feathered wings.

' _The Reaper, the Grimm Reaper, the Angel of Death!'_ These were the last thoughts of Cardin before he passed out and also shit himself.

Mikhail stood there, perplexed what just happened. He blinked several times, his eyes turned normal and the bloodlust vanished "Ah….maybe I overdid it….?" Then he smelled the ammoniac and shit from Cardin "Ewww, he shit and wet himself…." He scrunched his nose and made backed away."

"Mikhail!" The leader of Team RRWBY turned around, when he heard the voice of his twin and felt something crashing into him. Dozens of red petals flew around the air and he felt the tight hug and soft body of his sister "Are you alright!? You were suddenly gone…" Then she noticed CRDL "Whoa what happened to them…." She held her nose "Eww, why are they stinking!?"

Then he saw, that the rest of his team and Team JNPR with Glynda emerged from the woods.

"Mr. Rose," Glynda asked, while adjusting her glasses "What happened here?"

Mikhail looked at his twin and then at Glynda "Well Team CRDL was, when they ran away from the Ursa Major, surprised and attack by a large group of Beowolfs." He shrugged "Since I have enhanced senses, I could hear the attack and their screams. So I did what everyone would do and helped them. There was no time to waste." Mikhail looked back "They were so terrified, that they even attacked themselves. Cardin even burned his own teammate and lost control over his weapon." He pointed at Dove and then at the burns and melted weapon.

Glynda narrowed her eyes and then looked around. She saw the injured members of Team CRDL and then sighed "It seems so, thank you for….your actions." She took her scroll out "We need a bullhead and ambulance…..and some new clothes for Mr. Winchester's…..' mishap'."

"Eww, Cardin shit and wet himself!" Yang pointed out, when she was close to the unconscious boy.

Mikhail snorted and noticed that Pyrrha was looking at him. He smiled and she did it as well.

 **XXX**

 **Team RRWBY's room**

"To Jaune!" Nora shouted "For killing an Ursa Major!"

Everybody whistled, shouted or laughed for Jaune, since he killed a Major with one hit. Even Weiss was happy for him; well she only clapped with her hands and had a smile on her face.

"You did well, Vomit Boy!" Yang ruffled his hair.

"Come on! I thought we are over it!?"

Nora jumped up "We need to celebrate this event… WITH PANCAKES!"

Ren sighed "Nora no. You just ate sixty, two hours ago."

"But Ren!"

Ruby tapped her chin "But I really think we should celebrate it with food!"

Yang nodded "Yeah, let's eat out. Everything is on Jaune!"

"Hey! I am the reason for celebration!"

"So," She shrugged and crossed her arms under her ample chest "This means you pay."

Jaune groaned and facepalmed.

"Yes," The blonde brawler pumped a fist "What do you say Mike?" She turned around and was surprised, when Mikhail was on their bed, sleeping peacefully "D'aww, he is sleeping." She kneeled and poked a finger on her brother's cheek, while gushing how cute he is when he was asleep.

"I never saw him, taking a nap." Blake tilted her head, her cheeks were slightly red. She really never saw Mikhail sleeping, since she was a Cat-Faunus, Blake was asleep really fast. He also wakes up before they are doing it, to make breakfast. _'He looks…really adorable…..'_

Weiss smiled "Well I think he deserves some rest. I mean he tries so hard for us, in training, cooking and cleaning." Mikhail really gave his best, to make everything comfortable for his team. He cleans the room, makes snacks and food and he even makes up plans for training and teamwork. _'That cheeky oaf,_ ' A pink dust colored her face _'He fights like monster, but he looks like an angel when he sleeps.'_

*Squish*

"Nora!" Ren scolded his best friend, but in a lower volume "Stop pinching his cheeks."

"But Ren, his cheeks are so soft, like pudding!"

That poked the interest of Weiss and Blake."

"They are really soft." Everybody looked at Pyrrha, who became red when she noticed what she just said.

She knew how soft Mikhail's skin was since she touched him many times and also kissed him sometimes on his cheeks.

"A-anyways, let's go. I will pay for the food!" Immediately Nora and Ruby hugged the red-haired warrior and all of them went out and let Mikhail sleep.

But "Guys," Pyrrha spoke up "I forgot something in my room, you can go. I meet you at the docks."

Her friends nodded.

"Be quick Pyrrha, pancakes are waiting for me!" Nora chirped and hopped happily away.

Pyrrha waved and waited a bit. She turned around and entered Team RRWBY's room. Mikhail gave her the code for the room, since they were friends.

She walked in and kneeled down; looking at Mikhail's sleeping face.

"You look so cute, when you are sleeping." She smiled and leaned forward, while touching his cheeks "You really helped me, today." Then she went with her hand through his hair "I never realized how soft your hair is." Pyrrha's cheeks became red "You are always there for me… you always make me smile…..and for that….thank you." She sighed "I never saw a sweet and caring person as you. You try your best and no one can bring you out of your pace…"

"Mmmh," Pyrrha's eye widened, when Mikhail turned around, still sleeping. Only then she noticed how close she was with her face to his "Mommy….." He murmured "I love you….."

The red-haired eye's widened "You really miss her don't you….?" She went closer and closer to his face "Still there is something I really wanted to tell you a long time ago." Pyrrha closed her eyes; her voice became soft "I love you, Mikhail Rose." And then…. she kissed him right on the lips.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile "*Sigh*" Blake, who walked back in the dorms, sighed. She forgot to take her book, and since it would be loud and a little bit annoying, eating with her friends, she wanted at least taking something to calm herself.

She really liked her new friends, but sometimes, they could make her also really crazy.

"Hmm, why is the door open?" Blake slowly took a glance and then froze _'W-what!?'_ She saw it. Pyrrha was kissing Mikhail, while he was asleep.

Blake grabbed her chest, a stabbing pain went through her chest and heart, she felt….the Faunus couldn't describe what she just felt. It was a painful and hollow feeling, nothing she ever felt before. No injury she ever had was as painful as this feeling. Then Blake noticed that a tear coming out from her eye and then she turned around and ran away.

 **XXX**

 _How many people have I killed?_

 _How many towns and kingdoms and lands have I burned?_

 _How many children have I taken from their parents?_

 _How many parents have I taken from their children?_

 _How many people have worshipped me, even though I am not a god?_

 _How many years have I walked and fly on this earth?_

 _How many times did I saw humanity's demise, its rise and fall?_

 _How many times did I saw nothing but destruction?_

 _How many years did I already live?_

 _How many times did I survive battles?_

 _How many times did I lose precious people?_

 _How many times was I betrayed?_

 _How many times…_

 _I don't remember anymore….._

 _I am nothing, I have nothing, I own nothing….._

 _The only thing I remember was Zero…..Am I Zero…..since I am nothing?_

 _Zero….I miss you…_

The Land of People

November 4 — Cloudy, with Occasional Snow

I came across my first human village in a long time. It was small—maybe a hundred all told—but they seemed hardworking and honest. When they saw me, they began to call me their "divine guardian," which mostly meant listening to them complain all day. It seems having someone to talk to is a big deal for them. I can empathize. I look back fondly on some of my conversations with Zero—they helped me feel like I wasn't quite so alone in this world.

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Didn't I promise that there will be drama? Don't worry, this is just the beginning.**

 **Still looking for someone, who is willing to make this fic in a 'Reading Story'.**

 **PM me if you are interested.**

 **Khan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Red Roses, White Scales**

Black and white are the colors of photography. To me they symbolize the alternatives of hope and despair to which mankind is forever subjected.

Robert Frank

 **Chapter 20**

 **Love and Letters**

Team RWBY was currently in their room. It was weekend and they were now thinking how to use their free time.

Blake was reading a book, Weiss took care of her nails, Ruby ate cookies, made from her brother and Yang did some sit-ups.

"So what are we doing today?" Ruby asked while swallowing the last bit of a chocolate-chip cookie.

"I want to go to the book shop." Blake said.

Weiss stopped with her nails "What about shopping? There is a new shop with accessories and clothes in Vale."

Yang stopped "I am in!" She turned to her sister "What about you, Ruby?"

"Weapon Shop, they got a new mod, which is suitable for Crescent Rose and Zero Rose." She really wanted to work on their scythes again, since her brother would spend also some time with her.

Mikhail walked out of the bathroom "So what are we gonna do?"

Blake suddenly twitched and looked away. Since she saw Pyrrha kissing Mikhail, days ago…..she didn't know how to exactly behave near him.

"Blake?" He tilted his head "Is everything alright?"

The Faunus' eye widened "I-I am fine. D-don't worry." She then continued to read her book.

But somehow Mikhail didn't believe her. He shrugged and sat next to his twin.

Ruby's eyes gained a glint and she tapped her lap, signalizing her brother that he should put his head on it, what he did.

"Mmmh." Mikhail felt comfortable on Ruby's thighs, because of her Semblance, they were well trained and quite comfortable.

Blake's cheeks became red and Weiss' eye twitched, yet she also felt her cheeks burn up, too.

Ruby beamed, she loved it, when her brother rested his head on her lap and she began to scratch it and to play with his hair. The area behind his ears, were his weak point. He even began to purr…much to Weiss' and Blake's surprise.

"*Grrh*" And throaty purring emerged from Mikhail and his eyes were closed.

Yang smiled, but somehow felt a little bit jealous, in two points. Mikhail didn't put his head on her leap on a while. Ad the other point was, she actually envied her little sister's toned legs.

Meanwhile Mikhail was really relaxed. He loved to be spoiled.

"You two are almost sixteen, why are you still behaving like that?" Weiss pointed out.

Yang and Ruby wanted to answer, but Mikhail whose eyes were closed, raised his finger up "First, we are an affectionate family, Weiss. Second I like cuddling." He had no shame to point that out, causing his not-blood-related teammates to blush "And third I like to be spoiled."

Yang snorted. Her brother was actually a big teddy bear. Since he was little he always hugged their parents, his sisters and their uncle. No one could resist the angelic rose.

Sometimes, in younger years, he and Yang hugged and cuddled with each other for hours. He also played with her hair, causing Yang always to fall asleep. His higher body-temperature was a big bonus.

"D'awww, then prepare for a big kiss from your big sis." Yang leaned forward and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Hey me, too!" Ruby pouted, while being left out and kissed her brother on the forehead.

Weiss was now red, because of the siblings' banter and because of Ruby, since she didn't even noticed that her chest touched her brother face…..

' _She became even bigger….'_ Weiss was on the verge of crying, since Ruby needed new bras, because her chest grew bigger. She was two years old, and the younger girl had a large size in the chest area, then she herself. But the most amusing part was that like her older sister, she never wore a bra…..

*Knock, Knock*

All their head snapped to the door, when they heard someone knocking.

Mikhail used the chance and put his forefinger on his nose, also warning his twin, with their Mental Link.

' _Ruby, nose and forefinger!'_ Both reacted in synch

"Not first!" 2x

"Not first!" Yang was the third."

Blake, too "Not first!"

Weiss who didn't react fast enough, huffed "Curses!" She stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it, seeing no one before her _'A joke, how childish!?'_ Then she noticed something, lying on the ground. A white letter with a pink heart sealed. _'A love letter? Probably for me, of course….'_ She picked it up _'I hope it isn't from that buffoon Jaune.'_ She turned it around and twitched, when she red 'For Mikhail Rose'.

"What's the matter Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss turned around "It's a love letter." With a sour face, while putting a fist on her waist.

"What?" Blake looked surprised _'A love letter? In these modern times?'_ But somehow it was also romantic. Sue her, the Cat-Faunus loves cheesy romance.

"For who?"

Weiss' eye twitched "First it is for 'Whom'. And second it's for Mikhail." She was somehow annoyed by the piece of paper. And the heiress was not the only one.

' _A love letter for…..Mikhail? This is somehow annoying….…why didn't I think of that idea?'_ Blake scowled….

"WHAT!?" Yang's hair flared up and her eyes became red. She stood up and tried to grab. But before she could, Mikhail took the letter, with the help of his tail.

"Nope, sis." He smiled and stood up.

"Mike!" She stomped towards him "Give me that!"

He glared at his sister to silence her "Yang, chill out. It is just a letter."

Yang's eyes widened and she scowled, crossing her arms.

Ruby looked between her siblings, yes she was somehow a little bit worried, but it was her brother's right to do with the letter what he wants.

Meanwhile Mikhail sniffed at the paper. The writer was careful, not to leave any personal scent on it "Mmmh, strawberries and roses, she knows my style."

Yang twitched with her eyes and Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes.

The leader opened the letter.

"What is written?" Ruby asked and grabbed her brother on the back, reading it together with him.

Mikhail smiled and began to pat Ruby on the head, which she enjoyed, by touching her cheek, with his.

 _Dear Mikhail,_

 _I always admired you, since I saw you on your first Championship in Mistral._

 _When I came to hear, that you would attend Beacon, I was in joy._

 _The first time, you spoke with me, caused my heart to skip a beat, and since then, every time I recall you in my thoughts, I feel warmth._

 _I want to express my feelings to you, showing my thanks, that you noticed me._

 _Me, a girl that is easy to overlook._

 _Please meet me on the Cliff of Beacon._

"Whoa." Mikhail was impressed, the writer of this letter must be really shy, and had to gather her entire courage to write it.

But Yang was rather…"And, what is written?"

"I should meet this person."

Blake shook her head "Maybe you shouldn't go. I mean it could be a prank."

"Blake is right," Weiss agreed "There is a possibility that there could be malicious intent behind it."

Mikhail sighed and looked at his teammates "I will still go."

"But!"

"Yang I will go." He put the letter in his pocket "This is my private matter." Ruby jumped off from Mikhail, who went out of the window and flew away.

"Dang it!" Yang, who tried not to curse, in front of her little sister, stomped on the ground, her eyes again red. Then it came to her mind. She and the others looked at Ruby, who winced at the evil stares of their teammates.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh si~ssssssssss~!" Yang smiled sweetly and walked closer and closer towards Ruby.

"Eh-yeah?"

"Where is he meeting her~?" Her voice was sickly sweet and deadly at the same time.

"*Gulp*" She looked to Blake, who already stood up "*Gulp*" Then to Weiss, who took an elegantly step closer to her."

' _Mikhail. COME BACK!'_

 **XXX**

 **Beacon, Coast.**

Velvet Scarlatina, was what people would say, a very shy girl. She was also quiet who tends to have not too much contact, either by choice or because she was isolated by others for being a Faunus. Even when she was being picked on by others, she tent to act very reserved and refuses to fight back. One could say that she was very timid.

Only with the plea of her leader, Coco, she brought out much courage she had, in her, and wrote a letter to her crush.

The first time she saw Mikhail, was on the television. Velvet admired the boy, who wielded and mastered scythes, the most dangerous weapon every designed, and even matched Pyrrha Nikos, even though he was younger than the others.

Now she was standing here, nervous and fidgeting.

Velvet wore her casual mission clothes. She wore a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that came down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consisted of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that came to just below her hips.

Her combat gear was comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She also wore a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings were edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe were likewise protected.

"I hope he comes." She sighed and then she gained insight that crushed her mind slightly _'Oh my god! What if he comes? Should I be happy, what should I do!? Coco didn't say anything…or Yatsuhashi or Fox.'_

*Flap*

Velvet was broken out of her thoughts, when she heard the flapping sounds of wings and the Faunus looked up, seeing a young man descending from the sky.

He landed on the ground and was pleasantly surprised "Vel?"

 **XXX**

"Ah Yang please I get it, I get it!" Ruby who was in a headlock, courtesy of a furious Yang, was yelling and begging her to stop.

"Where is he meeting her?" Yang asked her little sister sternly.

"She is waiting for him, at the coast of Beacon!" She squeaked "Now please let me go Yang!" What the buxom blonde did.

She turned around, facing Weiss and Blake "Come on girls, let's go." Both of them nodded and Yang grabbed Ruby on her hood.

"Wha….. I already told you everything!?" The red reaper tried to reason with her sister.

"Insurance, if he's not there." She opened the door and before they could exit their room, the door across of them, Team JNPR's room opened, revealing Jaune.

"What's the matter guys, why are yelling?" The arc asked the girls, and promptly received some glares "N-never mind."

Then suddenly Nora jumped out "What are you doing!? Are you fighting! Lemme fight, too! For pancake castle!" The hammer-wielding girl rolled her imaginary sleeves up and made wrestling stance.

"Nora, *sigh*," Ren stopped his childhood friend "No fighting."

"But Ren!"

"Nora, you are still under watch, because you zapped Sky."

"But he said that pancakes sucked!"

"Nora." Ren deadpanned.

"Okay….*sniff*, still worth it."

Ren turned to the girls "What happened?"

"Well, Mikhail…." Blake wanted to explain….

"Is everything alright?" Now Pyrrha came out "I heard yelling and Nora screaming 'pancakes'?"

"Pancakes!"

Everyone ignored Nora's hunger outbreak, Blake wanted to continue "Mikhail….."

Weiss ended it "Received a love letter."

"Wha…..What?" Pyrrha froze, and when her brain finally dealt with the sudden information, she shook her head.

Jaune smirked. A bro received some letter, probably from some cute girl "Nice one." Yet, he suddenly received again deathly glares from all the girls, except from Ruby, who tried to evade and Nora, who couldn't await the carnage, which will happen….probably…. "S-sorry….." He winced.

Pyrrha sighed, another girl? Really? How much does she have to deal with now? "Who sent it?"

"Dunno, but when I get my hands on her." She made a choking gesture and her eyes became red again."

"Ahem," Weiss coughed "I don't want to disturb your murderous fantasies, but shouldn't we like go?"

All of them began to ran, but right now "Ren, Ren!"

"Yeah Nora?"

"Bloodbath!"

Ren palmed his face."

 **XXX**

' _Say something!'_ Velvet was on the urge of crying. Mikhail was already standing in front of her, since 10 minutes, and she couldn't spout one real word "Ehm….I'm…ehm…." She palmed her face _'This is so embarrassing….if Coco would see me now, she would slap me on my face….or rather my butt.'…_ "You…see…." Her face lit up, when she saw Mikhail smiling in understanding.

"Velvet?"

"Eeh!" She shrieked, not expecting him to speak up.

"Relax…." He raised his hands up "Take a deep breath and close your eyes. I will not run away, okay?"

She nodded _'He isn't even bothered by me and my behavior…..'_ The female Faunus took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them…she blushed furiously, because Mikhail was closer to her. Not too close, he was in a normal distance "I am….ehm….."

"Calm down."

"Ehm…" She looked at him, or rather in his eyes. His beautiful two colored eyes….."You see….."

He nodded and smiled.

"I….l-l-l-"

"Yyyouuu?" He helped her, so that she could speak one word to another."

"I l-l-….uh!" Velvet's face became crimson and she fainted.

"Oh crap!" Mikhail caught Velvet, who fell forward, so that she wouldn't get hurt "Velvet! Are you alright!?" He was surprised, by her sudden fainting, that his left hand was, when he caught her, on her butt.

 **XXX**

 **With the others**

"So they must be here somewhere." Yang looked around, while still dragging Ruby with her. The others also looked around.

"Yaaang, please let me go!" Ruby begged, while swinging her arms up and down.

"Sorry Rubes, not gonna happen!"

The red reaper pouted, she loved her brother, but right now, she hated him, for bringing her again trouble, while he met girls.

Meanwhile Jaune and Ren walked with some distance behind the girls.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"I don't know, if I should be happy for Mikhail, that a girl likes him….or be worried."

Ren, having a neutral look on his face, looked at the girls, which are looking for the red-blonde boy "I rather think the last."

"Oh…okay." He looked again at them "If something happens…please bring me somewhere safe."

Ren shrugged "Got it." Then he noticed Nora, who happily bounced around. Anticipations grabbed her; it was like watching a drama, when it came to Mikhail and girls.

"Lalalalalalal!"

"You know," Jaune paused "Sometimes she reminds me of a puppy."

Ren nodded.

"Bloodbath!" She giggled in delight."

Then he shuddered "A bloodthirsty puppy."

Again Ren nodded, he was already used, a long time ago, to Nora's …strange behavior.

Blake looked around, smelling the air. Since she was a Faunus, she had also a good smelling sense. She knew how to track Mikhail. Since his Semblance changed, his scent changed as well, giving it…somehow an animalistic tone. It wasn't unpleased. Mikhail smelled also delightful…like a spring or summer day, paired with roses and strawberries. There was also a small tint of fresh air on it.

' _There he is…..wait the other scent.'_ She quirked an eyebrow _'Isn't it the scent of Velvet?'_ She went deeper and saw clearing, with two persons, near the coast. Blake turned around "Guys I found them."

Immediately all heads snapped to her.

"Finally! I hope it was worth it, for making my combat skirt dirty!" Weiss huffed.

Blake rolled her eyes and Yang stomped towards them.

Pyrrha reacted also hasty and the rest of them followed.

When they had a better look at them…all of them froze.

It was not a good angle….because I all that they could see was Mikhail, really close the Bunny-Faunus.

"Oh my!" Pyrrha blushed furiously when she saw, that Mikhail kissed the girl, while grabbing her rear.

Weiss looked with unbelief, how bold Mikhail was, and twitched an eye. She was right now not amused.

Blake, felt again the same thing, when she Pyrrha kissing him. Like an iron ball, that crushed her mid-section.

"Eh?" Ruby's eyes widened and she was now red as her hood, when she saw her brother, grabbing a girl's butt while kissing her.

Nora's grin was almost abnormal, when she saw Mikhail having some good time…

Jaune's eyes, were wide as saucers, and in his mind, he made a note, to ask Mikhail for some tips.

Ren just looked stoically and tried to cover Nora's eyes, which she tried to slap away.

And Yang? She began to burn in rage….in a literally way…she really began to burn. Her eyes became red, and hair began to flare up. She tossed her sister away and shouted "MIKAHIL!"

Only then, Mikhail tilted his head to the left, to see his friends and sisters looking at him.

"Uh-oh!"

 **XXX**

 **Team RWBY's room**

"Oww…." Mikhail rubbed the back of his head. Before he could even explain what happened, Yang smacked him really, really hard on the head. Normally Yang tried to punch Velvet, since she thought….that it was the girl's fault. Of course her brother couldn't let this happen and Mikhail shifted her body, so that he received the punch.

Only then, she noticed, that Velvet was unconscious and that Mikhail caught her before she crashed on the ground.

"That was really mean, sis." He looked at the blonde brawler, she couldn't decide if she should be angry, or guilty.

"You okay, little bro?" Ruby patted her brother's head, not the area, where he was hit and then she looked at Yang "Yang, why didn't you let him explain?"

The elder sister flinched and she crossed her arms under her chest "Sorry….."

Meanwhile Blake sighed "You really should hold your temper." Okay she wasn't better. She also wanted to…..god knows what she wanted to do, to Velvet, she would have kissed him.

Yang's eyebrow twitched "I'm sorry, okay!" She scowled "I just felt angry, when I saw that she seduced you…and forced herself on you. That Pedo…."

Now Weiss rolled her eyes "Really? Velvet and seductions or forcing on him? And besides, she is only….19…..okay…." She shook her head. Well, she also didn't fare better.

"Well," She shrugged "How should I know, I mean she is a rabbit…and that they are…"

Now Blake scowled "Yang shut up! That is racism!"

Yang flinched, now she felt a little bit guilty "Okay…I am sorry."

Pyrrha, who was also in the room, looked at Mikhail "Well at least, we could clear the misunderstanding."

"By the way Dragon Boy?" Nora asked.

"Yeah?"

"How was the butt of the bunny girl?"

Jaune and Ren palmed their face, and took some distance from the scowling girls."

Mikhail raised a brow, and took a thinking position "Her butt…."

*Smack*

"Ow!"

He promptly received a hit from Yang, but this time, with full intent.

 **XXX**

 _ **There is no escape for you Mikhail.**_

 _ **There was never one for you.**_

 _ **Either Death or Solitude.**_

 _ **And you choose the last, a fate far worse than death?**_

 _ **How amusing~!**_

 _ **And for what!?**_

 _ **For her, because she said you should live!**_

 _ **Pathetic.**_

 _ **You never lived for yourself.**_

 _ **You are just a coward, who couldn't end his own life.**_

 _ **You choose to die fighting, but in the end you were always victorious.**_

 _ **And what has brought this!?**_

 _ **WRATH!**_

 _ **Wrath that doesn't burn like a wild fire, or a wild storm that destroys everything.**_

 _ **No, really just no.**_

 _ **Your wrath is deep and dark, like the abyss, only waiting to be unleashed and devouring everything and everyone!**_

 _ **You gave birth to me….**_

 _ **You will never live in peace…..**_

 _ **NEVER!**_

 _ **Soon I will be unleashed, and soon this world will feel our wrath.**_

 _ **I WILL DEVOUR EVERYTHING!**_

 _ **Enjoy yourself, then this world burn, everything will burn, there will be nothing left.**_

 _ **Our wrath will never cease, our wrath will never die!**_

 _ **In the end, there will be only…chaos! I will try to sniff it out, I will destroy…..**_

 _ **Your precious mankind**_

 **XXX**

 **Somewhere in the darkest part of Remant**

The land was dark, corrupted and purple and violet dust crystals sprouted out from the earth.

The shattered moon illuminated the dark land, a dark picture indeed.

From above it, a figure stood there, on a hill or an altar.

It was a woman…..but she didn't look quite human.

Her skin was a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. She had a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. It was shocking how she and Mikhail resembled.

She wore a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes, similar to the face of the twin sign of the Cult of the Watchers. She had white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was dreaming….

Then her lips formed a smile…..that lacked any good….

She opened her eyes… The sclera of them was jet black and her irises glow red.

"How does it feel, Summer," She began to speak "Knowing that your children will meet the same fate as you?" The woman turned around and began to walk to the stairs of her hill/altar "I will take your precious….and everything you loved" She walked down "But fret not," She sighed in amusement "Your son is too valuable….I will take care of him, I will show him, that humans are nothing but filth." She began to laugh when Creatures of Grimm began to gather around her "Know that I will take his light," The Grimm followed her "And then when he is broken and beaten," Her eyes began to glow red "I will have another child." She raised her hand under the moon and closed it "Because darkness, always seeks darkness."

 **Already 20 chapters and over 14 000 views!**

 **Questions? PM me.**

 **Hope you like this chapter ;)**

 **Khan**

 **PS. Looking for someone who is willing to make this into a reading story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Red Roses, White Scales**

 **Chapter 21**

 **White Snow, White Scales**

 _The Land of Darkness_

 _December 28 — Snow_

 _For a long time, I experienced only failure. But I will not quit. No matter how much injustice is in the world, I will not permit myself to surrender to it._

 _I am not Zero—I cannot change the world with rage and destruction! If, however, there is some way I can make it a better place, I will try with all of my strength. I will not give up. Zero never did!_

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

" _Ah goddamn, why, won't it work!?" Mikhail cursed, when another attempt to combine Aura and Mana failed." He wanted to control elements, created by his magic and tried to use his Aura, similar to Dust Control._

 _*Boom*_

 _And again it failed into an explosion!_

" _Ah, *cough* not again!"_

" _You know, you should try, to stay calm." Accord said casually, while flipping a page of her book._

 _Mikhail glared and then sighed "I know….but I have finally the chance to become stronger. I can already form my elements, yet after some short time…shaping with Aura, makes them unstable._

 _Accord sighed and closed her book. The android stood up "You know, why, won't you try it, while activating your Semblance?"_

"… _."_

 _Accord raised a brow "Don't tell me….you never tried it when you have your Semblance activated?"_

" _Okay I will try."_

 _ **XXX**_

 _*BOOM*_

" _Wow." Mikhail gaped, when he saw, what he just did._

" _Woow!" Accord adjusted her glasses._

" _Wooow!"_

" _Woooow!_

 _Right now, Mikhail just burned a big area of the Emerald Forest, to ashes_

" _A-Accord what….what did I just do?" This wasn't like Dust Control….Mikhail fueled some Fireballs with Aura and shot them._

" _I-I don't know…."_

 _Mikhail looked at his work "Incredible. Imagine what I could do, if I had my Fire-Rain or Light-Shower back."_

 _It wasn't that easy. Mikhail could use them, in his inner world. Yet, when he tried to cast his Dragon Magic, it was somehow weaker._

" _I…I think I have an explanation for this."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Try to use some Dragon Magic."_

 _Mikhail shot some Water Torrents, and *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* and ripped some trees and earth off._

" _Wow!"_

" _As I thought." Accord tapped her chin._

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Accord took a better look at the destruction and turned to Mikhail "When you use magic with your Semblance, it becomes almost….or rather similar to Real-Dragon Magic."_

 _Mikhail nodded._

" _But imagine that you could use your Aura to have a better control of it…similar to Dust-Control."_

" _What do you mean, and why can I use both in this form, better?"_

" _There is only one explanation for this…"_

 _Mikhail tilted his head._

" _New Breed."_

 _Mikhail's eye widened, and he lost some color in his face "W-what?" He took a step back "Are you saying….that I am like the New Breed from the Book of Seeds?"_

" _No," She shook her head "Well not completely similar. You know the prophecy."_

" _Yes." Mikhail closed his eyes "One day, a child will be born. A creature created through the Bone Casket, with the power of men and dragon at the same time and yet without, their weaknesses. A weapon of dragonkind, to destroy the gods and their minions." Mikhail opened his eyes "I…I am…."_

" _Your Semblance made you….to something….a being between men and dragon. Born with the body and power of Remnant's humanity and armed with the soul of the most dangerous and strongest monster of Earth, the dragon._

 _Mikhail was shocked of this revelation….he….a being similar to the New Breed. A new being, a new species…a mix between human and dragonkind._

 _A being that could surpasses even gods and dragons._

 _Strength…..he has it now._

" _Give me more Maso-Particle."_

 **XXX**

 **Oobleck's class**

"Mr. Rose!"

"Eh, what?" Mikhail was brought out of his thoughts, when Oobleck called him out.

"Mr. Rose, it is somehow queer, that you are not listening to my class." The teacher took a sip from his mug "May I ask you why?"

Mikhail shook his head and noticed that his friends, looked at him "I am sorry, sir, I….was somehow in deep thoughts."

Oobleck nodded "I hope so young man, can you at least tell me what popular trend occurred after Great War, and is even now present?"

Mikhail nodded "The Color Naming Rule, sir."

"Precisely, and can you tell me more about it?"

He nodded "During the Great War, one side destroyed art as part of their goal of suppressing all forms of self-expression. In defiance, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after a fundamental aspect of art-color. This symbolic gesture demonstrated that neither they nor the generations to come would tolerate such oppression. The latter group eventually prevailed, and the tradition of naming children after colors continues into the present day."

"Precisely. Even today, the defiance of our forefathers burns in our heart." The zipped forward "Please read the site 45, 59 and 89. I want an essay about those."

 **XXX**

After classes ended, Team JNPR and RWBY exited the class room.

Ruby, jumped on her brother's back and touched her cheek with his.

"What's the matter little bro?"

"A little bit….dunno. I just need some fresh air."

The rest of his team and JNPR joined them.

"Everything's fine little brother?" Yang ruffled her brother's hair and smiled cheesy at him.

"Nah, I feel a little bit cramped. Need some air."

"Then how about going to Vale?" She looked at the others "What about you guy?"

"Sure, why not." Pyrrha nodded.

"Yeah." Ren wanted, too."

"So, eating pancakes?"

The teens looked at Nora, who wanted to eat Pancakes. She didn't eat ones since yesterday, which was a record for her.

"No Nora."

"But Ren!"

"No."

Nora pouted and huffed.

"Actually," Weiss intervened "We need to prepare the Dust Project for tomorrow."

"Oh right." Yang nodded "Can you spare us some Dust for it, Ice Queen?"

Weiss' eye twitched "It's Weiss you dolt, and yes I can. But we need other components for it.

Team RWBY thought about it.

And Mikhail had suddenly an idea "I and Weiss will go to Vale, Yang, Ruby and Blake, you will prepare everything.

His team and JNPR suddenly snapped their heads towards him, especially Weiss who quirked a brow.

"What?" He shrugged and went over to Weiss putting an arm around her shoulders "Weiss knows exactly what components we need and at the same time, we can know each other better." He winked at Weiss "A date between friends."

Suddenly Weiss blushed slightly, by hearing the word date.

 **XXX**

 **City of Vale**

"So…"

"So what, Weiss?"

"Why did you really want to come with me to Vale?" The heiress put her fists on her waist and asked with curiosity.

Mikhail shrugged "Like I said, I wanted to spend some time, only with you."

Weiss twitched and she suddenly blushed furiously.

"Because I already did it with the others."

"Oh…." Suddenly she felt….disappointed.

Mikhail tilted his head "What's the matter, Weiss?"

The heiress regained her composure and passed Mikhail in a quicker pace.

"Wait, Weiss!"

Mikhail ran after her, and both found themselves in a busy street.

"Woah! They are already beginning with the preparation of the Vytal Festival. Awesome!"

"Yes, indeed." Weiss smiled "The preparations, the planning for such an event is arresting!"

Her leader nodded in agreement "It has something, to see his result after a long working time."

"Yes, the fruits, of the own work, are the sweetest." She turned around and saw how Mikhail beamed, seeing the preparations of the festival "You like the Vytal Festival?"

"No, I LOVE it." He nodded vigorously "I was, with my family on every, since I could remember."

"Oh, then what are you loving the most?"

Mikhail looked at Weiss "Everything! The cultures, the dances, the food and the parades." He put his hands on his head back "When I was little, I needed medical treatment for my Aura Intoxication and Semblance. I was in various places, the first Vytal Festival I ever saw, was in Atlas."

"Oh, then how did you like Atlas?"

"I like the city, because of the awesome buildings, the snow and the weapons created there. Also their sweets and ice cream are awesome."

Weiss smiled and puffed her chest in proud "Of course. Atlas is well known for their cakes and ice cream, besides their technology."

"I was also in a tour for the Schnee Dust Company."

"And how did you like it?"

Mikhail's smile vanished….."Well…I and my mother…..didn't finish it exactly."

Weiss looked worried "Why?"

Mikhail opened his mouth slightly and pointed at his canines.

Suddenly Weiss became pale "Oh….what happened." Yet she already knew.

"Well," He rubbed his head back "A dust robbery of the White Fang…made the people and the soldiers rather jumpy. They thought I am a Faunus…and that my mother was probably one, too. After they saw our IDs, they still didn't believe it. They wanted to separate my mother, for questions. I was really scared…..when others suddenly yelled and shouted at me…."

Weiss put her hands on her mouth "….I am sorry…." Weiss was now long enough in Beacon, and came to also to know, how Faunus were treated, that she lost some of her …distrust of them. Especially Velvet was really nice to her. At least, Vale was one of the Faunus friendliest cities. And even though, Mikhail was only a child….he was already pointed out as a criminal….

"Nah, don't be. Ironwoods appeared and cleared the misunderstanding." While Mikhail didn't really like that man, he was grateful for his help.

Weiss sighed in relief, but then "Wait? General Ironwoods knew your mother? How?"

"Dunno." He shrugged "I think because of Ozpin."

Weiss nodded.

"Come on Weiss, don't make that face."

Weiss scowled "What face?"

"Your usual scowling face?"

Now she narrowed her eyes "I don't scowl the entire time."

"Really?"

Now she even scowled harder.

"Okay, okay sorry." He put his hands in a defensive manner "Well at least let me escort you." Mikhail went closer to Weiss and raised his arm "If I may be so bold, Miss?"

Weiss raised a brow and smiled "Of course you can." They linked arms, and walked off, not noticing, that a pair of green eyes observed them.

 **XXX**

"So do we have everything?" Mikhail asked Weiss, who had the last component in her hands and put it in a bag.

"Yes, this was the last."

Mikhail nodded and his stomach began to growl…..

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLLLL*

Really loud.

Weiss looked with bewilderment at her leader, who was sheepishly grinning "Sorry." And rubbed his head back.

The heiress shook her head in amusement "Should we eat something?"

"And letting our team, doing more work, while we fill our stomach and taking our time?"

Weiss opened her mouth…but

"You're evil..…I have a thing for that!" Hey, he was still Yang's brother. He has a thing for bad girls….and never forget Zero…..

Her cheeks gained a pink dust and both went to their team's usual restaurant.

 **XXX**

The waitress came to the both "What can I bring you?"

Weiss ordered first "A coffee, cream, one sugar please. Also the special vegetable plate, please"

She nodded "And you, sir?"

"I have a 3 mackerel burger, fries and a big strawberry soda, together with water."

She nodded, typed the order on the scroll.

 **XXX**

"Ha, that was good." Mikhail leaned back on his seat, while Weiss wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes. We should go, before the others will go rigid."

Mikhail nodded "But I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me for a moment.

 **XXX**

"Pfuh." The leader of Team RWBY began to wash his hands, when suddenly two red and black claws were pointed at his throat.

He could see that a girl with green eyes and dress looking at him, with neutral eyes. Yet he already noticed that she was here the entire time.

"Miltia." He smiled slightly "Sup?"

"Hi, Mike."

"Hi…." Some seconds passed "So….can you please put your claws away?"

She chuckled "Oh…I could….but I also know, that you could easily take me down."

"Then….Let me ask….why is my _'girlfriend'_ holding her weapon against my throat?"

"You really ask?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Miltia rolled her eyes "You don't call us, you don't write us…and here I am….seeing you flirting and happily walking with a girl…..Weiss Schnee." She pointed her claws closer to his throat "I know we had an agreement…. why didn't you tell us, that you have a girlfriend?"

"Weiss is not my girlfriend." He said casually and then sighed "She is my friend."

The girl quirked a brow "Really?"

"Really." He nodded.

"Okay." She parted from him and he sighed again.

"Well at least I should say sorry, that I didn't contact you and your sister for a while."

"You should."

"Yeah…sorry. Beacon makes it not easy to have time for friends outside the school."

Miltia pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, I said sorry. What should I do, to make it up?"

That gained her attention "Have sex with me."

Mikhail was now flabbergasted "Wait right here and right now?"

"Yes." She said it in an obvious tone.

"But Weiss is waiting…." Miltia put a finger on his lips and smiled bashfully.

"Today is a safe day for me."

He twitched "But…."

Then Mitlia grabbed her dress and moved it down, exposing her bare chest. Since it was a strapless one, it was easier. Also she didn't wear a bra.

Mikhail's mouth was agape and he smacked himself "Okay, I think Weiss could wait a little bit longer.

Miltia chuckled only to moan, when Mikhail grabbed her by her butt, kissed her passionately and carried her into the cabin.

"Oh yeah!"

*Baam*

"Yes!"

*BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM*

"Harder!*

*BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM*

"Oh god, fuck yeah Mike!"

While outside, the people around and in the restaurant asked themselves, why the building was suddenly shaking…..

 **XXX**

After they were finished, both Mikhail and Miltia went out of the bathroom. But they were careful, so that no could see them.

"Okay you can come out." He called out, and a limping emerged from the room "You're alright?"

"Y-yeah…damn you really did me good." On her neck, was a light bite wound and some scratches, caused by Mikhail.

"Sorry for the bite….and for the limping.

She shook her head, still a little bit shaky on her legs "Don't be. You know, I like it being handled rough."

"Well…I also shot a lot into you, is it really a save day?" He was worried, since he went to Beacon; he didn't even masturbate…nor had sex with Miltia and Melanie in a long time. He was really eager….to let all of his _frustration_ out on Miltia…well at least she had a masochistic streak.

"I also take the pill, calm down…." She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips "See ya."

 **XXX**

' _Phew, that was good.'_ Honestly he wasn't really satisfied; he could have keep going for hours and day…but maybe another time…..Semblance…..

"What is your problem!?" Suddenly Mikhail heard Weiss shouting, he began to run, and saw, that Weiss was argumenting…..with two Faunus.

' _Great…..'_ Now he had to take care of this mess. Mikhail rolled his eyes and went straight to the argumenting people. The customers already began to look at them and to whisper.

"My problem!?" One of the Faunus, a male deer Faunus, with horns on his head shouted "What's your problem. You and your family are cruel racist bastard!"

The other male Faunus began to shout, too. It was a boar Faunus with tusk on his chin "You are nothing but a bunch of slave drivers. You think of us Faunus nothing but animals, working for you!"

"What is going on here?" Mikhail went between the three "Weiss?"

Weiss became angrier "I have done nothing. I just sat here peacefully and suddenly they shouted and threw insults at me." She began to pant "And I am not a slave driver!"

"You are monsters, you and your family."

"No! We are not monsters!"

The boar faunus continued "My father worked in the Dust Mines. He died, because your company didn't think it necessary to make it safer." He lashed out "Your father is a…."

"Don't insult my father…Or…!"

"Oh," The deer faunus held his hands mockingly "What are you going to do? Call your father and hunt us? Like animals? You call us a bunch of monsters…." He tried to grab her but then.

"Uf!" Mikhail grabbed his hand "Let me go!?"

"No calm down." He glared at the Faunus, he tried to be calm. If he would start a fight, it wouldn't end well. First for the both, since the police was already jumpy, because of the recent actions of the White Fang, and second, if he or Weiss would do something, it wouldn't bring a good light for Beacon.

The boar faunus began to shout "Why are you protecting her!? Aren't you a Faunus yourself!?" Then he noticed "You are Mikhail Rose!"

Immediately many gazes went to him.

"Yes I am. Now calm down." He tried to calm them down; he didn't want to involve the police here."

"Why should I!?" The boar-Faunus shouted "She is a Schnee. She is a racist bitch like her slave-driver of father!"

"I am not like my father!"

"Yes you are! You and your families are nothing but murderers!" The boar one shouted "Because of you I lost so many friends and family members. You and your family don't even care about us. You just want to erase us from this world, just like the Vanguards!" He panted "Murderer!"

Weiss froze….her eyes wide open.

"Weiss!" Before Mikhail could call her out, the heiress ran away.

The deer shouted "Yeah ran away you murderer!"

"SHUT UP!" Both Faunus froze, from the massive bloodlust Mikhail emitted.

"Wha!"

"Get out, before you are making things worse."

"Why!?" The boar asked.

"Right now, the Faunus image is already damaged, because of the White Fang," He grabbed the Faunus on his neck "And you are just showing nothing but conformation to the propaganda, that the Faunus are nothing but violent persons."

"We are..."

"You just harassed a single girl, Weiss _Schnee_ , and you two are male Faunus, two heads bigger than her and also males." He released the grip "Get out of here, before I will make you."

Both Faunus scowled "Come on Cloud," The boar said "Let's get out of here."

 **XXX**

' _I am not…like my father….'_ Weiss was currently at the park, sitting on a bench and crying a bit….."I am not a murderer."

"Weiss?" The heiress looked up and a worried Mikhail "I know I should not ask this….but are you alright?"

"Of course not you dolt!" She yelled "I am not…"

Great… _'Mikhail…you are an asshole of the highest grade….'_ He was ashamed. If he wouldn't have fucked Miltia….he could have calmed them down "I am sorry Weiss….."

"You hate me, don't you?" That was unexpected.

"What?"

"I know the other reason you don't work also for us and Atlas-Military, because you hate us." She raised her head, and Mikhail could see that her eyes were red.

"Weiss…look."

She stood up and glared with teary eyes at him "Just tell me!"

Mikhail sighed and then took a more serious face "Yes. Actually I hate your company and Atlas Military. I also dislike your father and Ironwoods." He sighed "I just hate….how he and the general are doing things their way.

Weiss gasped, it hurt her…it hurt her really, and that Mikhail said such thing "Then why…?"

"Do you know, what he asked me the first thing, we met?"

She shook her head.

"He asked me if I am a Faunus."

Weiss wanted to groan…"I am…

"But it doesn't matter," He held his hand out "That doesn't mean, that I dislike you or Winter."

Mikhail knew, the moment, that Winter was different. Even though, she was arrogant, even though, she thought of herself better, he could never forget the face, when her own father asked him that question, to a boy who wasn't older than 13 years. It was a face of frustration.

"Wha…"

"Weiss look," He put his hands on her shoulders "I know…" But he was interrupted

"You…you don't hate me?" She asked…..with insecurity.

"I would never hate you." He shook his head "You are not like your father or the others. I know that you actually want to care for Faunus."

"But….."

"They are at fault. They don't trust you, only because you're a member of the Schnee family. They didn't even know you. But don't make the same mistake as them, by seeing in every Faunus an enemy."

Weiss looked down "No one…Every time I met a Faunus, they looked at me like I am some kind of monster….No one helped…."

"Weiss. You are not lonely. You don't need to go through this alone."

"What!?"

"Don't give me that look." He rolled his eyes "Look I am your friend, I would never judge you only because you came from the Schnee family. You are my friend Weiss, our all friend. Ruby's, Blake's and Yang's. Also Jaune', Pyrrha's, Nora's and Ren's."

She smiled "Thank you." He was right, even though…Weiss can be arduous and arrogant….yet they never left her or ignored her.

"And actually you forgot, Velvet's a friend, too. You see, there is a Faunus who likes you."

"Yes," She sniffed "You are right….Velvet is really nice to me." She nodded.

"So," He tilted his head "Everything's fine?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

Mikhail nodded "That's the Weiss I know and love!"

"What!?" Immediately she became a sputtering mess.

"Come on, the others are waiting!"

"Wait," She became red "What do you mean 'you love'!"

 **XXX**

 **Night, Team RWBY's room**

"Ah finally finished!" Yang stretched her arms up in the air, and rested on her and her sibling's beds.

"Finally." Ruby groaned and sat on the ground.

"Finished…..." Blake began took her book out, and began to read.

Mikhail clapped with his hands "Good work, girls."

Weiss stood next to him, nodded "Indeed."

Yang made a sitting position and scowled "You jerks, made us doing the most work, while you were amusing yourselves in Vale!"

"Yeah!" Ruby joined in.

But Mikhail snorted "To our defense, it's me and Weiss, who always make the most work, while you guys laze around.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted "I don't laze around!"

"Then what is, eating cookies, which I made, and looking into weapon magazines, in your eyes?"

Ruby twitched and smiled sheepishly, while rubbing her head.

"Ha, burn Rubes!" Yang smiled and pointed her finger at her sister."

"You are not better." He deadpanned.

"Hey!...….I have no excuse." She really couldn't say anything, since Mikhail made most of their work. He cleaned, cooked, gave her money, made her and Ruby's laundry and even helped with their hair.

Blake smiled mischievously only to receive an angry glare.

"W-what?"

Mikhail looked at her "You shouldn't smile, Blake. You read the entire day…..smut."

"Hey!" She fumed "It's….."

"Oh, oh, yes, there Kurogane!" Immediately she closed her Ninjas of Love, since everyone in her team knew it, so she doesn't hide it anymore, and blushed.

"I….am….now quiet."

"Aaand?" He quirked a brow.

"Less reading, more helping." She hanged her head down, in defeat.

Meanwhile Weiss mouth was wide agape; he needed only 15 seconds, to make her nutjobs of teammates quiet and docile.

"*Yawn*, I am tired, let's sleep girls, I will sing for you."

Immediately Ruby and Yang beamed and Blake was in joy, too, but she didn't it show much.

*Beep* *Beep*

All girls looked at Mikhail, who took his scroll out. He unfolded it, and suddenly looked surprised. The girls could even swear seeing, a faint blush on his face.

"I-I need to go, I will be back!" He went out…

"Wait, Mike!" Ruby pouted, she wanted to hear a song!

*Bam*

"Wow," Blake tilted her head "He….was fast."

"Yeah…." Yang and Weiss nodded.

 **XXX**

 **CCT-Tower**

Mikhail looked around. Normally the CCT-Tower is full at day, but at night almost or completely empty.

"How can I help you, Mr. Rose?" A hologram of a woman showed up.

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters in Atlas."

"Of course." She tapped something in "Please head over to Terminal 5, I will patch you through." She smiled.

Mikhail nodded "Thank you very much." He walked towards the terminal and sat down.

He took a deep breath "Okay just calm down. Be cool Mikhail, you were once a dragon. A proud being with immense power. You can…..Why do I speak with myself!?" Then the monitor went on, revealing the face of a young blonde woman with shoulder length-hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you for calling the…oh Mister Rose a pleasure! I will immediately patch you through Miss Schnee."

"Thank you very much."

The screen green for a moment and then the face of a young woman was seen.

"Good afternoon, Mikhail. I am sorry to bother you to this late hour"

"G-good afternoon….Winter,"

Winter Schnee was a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which were brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reached below her left ear.

"And no, you are not a bother."

She nodded "So I wanted to ask how my sister is doing?"

"Well," He tilted his head from left to right "She's doing fine…..a little bit arrogant."

Hearing that caused Winter to sigh "At least you can…..."

"Winter," he smiled "Don't worry, she was a bit edgy on the sides, but she is doing pretty good. Teamwork is becoming stable, she trust us…" Well he still felt guilty because of Blake's secret he kept "And I don't have problems with her. Really, I like her. She is wonderful."

Winter…. smiled at Mikhail's word "At least I know that she is in good hands."

"Don't worry, we will look after her." He gave a confirming nod.

"Good to hear. Is there anything else?"

Mikhail didn't want to lie, and he had a feeling, that Winter shouldn't be lied, that woman reminded him too much of Zero "Something happened, today."

The older sister's smile vanished "What happened?" Her voice became harsh.

"She was harassed by two Faunus."

Winter narrowed her eyes "I hope she could handle it well, did she?"

"I…." God that woman is really like Zero "Handled it….it almost became dangerous…I stepped in."

"*Sigh*….."

"Winter?"

"At least….I know that she has friends, who are taking care of her, thank you."

"No problem….and by the way." He leaned back "Even if you wouldn't have asked me, to become friends with her, I would have still tried, until she would gave in."

Winter actually chuckled a bit "Certainly. But let me ask….even if she would hunt after you with her rapier?"

"You know my answer."

"You are an idiot."

"I know that, thank you."

Both of them laughed mildly.

"By the way Mikhail?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I see your uncle…I will kill him."

Mikhail deadpanned "What did that dusty drunken crow, this time?"

"You are better off, not knowing."

"Would it help to say, that I am sorry and ashamed of him?"

"…..Actually…no."

"Figures."

"Good night, Mikhail."

"Good night, Winter."

The screen became black, and Mikhail stood up. He rubbed his face, tired and now frustrated "When I get my hands on him….I will fry that crow. Extra crispy.

At the same time, a crow with red eyes began to fly away….and it was in a hurry…..

 **Hope you like it ;)**

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **Khan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Red Roses, White Scales**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Art of Scythes**

 **Combat Class Room**

It was currently time, for Combat Class. Both Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting next to each other.

Glynda Goodwitch held her scroll in her hand "May Ms. Rose and Mr. Lark come to the stage.

"Yes!" The red reaper pumped her fist.

 **XXX**

"Make him cry!" Yang shouted "Go for the nuts!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, yet she rooted for her teammate "Fight for Team RWBY!"

"You can do it!" Blake waved again, her little flag…..seriously where does she get them?

"Go sis! Show them our thorns!" Mikhail cheered for his twin as well.

Team JNPR joined.

"Fight and win." That was Pyrrha.

"Go Ruby!" Jaune whistled.

"Win." That was Ren.

"Break his legs!" Of course, Nora.

Ruby waved, readying Crescent Rose.

Sky twirled his halberd and smug smiled "Give up, I rather….." Then suddenly he felt a chill on his back, the boy noticed Mikhail's glare and became immediately quiet.

Pyrrha crossed her arms "This will be an interesting fight, polearm vs polearm."

Ren nodded "It will be certainly interesting."

"Nah," Yang waved a hand "Ruby will win; there is no one, besides our uncle and Mike, who wield a scythe, better than her."

Everybody nodded, they already saw Ruby in action, and her agility and technique with scythes were really good.

"She has a 'Speed Semblance' does she?"

Mikhail nodded "Yes, Crescent Rose doesn't look like it, but she is lighter than she looks. Ruby made her this way, so that it could be better wielded in combination with her Semblance." He explained "Zero Rose, is heavier than her sister weapon, since I have more physical strength. We scythe-user are also need to be flexible, since we constantly span, twirl and move our scythe together with our bodies, because one wrong move could cause to cut our extremities our even our own head off."

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune immediately put their hands on their necks.

"Begin!"

Mikhail and Yang snorted "There is a reason, that our weapons are the most dangerous weapons ever designed."

Sky pointed his halberd and shot some rounds at Ruby, who twirled her weapon front of herself scythe, to protect herself from the bullets.

Jaune shivered "No wonder, that there aren't other scythe-wielders, besides you and Ruby in Beacon."

Mikhail shrugged "Even if you met some, the majority of us are women."

Ruby pointed her scythe behind her, and used the recoil to dash towards Sky, who raised his weapon, vertically, to parry Ruby's attack.

"Why?" Weiss was interested, she was curious; you don't meet many scythe-wielders in Remnant, and having some information, about them can be useful.

Ruby used her Semblance, red petals followed her, and made and horizontal strike, causing Sky to stumble, then she twirled her scythe, vertically around her, hitting her opponent, she then span around her own axe, while still twirling her weapon, hitting Sky, with the head of the scythe on his temple.

"Well," He put a strain of his hair behind his back "Females have far more advantages than males, when it comes to flexibility. Especially the hip joint."

Sky, recovered and twirled his halberd as well, preparing for and overhead strike. But Ruby, smiled. She took a step back, his attack failed, and his weapon hit the ground.

"Hurray for being female!" Nora began to chirp. Ren patted her head, and listened to Mikhail's explanation.

"The pelvis of women are wider for the reason of pregnancy, and because of this, their hip joint sticks out,"

Ruby dashed forward, hitting Sky with a horizontal slash, when she was behind him, she didn't stop and dashed again, hitting him with another horizontal strike.

"Giving females a much wider range of mobility than males and makes them easier to step to sides or making bending movements."

Sky, being dizzy, lashed his arm out, but Ruby ducked and hit him with an uppercut slash, causing him to fly up.

Meanwhile, the others, listened closely to Mikhail, it was really interesting. Blake even thought to learn the art of scythe, since she was more flexible than any others, because of her Cat-Faunus-heritage.

But Weiss tilted her head "Wait a moment, didn't you said that your Uncle taught you and Ruby, how to fight with scythes? You said that he is the strongest scythe-wielder in the Kingdom of Vale? How can it be?"

Suddenly Yang, scratched with her index finger, her face "Our uncle is a special case…." The busty brawler looked sheepishly…causing her friends and teammates to raise a brow and being curious.

"What does she mean?" Blake looked at Mikhail.

"Our uncle and this is his method…is…"

Everybody leaned forward, they wanted to know, and the secret of Qrow's strength….which is probably the same as Mikhail's.

"Uncle Qrow said that he is constantly sleeping with women….or in short case, having sex, as much as possible….." He also wanted to say, that their uncle is also practicing Yoga….but he hasn't really a thing, for scythes being shoved into his rear…..especially a toothy scythe, like Qrow's and his.

All of them blushed, even Nora, but a little bit. Yang was gagging….

Yang was a girl, who likes flirting and showing off, but she never had a relationship with a male or female and not even one date. She was used to be the aggressive one….but her brother…..was somehow more blatant in the section of sexual intercourse, for being a _virgin_.

"Wha….What!?" Weiss stuttered.

"S-sex?" Blake asked, her face was a red as Mikhail's eye.

Pyrrha looked embarrassed and twirled her hair with her finger.

Mikhail raised a brow "Yes sex. Don't be like that. Sex has many advantages for the health. It helps to keep your immune system humming, boosts your libido and lowers your blood pressure, counts as an exercise, like I said _flexibility, especially_ the pelvis, back, arms, fingers and hands. It lowers also the risk heart attack, improves sleep and helps to relieve stress.

All of them looked at Mikhail….then at Yang.

"Our uncle is a womanizer and pervert…and Mike always went with him to training-journeys." She honestly wanted her baby brother to stay pure, as Ruby, but since he was the only male of the siblings, Qrow wanted to make the boy to something….since he was one of Summer's last roses…..or rather he was Summer's last gift to them.

"And you allowed it!?" Weiss yelled, and then she suddenly widened her eyes "Does this mean….you…." She pointed, with a shaking finger, at her leader.

Pyrrha and Blake looked with shook at the boy…while Ren tried to cover Nora's ears and Jaune…Jaune was just plain jealous.

Mikhail shook his head "No, I am a special case, too."

Ruby smiled, using her Semblance and the recoil of her weapon, to jump up, and kicking the poor Sky, directly in his face…..he didn't even recovered from his shattered nose.

"How so?" The heiress asked.

"My Semblance changed my body, muscles, bones, nerves, senses and joints. I am more flexible and sturdier. That gives me an advantage, too, thus also making me a Pseudo-Faunus."

The heiress nodded, even though, she was from the Schnee family. She gathered knowledge. Some kind of Faunus, are far more studier, allowing them to survive even the most life threating environmental conditions. Faunus have even enhanced senses, they can hear, smell and see better than humans or other of their race. Some of them, like Primate-Faunus and Feline-Faunus, have more flexible joints.

Pyrrha and Blake sighed in relief….now knowing, that Mikhail didn't sleep with women….what he, truly did…..

Meanwhile Ruby used her speed, to appear behind the falling Sky, and with an ending slash, she won.

Yang recovered, she doesn't want to look embarrassed, she would rather swim in a Shark-Grimm infested pool, than showing such a thing "Our uncle always said," Everyone looked at her now, a face of smugness decorated her face "Sleeping with an scythe-wielder will blow up your mind….." Yang waggled with her eyebrows, making the others, like her brother, into a sputtering and blushing mess.

' _Does….this mean, that scythe-wielder are extremely good in bed?'_ Blake shivered, thinking….and looking at Mikhail.

Pyrrha looked nervously at Mikhail and then on the ground….. _'Is this really true?'_

"I won!" Their heads snapped at Ruby, when she jumped off from the stage, and hugged her younger brother "How was I?" She tilted her head, looking like a puppy.

"You were awesome, sis, but there were some gaps in your attacks and movements."

She pouted and Mikhail patted her head.

"Don't pout. You won today what do you want?"

"Cookies?" She asked with an adorable face.

Her brother chuckled in response "Ruby you are the winner, if you want something, you gotta demand it."

She nodded "I demand cookies!" She half shouted.

Mikhail saluted "And you will get them!"

"Yay. I love you!" She jumped at her brother and hugged him, while rubbing her cheek on his.

Yang snorted and tapped her brother's shoulder "What about me?"

"Okay, you, too."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist, only Mikhail could do cookies like their mother, she hugged him and rubbed her cheek on his other, too.

Meanwhile the others looked at the siblings, especially Ruby.

In their eyes, she was the most innocent and purest girl they have ever seen….but also a scythe wielder and they all had one thought.

' _Will Ruby be, as a scythe wielder, really good in the bed?'_

 **Sorry real life problems got me really bad, but now I am back.**

 **Also sorry for this short chapter, but check out my new DrakengardxRWBY Crossover, with Mikhail and Ruby pairing, as many of you wanted!**

 **PM me if you have any questions.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Before you read this, this chapter shows with which girl Mikhail is coming together. This pairing will stay no break up or other thing, besides drama is slowly increasing. So have fun reading it.**

 **Red Roses, White Scales**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Truth or Dare**

It was already afternoon, Mikhail and Ruby were currently sitting on their bed, while looking through and photo album.

"Oh man, look Ruby." Mikhail pointed at a picture and began to smile.

Ruby giggled. It was a picture of Yang's first hangover. She was really messed up. When she came back home, she immediately began to strip, while shouting that she was under fire and tried to make popcorn, by putting it on her head. Then she began to dance and throw up...at the same time. Shorty she began to make really bad puns, while fighting with Zwei over his food…She won the fight and ate the poor dogs food.

After Yang was finished she went to her room and tore her poster of the Achieve Men, from her wall and made out with it.

When she was finished, wetting her poster…she threw up again and then went to Mikhail's and Ruby's room saying, that both of them should never drink and that she loves them…then she farted…..and fainted and farted again…..

"Do you still have it on video?"

Ruby nodded.

The door opened and the last three members of Team RWBY came in.

"What are my lil' roses doing?" She jumped on their bed and bear hugged her siblings. She saw the album "Oh looking in some pictures?"

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed "We had some homesickness, and Mikhail luckily brought it to Beacon.

Yang smiled "Oh, oh, that picture…oh man you were so cute Ruby, when you played huntress with your hood on…."

"Shut up Yang." Ruby pouted with a red face.

Mikhail noticed Blake and Weiss looking at them "Come on guys, don't stand there. Join us."

Both looked at each other.

"We don't mean to interrupt you or to look at your family pictures…."

Blake nodded "It's…."

Mikhail shook his head "Girls, we are a team for four years, roommates, and we three already think of you as like family."

Ruby nodded and bounced on the bed, while Yang crossed her arms and nodded.

Weiss blinked for a second and smiled, Blake felt also happy, being considers by those siblings like family.

"Is it really okay?"

Ruby smiled "Of course come on guys!"

Blake shrugged and Weiss sighed, yet with a smile and the remaining two sat behind the siblings.

The Cat-Faunus and the Heiress saw a picture of a blonde muscular man and a black-and-red-haired woman.

"Your parents?" Blake asked and the three nodded.

"This," Mikhail pointed at his father "Is our father, Taiyang Xiao-Long." He smiled and then pointed at "And this is our mother, Summer Rose."

Both Weiss' and Blake's eyes widened. Ruby looked exactly like her mother, same body height and face. Black and red hair and silver eyes, too. Even the same skin.

But they also understood; Mikhail had the same face as his mother, the same skin, the same eyes (even though, one is red, he had the same warmth and light in them) and even the red tint on his hair, too. The blonde color came from his father, who also had, like his son, the same muscular body. He had an androgynous face from his mother and the body from his father side.

Ruby was an exact copy of her mother, and Mikhail was a perfect mix of his parent's best features.

"Your mother was beautiful." Blake said the siblings.

Ruby nodded "Yeah, she was really pretty." Then she smiled and looked at her mother's picture.

"She was like super-mom," Yang told "Killing Grimms at day and baking cookies at night.

The heiress' brows furrowed "Didn't you say something similar to your brother?"

The blonde shrugged "Unfortunately only little bro here," She ruffled his hair "Inherited mom's cooking and household skills."

It was true. None of them could really to the housework. Yang's temper almost cause her to burn the house down, because she couldn't make a simple toast, while Ruby even exploded, while trying to boil water…..No one knew even today, how she caused an explosion….by only heating water.

And Taiyang…"Our father always bought pizza." The busty brawler looked at her brother "Causing Mike's pizza addiction."

"Hey!…..I have no excuse….." He turned the next page, causing Blake and Weiss to gasp in surprise.

It was a picture of Ruby and Mikhail on their 12th birthday.

"Is that you?" Weiss looked at her leader, who nodded in conferment "You…look….different."

Mikhail shrugged. In this picture, he wasn't really muscular like today. Mikhail had some trained body, but he was lean, feminine. Wouldn't it be for his ruby eye and part-blonde hair, he would have been thought for Ruby.

"Puberty really hit you hard?" Blake mused, causing Mikhail to chuckle.

Yang saw another chance to tease "Yep, he did look like a girl, doesn't he?"

The former dragon snapped his head at her "Yaaang?"

Yang took the album and turned several pages "Look, this is Ruby and Mike as a children "D'aww how cute you both were!" She cooed at her baby siblings and hugged them again.

Blake and Weiss took a better look at the picture, and they were really surprised. Ruby and Mikhail really looked cute. It was a one, were they sleeping together while holding hands, when they were five or six.

Blake smiled and her face went a little bit red. Not only, because of Mikhail but also Ruby. They looked adorable, such little munchkins.

Weiss smiled _'They really look cute.'_ Even though, Ruby could get really under her skin and they had a rough start, she already began to like the hooded girl. They were friends. Then she looked at Mikhail, who looked at that time, exactly like his twin, and a pink dust on her cheeks appeared.

"If you want, I have some pictures of him, in girl's clothing." Both the heiress and the Faunus twitched…..well Blake's bow….which wasn't noticed by anyone, but Mikhail…..

Mikhail's eye twitched, he extended his claws and pointed them at Yang, who suddenly sweated a bit….enhanced with Aura his claws could cut through steel like butter.

"You promised me, to burn and delete them!" He growled and his red eye was glowing….

Yang held her hands up in a defensive way "Okay, okay…I will delete them."

Mikhail nodded.

Weiss leaned forward, whispering "Can I see them, later?"

Yang raised a brow and nodded.

"I can hear ya!"

Both girls twitched and Blake rolled her eyes, even though, she also wanted to see the pictures of a cross-dressed Mikhail.

Mikhail took the album and turned to the next page….only to stop breathing for some seconds.

It was a picture of their family….with Summer…..before she went missing.

"That…." Ruby smile weakened "Is that the picture before….."

Yang's playful attitude vanished "Before Mom went missing."

Blake looked down; Mikhail already told her the story of his mother's missing and probably passing…

Weiss looked at the siblings "I am….sorry…again." She apologized, since she brought their mother up, on their first days in Beacon.

"It's okay Weiss, you don't need…"

*Drip*

All girls looked at Mikhail with shock. They suddenly saw tears flowing out from his eyes.

Ruby and Yang didn't hesitate and hugged him.

Weiss looked distressed, seeing her happy-go-lucky leader and friend crying.

Blake's chest suddenly hurt, seeing Mikhail in such a state. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mikhail, you're okay?" Ruby asked at her younger twin while still hugging him.

"*Sniff*," He rubbed his eyes "I am okay…thanks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Yang…thanks…" His sisters released the hug "It's just…..I miss her….."

Ruby took his hand "We, too. But she wouldn't want you to be so sad."

Mikhail nodded and smiled….but it really didn't look like a smile….

Yang frowned, seeing her brother crying a second time in her life, and this expression. This damn pained look he always had….the despair in his eyes…..

"Should we go out?" Weiss asked, since she wanted to give them some room and private time.

Her leader shook his head "No, I….feel really comfortable with you and Blake…..please."

"Okay." The heiress nodded…. _'He really likes me and Blake, huh?'_

Meanwhile Yang had a good idea, how to lift the heavy mood "How about this little brother?" He looked at his sister "We call the others and make a big slumber party?"

The leader of Team RWBY tilted his head and looked at the others "Is it okay for you guys?"

"Mikhail," Blake began "Don't worry about us. I think I would like it." The Cat-Faunus wanted to read a little bit, but seeing Mikhail in such a state…..she couldn't bear it to see it, Mikhail sad….this was somehow downright false.

"As long, you guys don't make a mess," Weiss sighed "I am in." Truth to be told, she was happy. Her first slumber party, she couldn't await it!

 **XXX**

"So guys," Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR, who were also in Team RWBY's room in their nightclothes, asked "What are we going to do?"

"Dunno." Mikhail shrugged and looked at "Nora?"

"I am for a pillow slaughter!"

The former dragon tilted his head "You mean pillow fight." He looked at Ren.

"Trust me, Mikhail," Ren rubbed his eyes "It's a pillow slaughter."

"Okaaaay…not doing that. I like my pillow…..and my cranium intact…." Jaune explained.

"Oh." The hammer-wielding girl slumped down and Ren patted her back.

"How about True or Dare?" Everybody looked at Yang and then at Mikhail.

"I….don't think…"

"Okay, then Truth or Dare." The busty brawler pumped her fist and Mikhail knew…that it wouldn't end well. Even though it is a childish game, she still likes it.

 **XXX**

Team RWBY and JNPR were now sitting in a circle, ready for the game

Mikhail sat between Jaune and Ren, and sighed….'This, will not end well.'

Yang put a bottle in the middle of the circle "This will be awesome" And twisted it.

It stopped and pointed at Pyrrha.

Yang had a mischievously grin on her face "So Pyrrha,"

The red-haired girl gulped.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Yang wanted to ask this a long time "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

Immediately the girl from Mistral blushed and she wasn't the only one. Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Mikhail and Ren looked flabbergasted and they gained a new insight. Yang was dangerous in this game.

Meanwhile Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably "Y-yes." Her blushed deepened when she noticed the embarrassed Mikhail.

"Ha! I knew it!" The blonde brawler pointed her finger at the red-haired girl and began to chuckle.

Ruby tilted her head "What did she asked? I don't understand?"

"I will tell you, when you get older Rubes."

Now it was Pyrrah's turn.

The bottle pointed at Ruby.

"So Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really bath with Mikhail, even now?"

Jaune and Ren looked at the younger twin…..

"What?" He tilted his head.

"Yes!" Ruby beamed and nodded vigorously, causing Pyrrha again to blush and the others of Team JNPR looked flabbergasted, but not Nora.

"Ren, we should….."

"No Nora!"

"But…."

"No!"

"Fine…

"My turn!" Ruby chirped.

It pointed at Weiss.

"*Gulp*"

"So Weiss…Tru…"

"Dare!" Weiss didn't want her secrets to be told "Dare!"

"I want a hug!" Ruby opened her arms, ready to be engulfed.

Weiss sighed in annoyance. She stood up, stomped at her teammate and hugged her. Her eyes twitched, when she felt, Ruby's chest, which was bigger than hers. "So, done!" She stomped back and sat on her position, while still scowling.

She twisted the bottom and it stopped at Jaune…. And her eye twitched in annoyance.

"So Snow Angel," He wiggled with his brows "I choose 'dare'."

"Oh really?" Weiss smiled beautifully "Punch yourself."

"What?"

"Punch yourself, hard as possible in your face."

"Ah…okay…" Jaune raised his fist and gave punched himself in his face "Ow…."

After he was done, the twisted the bottle and it pointed at Mikhail.

"Truth."

Jaune nodded "Did you ever kiss a girl?"

The room was suddenly silent and everyone looked at Mikhail, who looked surprised "In truth…..I did."

"What?" Jaune was taken back "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded and noticed the face of the others.

Pyrrha looked somehow down, Blake furrowed her brows, Weiss scowled a bit and Yang's eyes went red.

Ruby didn't react like that. She already knew it.

"When did you kiss someone!?" She demanded to know. Yang wanted to ask, who tried to take a move on her baby brother.

"Leaf Hallway, the first time she was in our home." He shrugged "When you were gone to the bathroom, Leaf went to me and asked me if she could kiss me."

Yang's eye widened. Leaf was a longtime friend of her, the first time she was at their home when…she was twelve….Leaf kissed her brother, who was only ten at that time!

"That bitch! Consider my friendship with her, over!" She would be sure to call her and gave Leaf a piece of her mind.

"So can we go on?" He rolled his eyes "It was just a kiss." Then a shrug followed.

"You shrug your first kiss off, just like that?" Blake asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It was just a kiss with no meaning. I think, the first kiss you share with someone special, is better, than from a teenager who stepped in puberty and shit on her friend's trust, doesn't it?"

"Well," The Faunus tilted her head "You….are not entirely wrong…" Blake glanced then at Pyrrha…who looked somehow….happy….

"Okay let's go!"

The bottle stopped at Ren, Mikhail finally found a chance for him and Nora.

"Truth or Dare, Ren?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever have a sex dream with Nora?"

Suddenly the entire room was silent…again. Nora the bubbly girl, suddenly looked shocked and at the same time pale…..

Ren looked even paler….which strengthened his blush "I…am….I…."

The entire gang looked at Mikhail…who smiled….somehow evilly….

' _Oh man, little bro you are so awesome. I never thought the day would come, where your teasing becomes so shameless.'_ Yang was full of pride.

Jaune leaned towards Mikhail and whispered "Dude, why are you asking this?"

"Really? Come on Jaune. Even though the deny it, they are perfect for each other."

The Arc nodded. His fellow leader had a point.

"But also, you forget, that I am half Xiao-Long." He grinned and looked back at Ren.

Jaune tilted his head slightly from left to read _'Right. He is Yang's brother…..'_

"So Renny," Yang asked amused "Did you dream of eating the queen of pancake castle?" Causing Nora to shriek.

"Yang, seriously?" Ruby asked with a blushed face "Why are you so in dirty…."

"Sexual innuendos, Ruby."

Again the girl blushed harder "Why are you and Mikhail into them!?"

Everybody looked at Mikhail.

Weiss asked with slightly annoyance "You like dirty innuendos, seriously?"

"Hey, you all forget that I am also a Xiao-Long!" He pouted _'But also, Zero and the others always made them…Sue me guys!'_

"Okaaay…" Blake rubbed her eyes _'At least, he is not bad as Yang.'_

"So again Ren ….sex dream about Nora, yes or no?"

Again, the girl in question squeaked in surprise.

Ren sighed and gave up "Yes, I had once a sex dream about Nora."

Nora's eyes became wide as saucers and she hid her scarlet face…with pancakes…..where did she get them?

"Okay I am done." Mikhail clapped his hands and leaned back, while grinning in amusement.

The raven-haired boy twisted the bottle and it stopped at Blake. The Faunus in hiding gulped. Both options were not good for her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said sternly, her answer caused Ren, to be amused and he took a chance to help her and give Mikhail some payback…..it also needed to be done, since Pyrrha wasn't brave enough to take the first step. Maybe it would help a bit. Ren already know that Mikhail was someone, who appreciates it, when a girl is being brave and shows it. For him, it was showing that the girl had really deep feelings. ….that or he was dense.

"Sit on Mikhail's lap and look in each other's eyes for three minutes."

Now everyone looked with unbelief at the SMG-wielder.

Blake threw a glare at her fellow raven-haired and suddenly received a nod from him.

' _Oh…god. Does he know about my feelings for him?'_

"So," Ren raised his hand "Go on."

Blake stood up, earning some looks on her. When she stopped before Mikhail, Blake noticed that he blushed too and took a sitting position, which allowed her to sit on his lap.

The Faunus sat on his lap and both, Mikhail and Blake looked in each other's eyes.

' _This is….quiet…..'_ Mikhail thought, while looking directly in his teammate's beautiful amber eyes.

' _Nice…'_ Blake did the same, while looking directly in her leader's red and silver eyes.

Pyrrha, who observed it, shifted her position uncomfortably and clenched her fists.

Weiss looked at them, her face gained some blush and she sighed shortly.

Yang frowned and crossed her arms, not knowing what to think about it. She knew, that one day or later, something like that would happen. Her brother was awesome, attractive and smart. Yang didn't approve of incest, but if he wouldn't be her brother, she would gladly date him _'I guess…I need to give him more free room…..even though I want him to stay pure.'_ She also wasn't pretty sure what to think about it, seeing her best friend and brother in such a situation. They live in the same room for months and the next years. But if Blake or Weiss would start to think about getting on Mikhail, she would shove all of her books and dust into her partner's and friend's rear. Friends are not going after their friend's siblings. Sister codex.

As ever, Jaune looked with jealousy at his fellow team leader _'Come on! Why is he, always getting the good stuff, seriously!?'_

Ruby tilted her head. Why is everyone reacted like this? She always sat on her brother's lap.

But for now, everyone looked at Blake and Mikhail.

' _Oh man…..she smells so good! Like fruits….and holy shit, that's one high-grade butt she has!'_

And _Blake 'This….he smells like strawberries and roses. And that traces of spring and summer and fresh air….'_ Blake swallowed _'He is so warm…..'_

"Okay," Ren looked at his scroll "The three minutes are over.

…..

"Eh, guys?" The raven-haired boy called out.

"Yeah, what?" Mikhail shook his head.

"The three minutes were over….."

"Oh…..okay…." Blake stood up and sat back on her place between Nora and Pyrrha. When the Faunus was on her spot, she noticed a funny look from the red head right to her. And what did Blake do? She gave a triumphal smile.

' _That was…'_ Jaune looked between them _'Aaaaaaawkward…'_

"Okay." Blake leaned forward, twisting the bottle and at Yang.

The blonde brawler crossed her arms and smiled "Come at me!"

Blake rolled her eyes "Did you ever have had a boyfriend."

"Nope." Yang answered with a shit-eating grin "Never dated and kissed anyone and I am also still a virgin." She pointed her thump at her chest, with pride.

' _Seriously?'_ Weiss furrowed her brows. Not really believing her teammate.

"Okay….." Blake shrugged "Go on."

Yang nodded and leaned forward.

The bottle pointed at Ruby, who "*Gulp*" swallowed, really hard.

' _Rest is in peace, sis. I will use Crescent Rose in a good way.'_

"Ruby," Yang put something out of her pocket "I want you to eat this." And had an oatmeal cookie in her palm.

"No…." She whimpered "Please not!"

"Yes, eat!"

"But!"

"EAT. NOW."

Again the young reaper whimpered. With a twitching hand she took the cookie.

"No swallowing too early. Chew it really good." Everybody, besides Mikhail leaned back; somehow, Yang's grin…was really creepy, downright sadistic.

"Guh….." Ruby put the entire cookie in her mouth and began to chew "Guh." She gagged and tears began to form on the corners of her eyes.

"Yes!" Yang raised her hand; all of her fingers were wiggling. She really looked like a villain "Let it slowly move into your little pretty mouth,"

Again, everyone leaned back…..And Mikhail chuckled in amusement…Seriously he really felt somehow nostalgia….

"No…guh." Ruby tried not to gag or cry…..it was really hard.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't be rush. Slowly, slowly, then swallow it in little piece.

' _Okay….this is somehow so wrong in so many levels.'_ Weiss shuddered _'Aren't those lines of the Antiquity series?'_

' _Oh man!'_ Jaune who somehow thought, that it was erotic, tried to hide the boner he had _'This is somehow hot!'_

"*Gulp*" Ruby swallowed the remaining parts of the cookie and glared at her sister "You fiend!"

Yang laughed "Hahahaha, little sis, never forget the humiliation I gave you today."

Ruby pouted, her face red as her cape, but of anger. Then she glared at her twin "You jerk, why are you smiling!?"

"Ehm, hello half Xiao-Long?" He shrugged _obviously 'Besides, he really felt bit nostalgia. Yang's sexual humor really reminded him of Zero.'_

"Guhhhhh!" Then Ruby began to cry…..

' _Okay that's unfair!'_ He sighed "Please don't cry sis…."

"I want cookies!"

"And you get them." He nodded and Ruby used her Semblance to sprint towards him and hugged him. Then she went back to her place.

Everybody chuckled, they already knew, that the strong Mikhail could never win against Ruby's divine puppy eyes.

"I am weak…."

Ruby beamed; at least she will have a new badge of cookies "My turn!"

The bottle stopped at Nora.

"So Nora, Truth or Dare."

"Dare!" She held her hand up in the air, the thing with Ren already forgotten.

Before Ruby could say something, she heard the voice of her brother.

' _Sis'_

' _Yes?'_

' _Pancakes are forbidden for one week!'_

' _Isn't it too much?'_

' _Two badges of cookies.'_

' _Deal!'_ Ruby nodded and then "No pancakes for one week!"

The bubbly girl suddenly lost every color and happy feeling in her face. It looked like person, who lost everything she loved and cared for.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?"

"Sorry…." The red reaper smiled wryly….was another badge really worth for punishing one of her friends? Hell _yes_!

"No! My pancakes, my fluffy cakes from the pan! *Sniff*"

"Okay your turn."

"*Sniff….."

The bottle stopped at Mikhail. Nora's sad face made a turn "Strip! Everything, but your underwear, Dragon Boy!"

"Nora!" Ren scolded his friend, but then he was surprised.

"Already done!" Mikhail stood there, his body exposed; only wearing black boxer shorts with red roses on them.

Ren turned around and shook his face in bewilderment _'That was fast!'_

"Dude!" Jaune put a hand on his head "How did you stripped so fast!?"

Mikhail shrugged "Yeah, well I am that good!" and then smiled, while pointing his thumb on his muscular chest.

' _Nice view.'_ Blake took a better glance, but she was careful that no one could notice her staring.

"Whoooooooooo!" Yang cheered "Nice show, little bro!"

"Well," Nora framed Mikhail with her fingers "That's some nice eight-pack you have, Dragon Boy!"

"Thanks Nora!"

' _I can't say that it is not quite the view.'_ Weiss raised a brow, her cheeks red, she was already accustomed to Mikhail's shirtless moment. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't appreciate them.

While Pyrrha looked shyly back and forth at Mikhail…..

"My turn!"

The bottle stopped at Jaune, who gulped.

"So Jaune, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

He glanced shortly at Weiss and then at Jaune "Stop hitting on Weiss for one week."

The heiress was surprised, she didn't expect that."

"Dude, what the hell!?"

The former dragon rolled his eyes "Trust me, it's better for everyone."

Jaune scoffed "Fine…" The Arc twisted the bottle and it pointed again at Mikhail.

' _Great, me again….'_

Jaune smug-smiled "So Mike, do you have a crush?" Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss perked up.

Yet Yang took it easy. She loved her brother and tried to protect him from women who would take advantage of him, but having him a crush, she wasn't against it. It's normal to be smitten with someone.

Mikhail facepalmed "Seriously? Why are you so interested in my private life?"

The Arc shrugged.

Again Mikhail sighed "Yes, I have a crush."

"Then…"

"But I will not tell, who it is, Jaune."

"Okay….."

"My turn!"

The bottle stopped at Weiss.

Mikhail smiled "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Give Ruby a hug!" Suddenly Ruby brightened up. Another hug from her second BFF! BEST. BROTHER. EVER!

Weiss twitched and the others snickered, Mikhail was also a Rose. He also hugged everyone in his team.

"Why?"

"Come on Weiss!"

"*Sigh*, fine." She stood up and hugged Ruby _again 'At least you could have asked me to hug you, you buffoon!'_ And cursed Mikhail.

"Yes!" Ruby pumped her fist.

Weiss was now for blood, she twisted the bottle and it pointed again….at Mikhail.

"Mmmh, perfect." She mused, causing Mikhail to wimp. Somehow, when a white-haired woman looked like that….he flinched…he blamed Zero for it.

Weiss cleared her throat "So Mikhail, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you ever, or are you in love with someone?" She was smart, two questions in one.

The others looked also curious….but then their eyes widened, when they saw Mikhail…..frowning.

"Mike?" Yang suddenly felt…pained….seeing her brother like this.

Ruby somehow, felt a sting in her chest, through their mental link as twins, it was so strong, that they even felt emotions and feelings…Somehow….the female twin felt devastated…..broken…alone….. _Shattered_.

"Mikhail?" Weiss suddenly regretted her choice of question.

Suddenly his frown turned into a smile, a warm smile…yet…

"Yes, Weiss…..I am, and even now, still in love….with her…."

Blake and Yang then frowned as well. This look….this damn look…..It wasn't like the others. This look he had…it was…the smile of someone who was broken…...

.

.

.

 _I always cursed my life._

 _I don't know why, but I can't die._

 _The world is dying, there aren't any humans anymore. Only their legacy, a planet filled with nothing but machines, weapons and bombs._

 _I can't die…why can't I die!?_

 _I understand that dragons live forever if they have memories and a reason to remember….._

 _Zero….oh Zero…so beautiful and bright…..and the reason I am cursed…._

 _I finally understand it…..the price for sealing the Black Flower…_

 _Is…._

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttttttttttttttt_

 _And because of this…..I am the reason….I finally remembered….It was me all along…..a curse…a curse that I offered….._

 _Legna and Angelus were right…_

 _I am truly…._

 _ **Wrathful….My poison….my anger…my hatred….I finally remember it….My name is….**_

 _ **Samael**_

 _ **I am at fault, because I couldn't save anyone….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Wow I am beaten. I had such a taxing weekend and my work isn't going to end.**

 **If you have questions pm me and don't write it as a review.**

 **Khan**

 **PS Vote for my poll for my other RWBYxDrakengard crossover, the poll will still be another week.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Red Roses, White Scales**

 **Chapter 24**

 **This Rose is on Fire**

 **Combat Class**

Today wasn't really a pleasant day. Since yesterday, when Mikhail confessed, that he was in love with a girl, for a long time, his mood didn't become better. On the contrary, it almost hit rock-bottom.

Team RWBY and JNPR were still worried about the youngest member of their gang. When they woke up, Mikhail was already gone for early studying before classes.

Ruby, who tried to talk with him, couldn't bring one real sentence out of him. He always responded with 'I'm fine.'

Yang tried as well, but Mikhail also didn't really talk with her.

Even Pyrrha failed.

But now, they all sat on a row on combat class.

"So dear students," Glynda began to talk "Let's begin with our first match." She tapped on her scroll "Would Mr. Rose and Ms. Valkyrie come to the stage.

"Yes, my time is coming!" Nora stood up "Prepare….uh?" She wanted to point her finger at Mikhail, but he was already walking to the changing room, leaving Nora to pout "What a jerk!"

Yang and Ruby looked at each other, worry decorated their faces.

 **XXX**

Nora and Mikhail finished changing and now faced each other.

Valkyrie with her Grenade-Launcher-Hammer, Magnhild in her hands. Mikhail with his Sniper-Sword-Scythe on his waist.

"Are both of you ready?" Glynda asked, receiving a nod from both.

"Start!"

Nora didn't even hesitate and pointed Magnhild at Mikhail. She immediately shot three grenades at him. The projectiles were directly flying, with a whistling sound, towards him.

Mikhail took a deep breath and shot three fireballs, causing the grenades to implode in the midway.

*BOOM*

The arena was filled in a pink dust-cloud and Nora was ready and tightened her stance.

Then suddenly from the smoke, emerged another fireball.

"Shit!" Nora began to run to the right, evading it, but then a second one was flying towards her. The hammer-wielder made a summersault to evade.

"Wow!" The moment she was standing again, Mikhail dashed with an immense speed out of the dust-smoke, his Zero Rose already in her scythe-form "Yikes!" Nora bent her upper body backwards, to evade the horizontal slash.

Meanwhile the others looked with wide eyes at his action.

"He is already using the scythe-form!?" Jaune was worried now for his teammate. He saw, what Mikhail could do with it. Even now he winced, at the thought fighting against him, since he saw, how he killed the Deathstalker and Nevermore.

Ren also looked distressed; his best friend was actually fighting an opponent who had more physical strength than her; even though Nora's Semblance was powering her up.

"He wants to finish the fight quick as possible." Pyrrha noted "I think it's because of his mood…."

Blake glanced at her leader "I hope he doesn't exaggerate it…."

They continued to observe the fight.

Nora who gained her balance, after bending her upper body backwards, turned around as fast as possible, only to see Mikhail using the recoil to dash back.

She brandished her weapon, and shot another grenade.

It exploded; Nora used the force of it, to jump back and also damaging her opponent.

When she landed on the ground, Nora transformed Magnhild into its hammer-form.

*Baam* Mikhail dashed out of the pink dust cloud; he pointed in a diagonal angle and shot another round. It caused him to span around his own axe, giving him momentum and force.

Nora was forced to hold Magnhild into a defensive position, to shield herself from the many horizontal spinning slashes.

When Mikhail noticed, that he was losing his momentum, he clenched and transformed all muscles in his legs and jumped up.

Nora had no choice but to be defensive, but the vertical slash from up, was strong.

*Clang* She decided to use the force of Mikhail's attack, to shove herself backwards. Unfortunately that caused a gap.

Mikhail didn't even hesitate and shot a dust-infused round at Nora, which hit her directly in her chest.

*Baam*

"Uf!" Nora flew backwards, but she regained her posture, by spinning in the air and landing on her feet.

"Ouch!" Jaune winced, that must have hurt.

"Indeed, it really hurt." Pyrrha remarked, it wasn't the first time for her, being hit by Zero Rose's bullets.

Meanwhile Weiss tilted her head "Is it me, or is Mikhail actually fighting really aggressive?"

"Well….yes….." Blake nodded.

"No." Everyone besides, Ruby, looked at Pyrrha "This is how Mikhail really fights."

"But this time he fights different then with you, how?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha smiled "I and Mikhail didn't even really start to go out, and besides, Mikhail fought me the first time with his new scythe, he didn't train with it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jaune raised his hands "Does this mean, that you and Mikhail could have been more destructive?"

"Well….yes." She looked at Mikhail "He and I spared many times, so I could see that he is really going out at Nora…and it will not end well, he also tries not to use his Semblance too much, since he would be really exhausted." Since Pyrrha's Semblance was polarity, where she even could control non-magnetic metal, like aluminum, she had a big advantage. But Mikhail had besides his scythe, also claws, wings and a tail. Shortly, extra limbs to attack, which made him, even to a much worse opponent.

But back to the fight.

Mikhail twirled his scythe and dashed forward her. Nora transformed her weapon into its launcher-form and shot grenades at her opponent.

But the former dragon evaded them all and before he was barely close to her, he twirled his scythe around him, like a windmill.

Nora transformed her weapon back, preparing herself, mentally and physically for the attack.

In the last meters, Mikhail span around his own axe, while also twirling his scythe, to gain more force and then their weapons clashed, causing an enormous shockwave, that echoed through the entire hall.

*BOOOM*

Zero Rose and Magnhild, clashing at each other, caused several sparks and their wielder did not give in.

Nora's Semblance was the ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, which gave her absurd strength. Furthermore, she was practically immune from taking electrical damage as she simply absorbs any electrical current to fuel her strength.

And Mikhail's Semblance, transforms his body enhancing his strength as well.

It was a fight between a Dragon and a Valkyrie.

"Not bad, Dragon Boy," Nora smirked, her body was suddenly engulfed by pink sparks "But a Valkyrie is unstoppable!" She had no choice, since Mikhail was physically stronger than her; she needed to end it quickly "But now, bow to the Queen of Pancake Castle."

*ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP*

"What?" Mikhail's eyes widened and suddenly "Guuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He was shocked by Nora's pink lighting. He could feel the electricity flowing through his body and burning him.

"Holy!" Jaune "I didn't know that Nora could do something like that, with her Semblance!"

Ren nodded with pride, Nora's Semblance was extremely powerful, but also dangerous. She never used the electricity directly against human enemies, but since Mikhail was sturdy, he could take it.

' _Mike….'_ Ruby clenched her hands together…Then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Yang.

"Ruby he will win….I mean he is our brother and he is strong….."

Ruby's eyes widened, her sister is finally admitting their brother's strength!

"Is…it over?" Blake asked, she didn't really want to admit, that her leader would lose….."

"No….." Pyrrha clenched her fists…she fought Mikhail dozens of times, and she had a sixth-sense in regarding to him…."Besides, look, his Aura-bar is at 99%.

"Ehm, guys?"

"What is it Jaune?" Ren asked his leader.

"Isn't it….kinda like hotter than before?"

Team RWBY and JNPR suddenly noticed, that it was suddenly warmer, and they weren't the only ones.

"Ha! What's the matter!?" Nora pumped her fist, even though Mikhail was still standing, he didn't move. He was also smoking…..

But then "Guh!" Mikhail twitched his hand suddenly transformed and grabbed Nora's head. He moved her closer to his face and opened his eyes, causing Nora to shriek and the entire audience to gasp in shock.

His eyes were different. The irises were slits, and the sclera, pitch-black. His mouth was scaly and sharp teeth were in it. The full developed four horns on his head sprouted, his hair turned white, while his skin became paler.

Mikhail growled and then opened his mouth " **RSCHJAAAAAAAWR!** " A hissing cry echoed through the room, causing startling many students.

Nora tried to free herself, but Mikhail's grip was strong and not only that. His body emitted an immense heat. He suddenly began to glow red "Payback!" And then he exploded in flames, similar to Yang, when she was angry….but the flames were hotter.

The burning shockwave sent her flying backwards, but before that happened, Mikhail transformed his right foot, which was covered in feather-like scales, and like a bird of prey he grabbed Nora with his talons and jerked her back.

"What the!? He is burning, like you Yang!" The older twin shouted.

"Wow, guess he has more from me then I thought." The elder sister was somehow proud, there is nothing more badass, than fighting enemies while burning.

He transformed his scythe back, and hammered Nora, with the sheath. The powerful attack caused her to crush on the ground, in a man-shaped hole.

"GAh!" The girl gasped in shock and pain and it was not enough. Mikhail transformed his weapon back into her scythe form and slashed her upwards.

"Nora!" Ren yelled in shock, how brutal Mikhail attacked his best friend.

The Valkyrie was flying upwards and then and when she reached the climax; she was began to fall down.

Meanwhile Mikhail transformed Zero Rose back, into her sword form. He put the sheath back on his waist and held his weapon again a slightly diagonal angle. Mikhail shifted into another stance; he was now standing on one leg.

*Baam* The recoil caused him to move and then *Baam* he shot again.

"Is….he using the recoil to spin around his own axe?" Weiss asked, then suddenly she knew what Mikhail would do next. And she already knew that it will hurt Nora….a lot.

"He isn't….." Blake's eye widened.

"Yep….he will…." Ren said dryly…..

"What is he doing?" Jaue tilted his head.

Yang rolled her eyes "Just continue to look Vomit Boy."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, and look!" Weiss scolded, she wanted to know, how Mikhail caused and burning shockwave without dust _'By the way…..he didn't even swallowed Dust….'_

At that moment, Nora was already slowly noticing what is just happen "Hah…..what is happening…..and why am I a falling?" Then she saw Mikhail spinning around his own axe "Uh-oh."

"Sorry, Nora, this is gonna hurt!" Mikhail raised his leg, making a pirouette. Of course not the transformed leg, since he would hurt or probably kill her with the claws and the hard scales, and then….

*BAAAAM*

The moment, Nora was close to Mikhail he kicked her with all force he gained through spinning….

Nora felt, the immense force, of Mikhail's pirouette-kick, directly in her stomach. All the air, in her lungs, was forced out and the girl felt pain she never had felt.

*CRAAAAAASH*

Nora crashed into the wall, which was completely broken and shattered. The Valkyrie was even stuck into it.

"NORA!" Ren shouted and walked to the stage "Is everything alright!?"

"Pain…..and I want pancakes….." She whimpered "And I am stuck in here….."

Glynda stepped forward "The match is over, the winner of the match is…" She noticed that Mikhail was already walking back to shower and change "Mr. Rose." The blonde teacher suddenly noticed, that were Mikhail stood, the concrete was not burned by him, he actually melted it _'That wave of flame….there is no way, that that was dust….and I could swear, that I saw runes in them….I need to talk with Ozpin.'_

"Holy shizzles…..that….was awesome!" Ruby bounced on her seat.

"Yeah, but I could have done better." Yang smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure," Weiss rolled her eyes "But he has done it with more elegance." She looked back at Nora "But I must admit, that was actually brutal…" The heiress shivered, she never wanted to be kicked by Mikhail. Yet she was fascinated, how Mikhail could span around, and still hold his focus, without getting dizzy….

"Guys," Blake pointed out "First…..Let's just help Nora."

 **I am now officially a member of Fanfiction in fanfiction, and because of this, here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **PM me if you have questions and don't write them as reviews.**

 **Khan**

 **PS. Vote for the Poll.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Red Roses, White Scales**

 **Chapter 24**

 **The Evil Within Part 2**

 **On the roof**

It was already noon, and Mikhail was currently on his favourite place, one of the many roofs of Beacon.

The young boy just stood there while looking at blue sky of Vale.

He was exhausted….Being a leader for his team, which consisted also of his sisters, the work doing for them, training them and his other chores together with other things, strained him more then he thought. Well a human body is really frail.

Those things weren't really exhausting him, rather the secret training he was doing. Using Aura and Mana at the same time, took a big toll on his body, meaning he was tired and not in the best mood.

The training showed fruit, yet it was so frustrating. Accord said that it was possible, that he could become even be stronger, than before, but…."It's so frustrating…."

Mikhail sighed and touched his white scarf, he had from his mother, and then he took his medallion out and opened it.

Team RWBY's leader felt some comfort, by seeing the smiling faces of Rose and Summer.

"What would you do, mom?" He smiled when he remembered the time with his mother. Then he looked at Rose's picture, he drew.

It took him some time, to make perfect pictures of people, but his urge, to see her face, was a good incentive.

Mikhail closed his eyes and sighed "I should apologize to Nora….." He felt regret for being so angry and letting it out on his friend…..yet he was also so…..unsatisfied with the things here.

' _Those fights, those…..exercises…it feels so….'_

' _ **JUVENILE!? Not enough, bloodshed, eh!?'**_

Mikhail's suddenly opened his eyes, when he heard a deep male voice. It agitated him to a degree….where he felt that his blood literally boiled.

"Mikhail?"

The former dragon snapped his head to the right, seeing Blake standing and looking at him with a worried face.

Well, he wasn't really surprised, not even sisters know this place, only Blake.

"Hey Blake….." He greeted her….in a rather, less cheerful voice…..

The Faunus looked for a moment at his opened medallion, which he immediately closed, then at him.

"Are you…alright?"

"I'm….."

She held her hand out "Don't say 'I'm fine.' Or I will smack you." And looked at him, with a stern face.

"Actually I wanted to say…..That I overused myself….."

Her stern face turned into a blush and she looked with embarrassment away "Sorry."

Mikhail chuckled "On the contrary, I should say sorry." He rubbed his head back "I wasn't really….on a good mood today."

Blake shook her head "It's alright…..but Weiss feels a guilty, since she asked you about your…"

Suddenly Mikhail's eyes widened "No, no!" He shook his hands in a denying way "That's not the reason for my bad mood." Okay now he felt again like shit, Weiss must have been felt terrible and thought she was the cause.

"Then why are you so…..?"

"I'm a little bit exhausted…..I maybe worked a little bit too much…."

Blake finally understood. She smiled lightly and crossed her arms "A little bit? Seriously?" The Faunus shook her head "You worked like an animal, Mikhail." Honestly she couldn't understand it. Blake already knew that Mikhail was someone, who gives 110 % and still tried to makes things better and work harder. But even he was, even though with his Semblance, a human. And humans and faunus have limits "Mikhail I think, you should let us handle some work."

"Okay."

Now she scowled "No, you will let us…..wait, what?" Her scowl turned into a flabbergasting one.

"I said okay." He shrugged.

"Really?" Blake quirked an eyebrow "You are not against it?"

He sighed "I secretly train, Blake, and since then, I am more exhausted then before….and now I understand, that I need help, so okay."

"You train….. in secret?"

"Yep…..It's a secret-secret, so please don't say anything to anyone.

Blake was taken back, a secret about Mikhail, she only knew? "Sure. It is not something dangerous is it?"

"Nope, don't worry."

' _As long as he doesn't hurt himself, it is okay'_ She nodded "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Don't be, you are my friend and leader."

He snorted "Using my own words."

"I learned from a wise person…." Blake walked towards his and both looked now up in the sky.

"I love the sky, especially Vale's."

"Well for someone who can fly…actually I am envious."

Mikhail bent his to his teammate "Why?"

"Because you can fly," She sighed "You can go where ever you want, and whenever you want."

Mikhail put a hand on her shoulders "That doesn't mean, that having wings, gave you the skill to run from your problems, Blake."

The girl understood, what Mikhail meant. She looked with guilt down "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Because," She clenched her fist "You lie to your sisters, to our friends, while protecting me and my secret."

"And you think, that gives me more stress then I already have?"

"But isn't it!?" She shook his hand off and became suddenly agitated "I see, that you love your sisters so much but you also do everything for your friends, me!" Blake put her hand on her chest "You lie every goddamn day, for me, protect me!" Her voice became hoarse "And because of me you suffer, you developed guilt….and it is all…"

Suddenly she stopped yelling, when she felt being hugged.

"Stop, just stop, Blake." He said softly.

More tears began to flow out of her eyes and she returned the hug "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

They stood there and after some minutes passed, they parted "Blake, look." He wiped a tear from her soft cheek "Yes, I feel a little bit guilty, that I lie to our friends and my family," That caused Blake to frown, and it hurt her more then she thought "But there are many reason why I help you."

"And…these are?"

"First you are my friend, second you are my teammate, third I already think of you like my family," Somehow Blake blushed a bit "And fourth, is because you needed help."

"Because of pity?"

"No, because I want to help you and also said we are friends." He sighed "Blake, no one can live alone."

Blake tilted her head "Yes….but….."

"Do you want to know, how being alone feels for me?"

She looked at him…..

"For me, being alone is no different than being dead." Mikhail sat it flat out.

Blake suddenly frowned, she….she seriously didn't expect _that_.

"And for me, my family, my friends is everything for me, my pride and my light."

"I-I don't understand…"

"Blake you aren't alone anymore."

Then the faunus-in-hiding understood…..'For me, being alone is no different than being dead'….he wanted her to feel the same…..

"No matter how much you think, that you could things alone, no matter how much you think you can suffer, you can never ever life only by yourself and bear your sorrow and worries as well."

Blake couldn't say a word…she always saw Mikhail as…..someone who could do everything…someone who was talented and strong….someone who was perfect…but now she understood. _'Mikhail…..is also just a normal person…..'_ Behind the strong warrior, the Pseudo-Faunus, the dragon, the Reaper…was a boy, a young man, who was hurt, who lost precious people, who died nearly dozens times…..someone who is just _human_.

Like Blake, like Weiss, like Ruby and Yang…..Mikhail also had insecurities…..and that was the fear of being left alone and seeing his precious ones suffering.

"I-I don't….."

"Blake," She suddenly perked up "I will never stop, helping you, not because of pity, because I like you, because I don't want you to suffer alone."

"Y-yes….I….."

"You need to talk with Ruby, Yang and Weiss. They can help you, too."

"But!"

"Don't forget, that I will be on your side."

"Yes, *Sniff*…..thanks, you are right."

"*Sigh, man, sometimes I really wish that Zwei was here." Mikhail loved the family dog. He really missed the little dog; it would be so much fun having him here.

"Zwei?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"My dog."

Suddenly Blake's bow twitched, and she suddenly looked a little bit aghast. Mikhail couldn't ignore this and a big grin decorated his face.

"What's the matter, Blake?" He chuckled "Don't say, you are afraid of dogs?"

Blake scowled "N-no, I am n-not."

"Really?" Her eyes narrowed further feeding Mikhail's amusement "D'aww, the little kitten is afraid of a little doggy! That is so cute!"

"I can kill you in your sleep."

"Relax, I made joke."

"…Then make no jokes about me being part cat, or I will punch you in the chin." She rolled her eyes _'And you are lucky, that you are cute.'_

He shrugged "If you want, you can make jokes, about me being a dragon." Then he put a hand on his chin "And please don't hit me, or my Semblance will activate and trust me nobody wants me to lose control over my Semblance.

That picked her curiosity "What happened the last time, something like that happend?"

"I killed a Goliath when I was twelve."

Blake's eyes widened and then the narrowed "You kidding, right?"

"Nope." He put his hand on his chest "My Aura was activated, when I was born….so…."

She nodded…..was this related to the times, where he was almost killed? Well it doesn't matter "By the way, the others and me, wanted to ask you if you want to go to the City of Vale?"

"Sure, let me….." Then suddenly Mikhail's scroll rang and he took it out and unfolded it. His eyes narrowed, when he saw, who sent him the message.

"Who is that?"

"Ozpin, *sigh*, he wants to talk about me and I should give him the monthly report of Team RWBY.

Again, Blake raised one of her brows "Those reports are normally sent, via scroll. Why is he asking you, to come to him personally, or rather, why does he call you more often to his office then normal?"

"Dunno." Mikhail folded his scroll together "But it will take some time." From his back emerged his wings "You girls can go to Vale"

"Okay." Honestly, she wanted him to come, too. But he still had his responsibilities as team leader.

He nodded "Oh and Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I love you!" He said playfully before jumping down the roof and flew away.

Hearing this caused Blake to blush "Dumb lizard." She mumbled and went back to their team.

 **So this it, this chapter shows with which girl Mikhail is coming together. It is Blake, yes.**

 **Why? Because why not? I will also not discuss around, since I think those both are a good couple, I mean yes, Winter is like Zero/Rose and many of you wanted her for him, but truth to be told, somehow Blake reminds me more of Zero/Rose.**

 **I have also an announcement to make.**

 **And that is, that I will take a break for one or two months. I need some time, since I will soon start my new job. It isn't really well paid, but hey, as long as it enough to pay some bills. I also need it to write new chapters and think about new ideas. I really want to make better chapters for you guys.**

 **I also start other Drakengard fanfictions, such as a Fairy Tail x Drakengard crossover. I will also make a poll with the main pairing for Mikhail and one of the girls from Fairy Tail.**

 **The reason is, since I am writing Drakengard fanfictions, which are rare, I think you fans deserve some of them.**

 **Also I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer.**

 **If you have questions you can of course, pm me.**

 **And I lay my pen down for now.**

 **See ya guys.**

 **Khan**


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry guys, this is not a new chapter. I am dealing with really bad problems right now, and will, like I wrote on my profile, be on hiatus for a half year or maybe even longer.

This story has already over 27k views and has 111 favs and 121 follows.

I am looking for somone who is making this into a reading story, so that at least you guys have something to read.

Those who are interested, pm me.

But I am saying this, I need someone who is competent, not someone who is abandoning it after a few chapters.

Khan


	27. Chapter 27

**Red Roses, White Scales**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Guardian Angel**

 **Ozpin's office**

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon was currently sitting in his office while awaiting the arrival Team RRWBY's leader.

Normally, he receives, the monthly reports, per messages. But since, RRWBY is already the highest ranked team from all first years he wished to have it personally given to him.

That the leader of Team RRWBY was his favorite, which was a secret, played also a role.

The door of the elevator opened, revealing, the current Mistral Champion possibly also the strongest student in his academy.

"Professor Ozpin, I came to hand over my monthly report about my team."

Ozpin nodded, while leaning on his table "Glynda, would you be so kind, to leave us alone?"

"Of course." The blonde teacher nodded and left the office.

Mikhail followed the older woman; his eyes didn't left the female, until she was out of sight.

Meanwhile Ozpin smiled _slightly 'He observes her, like a predator, and that in a way, where most people could not notice it.'_

When the door of the elevator closed, Mikhail turned his head to Ozpin "Sir?"

"Please," He pointed at the chair before his desk "Sit, my boy."

"Sure." Mikhail shrugged.

When the boy sat down, Ozpin could have sworn, to see the image of Summer, but only for a brief moment.

"Sir?"

The headmaster cleared his throat and shook his head slightly "It's nothing, just my age."

That made Mikhail curious, that statement was a lie yet somehow a truth, too…"Good, but I think you should take a break from work."

Ozpin's lips curved into a smile "Thank you, Mikhail, but I am fine."

"If you think so." Mikhail leaned back "So what can I do for you?"

The headmaster nodded "I wish to hear about Team RRWBY."

"Okay, here is the …."

"I would like to hear it from you."

"Sir?"

"Datas are good and fine, yet I wish to hear about them, from their leader, in person of course." Ozpin leaned back and put his hands on his lap "A boy as observant as you, should already have found the errors in your team."

' _Okaaaay…..'_ Now Mikhail felt perplex, but if Ozpin wants to hear it "Good, what do you want sir?"

"How about, starting from R to Y. And please, be open and say it in the eyes of a leader and not as a brother."

"Of course sir." He understood "First Ruby Rose."

The headmaster raised his hand "Go on."

"Ruby Rose, is despite for her age, extremely talented. Wielding a scythe, and being able to handle it so well for her young age, shows how gifted she is. Yet for her, it is not enough. She is not giving up, no matter how hard it is. Her talent for weapons could be extremely useful in the battlefield. Not only that, she is also able to think fast and takes actions. Because of this, I will make her to my second command."

Ozpin nodded…..His praise for his sibling was well placed, but unlike the younger one, the older twin had much to learn.

"Now for the negative aspect." He sighed "Unfortunately Ruby Rose also acts too fast too, which could cause danger for herself and the others. She is still too immature, and thinks that the world is all sunshine and lollipop. She must grow up. If not, she could receive a great amount of mental damage, if not worse, she will break in future time. For her Semblance, she must work on her tunnel vision. I already started a program to enhance her close-combat ability as well, *Sigh* if she would at least wear a sidearm or a sword…but she don't want to cheat on her weapon…"

"….I understand."

"Now Weiss Schnee. She is talented and combined with her hard training she had received there is possibly no one, who can compete with her, in the aspect of dust knowledge, gracefulness and technique. She can almost control and cast her runes perfectly. With them, our team has an immense advantage, since they can change the battlefield to her liking and even enhance herself and others."

Ozpin tapped everything he heard on his scroll.

"Now to the negative aspect….Weiss is arrogant to the point of self-adulation, probably to hide her fears and insecurities. Even though her attitude changed for better, her arrogance did not. Even in battle, she can't stop, showing of her pride and gracefulness, giving her enemies the chance to counter or learning the gaps, in her fighting style." Mikhail put his hands together "And there is still the problem, with the Faunus. She is quick to judge, showing her bad attitude towards others and her anger issues, even more. While she said, that she hasn't anything against faunus, only that she doesn't trust them, this could still be dangerous, when working with them or for them. An ember, that is still present, can still cause a massive fire.

"What about….."

"Blake Belladonna…,"

Ozpin perked up, by the sudden hesitation of Mikhail.

"Is well-versed in the aspect of sneaking, infiltrating and having knowledge about the White Fang."

The older man leaned forward "So you know about Blake's past, I assume?"

"Affirmative, Blake trusted me with that matter, since I also noticed her faunus heritage from the first day."

"That is surprising"…..Ozpin was puzzled, about how Mikhail suddenly spoke…..so military and mature. That he was close to Blake Belladonna that she even told him about her ties to the White Fang surprised him as well "And you are alright about that matter?"

"Yes. Blake left the White Fang, even though she knew the risk, of being hunted down and executed. Instead of hiding and evading, she took the most stony and heaviest way…..by going to Beacon and becoming a huntress to bring peace between humans and the faunus." He smiled "She tries her best, no matter how many times she fails….but" The smile on Mikhail faded…..

"But?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"But unfortunately Blake hides her true self, her heritage from others. She tries to make, everything she had done, right….only by herself. Except me….and you….she doesn't trust anybody in this academy and this is something that I find…..rather…..unsatisfying."

"Meaning?"

"Blake thinks that she will be hated for what she did, she was and is. And the part that frightens her is that she really started to like everything here and becomes more comfortable." Mikhail put a strain of hairs behind his ear "She wants to trust, she wants to become closer to us and her surroundings, yet she fears for being judged by her past, for what she is….and…."

Ozpin continued "And she is even more afraid, that her past and errors will come back to haunt her and that those she started to care for, could be eventually hurt by it."

"Indeed…"

Both males sighed at the same time.

"Mikhail go on, please."

He nodded "Yang Xiao-Long. Excellent in close-combat and even though she is using a mix of various fighting styles, she actually learned to combine them in her own way, making her unpredictable for those, who fight her. Combined with her Semblance, physical power and determination she is a force to be reckoned of."

"But?"

"Yang Xiao-Long is unfortunately mentally unstable, since certain things in our childhood…especially were I…..was almost killed. Since then she is overprotective of me."

"You mean…."

"I wish not to speak of it. It is not fair to mention more of it, behind her back."

"As you wish my boy, continue."

"Yes. As I mention mental problems. Yang has anger issues as well, which are directly linked to her Semblance. The disappearance of Raven Branwen, twin sister of Qrow Branwen, took a bigger impact on her than she wants to admit. Yang believed the entire time that Summer Rose was her mother, paired with the shock…of….her sudden death….." Mikhail cleared his throat and needed a moment "She was…in a state where she couldn't think right, causing the incident in the forest. Such a reaction is understandable for a six-year old girl."

"And her performance?"

"Yang is after me, the strongest member in close-combat in her team and physical strength. Her Semblance makes her even more dangerous. Yet, she defiles to work on her weakness, such as, her low stamina, her angry issues and obsession with her hair. Shortly, she is a glass-cannon, who hits hard, but shatters, when her enemies finds a way to drain her stamina, or attacks her so hard and strikes so critical, that her Absorption-Semblance, is useless."

Ozpin filled his mug, took it, stood up and turned around, looking at the City of Vale "Thank you my boy."

"No problem, sir."

Ozpin was suddenly silent and just looked at Mikhail.

The former dragon noticed the sudden change in the tone _'He is suspecting something…..'_

"Good. You are dismissed. You may go."

"Of course, sir." He nodded and turned around. Before entering the elevator he took a short glance at Ozpin, who looked again at Vale. Mikhail shook his head and went in.

 **XXX**

"Such an interesting boy, indeed." Ozpin took another sip from his mug, when the clicking sound of heels, behind him gained his attention.

"I always thought, that favoritism in a position like yours, is not acquiesced, _Ozpin_." It was the voice of a female.

But the headmaster didn't turned around to see the person behind him "Yes, indeed you are right, Agent." He sighed "But that boy reminds me so much of his mother."

The female snorted "Is it because of your precious silver eyes or is your care simply the guilt of taking the boy's mother from him?"

Ozpin tightened the grip on his mug "I…I have no excuse for what I have done to…..Summer and I will never expect his forgiveness….."

The female chuckled "Knowing him, he would _even_ _forgive_ you….but isn't it what you fear, my dear headmaster?"

The older man didn't answer nor turned around.

"Your silence says more than thousand words." She started to chuckle "This is so exquisite."

Ozpin sighed "Why are you here Agent, for tormenting me or feeding your amusement with my failures?"

The female began to walk from left to right, her heels clicking with every step "You know it is simply not my style to kick _vermin_ that is already on the ground."

The headmaster took the insult, and just stood in front of the window. But he wasn't unfazed by the woman's words.

"But mind you, you, your academy, Vale, the entire world does interest me not. The only thing, I want, is that the boy is safe. The others can die, rot and perish."

That perked Ozpin's interest "Why is it, that you are so interested in Mikhail?"

"First, don't speak his name so casually. You _vermin_ has no right," She spat out "And second, that is not for you to know." Her voice became harsher "After all you are the one who broke his heart, by murdering his mother. You are lucky, that I already didn't kill you."

Ozpin gripped his mug tighter until it broke "I did not….."

"You sent her to her pitiful demise!" She lashed out "And now you are thinking of doing the same with him, don't you!?"

"I have no choice; I will still try…."

That caused the female to snort again "Yes, yes, always burdening and throwing your own sins and responsibilities at others. You are not better than _Salem_. You are a pathetic and petty being, Ozpin!"

The headmaster tightened the grip on his cane "I am pretty sure that he will not fail."

Suddenly the temperature of room went up and Ozpin felt his skin stinging and burning, yet he dared not, to turn around.

"Listen well, Ozpin." The female's voice went grimmer and she became even angrier "I don't care about your precious silver eyes, I don't care about your petty war, I don't care about the kingdoms, the Schnee Dust Company or the entire world. I have enough dirt of you and them to bring all of you down! The only reason that I didn't do it was only for him! For that boy!" Ozpin felt that the heat rose up and sweated like pig in the roast "But if Mikhail takes harm or if anything happens to him, even one hair, I will make sure, that I will _see_ you burn and not that _her_. And then I will destroy Vale and the other kingdoms. And when I am finished, I will come for Salem and her miserable little pawns. And I will make sure, that all of you will suffer agonies beyond your pathetic recognitions."

Ozpin swallowed, he knew, that the person behind him could do all those things "I….I understand."

"Good." The temperature turned normal "As long as the boy is safe and happy, I will work with you and be a part of your brotherhood, even with that whoreson Ironwood in bound." Again the clicking sound of the heels echoed through the room as the woman left "So long, you fool. And tell Ironwoods, he should keep his dirty human fingers from him."

The headmaster turned around, to see only no one. But he did notice that were the woman stood, the floor was burned.

He sat down on his chair and tried to calm himself. Right now….he knew that he almost screwed up.

"Summer…..I am so sorry….." He gripped his head in frustration.

XXX

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Click*

"What do you want Lucius?"

"Mmh, stingy are we my dear?"

"I am not in the mood for you games."

"Haha, don't be like that my dear Cremisi."

"Don't speak my name so casually, you scum. And don't try to sugarcoat me; I know that you are after Mikhail."

"Hm, as expected from you. You already know about it."

"All along."

"Then maybe I should clean my circle a little bit….but never less. Yes I am after the boy."

"Grr! I will not let him be a part of your sick horrors."

"Oh, so angry? When will you stop being so scornful?"

"When you are dead."

"Mmh, well let's stop our quarrel for now."

"Then, leave the boy out of your sick games."

"Unfortunately I can't. Well you see, he is essential, as you for my plan. How about it, you should join as well, if we three are together we could erase….."

*Click*

 **Sup guys, surprise chapter!**

 **Since today is my birthday, I want to give you this chapter.**

 **Not only this, I started another fic, named Remnants of a Dragon, which will replace RWBYZ.**

 **I am sorry, for the people who liked the story, but I will delete it, since I fell quite in a hole, by making more chapters of it, and decided it to replace it.**

 **Don't worry; it will still be a MikhailxRuby story.**

 **So enjoy it.**

 **PS. Cremisi means Crimson in the Italian language, while Lucius means, to illuminate. It is also another version of the name Lucifer.**

 **If you have any questions, pm me.**

 **PPS. I am also quite disappointed that no one wanted to make this into a reading story. Well I will still be on hiatus. The reason for it will be explained.**

 **Khan**


	28. Chapter 28

**Red Roses, White Scales**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Destiny**

Beacon's Library

"The Story of the Seasons….. interesting." Mikhail, who had finished his talk with Ozpin, decided to take a short break and went to the library…..

The reason was the feeling, which came off from under the academy. Mikhail could feel it, every time when he was with Ozpin that on the older man lingered a faint scent of autumn, similar to that fire-throwing woman.

There was also another reason, why Mikhail felt so awkward. Since his Semblance evolved, the feeling he had from the person who was under the academy, became….more _violent_.

Shortly…..Mikhail felt a hunger, similar being close to an Intoner…and that terrified him, to the point, where he feared that he could suddenly berserk any time.

The power emitted from the person under Beacon, was neither foul nor demonic. On the contrary, it felt quite pleasant. So pleasant that he developed sometimes a hunger, that could not be satisfied with normal food. But the question was also, why she felt so…..incomplete?

Then suddenly he remembered. There was a story, which he heard from his mother.

The four maidens.

"Let's see." He opened the file and began to read "The Story of the Seasons, also known as The Four Maidens, is a famous fairy tale. The story goes that an old hermit (referred to as a wizard in some versions) was visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways were kind to him. The first sister, Winter, encouraged him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brought him fruit and flowers and revitalizes his garden; the third, Summer, convinced him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encouraged him to be thankful for what he has. When the old man asked the four sisters why they were so kind to him, they respond that they merely showed their kindness to everyone. Moved by this, the old man gave the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they went through Remnant spreading their gifts. As thanks, the Maidens promised to visit the old man once every year."

He felt suddenly the urge to smash his fist into something and snarled in disgust 'This old fool! How could he do something so dumb, handing over the fate and order of the four season into the hands of humans!?' He couldn't understand how idiotic that old man was. Humans shouldn't ever have such powers. What if those could be used for evil deeds _'If this is true, and the Autumn maiden is under Beacon, wait what about…incomplete…'_ He stood up and closed the file 'Of course! The woman of that night must have the other part of the power; there is no other way to explain!' He stomped away, people stepped aside, when they saw him scowling and walking in an aggressive way 'That woman has the other half of the power from the Autumn maiden…..' Suddenly Mikhail stood up and remembered something from his past.

 **XXX**

 _10 years ago_

" _So kid, what feeling did you have, when you came near to Beacon?"_

" _Mmmh, don't know Uncle Qrow, can't we just train?"_

" _Nope! Come on, Mike tell me, what did you feel?"_

" _Mmm….I felt pain in my head and chest. I felt really hot and my head was spinning."_

" _Okay, I understand….did you feel anything else?"_

" _I don't know, why are you asking me?"_

" _I just want to help you, come on kid what did you feel else?"_

" _Mmmh…..Hunger!"_

"… _.What?"_

" _When I was near Beacon I could feel something under there and then I felt hunger!"_

"… _..Are you sure?"_

" _Yes! I was really hungry and also angry!"_

" _I…understand….."_

" _Uncle Qrow? Is everything alright?"_

" _D-don't worry Mike, everything's fine. Let's grab something to eat."_

" _Yeah! I love you!"_

" _*Snort*, me too, kid."_

 **XXX**

' _That dusty, drunken son of a bitch!'_ Mikhail scowled and growled 'That's the reason, why he never wanted me to attend Beacon!' His anger reached a new peak. Mikhail decided to call his uncle, and he will make sure that he will spill everything 'I will get my answers. And when I will have them, I will make sure that no other will get these powers.'

Mikhail arrived at his room 'If those maidens are similar to the Intoners…' And before he opened it, the former dragon made a big decision, an _inhuman_ one 'Then I will find the rest and….'

"Mikhail?" The leader of Team RRWBY turned around, to see Pyrrha behind him "Is everything alright?"

"Pyrrha!" He smiled dashed forward and bear-hugged her "Hi."

"Hi." She just simply smiled. Honestly a big weight suddenly fell from her. She was worried, since Mikhail was in a really bad mood in last time. But seeing him now smiling, eased her.

Mikhail put her down "Yeah everything's fine." He mused and released the hug "Don't worry your pretty head about it."

"Okay." Pyrrha nodded "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing," He shrugged "My team is right now in the City of Vale, and since I couldn't, because of some work, they went without me."

Pyrrha's eyes suddenly widened and an idea popped into her head "How about going together?"

Mikhail pursed his lips "Sure, why not!" He grabbed her hand let's go!"

"Wait!"

 **XXX**

Docks of Beacon

"Mmh, it seems we need to wait for a Bullhead." Pyrrha who looked around, put her fists on her hips. Honestly, she really wanted to go on a 'date' with Mikhail…..but her luck on him was always….somehow on the low side.

"Really, Pyrrha?"

The former champion turned around, surprised by seeing a pouting Mikhail.

"A bullhead, only for us?" He shook his "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He wiggled his forefinger "We don't need it."

"What do…."

"*Flap*" On Mikhail's back appeared his wings and somehow Pyrrha had a bad feeling.

"Wait, Mikhail. L-let's just wait….."

"Nope!" He grabbed Pyrrha and both teens went up in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Poor Pyrrha screamed in terror, as her life flashed before her very eyes, while Mikhail was amused by the fear and screams of his friend.

 **XXX**

City of Vale

"Come on Pyrrha, open your eyes!" Mikhail, who held the girl, tightly in his arms, spoke softly and wanted her to see the beautiful sight of Vale from above.

"No!" And yet, the young girl, had her eyes closed, while tightly clinching on Mikhail with every brink of her live will.

The former dragon snorted "Pyrrha open your eyes, come on."

Pyrrha sighed and slowly opened her eyes, but instead of being overwhelmed by fear, she could only be astonished by the sheer sight of Vale above the sky.

"Wow!" Sure, she always saw it from the Bullhead, but between being transformed and flying in the sky, there were worlds.

The air was fresh, the wind felt good, it was a feeling she never had felt in her life before, absolutely freedom, the possibility to go anywhere.

'This is incredible!' Pyrrha didn't even notice until now, that she held her breath the entire time, when she opened her eyes 'Is he feeling this, every time when he flies.' Now she even felt more jealous. She wanted to fly, too!

 **XXX**

After some minutes of flying, Mikhail landed, with Pyrrha in his arms, safely on the ground. Of course, this earned them some attraction from people.

Some of them looked surprised and some of them took their scrolls out, since both of them were famous.

"Well," He turned around eyeing a lightly dazzling Pyrrha "How was your first flight, with Air Rose?"

The girl looked at her friend "It. Was. Awesome!" But she was a little bit angry, since her hair was a little bit messed up.

Mikhail could only smile in amusement and pride, how Pyrrha gushed over his ability to fly "So it was….?"

"Awesome! Simply incredible, I never felt so free and alive! Not even at my first Championship!" As Pyrrha let her enthusiasm take over, Mikhail could only snort, causing the girl to notice, how loud and cheerful she was, since many bystanders looked at the odd couple. She looked bashfully away and said shyly "Let's….eat something.

"Sure!"

 **XXX**

"Oh man that hit the spot!" Mikhail, who ate his fill, leaned back and stretched his arms, while Pyrrha giggled in a soft way.

"You know I am actually jealous, that you can eat everything, and still have such a figure."

Her friend could only chuckle "Hey, it isn't just my metabolism! I also train very hard!"

"Of course, forgive me." Well she could understand him. Pyrrha's body was the result of hard training, a well-balanced diet and an iron will "But you must understand that some people, especially women, would kill to have such a metabolism as yours."

"Which is the reason, why I never mention it often." Mikhail shivered; Yang always punched him, because she was jealous. It became worse, when she hit puberty. Also through Ruby's Semblance, she also had a quick metabolism, that burned fat and calories, like nothing.

"So how about going for a walk?"

"Sure why not?" Mikhail raised his hand; the waitress immediately came to them.

"H-how was the food?"

"Very good." The former champion smiled.

"Yes." Mikhail nodded in agreement.

The waitress smiled "If I may not too be brisk, our manager asked, if we could have a picture of you two, for our celebrity wall?"

Both, boy and girl looked at each other, blinked and stared again at the nervous waitress.

"Sure!" Mikhail shrugged.

"Of course." Pyrrha smiled.

"Thank you!"

 **XXX**

"Well that was something." Both Mikhail and Pyrrha walked towards Vale's Park "At least, we are now…." He stopped and looked at his friend "Sorry Pyrrha, I know that you actually don't really like your fame."

Pyrrha shook her hands "No, it is fine, Mikhail." While Pyrrha was always sad, when being idolized and praised, even after her first defeat, she was still famous. She hadn't ….the streak like Mikhail, who could easily make friends, despite being famous too, she was still happy.

Since Pyrrha attended Beacon, she found so many new friends, and all thanks to Mikhail, who always treat her like normal person.

The biggest plus, for her, is that many people think that both of them are a couple…..but that made her also a little bit sad, since she hadn't much courage to ask Mikhail.

She feared, that her friendship was over, if she would confess her feelings to him.

"Oh Pyrrha!" She was brought out of her thoughts, when Mikhail called her "Let's sit on that bench!

She nodded and both of them sat down.

Now they were looking at the sky, it was almost dusk.

"*Sigh*" Both of them sighed simultaneously and then they looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I missed such moments, with you, Mikhail." She leaned her head on his shoulders and looked with a smile at the entire park.

Children who were playing, parents who looked after them, birds, that flew around and the endless sky.

"Me, too, Pyr….." He leaned his head on hers, and both of them sat there. Both of them listened to the happy shouts of the children, the chirping of the birds and the wind, which flowed peacefully throw the trees.

After some time passed, Pyrrha asked her best friend "Mikahil?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Suddenly…Mikhail froze…..

"Mikhail?"

"No, I never believed in destiny."

The former champion's eyes widened, when Mikhail answered while standing up "I believe, that we should carve our own way and besides, that we should not lay our fate in the hand of something dumb as such a cosmic trash," He turned around, Pyrrha saw him smiling "With the words of someone, dear to me, only the weak and pathetic believe in such nonsense as destiny, Pyrrha."

A shiver ran through Pyrrha's spine and before she could react….

"I need to go to the bathroom."

 **XXX**

Normally, Mikhail would never use a public toilet, since as a former dragon, he was fanatic when it comes to hygiene.

He went out, holding his nose. Even though, public ones, in Vale, are very clean, and machines are looking after it, his sensitive smelling sense, caused him to shiver in disgust.

"I should hurry….." Suddenly Mikhail stopped, washing his hands, and narrowed his eyes.

*Clack* Zero Rose moved itself, due a new automatic trigger, and went out of the sheath, only to be grabbed by Mikhail.

*Clang*

His weapon clashed with another sword and Mikhail's eyes widened.

Before him stood an attractive but also short girl….or rather woman. Her hair was half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck.

She smirked, while holding a cylindrical sword with a curved handle in her right hand and a pink umbrella. Her umbrella was elaborately decorated in lace fabric of multiple colors; these being mostly pink and white, in the middle, as well as red and brown, at the edges. The umbrella was also translucent.

Mikhail frowned, the girl was dangerous, the stench of blood and death was on her, and when she blinked, she suddenly had like him two different eye colors.

"May I ask why you are attacking me?"

The girl smirked and shrugged her shoulders; she loosened the grip on her sword and suddenly made a spinning kick.

Mikhail reacted fast, he stepped back, only to widen his eyes, when the girl suddenly gained her momentum and flicked back.

When she stopped, she sheathed her sword back and opened her umbrella, only to bow.

"So you want it this way, huh?" Mikhail cracked his neck, with closed eyes "Then come, and get a good thrashing!" When he opened them, the scleras became black and his irises slits.

The girl suddenly shuddered, but instead of shaking or showing another fearful expression, she just licked her lips.

She had only one thought….will this be funny?

On Mikhail's face appeared a bloodthirsty grin….the feeling of having an enemy who was good in killing and fighting…made his blood boil….

"Let's dance!" Then both _predators_ , clashed…

 **Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to read my other one, too.**

 **By the way, Mikhail has only platonic feelings for Pyrrah, because of her red hair, and gentle personality, she reminds him of Angelus.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Khan**


End file.
